In pieces
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts como el nuevo profesor de DCAO, sólo para ver sus intentos de enseñanza frustrados por un fantasma muy familiar. Slash. Harry/Draco. Traducción Autorizada por Cheryl Dyson. Finalizada.
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson **

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl_Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo uno **

El regreso de Harry a Hogwarts fue tranquilo y anticlimático, justo como prefería. Desempacó su baúl y miró alrededor del que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Era acogedor y cálido, con una llama de fuego iluminando la madera oscura y las cortinas. La mayoría de los colores eran rojo Gryffindor, haciéndole sentir que había, una vez más, vuelto a casa.

Tocó las cortinas de la cama y se dejó caer en el colchón antes de dar un rebote experimental. Era exactamente como le gustaba, la magia de Hogwarts estaba tan fuerte como siempre.

Con un suspiro, sintió un levantamiento del peso que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llevando. Pese a las afirmaciones de sus amigos, Harry no había estado seguro de que dejar el entrenamiento de Auror para convertirse en Profesor de DCAO fuera la mejor decisión, pero estar en el entorno confortable y familiar de la escuela lo hizo parecer indicado.

Ron se paseó en la habitación y dejó caer una bolsa en el suelo mientras miraba alrededor y asentía con la cabeza—: Bonitas habitaciones, compañero. Ahora sé porque Snape quería el trabajo tan malo. —Ron se tendió en una silla tapizada y se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente.

—Sí, mucho mejor que las mazmorras. —Harry le sonrió a él—. Te ves terrible. Llevaste una mochila dos pisos de escaleras hasta aquí. Que entrenamiento tan duro.

Ron se volteó y le hizo un gesto obsceno. — ¡Estuve esquivando hechizos todo el día de ayer! Estoy hecho polvo.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Ron aún estaba en entrenamiento para ser Auror. Harry no estaba seguro de si Ron estaba molesto por el abandono, o si se contentó por lo que había hecho. Probablemente un poco de ambos. Ron había tratado de hablar de ello, por supuesto, pero Harry no había disfrutado del entrenamiento de los Aurores del todo. Abandonar todavía se sentía como un alivio. En secreto, esperaba que eso le diera a Ron la oportunidad de brillar por su cuenta, y dejar de persistir bajo su sombra, ya fuera real o imaginaria.

Se habían perdido la ceremonia de sorteo (Sobre todo porque Harry no quería toda la atención) y se estaba haciendo tarde.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Para hacer un viaje a las cocinas?

—Tú eres del personal ahora. ¿No te basta con chasquear los dedos y pedir comida?

— ¿Dónde está la gracia en eso?

Ron soltó una carcajada. —Me pregunto si los profesores pueden ser expulsados.

—No, sólo despedidos. Vamos; veamos si tienen tarta de melaza —tiró de Ron, poniéndose de pie, y salieron hacia las cocinas.

* * *

Una vez que Ron hubo dejado la escuela y Harry le había asegurado a Mcgonagall que ya estaba instalado y listo para la mañana siguiente, se metió en la cama con un grueso libro que Hermione le había dado como felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo. En realidad estaba deseando leerlo, ya que era de ficción y había tenido poco tiempo para hacer nada tan relajante como leer un libro en un muy largo tiempo.

Llevaba apenas cuatro páginas leídas del volumen cuando una sacudida eléctrica sonando como "¿Potter?" resonó en su habitación. Levantó su cabeza de un tirón, sin haber escuchado la puerta abrirse. La razón al instante fue obvia: su visitante era un fantasma. Y no cualquier fantasma.

— ¿Malfoy?

Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna. Harry recordaba haber oído la noticia sobre la muerte de Draco Malfoy, no mucho después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Harry había enviado una tarjeta de condolencias a Narcissa Malfoy y se acordó de haber sentido una punzada de remordimiento. Narcissa Malfoy había traicionado a Voldemort con el fin de llegar a su hijo, Harry le había salvado dos veces y, ¿para qué? Malfoy había sobrevivido a la guerra y todo se terminó justo cuando el peligro parecía haber pasado. Parecía una perdida sin sentido, a pesar de que Harry había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que Malfoy se convirtiera en un ciudadano modelo. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordar los detalles de la muerte de Malfoy. Había estado ocupado con los exámenes de Auror en ese tiempo, y habían pasado dos… ¿quizá desde hacia tres años?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Malfoy, deslizándose hacia adelante.

Harry frunció los labios. Draco Malfoy como un ser humano había sido bastante difícil; Harry nunca había previsto tratar con él como un fantasma.

—Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que estoy en el cuarto del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, creo que eso sería obvio.

Malfoy le miró malévolamente—: ¿Qué pasó con Fairwood?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Se trasladó al Continente.

Fairwood había durado tres años como Profesor de DCAO, lo que demostraba que la maldición del puesto había muerto con Voldemort.

—Pensé que acabarías como un Auror de Elite y Ministro de Magia —dijo Malfoy y Harry notó que el tono burlón no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Piensas mal —respondió Harry, con la esperanza de que sus palabras antagónicas persuadieran a Malfoy a salir.

En la cara de Malfoy se formó una mueca desagradable. Sus rasgos eran claramente visibles, si amorfos. — ¿Te botaron?

—No, no me botaron. ¿No hay alguien más a quien puedas perseguir? —Tan pronto como Harry preguntó, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Malfoy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. —En realidad, no, no lo hay. No puedo pensar en una sola persona a la que perseguiría que no fueras tú, Potter.

Malfoy cruzó la habitación, pensativo, y Harry levantó la cabeza, desconcertado, preguntándose por qué Malfoy no sólo se deslizaba. Parecía un mayor esfuerzo el mover los pies en forma aparente de caminar, especialmente cuando estos no acababan de tocar el suelo. Malfoy continuó —: Tantas posibilidades…

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron cuando Malfoy se volteó y chasqueó los dedos, aunque tal gesto no emitió ningún sonido. — ¡Ya lo tengo! —Dio media vuelta y "caminó" a la silla más cercana a la cama y se levantó en el aire antes de sentarse en él en una pose con las piernas cruzadas. Adaptando un porte serio, Malfoy dijo —: Abas, también conocido como el árbol de guayaba, las hojas y la corteza son eficaces contra la disentería, vómitos y nauseas. Finamente, es un remedio útil para el vértigo. Las hojas jóvenes se utilizan como preventivo para el sangrado de las encías y es un poco conocido ingrediente del Mejor Drooble de las Encías que Sopla por esa misma razón. También es un componente principal de la poción anti resaca y es muy útil en la tonificación de las paredes vaginales después del parto.

Harry lo miró con horror.

Malfoy sonrió y continuó. —Las flores del abas son utilizadas para tratar la conjuntivitis, lesiones en los ojos y la tensión del sol. El fruto es comestible, por supuesto, pero las semillas son un elemento útil en las unciones para el dolor y en el cataplasma contra las hemorragias.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Demandó Harry.

—No me interrumpas, Potter. Puedes aprender algo. Las frutas maduras, por supuesto, son usadas para detener la gastroenteritis, disentería o diarrea debido a sus características astringentes.

—No, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Malfoy entornó los ojos. —Estoy listando todos los ingredientes de pociones que sé, por supuesto. Una buena educación es útil para todos los miembros del personal de Hogwarts. Tu conocimiento en pociones es abismal, por lo que recuerdo, así que simplemente estoy tratando de ayudar.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada. — ¿De verdad? ¿No puedes ayudarme durante el día?

La mirada de Malfoy fue implacable.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, una infusión preparada con hojas de abas puede tratar enfermedades cerebrales, la caquexia y la nefritis. Estoy seguro de que tú sabes lo que son, ¿verdad, Potter? Ya que eres tan inteligente, y todo eso. Estoy seguro de que tú sabes que un extracto de hojas de guayaba puede ayudar en el tratamiento de ciertas epilepsias y corea.

Malfoy siguió hablando sin parar aún cuando el libro que Harry tiró cayó a través de él al suelo, sin causar daños en el asiento de la silla. Malfoy solo le dio una mirada fulminante y habló en voz más alta.

Los hechizos silenciadores no tuvieron ningún efecto, ni cualquiera de la otra serie de hechizos y encantos que Harry intentó. Malfoy solo se movía a la cama y se extendía a sus pies con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza mientras flotaba a un par de centímetros por encima de las sábanas. A pesar de la almohada sujetada a la cabeza de Harry, era bien entrada la noche antes de que cayera dormido con el sonido de la voz de Malfoy recitando sin parar, las propiedades de Aluka y Alumroot.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^, nos vemos en el sig. capítulo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Harry aprendió mucho sobre fantasmas durante su primer día como el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por un lado, no duermen. Cuando Harry despertó, Malfoy seguía recitando ingredientes de pociones que comenzaban con la letra A, causando que Harry se estremeciera con la idea de las veinticinco letras restantes.

Por otra parte, las puertas cerradas no significaban nada para los fantasmas. Harry descubrió este hecho cuando salió a trompicones de la cama y se dirigió al baño para aliviar su vejiga. Fue vagamente consciente de que la irritante voz de Malfoy había cesado antes de oírle decir—: Bien, por lo menos las historias sobre _eso_ eran ciertas.

Estuvo a punto de saltar fuera de su piel, inmediatamente activo con la adrenalina, tiró de los pantalones de su pijama, subió el cierre y miró al fantasma.

— ¡Vete a la mierda y sal de mi baño! —le gritó.

Malfoy sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de regresar por la puerta. Harry esperó unos pocos minutos para asegurarse de que no volvería a aparecer antes de tomar su polla de nuevo y persuadir a su vejiga traumatizada al liberar las últimas dolorosas gotas. _Jodido cabrón, maldito fantasma Slytherin_. Tenía previsto ir directamente con Mcgonagall a quejarse tan pronto se vistiera.

Por desgracia, Malfoy estaba al acecho en su habitación cuando volvió. Abrió su armario y sacó una camisa. A pesar del conocimiento de que si no hablaba con el imbécil este seguiría parloteando, la mejor de las posibilidades era el que Malfoy podría aburrirse y desaparecer, Harry se encontró a sí mismo preguntando—: ¿Qué historias?

Malfoy se miró las uñas… o lo que solía hacer pasar por sus uñas antes de convertirse en intangible, supuso Harry. — ¿No te gustaría saber? —respondió Malfoy cautelosamente.

Harry tiró de su cabello y luego se encogió de hombros, poniéndose su camisa.

— ¿No te ducharás? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—Te odio tanto —dijo Harry—. Te odié como persona y te odio el doble como fantasma.

—Bueno. Vamos a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? —Malfoy parecía perfectamente alegre y radiante. Harry se prometió leer todos los libros en existencia para encontrar una manera de acabar con él.

* * *

Cuatro vigorizantes tazas de té y un sándwich tostado de tocino reanimaron a Harry parcialmente, a pesar de que todavía se encontraba a sí mismo bostezando en su lugar de la mesa de profesores.

La directora McGonagall le preguntó—: ¿Las habitaciones no fueron de tu gusto, Harry?

—Estaban muy bien —le aseguró Harry—. Fue la compañía con lo que tuve problemas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. —Señor Potter, ¿necesito recordarle que esto es una escuela? Debe ejercer discreción.

— ¡No ese tipo de compañía! —siseó Harry, mortificado.

Madame Hooch, sentada a su lado, casi se atragantó con su jugo y comenzó a reír. Harry abrió la boca para explicar, pero McGonagall se levantó a leer los anuncios de la mañana y luego recitó las instrucciones a los estudiantes con respecto a sus primeras clases. Harry suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té, dándose cuenta de que ese iba a ser un largo día.

Se percató de cuánto tiempo había durado su segunda clase. Harry tenía un plan de estudio bastante simple y justo para sus estudiantes de primer año, que constaba de hechizos defensivos como Lumos, Flippendo y un encantamiento para volver el agua a hielo. Los jóvenes estudiantes estaban algo atemorizados con él, y él se encontraba disfrutando enormemente la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lograban hacer un hechizo eficaz por primera vez.

_Definitivamente estoy en el lugar correcto_, pensó con una sensación de satisfacción.

Su satisfacción se hizo añicos unas horas más tarde, cuando el grupo de quinto año se presentó en el aula. Consistían en Slytherin y Gryffindor, dándole un aspecto muy crecido y sombrío al lugar. Charlaban entre ellos en voz alta, hasta que Harry tuvo que golpear la mesa con la mano para llamar su atención.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. —Una vez que Harry llamó, cada par de ojos se clavó en él—. Mi nombre es Profesor Potter.

—O Profesor imbécil —dijo una indeseada voz tras Harry. Los estudiantes rieron y Harry cerró los ojos por un momento antes de confrontar al fantasma, que parecía sentado casualmente sobre la parte superior de unos de sus libreros.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Harry en el tono más calmado que pudo—. Le agradecería si no interrumpiera mi clase.

Malfoy entornó los ojos. — ¿Cómo es posible que interrumpa tu clase? Ni siquiera soy corpóreo. ¿Ves? —Malfoy pasó la mano directamente a través de un globo antiguo que mostraba la ubicación de los asentamientos de la magia en 1700.

Harry lo miró y le dio la espalda decidido a ignorar al fantasma. —Ahora entonces, clase, ¿cuántos de ustedes han realizado un encantamiento Patronus con éxito?

Un par de manos se alzaron con reticencia. Harry sonrió. —Excelente. ¿Podría ponerse de pie por favor, la señorita…? —Harry consultó su lista.

—Persah —entonó Malfoy detrás de él— Persephone Persah. Otra Gryffindor sabelotodo. Debes adorarla, Potter. ¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por mantenerte de pie, Persy!

Los estudiantes de Slytherin rieron y Persephone fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada. — ¡Cállate! ¡No deberías estar aquí!

—Cállate, Malfoy —gruñó Harry—. Señorita Persah, ¿podría tratar de mostrarnos un encantamiento Patronus, por favor? Recuerde concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz.

—Piensa en los rayos de la luna y los unicornios, Persy —reprendió Malfoy.

El rostro de Persephone se endureció con determinación y levantó su varita mágica. — ¡Expecto Patronum! —Una explosión blanca salió desde la punta de la varita y se esfumó.

Malfoy hizo un ruido despectivo. —No son suficientes unicornios, Persy —dijo.

Harry se volteó hacia él con enojo.

— ¡Tal vez deberías pensar en Eric Thames, Persy! —Dijo una chica.

Varios estudiantes se rieron. — ¡Eso no es divertido, Becky! —gritó Persephone.

— ¡Eric y Persy sentados en un árbol! —La canción que cantaba fue rápidamente seguida por otros.

— ¡Es suficiente! —Gritó Harry. Levantó su varita y envió una lluvia de chispas crepitantes que se chamuscaron en el techo. El silencio fue inmediato.

Una voz seca lo rompió. —Muy impresionante, Potter. ¿Vas a enseñarles el Cruciatus ahora?

Harry gruñó y se volvió a Malfoy con un grito —: ¡Expecto Patronum! —El ciervo se disparó de la varita de Harry y atravesó la forma brillante de Malfoy, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Los destellos blancos se disiparon lentamente y Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío por un momento antes de dar vuelta para hacer frente a los rostros de asombro de sus estudiantes.

—Ahora, como iba diciendo…

Continuó tercamente con la lección, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos y las miradas temerosas. Maldita sea ¿Cómo había permitido que Malfoy le empujara hacia la ira incontrolable el primer día? Minerva le iba a matar. Mientras los estudiantes practicaban sus encantamientos Patronus, Harry echó un vistazo al lugar en el librero donde Malfoy había estado. ¿Se había ido para siempre? ¿Podría un Patronus destruir a un fantasma?

No le sentó bien a Harry haber arremetido contra Malfoy dos veces sin conocer las consecuencias de sus acciones. A pesar de que Malfoy ya estaba muerto, Harry debía haberlo conocido mejor.

Por supuesto, el incidente se regó por toda la escuela durante la hora del almuerzo. Harry obedientemente se dirigió a la oficina de la directora sin que se le preguntara. Ella le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Lo siento mucho, pero estuvo en mi cuarto recitando ingredientes de pociones y cuando empezó a interrumpir mi clase… —Harry chasqueó su mandíbula para callar, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como un estudiante lloriqueando.

—Harry, me doy cuenta de que la animosidad con Draco se remonta a sus experiencias compartidas en la infancia, pero debes recordar que él es un fantasma y ahora no puede realmente hacer daño.

Harry frunció el ceño, queriendo protestar que Malfoy le había hecho parecer un motivo de burla ante los estudiantes, que habrían perdido todo respeto hacia él si no hubiera hecho algo. Sin embargo, su reacción podría haber sido excesiva. — ¿Usted sabe si...? Bueno, ¿cree que el Patronus lo destruyó para siempre?

Minerva suspiró. —No lo sé. Si un encantamiento Patronus ha sido lanzado a un fantasma, no soy consciente de ello, aunque la biblioteca debería contener mención de algunas incidencias documentadas. Quizá deberías investigarlo. Espero, por tu bien, que Draco no haya sido destruido, o podrías tener más compañía en tu habitación que un solo fantasma.

Harry le dio una mirada perpleja y le sonrió desoladoramente.

—Podrías encontrar entretenidos a _todos_ los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Harry palideció, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Malfoy era uno de ellos ahora, y probablemente no tomarían de buenas maneras el que él destruyera a uno de sus miembros.

—No más lanzamientos de encantamientos Patronus a los fantasmas residentes, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Minerva.

Harry rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo.

Evitó todo lo fantasmal esa tarde y pasó su tiempo libre de clases en la biblioteca, pero no encontró ninguna mención de los efectos de un Patronus en un fantasma.

Cuando por fin se metió a la cama esa noche, pensó que su primer día de enseñanza no había llegado a todos como esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

— ¡Tú, completo cabrón! —Las palabras gritadas trajeron a Harry directamente de la vigilia jadeando y se sentó, echando mano a su varita. Un escalofrío le rozó la mejilla y extendió la mano para tocarlo. Su mano se arrastró a través de la misma sensación de frío y luego de un borroso movimiento entró en un enfoque no muy preciso.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que debía haber tocado la forma fantasmal de Malfoy.

— ¿Sabes lo desagradable que fue? —gruñó Malfoy. — ¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil es recuperar la forma? Si yo pudiera tener una varita mágica, yo… yo…

—Buen trabajo, no puedes tener una varita, entonces —dijo Harry secamente y buscó sus lentes. Los deslizó sobre su nariz y pudo ver mejor a Malfoy, buscando al menos quedar como estaba. Harry ladeó la cabeza. —Tu cabello está diferente.

—… Flotando por el castillo en cientos de pedazos minúsculos… ¿qué? —Malfoy dejó su discurso enojado y alzó la mano para tocarse la cabeza con una mano pálida. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi cabello está diferente? —Con un silbido de aire, Malfoy se había ido, directamente a través de la puerta del baño cerrada.

Regresó un momento después. —Mi cabello es exactamente el mismo, completo imbécil. Si estás tratando de deshacerte de mí, estás volviéndote loco, ya que…

—Quiero decir que es diferente a como era antes —Harry agitó su mano—. Cuando estuvimos aquí. Como estudiantes…

Por primera vez, Harry parecía haber silenciado al idiota.

—Oh —dijo Malfoy por fin—. Bueno, lo cambié después de dejar Hogwarts. Estuve solo un año antes… —Hizo una mueca y Harry llenó los espacios en blanco. Antes de morir. La memoria pareció traer de vuelta la rabia latente de Malfoy y volvió su mirada hacia Harry—. Ahora. ¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah sí, creo que era Artemisia. —Malfoy giró y flotó en la silla antes de que su voz se elevara a niveles estridentes—. Artemisia es también conocida como el ajenjo. Con frecuencia se empapa y se convierte en un té o una tintura…

Harry jadeó y cayó sobre sus almohadas. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

— ¿No te cansas? —Preguntó bruscamente, despertando de un sopor para encontrar a Malfoy parloteando sobre la albahaca. Irónicamente, uno de sus usos era un agente contra el insomnio. Harry estaba demasiado cansado para encontrar ello aunque fuera un poco divertido.

—No, Potter, no me canso. No me da sed o hambre o sueño. No tengo comezón en los pies o malestar estomacal. ¡No me siento caliente o frío o húmedo o seco o jodidamente nada en absoluto! ¡Estoy muerto!

Harry cerró sus ojos. Malfoy estaba borroso en la oscuridad, de todas formas. —Bueno, al parecer todavía puedes sentir ira.

Hubo silencio por un momento y luego Malfoy murmuró—: Sí, eso nunca se va.

Harry frunció el ceño. Según lo que sabía de los fantasmas, no era siempre la ira lo que les mantenía alrededor, pero si remordimiento a menudo. Eso y el miedo a la muerte. ¿Qué le había dicho Nick Casi-decapitado hace tanto tiempo? Algo sobre ciertas personas que en el fondo están muy asustadas y continúan con lo que siguen, eligiendo aferrarse a lo que sabían, tratando de aferrarse a la vida que una vez tuvieron? ¿Pensaba que Voldemort le esperaba más allá del velo? ¿O fue algo más?

Cuando Malfoy se lanzó a los usos de la albahaca en el tratamiento de las migrañas y la tos ferina, Harry decidió que ese no era momento para preguntar. Se dio vuelta y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, tratando de no prestarle atención a la molesta voz.

A pesar de su promesa a Minerva, estuvo fuertemente tentado a lanzarle otro Patronus a Malfoy, aunque sólo fuera para conseguir un par de horas de preciosa tranquilidad.

Un momento después, su alarma penetró en la niebla en la que se había convertido su mente y salió tambaleándose de la cama, maldiciendo a Malfoy y al universo. —Deja de joder, maldito bastardo —gruñó Harry y se dirigió al baño, evitando a Malfoy, que sólo le dio un guiño y se recostó en la silla como si no fuera a traspasarla completamente si seguía inclinándose.

Harry murmuró invectivas y mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta, pero Malfoy parecía contento de haber arruinado su sueño por segunda noche seguida. Harry se despojó de su pijama y abrió la ducha.

El agua caliente le ayudó a reanimarse y suspiró con satisfacción. Se había lavado con champú solo su cabello y volvió a enjuagar la espuma cuando vio a Malfoy descansando contra la pared de la ducha, observándole con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry gritó y se dio vuelta. El agua se vertía sobre su cabeza, enviando jabón a sus ojos. — ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios? ¡FUERA!

—Simplemente disfruto el espectáculo, Potter —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, perezoso.

— ¡Yo también! —La voz era joven y llena de júbilo divertido.

Harry chilló y frotó su cabello furiosamente, no queriendo más que escapar de la ducha de repente, llena de gente.

— ¡Myrtle! — le gritó Malfoy—. ¡Fuera!

— ¡No eres divertido! —Protestó ella, pero entonces gritó y Harry sintió algo frío rozar a su lado. Entrecerró sus ojos debido a la picazón, vio a Malfoy alcanzar a Myrtle, pero ella se zambulló bajo el drenaje y desapareció.

—A la mierda esto —gruñó Harry y golpeó su mano contra el grifo antes de desgarrar la cortina a un lado y tirar un vellón*. Secó sus ojos y volteó para gruñirle a Malfoy, pero el fantasma se había ido.

Después de utilizar un colirio calmante, Harry secó su cabello con una toalla y luego envolvió el vellón alrededor de su cintura. Entró en el dormitorio completamente preparado para agarrar su varita y enviar a Malfoy de vuelta a la tierra de partícula*, pero la plaga no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Con un humor negro, Harry se vistió y se dirigió al Gran Salón para el desayuno, maldiciendo a todos los fantasmas del mundo mágico y a uno en particular.

* * *

Harry no volvió a ver a Malfoy de nuevo hasta su segunda clase. Supuso que debía estar agradecido de que Malfoy estuviera moderando su conducta detestable con los niños más jóvenes, pero los más grandes se divertían demasiado por sus payasadas.

Esta vez Malfoy eligió flotar cerca del hombro derecho de Harry y cantar canciones de baño en voz alta mientras Harry intentaba vanamente ignorarlo.

—Así es, Regina. Golpea un poco más fuerte con su varita, tienes que decirlo, como cualquier otro hechizo.

_"Patitos de madera flotando en el agua  
Patitos de madera, ¡splash, splash, splash!" _

—Y no olvides mantener tu recuerdo más feliz en tus pensamientos. Sé que es difícil, sobre todo cuando hay distracciones molestas.

_"Patitos de madera flotando en el agua  
Patos de madera, ¡cuac, cuac, cuac!" _

Harry apretó tanto los dientes que pensó que sería imposible hablar sin caer en el pársel. Por desgracia, ese lenguaje lo había abandonado con la desaparición de Voldemort, por lo que sería un sustituto conciso.

Muchos estudiantes tomaron las canciones con rimas de Malfoy y muchos otros se reían tanto que intentar hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo era imposible. Sólo un estudiante había logrado hacer un Patronus parcial y su semblante era tan severo que le recordó a Harry a un Snape miniatura.

—Muy bien, Gerald. Casi podía ver la forma de tu Patronus, tomaría ese tiempo. Mantenlo.

—Estoy bastante sorprendido de que el tuyo sea un ciervo, Potter —Comentó Malfoy, dejando de cantar para comentar.

Harry apretó sus dientes. Prefería ignorar al fantasma, pero la participación en la conversación fue mucha menos distracción para los estudiantes que las canciones de niños. — ¿Por qué, Malfoy? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Harry captó el movimiento desde el rabillo de su ojo. —No sé, no se parece mucho a _ti_. Yo esperaría algo más llamativo, como un león de Gryffindor o un errumpente.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Que poco me conoces, Malfoy. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Malfoy emitió un sonido enfurruñado. —No lo sé, ¿yo? No había mucha demanda en lanzar Patronus en el servicio del Señor Oscuro, ¿ahora estaba allí? Nosotros teníamos otros medios de comunicación. —El brazo izquierdo de Malfoy se movió y Harry dio un asentimiento.

—Lástima. Me gustaría haber sabido lo que era.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Esperando que fuera ridículo?

Harry hizo un sonido evasivo. —Conociéndote, dudo que sería ridículo.

Malfoy parecía inseguro de si tomar o no la declaración como un insulto, por lo que se satisfizo lanzando otra canción que involucraba espuma. Harry sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. El dolor de cabeza era cada vez mayor.

* * *

— ¡Debe ser detenido! No hay alguna manera de… no sé… ¿contenerlo? —Pidió Harry.

Minerva le observó con una expresión seria. — ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

— ¿Hablar? Apenas si puedo decir una palabra con todos los cantos y recitaciones de ingredientes de pociones y, ¿sabe que estaba en mi ducha esta mañana?_ ¡En mi ducha!_—Harry sabía que su voz era estridente y probablemente lucía como un verdadero desastre, pero estaba cansado y agotado, siendo solamente su segundo día en Hogwarts.

Afortunadamente, la oficina de la Directora parecía ser el único lugar a salvo del nebuloso bastardo.

—En realidad, Harry, si tú lo ignoras él solo se aburrirá y se irá.

Le dirigió una mirada sardónica. —Gran teoría, pero Malfoy es un fantasma. Pueden tardar siglos antes de que se aburra.

Ella cogió un globo oscuro de un soporte de cristal sobre el escritorio y lo examinó con el ceño fruncido. —Bueno, tal vez habría de ser necesario que ayudes a Malfoy a_ seguir adelante_.

— ¿Seguir adelante? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Obviamente hay alguna razón por la que Malfoy se convirtió en fantasma. Quizá tú puedas determinar cuál es y ayudarle en la resolución de la misma. De esta manera, se dará a conocer la posición de él en esta vida y seguirá adelante a lo que le espera.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible "ayudar" a un fantasma a _seguir adelante_? ¿Alguna vez se había hecho? Suspiró, detectaba más investigación en su futuro, aunque un viaje a Hermione probablemente ahorraría tiempo y le daría a él un lugar para comenzar.

— ¿Cómo murió? —Preguntó Harry.

—Tal vez tú deberías preguntarle.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero las palabras de McGonagall, seguidas de una mirada mordaz y un juicioso arrastramiento de papel, indicaban que habían concluido. Salió.

Malfoy esperaba en el pasillo luciendo un poco demasiado humano desde su casual inclinación contra la pared. — ¿Quejándote de mi? —Le preguntó.

—No te hagas ilusiones —soltó Harry, a pesar de estar a ras de la mentira.

—Ella no puede hacer nada respecto a mí, ¿o sí? ¿Te dijo que lo averiguaras por ti mismo?

—No soy la primera persona a la que has perseguido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry secamente cuando Malfoy se puso a caminar junto a él.

—Sabía que se estaban quejando de mí —respondió Malfoy con aires de suficiencia.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó, señalando el que Malfoy pretendiera caminar—. ¿Por qué no solo…? —Hizo un movimiento flotante con sus manos.

—Porque no quiero —espetó Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Malfoy hizo el sonido de un suspiro y dijo—: Sin embargo, extraño esto —Se sentó en el pasamano y se deslizó hacia abajo, mientras Harry bajaba paso a paso. Deslizarse en los pasamanos estaba prohibido, pero lo estudiantes lo hacían siempre que fuera posible. Todos sabían que habían Hechizos de Amortiguación permanentes para evitar los daños cada vez que alguien se cayera.

Malfoy llegó a la pilastra en la parte inferior y se fue a través de ella antes de dar vuelta y continuar con su pseudo-deslizamiento hacia abajo al siguiente piso. Se movía mucho más lento que en un deslizamiento real, manteniéndose frente a Harry.

— ¿Cómo moriste? —dijo bruscamente Harry.

La mirada de Malfoy parecía tan intensa como la que tenía cuando estaba vivo. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tú no sepas? —Con eso, se dejó caer a través del pasamano y, entonces dio unos pasos, y desapareció.

—Si hubiera sabido que eso era todo lo necesario para deshacerse de ti —murmuró Harry—. Lo hubiera preguntado dos noches antes.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco culpable por no saber.

* * *

**Vellón:** Conjunto de lana esquilada de un carnero u oveja (Por ejemplo: una toalla de lana… etc.).


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Hermione iba y venía alrededor de la cocina, añadiendo condimentos y pizcas de varios tarros. Lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando olía divino y Harry supuso que había estado tomando lecciones de Molly Weasley otra vez. Se le hizo la boca agua de tan solo pensarlo.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy sea un fantasma. Me parece tan extraño. Poner la mesa..., ¿lo harías, Harry? Ron llega tarde y George no vendrá esta noche, así que es solo para nosotros dos, por ahora.

Harry abrió el armario y entonces usó su varita para hechizar unos pocos platos hasta encima de la mesa. — ¿Recuerdas como murió? —Preguntó.

—Algo que ver con Gregory Goyle, ¿no? —Ella lamió la salsa roja de la cuchara en su mano y asintió con un sonido de aprobación—. Olla caliente llegando. —Levitó la olla burbujeante a la mesa y la colocó en una alcuza de hierro.

Vagos detalles regresaron a la mente de Harry. Gregory Goyle. —Así es. Malfoy fue asesinado en Hogwarts durante la renovación. No es de extrañar que él ronde por la escuela; allí murió.

—Y Goyle todavía está en Azkabán por ello. Despiadado, eso es. —Dirigió a Harry a una silla y levitó los utensilios desde un contenedor de cerámica en la repisa.

—La Profesora McGonagall, Minerva, me sugirió que ayudara a Malfoy a _seguir adelante_ —Harry se sirvió jugo de calabaza con una jarra que derramaba condensación por los lados.

Ella le miró con sorpresa—: ¿En serio? ¿Se puede hacer?

—Estaba esperando que tú supieras —admitió Harry.

Hermione lució pensativa mientras se servía pasta en su plato. —No he hecho una investigación de fantasmas en años. No desde que…

—Desde que Sirius murió, sí —completó Harry—. Pensé que me podrías dar una idea de dónde empezar. Tengo acceso a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. No puedo decirte cuán extraño es caminar directo a la Sección Restringida sin sentir que estoy rompiendo las reglas.

Hermione se echó a reír. —Voy a sacar mis notas y ver si puedo darte alguna idea. Conozco un par de volúmenes de antemano.

Comieron en silencio por un momento y luego Hermione preguntó—: Entonces, ¿cómo es Malfoy? ¿Como un fantasma?

En la frente de Harry se dibujó fastidio. —Es una maldita pesadilla. Es como Peeves en un paquete más bonito.

Hermione casi se atragantó y tomó un trago de jugo antes de sonreírle. —Acabas de llamar a Malfoy un bonito paquete.

—Sí, bueno, por suerte no está aquí para escucharlo. Dios sabe qué haría si piensa que yo era… —la voz de Harry se calló, ruborizándose.

— ¿Si piensa que eras atraído por hombres? —Finalizó ella en silencio.

Harry asintió mirándola y luego apartó la mirada.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Lo hemos sabido durante algún tiempo.

Él parpadeó. — ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?

Ella se encargó de extender la mantequilla sobre su pan, pero le dio un guiño. —Ron lo pensó primero.

Afortunadamente Harry no tenía nada en su boca. — _¿Ron?_

—Honestamente, Harry, no es estúpido. Me preguntó hace meses si yo pensaba que tú eras… así.

— ¡Sé que no lo es! No es más que… —Bien, francamente, la mayoría del tiempo Ron parecía bastante despistado emocionalmente—. Quiero decir, le tomó _años_ antes de darse cuenta de que tú le gustabas, Hermione. Años.

Ella suspiró. —Lo sé, pero eso es porque le involucraba. Es rápido cuando es un observador y no un participante.

—Realmente no quiero saber nada sobre su vida sexual —dijo Harry y rió.

— ¡Hey! —Ella tosió el pan a medio masticar. Harry rió y lo agarró en el aire, haciendo caso omiso de la mantequilla en sus dedos. Le dio un mordisco.

El sonido del Flu llameó vivaz en la otra habitación y entonces Ron entró despojándose de su túnica mientras lo hacía. La arrojó en el respaldo de una silla con un suspiro y luego se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de Hermione.

— ¡Hola, Harry! Hermione, ¿qué hay para cenar? Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Está en la olla, ve por ti mismo —respondió Hermione—. ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

—Bien —Ron se sentó al otro lado de Harry y arrastró la olla más cerca.

Algo en su tono hizo que Harry mirara de reojo a Hermione. — ¿Bien? —empujó Harry.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y luego forzó una sonrisa. —Bien —repitió. Dio un mordisco a la comida y emitió un sonido de placer—. Mmm, esto está genial, Hermione.

Ella se detuvo mirándole con recelo el tiempo suficiente para sonreír de oreja a oreja con satisfacción y Harry resolvió preguntarle que estaba pasando más tarde. Hermione le dio una mirada que le dijo que le informara a ella tan pronto como hubiera trabajado en ello con Ron. No había muchos secretos entre los tres; eso era seguro, incluso si el intercambio de información a veces fuera un proceso complejo.

Ron preguntó sobre Hogwarts y Harry se lanzó a varios cuentos de cómo había cambiado el lugar, evitando cuidadosamente toda mención de Malfoy. Sabía que Hermione le pondría al corriente más tarde.

El pensamiento de Malfoy hizo que Harry casi gimiera en voz alta ante la perspectiva de volver a pasar otra noche en vela harto con los ingredientes de pociones.

—Oye, ¿te importa si duermo en tu sofá esta noche? —preguntó Harry—. Voy a volver por Flu en la mañana.

Las cejas de Ron se levantaron y Hermione visiblemente se tragó varias preguntas. —Por supuesto que no me importa, Harry —respondió ella.

—Yo voy a volver a casa, entonces —dijo Ron—. Estoy listo para acostarme temprano. Me levanto temprano para más entrenamiento de defensa y entonces estamos de vuelta al campo la próxima semana. —Sonaba menos que entusiasmado y Harry reprimió una sonrisa, recordando que no extrañaba el entrenamiento de Auror en absoluto. El programa de cuatro años tenía periodos de dificultad extrema, incluyendo campos de entrenamiento en los lugares áridos e inhóspitos más imaginables.

Harry lavó los platos mientras Hermione y Ron fueron a la sala de estar y Hermione despidió a Ron (un proceso que llevó un buen cuarto de hora) y entonces ella regresó para ayudarle a guardar los platos. Lucía besuqueada.

Harry le sonrió. — ¿De qué crees que se trata?

—Estoy segura de que no los lo dirá a uno de nosotros más tarde. Sé que el entrenamiento ha sido duro para él. Se quedó el dormido el domingo en medio de la cena.

—Lo hace con frecuencia.

—Estábamos en el Oceanic Inn.

—Oh bueno, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Solo unas pocas semanas y luego será certificado.

Hermione asintió. —Tú sabes donde están las mantas. Voy a comenzar a trabajar en tu lista y la tendré en un momento.

—Gracias. Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

Ron entró a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación, arrojando la ropa a su paso. Casi no recordaba haber estado tan cansado. Incluso besar a Hermione había sido toda una tarea, y era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Se tendió en su cama y se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba sus calcetines, pero no podía moverse para quitárselos. La cama se sentía demasiado maravillosa. Honestamente no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir el próximo mes cuando estaba ya tan agotado. A veces pensaba que Harry era el más inteligente por haber salido cuando lo hizo, pero luego captó las miradas de orgullo en el rostro de sus padres o hermanos cuando habló de algo que había ocurrido durante el entrenamiento y supo que no podría abandonarlo. Además, le encantaba, de verdad.

Solo era condenadamente agotador.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedar dormido fue de Harry y Malfoy. Hermione había mencionado que Malfoy estaba atormentando a Harry en forma de fantasma. Ron se preguntaba por qué sus destinos parecían estar siempre entrelazados. Incluso en la muerte, Harry no podía deshacerse del rubio bastardo. Era desconcertante.

* * *

Harry tuvo dificultades para despertarse a la mañana siguiente. De alguna manera obtener una buena noche de sueño había dejado a su cuerpo con la sensación de aún más falta de este. Se apartó del sofá con un bostezo y se tambaleó al baño donde se dio una ducha afortunadamente libre de fantasmas.

Una vez vestido con su ropa limpia con un hechizo, regresó a la sala de estar para encontrar una lista en la mesa de té. Hermione le había dejado una página entera de sugerencias. La enrolló en un pergamino y lo guardó en un bolsillo antes de lanzar un puñado de polvos Flu y regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry apareció en sus habitaciones privadas, que ya no eran muy privadas. Draco Malfoy estaba tendido sobre su cama. O cerniendo sobre ella. Sea como fuese, Malfoy se sentó cuando Harry entró, mirándole casi culpable por un momento.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —espetó Malfoy.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Abrió su armario y sacó una camisa blanca y una corbata de Gryffindor. —En alguna parte en la que tú no estabas —respondió Harry—. Y teniendo un gran sueño, puedo añadir.

Malfoy hizo un ruido resoplando. — ¿Planeando hacerlo todas las noches, entonces?

Harry le ignoró y terminó de anudar su corbata antes de ponerse su túnica del profesorado. Se le hizo tarde para el desayuno, pero tenía previsto desviarse a la cocina antes de su primera clase. Observó el pergamino una vez más. En la parte inferior de la lista, Hermione había escrito: _Habla con Sir Nicolas_.

Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se deslizó encima para mirar en el pergamino, que Harry se permitió enrollar y dejar en una mesa cercana. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron y Harry prácticamente pudo ver la curiosidad ardiendo allí, pero dado que Malfoy era intangible, no tenía manera de abrirlo y leerlo por su cuenta.

—Así que, ¿cómo es la Weaslette? —Preguntó Malfoy de repente con un toque de sorna.

Harry le dio una mirada divertida. — ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi vida personal?

—No lo hago. Me limito a hacer observaciones y la única cosa que podría mantenerte fuera toda la noche de un martes es el atractivo de un polvo. ¿Se presentó, entonces?

Harry rio entre dientes. Nunca había sabido que los fantasmas pudieran conservar su curiosidad después de la muerte. Malfoy siempre había sido demasiado entrometido para su propio bien.

—No tengo intención de discutir mi vida sexual contigo, Malfoy. Nunca.

Malfoy emitió un ruido ahogado. —Eso es bueno, ¡porque yo no quiero discutirlo contigo!

—Tú eres el que lo mencionó —señaló Harry, moviéndose al espejo para intentar ajustar su corbata.

—No lo hice —replicó Malfoy.

Harry rodó sus ojos ante la mentira y trató de alisar la arruga que estaba en el centro del nudo, ¿por qué siempre sucedía?

—Eres una mierda en eso —comentó Malfoy con una risita.

—No necesitas señalar lo obvio —dijo Harry y renunció a la corbata. Metió la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dirigió hacia afuera. Por supuesto, Malfoy le siguió. Harry bajó las escaleras con prisa y Malfoy no se molestó en realizar el truco del pasamano esta vez, simplemente se deslizó tras Harry como una pálida sombra.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Malfoy desapareció, deslizándose a través de una pared cercana más rápido de lo pensado. Harry estuvo confundido hasta que vio al Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de Hufflepuff, flotando de la galería del primer piso.

—Hola —dijo Harry y luego sintió un disgusto momentáneo porque no recordaba el nombre del Fraile Gordo.

— ¡Buenos días, Harry! —dijo el fraile jovialmente—. Un día encantador, ¿no?

Harry asintió. —Ciertamente. ¿Podría decirme en donde encuentro a Casi Decapitado, quiero decir, a Sir Nicolas?

—Por supuesto, mi niño. Cuando no está en el Gran Salón saludando a los recién llegados, usualmente está patrullando las almenas entre la Torre del homenaje y la Torre de Ravenclaw. Disponen de una excelente vista en las mañanas.

—Gracias, eh… Fraile.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda, Harry. Ten un día fabuloso.

Harry se fue y no se sorprendió cuando Malfoy se le unió en el segundo piso. — ¿No te agrada el Fraile Gordo? —preguntó Harry con una maligna sonrisa.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —No particularmente.

— ¿Por qué? Siempre parece muy alegre.

—Cállate, Potter —murmuró Malfoy.

Harry le echó un vistazo, pero restó importancia a sus dudas. Su meta era deshacerse de Malfoy, no averiguar sus personales rarezas de fantasma. Cuando Harry llegó a la planta baja y le hizo cosquillas a la pera para obtener acceso a las cocinas, Malfoy titubeó, pero finalmente atravesó la abertura y se ocultó cerca de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no estás comiendo en el Gran Salón? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—Porque no me da la gana —respondió Harry y tomó un plato de un elfo domestico y un puñado grande de tocino de otro. Una pequeña mesa se apoyaba en una esquina y Harry se sentó cuando aparecieron pan tostado y mermelada, junto con té y jugo.

Malfoy gravitó lejos, oculto en un rincón, mientras Harry comía. Recordó a Sir Nicolas comentando que echaba en falta el sabor de los alimentos. Malfoy probablemente odiaba ver a la gente comer. Harry se aseguró de exclamar en voz alta sobre el sabor de la comida y hacer sonidos adecuados de placer.

El ceño fruncido de Malfoy estaba aciago en el momento en que Harry terminó y se puso de pie. El fantasma siguió tras él cuando Harry dejó las cocinas y se dirigió escaleras arriba. —La comida es genial —comentó Harry. — Apuesto a que la echas mucho de menos.

—No realmente —respondió Malfoy— No tienes que preocuparte por la indigestión, comida envenenada o ganar peso. Esas fresas que comiste lucían un poco mal. Las lamentarás.

—Tú espera —dijo Harry con una risa.

Malfoy solo sorbió. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya verás.

Era una hermosa mañana de Septiembre, despejada, sólo con una pista del invierno próximo en el aire. La vista de los terrenos era, como el Fraile había dicho, exquisita. Harry respiró profundamente el aire y le dio los buenos días a un par de chicas de Séptimo año vestidas con ropa muggle atlética, haciendo footing*.

—Nacidas de muggles —murmuró Malfoy después de haber pasado.

Harry no le hizo caso, viendo a Nick, que flotaba cerca de la arcada cubierta que llevaba a la Torre Ravenclaw. Levantó su mano y la agitó.

— ¡Sir Nicolas! ¡Buenos días!

Malfoy se detuvo de inmediato y luego se desvió hacia atrás. Harry le dejó detrás y se acercó a Nick Casi-Decapitado.

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡Muy buenos días a ti!

—Es una buena mañana, hasta el momento —admitió Harry y bajó la voz para que Malfoy no pudiera oír—. En realidad, necesito su consejo.

Sir Nick parpadeó sorprendido. — ¿Mi consejo? Bueno, por supuesto, Harry. Estaré encantado de darte tanto beneficio de mi sabiduría como sea capaz. ¿Qué parece ser el problema?

—Bueno, se trata de Malfoy.

La mirada de Sir Nicolas saltó a Malfoy y volvió ante una arruga que se marcaba en su frente. — ¿Necesitas consejos con respecto a tu relación con el joven Malfoy?

Harry asintió con su cabeza. —Sí, ya ve, Malfoy y yo tenemos algo de historia. Nos odiábamos intensamente cuando… bueno, cuando estaba vivo, y parece haberse llevado esa animadversión con él en su estado fantasmal.

Sir Nick frunció los labios. —De hecho, eso ocurre con frecuencia. Porque, cuando morí, aún no gustaba de Sir Arturo Pendergrass. Él era un mequetrefe pomposo y tomó como gran diversión traer miseria a mi existencia. Me alegré bastante cuando desarrolló unos forúnculos incurables…

Harry carraspeó. —Odio interrumpir, pero…

—Por supuesto, Harry. Esto no es sobre mí. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Harry se acercó y bajó la voz aún más. —Dado que Malfoy me odia, se ha hecho un hábito de interrumpir mi horario de sueño y mis clases. Es casi como tener a Peeves en la clase, salvo que yo sé lidiar con Peeves. Con Malfoy, no lo hago. Estaba preguntándome si ¿usted tenía algunas ideas? Um, también me preguntaba… —Harry frunció el ceño. Supuso que sería un paso en falso preguntarle a un fantasma cómo hacer para ayudar a otro fantasma a _seguir adelante_— Me estaba preguntando por qué Malfoy no parece igual al resto de ustedes.

Sir Nick sonrió suavemente. —Eso es fácil de explicar, Harry. Malfoy acaba de morir. Tomará años antes de que pueda aceptar que es uno de nosotros. En estos momentos nuestro métodos y hábitos son extraños para él y está más familiarizado con el camino de la vida. Es difícil para él aceptar que es un fantasma y prefiere no estar cerca de nosotros, para que ello no le recuerde lo que ha perdido. Es bastante triste. Le he hecho algunas propuestas, por supuesto, pero él, hasta ahora, las ha rechazado. —Harry le dio un vistazo a Malfoy, que de repente lucía muy sólo flotando sobre sí mismo y pretendiendo que miraba a otro lado—. Además, creo que el señor Malfoy alberga sentimientos de culpa por ciertas acciones que cometió durante su asistencia aquí en Hogwarts. No hay duda de que siente que nosotros le juzgaremos por sus acciones en vida, de hecho, algunos lo harán.

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose más confuso que cuando había ido a buscar a Sir Nick. Había esperado una respuesta fácil a sus problemas con Malfoy.

—Parece llevarse bien con Myrtle —añadió Sir Nick—. Es un consuelo, ya que tiene muy pocos amigos, incluso entre nosotros los fantasmas.

Recordando el incidente en la ducha, la barbilla de Harry se apretó. _Esa es una sorpresa_, pensó sarcásticamente. Myrtle se había limitado a Hogwarts, recordó Harry, después de haber perseguido a la chica culpable de los acontecimientos que le condujeron a su muerte, y la chica posteriormente se había quejado al ministerio. Harry sabía que podía hacer lo mismo respecto a Malfoy, pero se sentiría idiota corriendo tras el Ministro para obtener ayuda con un fantasma. _"Sí, derroté a Voldemort, pero este adolescente fantasma es mucho para mí"._ La prensa tendría un momento glorioso con esa historia. No, Harry tenía que hacerle frente a Malfoy por su cuenta.

— ¿Hay algún modo que se le ocurra para que no interrumpa mis clases? De que pueda lidiar con él interrumpiendo mi sueño, supongo, pero no puedo permitirle que destruya la capacidad de mis alumnos de aprender. ¿Hay algún tipo de fantasma repelente, o algo así?

Nick le dio una mirada ofendida. — ¡Harry! ¡Nosotros no somos insectos o duendes!

— ¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir Harry—. No quise decir usted… o los demás. ¡Sólo él!

Sir Nicolas cedió. —Muy bien, ya que el señor Malfoy no parece dispuesto a relacionarse con el resto de nosotros, ¿tal vez sería suficiente que uno de nosotros se sentase en sus clases?

Harry se alegró de inmediato. — ¿Lo haría?

Sir Nicolas le dio una palmada en la cabeza, dejándolo con un caso preocupante de congelación en el cerebro. —Claro, Harry.

Sonriendo, Harry le dio un rápido resumen de su horario de clases y luego partió. Tendría tiempo suficiente para preparar un plan de lección antes de su primera clase.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Malfoy con suspicacia al caer en su lugar, al lado de Harry.

—Nada —canturreó Harry con una sonrisa.

Por una vez, Malfoy estuvo quieto cuando se hicieron camino hacia el salón de DCAO.

* * *

**_Footing:_** Es un ejercicio que consiste en trotar o correr de forma lenta y sin prisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

Harry prácticamente tarareó durante su primera lección, que estaba conformada por los estudiantes de tercer año esta vez, una mezcla de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs. Los estudiantes vestidos de azul recogían un viaje de maldiciones rápidamente y los Hufflepuffs se esforzaban mucho. La persistencia era un rasgo Hufflepuff poco conocido y al final de la clase incluso quienes tenían dificultades para recordar la mecánica de los hechizos estaban derribando a sus vecinos alegremente por el suelo acolchonado.

Malfoy observaba desde su posición, encima de la estantería, silencioso, su extraño código de ética parecía tener un límite de edad en lo que respectaba a acosar a Harry. Nick Casi-Decapitado asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta una vez, pero Harry le hizo un gesto de _todo está bien_.

Harry calificó a sus estudiantes basándose en las notas que había tomado durante la clase. Malfoy rompió su silencio y parloteó sobre el miserable sentido de la moda de Harry y su incapacidad para atar una corbata. Harry se las arregló para no hacerle caso al punto que Malfoy comenzó a hacer cosas, como apostar a que Harry sólo tenía cuatro pares de calcetines a juego en buenas condiciones y que el resto no coincidían o estaban llenas de agujeros.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar comentarios. En realidad, tenía seis pares de medias perfectamente decentes y sólo dos que no coincidían, que estaba seguro de que los pares se encontraban enterrados en algún lugar de su baúl, y un único par con agujeros (y esas eran sus favoritas).

No hizo mención alguna de eso a Malfoy, sin embargo su silencio aparentemente molestó al fantasma más que cualquier otro argumento que Harry pudiera haber hecho.

Después de su primera clase, Harry tuvo un tiempo libre, así que fue a ver a Madame Hooch tratar de enseñar a un grupo de primer año a volar. Harry observaba desde la sombra de una galería abierta para no poner a los chicos nerviosos. Malfoy permanecía cerca de él y soltó un bufido de risas cuando un muchacho se sentó en su escoba y de inmediato giró al revés. Su cabeza se balanceaba a un palmo de la hierba.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Parece como cuando nosotros estabamos justo allí, teniendo nuestra primera lección.

—Durante la cual te probaste a ti mismo ser "El buscador más joven en un siglo" —La voz de Malfoy fue aguda y burlona.

—Y tú te probaste a ti mismo ser un completo imbécil robando la recordadora de Neville.

—Deberías darme las gracias. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, ellos nunca habrían descubierto tu impresionante destreza.

—Gracias, Malfoy, por ser un bastardo y permitirme jugar quidditch en mi primer año —La voz de Harry emitió deshonestidad.

Malfoy pareció no haberse fijado en ello. —De nada.

Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. — ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ella es muy buena!

Malfoy hizo un sonido concurrente. —Hufflepuff. Supongo que algunos de ellos son buenos en algunas cosas.

—El equipo de Hufflepuff tuvo la copa el año pasado, por lo que, algunos de ellos son _muy_ buenos en algunas cosas —rió Harry.

—No cuenta la suerte —dijo Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando los estudiantes de sexto año se presentaron en la clase de Harry, Malfoy no tuvo chance para distraerles. A los pies del último estudiante se arrastraban Nick Casi-Decapitado y otro fantasma que Harry reconoció imprecisamente. Nick saludó a Harry, quien le devolvió el saludo alegremente.

A la vista de ellos, Malfoy desapareció por la pared posterior del salón de clases y no regresó. Con un renovado sentimiento de confianza, Harry comenzó la lección.

Esa noche fue con una sensación de logro que Harry se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Malfoy no estaba en su habitación; de hecho, Harry no le había visto desde el incidente en el salón de clases. Se preguntó vagamente a donde se había ido el fantasma Slytherin. Casi parecía extraño estar solo en la habitación.

Encogiéndose de hombros, apagó la luz viendo venir una segunda noche de sueño relajante.

Un helado agarre tirando de su tobillo le hizo despertarse con un grito. Harry buscó su varita, listo para atacar primero y preguntar después. La habitación estaba a oscuras y entonces Harry escuchó una risa familiar.

—Dios mío, Potter, gritas como una niña.

Harry cayó hacia atrás contra sus almohadas. —Malfoy, maldito bastardo ¿Me tocaste?

—Bueno, tú insististe en dormir. Yo amablemente te desperté para la lección, que será más intensa, ya que me abandonaste ayer para escabullirte a… donde quiera que te hayas escabullido.

—Yo no me escabullí —espetó Harry—. Me fui a través del Flu, como una persona normal y regresé del mismo modo. ¿Podrías, por favor, largarte y dejarme dormir?

Malfoy chasqueó su lengua. —Me temo que no, Potter. ¿Invitaste a Nick Casi-Decapitado y a los otros fantasmas a tu salón de clases? ¿Fue para protegerte de mí?

—Pensé que posiblemente Nick quería observar. Además, no había necesidad de que te fueras. Asumí que disfrutarías mostrándole a los otros fantasmas cuan molesto puedes ser.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Harry pudo sentir la malévola mirada de Malfoy. Sintió algo rozar bajo su pie, frío como hielo. Gruñó y echó sus piernas hacia atrás cuando Malfoy se coló sobre su cama. Antes de poder preguntarle a Malfoy que estaba haciendo, el imbécil dijo —: Ahora, creo que íbamos por la albahaca. —Se lanzó a su habitual descripción de ingredientes y sus usos.

Harry jadeó e intentó ignorarlo, se le hizo más difícil esta vez porque Malfoy estuvo tocándole con las heladas puntas de sus dedos cada vez que se quedaba dormido.

_Mañana_, pensó Harry. _Mañana voy a buscar los libros que me digan cómo deshacerme de él_.

* * *

No salió según lo planeado. La biblioteca tenía muy pocos de los libros que Hermione le había recomendado y los únicos disponibles se referían principalmente a las biografías de famosos fantasmas mágicos. A la mayoría de los fantasmas parecía encantarles hablar, como a Sir Nicolas y Malfoy, y los libros estaban llenos de páginas y páginas de sus divagaciones, debidamente anotadas por eruditos que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer.

—De todas maneras, ¿qué estás buscando? —preguntó Malfoy, manteniéndose cerca y pretendiendo estar sentado sobre la mesa junto al codo de Harry.

—Estoy buscando una manera de deshacerme de ti, obviamente.

Malfoy rió por lo bajo. —Buena suerte con eso.

Harry cerró el libro de golpe y abrió otro.

—De verdad piensas que hay un hechizo para hacerme… ¿Qué? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Por qué no solo usas el Patronus de nuevo? Por supuesto, eso es temporal. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayas hecho.

Harry le miró, pero no se molestó en mencionar que le había prometido a Minerva que no lo haría, a pesar de la tentación. —No necesariamente quiero destruirte, aunque ha pasado por mi mente más de una vez. Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—El Patronus no me destruye; sólo me hace sentirme increíblemente furioso y aún más decidido a perseguirte hasta el fin de tus días.

—Gracias, pero no sé qué efecto tenga la repetida alteración de tus moléculas o lo que sea que podría hacer, así que voy a seguir tratando de encontrar algo que te haga seguir adelante. —Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y traspasó la manga de Malfoy, dejando sus dedos fríos.

— ¿Qué me haga seguir adelante? —Malfoy sonó horrorizado.

—Sí. Sabes que los fantasmas permanecen vinculados a este mundo porque se rehúsan a "ir hacia la luz" o lo que sea.

—Oh, eso.

—Sí. Así que, eh… ¿por qué te quedaste?

—Porque quería perseguirte, Potter. ¿Por qué más? —La respuesta fue frívola y descaradamente falsa.

—Es interesante que los fantasmas puedan mentir.

— ¿Por qué es una sorpresa? Sigo siendo yo, aunque yo esté…

—Muerto —finalizó Harry. Sabía que era cruel. Malfoy odiaba cualquier cosa que le recordara su estado sin vida, pero Harry no se sentía caritativo después de pasar otra noche sin dormir.

Malfoy dejó la mesa y flotó hacia la Sección Restringida con su paso habitual. —Quizás estás buscando en el lugar equivocado, Potter.

Harry suspiró y se debatió, ignorándolo, pero la curiosidad le ganó y siguió al fantasma. Una muy pequeña y polvorienta vitrina mantenía cuatro volúmenes de aspecto antiguo. Solo uno tenía un título visible. Nekros Compello.

— ¿Nigromancia? —espetó Harry.

— ¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en El Profeta? —preguntó Malfoy secamente.

Harry echó un vistazo en derredor, pero no había muchos estudiantes en la biblioteca en ese momento y la mayoría de ellos estaban lejos del rincón oscuro en donde estaban él y Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué querría eso? ¿No es la nigromancia para hacer Inferi?

—No toda la nigromancia es sobre el levantar a los muertos, idiota. La mayoría de ella se originó por las personas que intentaban comunicarse con sus parientes muertos. Ya sabes, viudas intentando establecer contacto con sus pobres maridos muertos para averiguar donde escondían los bastardos los galeones que ellas sabían que acumulaban. Ese tipo de cosas…

Harry miró los libros, recordando repentinamente su desesperada necesidad de comunicarse con Sirius después del incidente del velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Y a pesar de que había hablado con sus padres en el bosque cuando caminaba hacia su muerte a manos de Voldemort, no había sido suficiente. Ser capaz de comunicarse realmente con los que habían ido al más allá… la tentación era enorme.

Sin embargo, Harry emitió un sonido de burla. —Si algo de eso funcionó, ¿no crees tú que la gente lo sabría?

—Es realmente magia oscura, Potter. Tú sabes cómo el Ministro y esos en el lado de todas las cosas buenas y lo justo aman reprimir el conocimiento.

Harry le miró. — ¡Y con razón! Mira que Tom Riddle fue capaz de descubrirlos por su cuenta. Suficiente como para hacerlo casi imparable. Si tal conocimiento estuviera tan fácilmente disponible, tendríamos un nuevo Señor Tenebroso apareciendo cada mes.

—Bien, entonces no estarías aquí siendo perseguido, estarías afuera, destruyendo el mal. Me sorprende que no sea así. ¿El Departamento de Aurores no es un desafío suficiente?

Harry no se molestó en responder, sobre todo porque Malfoy estaba en lo correcto. El entrenamiento de Aurores había estado lleno de repetitivos hechizos que ya conocía, leer un montón acerca de la ley mágica y los procedimientos, redactar más ensayos de los que había podido escribir en Hogwarts, y una muy poca aplicación de todo ese conocimiento. Añadiendo el bizarro comportamiento de todo el mundo a su alrededor, ya fuera que le trataran como una celebridad sorprendente o le injuriaban por no haber actuado como una especie de figura más grande en la vida. En resumen, parecía que no podría complacer a nadie.

Harry lanzó un Alohomora en la funda, pero solo resplandeció una luz verde de apariencia malvada y permaneció cerrado.

—Al parecer no quieren que ningún estudiante con una capa de invisibilidad ponga sus manos en él —dijo Malfoy.

—Sí, probablemente sea inútil de todos modos. —Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué necesidad había de buscar libros para comunicarse con los muertos. Él ya se comunicaba con el muerto, lo que buscaba era todo lo contrario.

—Es curioso, ¿no? —Dijo Malfoy— Los Inferi son cuerpos sin sus almas y los fantasmas son almas sin sus cuerpos. O algo así.

Harry miró a Malfoy bruscamente, sorprendido por la idea. Algunas veces Harry se impresionaba con la inteligencia de Malfoy. No pensaba que el Slytherin era estúpido, nunca lo hizo, pero generalmente su irritante personalidad abrumaba cualquier apreciación de su sabiduría.

—Lástima que no podamos meterte en el cuerpo de un muerto entonces, ¿no? —bromeó Harry.

— ¿Por qué querría yo animar a un cuerpo en descomposición?

—Porque entonces tu exterior igualaría a tu interior.

Malfoy pasó una mano al lado de la cara de Harry. La sensación fue particularmente desagradable contra las fosas nasales de Harry y sintió unas explosivas ganas de estornudar. — ¡No hagas eso! —gritó apartándose y agitando sus manos en el irritante fantasma. Ese fue un error, ya que sólo consiguió enfriar sus manos también. Estornudó tres veces seguidas y entonces miró enfurecido a Malfoy antes de invocar un pañuelo—. Eres un imbécil —murmuró y se sonó la nariz.

Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y le miró con aire satisfecho.

Un fantasma de repente se materializó desde el suelo. Este parecía ser otro niño. Sus ropas eran largas, cubiertas con encajes y su cuello estaba inclinado en un ángulo extraño. Harry recordó vagamente haber escuchado sobre un sensible estudiante que se había ahorcado en los días previos al que Dumbledore había tomado el cargo de Director. La visión le hizo ver a Malfoy con nuevos ojos. ¿Cómo era que no había heridas visibles en el cuerpo de Malfoy? ¿Cómo había muerto? ¿La Maldición Asesina?

—Tu madre se acerca, Draco —dijo el chico— Pensé que querrías saber.

—Gracias, Cyril —Respondió Malfoy.

El otro fantasma se desapareció de nuevo en el suelo y Harry parpadeó. — ¿Tu madre?

—Ella me visita algunas veces —dijo Malfoy rotundamente—. Te veo luego, Potter.

Con eso, Malfoy se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry le vio y siguió hasta que Malfoy llegó hasta a la puerta y la atravesó como una voluta de humo, deteniéndose sólo un poco. Harry sabía que le hubiera gustado abrir la puerta en vez de desaparecer a través de ella y suspiró, pensando que preferiría pasar a la muerte con cualquier misterio reteniéndole que seguir en esa vida ingrata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de Cheryl_Dyson, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

Harry le echó un vistazo a los libros en la mesa y mordió sus labios con indecisión. Luego fue a la puerta y se apresuró tras Malfoy. A pesar de su pretensión por la humanidad, Malfoy se movía rápidamente, sin un cuerpo completamente visible, y Harry tuvo que correr para no perderlo de vista.

En vez de dirigirse hacia abajo, Malfoy se acercó. Harry se escondió de vuelta, intentando no ser obvio en su seguimiento y deseando haber llevado su capa. Por supuesto, era un hombre hecho y derecho y ahora llevar una capa de invisibilidad alrededor sería una tontería. Y realmente no debía andar escuchando a escondidas, de todos modos. Era sólo curiosidad.

Después de un momento, Harry sabía que Malfoy se estaba yendo. En la parte de arriba, la Torre de Astronomía contenía alrededor varios salones privados, generalmente usados como almacenajes y fuera de los límites para estudiantes, pero dos de las habitaciones tenían grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines. Ellas contenían una serie de escritorios y mesas que eran utilizadas por los estudiantes mayores para revisar y prepararse para sus exámenes.

Harry se detuvo. No había un lugar para que esperara sin ser completamente obvio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque se sentía como espiando. Sin duda, era normal que una madre visitara a su hijo, incluso si él no estaba… vivo.

Harry dejó la Torre y siguió caminando, saludando a los estudiantes vagamente cuando les pasaba por delante, reconoció sólo a un puñado, y sabía que le tomaría un largo tiempo antes de que reconociera a más de ellos solo al verlos. Sólo Minerva parecía conocer a cada uno de los niños, al igual que Dumbledore antes de ella. Harry se preguntó cómo lo habían hecho.

Harry decidió ocultarse en las escaleras del frente. Evocó un pergamino y una pluma y pretendió escribirle una carta a Hermione. Era una buena idea, así que en vez de pretender decidió hacerlo en realidad. La acababa de ver, por supuesto, pero ella se ponía ridículamente emocionada cuando le llegaba el correo. Harry entendía. Ella tenía la teoría de que estaba relacionado con "el síndrome de hija única", pero Harry pensó que a todo el mundo le gustaba recibir una agradable carta o paquete de vez en cuando.

Tenía una buena página llena con descripciones de sus clases y estudiantes cuando la puerta se abrió y Narcisa Malfoy salió. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando le vio y entonces compuso sus facciones.

—Hola, Señor Potter.

Harry apartó el pergamino y la pluma con torpeza cuando se puso de pie. —Hola, Señora Malfoy. Es bueno verla de nuevo. —Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó. Sus dedos eran delgados y fríos. Sus labios se movieron cuando ella intentó darle una sonrisa, pero la tristeza en su rostro pareció muy grande para mantenerla. —Yo, bueno, lamento lo de Draco. —Harry casi se estremeció por la forma poco sincera en la que sonaron sus palabras.

Ella asintió y volvió su mano hacia atrás y entonces tiró de la capucha de su túnica negra sobre su pálido cabello. —Gracias.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, obviamente rodando las puertas delanteras. Harry se sintió tonto, pensando que debía hablarle. Ella había salvado su vida, después de todo. Se apresuró para alcanzarla.

— ¿Le importa si camino con usted por un rato? —Preguntó él.

Ella le miró con recelo y el gesto le recordó tanto a su hijo que Harry sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. —Dijo— Su regreso a Hogwarts fue noticia, o más bien, su salida del Ministerio.

—Sí, supongo que fue una sorpresa para la mayoría de la gente.

—No para mí.

Harry casi se detuvo. Sus pasos se atropellaron y luego recuperó el equilibrio. — ¿Discúlpeme?

Narcisa le sonrió débilmente. —Parecía obvio. Pasó su niñez entera huyendo de un loco. Por eso que todo el mundo espere a que se abra a más de lo mismo siendo un adulto parece estúpido. Siempre pensé que se ocultaría lejos, o que quizá viajaría.

Harry la miró, sorprendido por su perspicacia. Incluso sus amigos más cercanos se habían sorprendido por la decisión. —Lo consideré, pero viajar sólo no me es particularmente atractivo.

—La prensa le tenía todo, pero casado con esa chica Weasley.

— ¿Ginny? Sí, estuvo cerca. Estábamos viendo anillos un día y de repente soltó que no estaba lista y yo casi me desmayé de alivio. Después de una risa enorme pasamos a ser grandes amigos. Ella está en Argentina ahora, jugando quidditch. —Harry había pasado mucho tiempo explicándose a sí mismo a Ron y a los otros Weasley. Sabía que todos ellos querían que él y Ginny se casaran y se establecieran, pero la última correspondencia de Ginny hacía alusión a los crecientes sentimientos por uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Harry le deseó buena suerte.

—La gente no debería casarse tan joven si planean casarse por amor.

— ¿Lo hizo usted? —Preguntó y luego se preguntó a sí mismo si había cruzado sus límites.

—No. Mi matrimonio con Lucius fue organizado cuando nosotros estábamos muy jóvenes, pero solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos niños. Extrañamente, siempre supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y nunca lo cuestionamos. Por supuesto, no hizo ningún daño el que Lucius llegara a ser hermoso, pero me enamoré de él mucho antes. Era un adolescente algo torpe, aunque nunca le admitiría ello.

Harry sonrió. Lucius era bastante guapo, supuso, si te gustaban los altos, rubios y malos. La idea le trajo a la cabeza de vuelta a su hijo. — ¿Viene a ver a Draco? —Preguntó.

Asintió. —Probablemente no debería hacerlo. Sería más fácil aceptar su perdida si no lo hiciera, creo. —Ella dejó de caminar y junto sus manos, a pesar de que su semblante permanecía apacible. Sus nudillos estaban blancos. —Pero… él está aquí y se parece a sí mismo y recuerda todo y… —Miró a otro lado, con la mirada fija en la ladera cubierta de brezos. Una bocanada de aire dejó un enganche en su pecho y Harry sintió su corazón apretarse en compasión. Pensó en todas las veces que había deseado que Sirius se quedara a su lado como un fantasma y por primera vez vio cuán horrible podría haber sido.

—Yo no puedo… Puedo verlo, pero no puedo tocarlo, o acariciar su cabello, o sostener su mano —Ocultó su rostro en sus manos por un momento y luego levantó la cara, mirando a Harry a través de sus ojos que brillaban con lágrimas. —Maldita sea, ¡está muerto! Draco está muerto ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que mi hijo se ha ido para siempre? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir?

Para consternación de Harry, los hombros de ella flaquearon y comenzó a llorar en serio. Harry le tocó el hombro con compresión manteniendo el agarre con suavidad cuando ella se volvió y lloró sobre el suyo. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que él era más alto, y ella no era una mujer bajita. Le acarició la espalda y trató de hacer sonidos tranquilizadores.

—Lo extraño mucho —Dijo con su voz accidentada por las lágrimas— Extraño a mi Draco. Oh, Dios, daría cualquier cosa para traerle de vuelta. No es… no es justo. Era tan joven. Era tan joven y lleno de vida.

Harry sintió su garganta apretarse y lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Por todos los demonios, estaba llorando por Malfoy. El dolor de Narcisa era como un oscuro pozo de desesperación, tirando de él desde sus profundidades. Harry parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y la mantuvo hasta que lentamente se alejó.

Dio un paso atrás con firmeza y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de encaje que sacó de un bolsillo. —Circe, usted probablemente pensará que soy una boba quejumbrosa. Lo siento mucho, Señor Potter, por ponerle en medio de esto.

Harry forzó una sonrisa débil. —Por favor, no se disculpe. El dolor toma tiempo y nunca se va realmente, a pesar de que se hace más llevadero con los años. No hay que avergonzarse de las lágrimas. Y por favor, llámeme Harry.

—Bueno, gracias por tolerarme. No me he desahogado en algún tiempo. —Sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír. —Usted sabe, una vez tuve la esperanza de que usted y Draco se hicieran amigos.

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió real. —Eso hubiera sido un engaño.

—Oh, detente. Es posible que haya dado con que son más parecidos de lo que creen. Admito que Draco se echó a perder, pero tenía un buen corazón. —Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

A Harry le resultaba difícil imaginar a Malfoy teniendo un buen corazón oculto bajo toda esa imbecilidad, pero se mordió la lengua, dudando que Narcisa se divirtiera con la falta de confianza de Harry después de su colapso. Se las arregló para brindarle un gesto alentador y luego estaban frente a las puertas.

—Bien, Harry Potter. Estoy segura de que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar mi llanto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, no estaba ocupado. Y aún le debo, usted sabe. —Hizo un vago gesto hacia el bosque donde ella le había salvado la vida, y por lo tanto, al mundo mágico.

Ella agitó la mano y abrió las puertas. —Probablemente no habrá muchas oportunidades para que pague su deuda de vida, Señor Harry Potter, pero no tema… no voy a pedirle que lo haga en algo frívolo.

—Lo sé —Atravesó las puertas y estas se cerraron con ruido, separándolos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. —Adiós, Señora Malfoy.

—Adiós, Harry Potter —Levantó su varita y desapareció.

* * *

Harry no vio a Malfoy esa tarde, este tampoco hizo acto de presencia a la hora de acostarse. Harry estaba cansado, pero se encontraba despierto pensando en Malfoy. ¿Acaso aún sentía dolor cuando veía a su madre? Parecía probable si él podía sentir ira y enojo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Malfoy ahora? ¿Divagando? ¿Adónde iban los fantasmas a rondar? Myrtle la llorona residía principalmente en el baño de chicas donde había muerto. ¿Dónde había muerto Malfoy? Eso perturbó a Harry que no tenía ni idea. Le pareció importante y resolvió buscar detalles en las antiguas ediciones de El Profeta.

Todavía pensando en su conversación con Narcisa, Harry se sumió en un sueño inquieto.

Despertó algún tiempo después y se dio vuelta, parpadeando en la oscuridad. Su habitación estaba tranquila. Miró la silla donde solía sentarse Malfoy, tratando de descubrir su forma fantasmal, pero el asiento estaba vacío. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, metiéndose aún más en las sábanas.

Algo frío le rozó el tobillo y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. Se sentó al ver a Malfoy sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Sus codos apoyados en las rodillas y con el rostro apoyado en su mano.

— ¿Malfoy? —Cuestionó Harry— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sentado aquí.

— ¿No hay lecciones de ingredientes? ¿No estás cantando? ¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —No tengo ganas de molestarte, supongo. Es interesante verte dormir. Luces diferente sin tus gafas. Más joven.

Harry frunció el ceño. Se le ocurrió que ahora él era mayor que Malfoy, cuyo tiempo se había congelado a los diecinueve años y seguiría así para siempre, mientras el de Harry transcurría. Eventualmente, Harry envejecería y moriría, mientras que Malfoy conservaría su joven apariencia.

Harry empujó sus almohadas contra la cabecera y las deslizó en posición semi-sentada. Se frotó los ojos y se debatió sobre lanzar un encantamiento Tempus, pero supuso que el tiempo era irrelevante, no tenía la necesidad de levantarse temprano.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó en su lugar.

—No, Potter. Estoy muerto, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

—Muy gracioso. Quise decir… No sé, ¿no te entristece cuando tu madre viene? Hoy ella parecía muy…

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —La voz de Malfoy parecía estar entrecortada.

—Sí. Te echa de menos.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un minuto y luego dijo —: Por supuesto que me echa de menos.

—Tú la extrañas a ella también —Aventuró Harry.

—Cállate, Potter —Las palabras de Malfoy fueron sorprendentemente tranquilas, sin veneno alguno.

Se sentaron en silencio y entonces Harry preguntó —: ¿Cómo moriste?

Malfoy se quedó en silencio tanto tiempo que Harry temió que no respondiera nada en absoluto, pero luego dijo —: Greg me mató.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. —Yo sé eso. Pero ¿por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, un movimiento de plata apenas visible en la oscuridad. —Me culpó por la muerte de Vince, pensé que lo había superado, pero… —Suspiró. — Estábamos sentenciados a trabajar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts ¿Lo sabías? Que era por eso que estábamos aquí. Probablemente no, si ni siquiera sabes cómo morí. No importaba mucho mi patética vida, ¿no es así, Potter?

Harry no podía negarlo, así que no dijo nada.

Malfoy continuó hablando. —Nosotros estábamos trabajando en el castillo haciendo tareas sin importancia. No nos permitían el uso de varitas mágicas, así que todo era trabajo manual, limpiando escritorios rotos, escombros y otras cosas. Ese día Greg y yo tomamos un descanso y caminamos por el lago. Discutimos sobre algo estúpido y se puso feo muy rápido. Greg dijo que yo era el responsable de la muerte de Vince, ya que por mi culpa habíamos ido a Hogwarts después de la batalla. Afirmó que estaba obsesionado contigo, o algo así. Me enojé. Peleamos como muggles, luchando y forcejeando, algo estúpido cuando eres un pie más bajo y cuatro veces más ligero. Lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba ahogando.

La mano de Malfoy fue a su cuello y Harry se percató de por qué no había marcas en su cuerpo, Goyle debía haberle estrangulado hasta la muerte. La mano de Malfoy cayó y no fue hasta entonces que Harry notó algo tenue, como hematomas y marcas en un tono ligeramente más oscuro del gris, eran apenas visibles alrededor de la garganta de Malfoy. Harry se estremeció.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. —Sí, morí asfixiado por mi mejor amigo. Yo siempre fui del tipo afortunado.

Harry casi dijo: _Debiste haber elegido mejor a tus mejores amigos_, pero se le ocurrió que Malfoy podría haber estado tratando de hacer eso en su primer año, solo para ser rechazado por Harry a favor de Ron Weasley. Harry mordió su lengua.

—Odio estar muerto. Extraño a mi madre, extraño la comida y extraño cosas que no debería extrañar, como la sensación del lodo del estanque, o el pinchazo de las ortigas, o la ráfaga de frío cuando dejas las sabanas en la mañana. —Malfoy se movió de repente, deslizándose hacia adelante y extendiendo una mano. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras la mano de Malfoy se deslizaba por su mejilla. — ¿Puedes sentir eso?

Harry asintió. —Sí, es… fría.

La cabeza de Malfoy se balanceó bruscamente y apartó su mano helada en la distancia. —Bueno, yo no puedo sentir nada. No es fría, no es caliente, no es suave, ni dura, ni… —Malfoy flotó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, deslizándose como un fantasma en lugar de pretender estar vivo. —Disfruta tu soledad, Potter. Yo voy a ver a los Thestrals —Con esto, atravesó la puerta y se fue.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se deslizaba más bajo sus sábanas y golpeó su almohada en una posición más cómoda. Odiaba sentir lástima por Draco Malfoy, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el daño estaba hecho. Todos los sentimientos de ira y satisfacción de Harry se habían ido, se ahogó en una avalancha de compasión.

Cuando cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, el último pensamiento que revoloteó en su mente fue, _¿Dijo Thestrals?_

* * *

_Esta historia ya está subida en Slasheaven hasta el capítulo 15 bajo este mismo seudónimo. Sólo que aquí lo estoy subiendo revisando los capítulos de nuevo y corrigiendo antiguos errores. Este capítulo no está editado._

_Gracias por leer._


	7. Chapter 7

Subiré todo el fic sin corregir, porque sino sé que no lo terminaré de publicar aquí probablemente nunca si espero a corregirlo. Publico y voy haciéndolo progresivamente...

* * *

**Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo siete**_

Harry se sentía genial después de dormir hasta cerca del mediodía del día siguiente. Había sobrevivido a su primera semana de enseñanza, no gracias a Malfoy. Como no tenía planes reales para pasar su primer fin de semana en Hogwarts, decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos, comenzando por Hagrid.

El tiempo estaba casi igual al del día anterior y Harry encontró a Hagrid afuera, cuidando de su jardín. Las calabazas estaban empezando a volverse de color naranja y sus tamaños no variaban mucho del de una quaffle.

—Parece que tendrás una buena cosecha este año, Hagrid —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la cerca.

—¡Harry, mi niño! ¡Ven, entra por una taza de té! —Harry dejó el jardín y caminó con Harry a la cabaña. Esta había sido reconstruida después de la guerra, pero aún así era exactamente la misma, a excepción de algunos toques femeninos que al parecer habían sido regalo de Madame Maxine. Por lo que Harry sabía, ella y Hagrid aún tenían algo, aunque la seriedad de la relación parecía variar de mes a mes.

Hagrid echó unas misteriosas hojas dentro de una tetera y añadió agua de una cubeta antes de ponerla sobre la llama. Harry hizo nota mental de no beberlo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primera semana, Harry, mi niño?

—Bien, en la mayor parte —admitió Harry—. He tenido un poco de problema con Malfoy.

—¿Galleta? —Preguntó Hagrid y tomó una cesta de algo que parecía trozos de carbón de un estante que estaba delante de Harry.

—Eh, no, gracias.

Hagrid tomó uno y lo mordió con un crujido de dientes. —¿Malfoy? —preguntó mientras su mandíbula trabajaba—. ¿Malfoy el fantasma?

Harry asintió. —Sí, no le gusta ser un fantasma.

Hagrid soltó un bufido, lanzando algunas migajas sobre la mesa. —Por supuesto que no. Lleva años dejar ir o dejar de ser un humano y saber que no se volverá.

—Parece difícil. Anoche Malfoy mencionó que iba a ver a los Thestrals. ¿Sabes por qué haría eso?

Hagrid asintió con su cabeza. —Claro. Los fantasmas son como los Thestrals. Creo que es porque los Thestrals existen en parte en el plano astral, como fantasmas, por lo que los humanos no pueden verlos hasta ver la muerte. Algunos dicen que acciona un interruptor en el cerebro. —Hagrid dio un golpecito con uno de sus enormes dedos en la frente—. Permite a la gente verlos.

Harry supuso que eso tenía sentido, pero algo aún parecía extraño. Malfoy nunca había parecido ser un amante de los animales y se había burlado de la existencia de los Thestrals cuando él era inocente e indemne a la muerte.

Volvió la conversación hacia la próxima fiesta de Halloween y charlaron por un tiempo, pero Harry se fue prudentemente antes de que Hagrid pudiera sugerirle quedarse a almorzar. No había señal alguna de Malfoy cuando se dirigió a su habitación y se puso ropa abrigada y su capa de viaje. Aunque el clima estaba suave en Escocia, no sabía cómo estaría en Londres.

Se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante y charló amigablemente con los clientes con una taza de sopa y un poco de pan crujiente. Por suerte, el tema de conversación era sobre un funcionario menor del Ministerio cuya esposa le había echado después de haber sido atrapado en negocios turbios con el fin de pagar una costosa baratija para su amante. Harry se les unió gustosamente, agradecido de que estaba fuera de ser el centro de atención del Ministerio y gran parte de la opinión pública.

Harry dejó el Caldero Chorreante y luego fue a Gringotts para retirar algo de oro. Tenía una vaga idea de hacia dónde ir y esta se solidificó con las monedas ahora en el bolsillo. Cuando dio un paso atrás en el Callejón Diagón se apareció directamente en Grimmauld Place.

La casa seguía polvorienta, oscura y deprimente. Harry raramente la visitaba, sólo para asegurarse de que Kreacher tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sobre todo por la insistencia de Hermione. Harry asumió que el elfo obtenía todo lo que necesitaba gracias a su magia, pero de la misma manera se aseguraba de que la despensa siempre estuviera abastecida.

Harry examinó al viejo elfo, quien se acercó lentamente desde su armario para preguntar si Harry le necesitaba. Harry le aseguró que sólo estaba de paso, así que Kreacher se despareció entre las profundidades del armario, una vez más. Harry hizo nota de ir con mayor frecuencia, para evitar que muriera Kreacher sin que nadie se enterara. La idea de que eso sucediera era deprimente, Harry se había encariñado con el viejo elfo doméstico.

Comprobó la despensa dos veces, dejó una nota a Kreacher de pedir más té y fue hasta la chimenea. Después de la guerra, Harry había sentido la necesidad de viajar, sobre todo para escapar de la prensa y la fama, por lo que se había aprovechado de esta última para tener la vieja casa conectada a un máximo global de chimeneas tanto como fuera posible.

Harry tomó la Red Flu para Berlín. Era un lugar familiar al que viajaba con frecuencia con Hermione. La biblioteca mágica de Berlín se había hecho famosa por su colección de libros, pero Harry estaba interesado en el lado más sórdido de la ciudad, en especial el área que contenía una versión alemana del Callejón Knockturn

El lugar había sido construido alrededor en un tipo inusual de la calle enrollado en espiral sobre sí mismo, y parecía señalar a los más incautos hacia el centro. Las tiendas estaban muy juntas y Harry siempre se sentía que se cernía ominosamente en la calle, incluso en los días brillantes y soleados, muy diferentes a la lluvia que le salpicaba en ese momento. Se alegró de que la capucha protegiera su identidad y mantuviera sus lentes secos sin encantamiento alguno.

—Fantástico día para hacer compras —Murmuró Harry a sí mismo y recibió una mirada recelosa de una bruja encorvada en un pañuelo de vivos estampados y túnica de color naranja. A pesar de su vestido vibrante, parecía querer pasar desapercibida y se lanzó a la calle.

Harry mostró interés deteniéndose a mirar en lo exhibidores. Una tienda de tabaco con una colección de delicadas pipas de vidrio soplado que le hizo pensar en Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid como tal, excepto que Hagrid podría necesitar algo más resistente que el vidrio. Si el tiempo se lo permitía, volvería y se detendría a observar unas pipas de piedra talladas a mano.

Una tienda con ropa y lencería traviesas dejó a Harry preguntándose el propósito de una cosa de cuero negro con hebillas… Harry se sonrojó y apresuró su paso.

La librería se caracterizaba por un solo símbolo que colgaba en forma de libro, luciendo como si hubiera sido colgado en la Edad media y nunca más hubiera sido tocado de nuevo. Las palabras apenas eran visibles y decía sólo _Bucchandlung_.

Un apagado y mágico ruido metálico resonó cuando Harry abrió la puerta, y un hombre canoso llevó su atención del libro que estaba leyendo a Harry. Luego lanzó un gruñido y volvió a su lectura. Harry caminó por entre las pilas, sonriendo al recordar la última vez que había estado en la tienda con Hermione. El que bastara con pasar sólo un estante había sido imposible, ella se había detenido un montón de veces cuando algún título al azar le llamaba la atención. Habían estado en la tienda al menos dos horas antes de haber encontrado lo que buscaban y ella se había llevado un montón de libros.

Harry era mucho menos curioso. Echaba un vistazo a las guías de la sección pegadas en los extremos de cada estante, caminaba cada vez adentrándose más en la tienda, y finalmente subió un conjunto de madera desvencijada hasta que encontró una pequeña sección dedicada a "Los Fantasmas y Muertos Vivientes".

A pesar de que no había muchos libros, los que estaban disponibles no eran fáciles de leer. Uno de ellos estaba escrito en griego, uno en latín, y otro en algún tipo de inglés Shakesperiano que hacía que a Harry le doliera el cerebro con tan sólo verlo. Uno lucía prometedor, escrito en francés y con subtítulos en inglés: El más allá. ¿Por qué no lo buscan? Harry lo tomó, junto con uno por el cual Hermione le frunciría el ceño hundida en la desaprobación al simplemente mirar la portada, era de cuero color sangre marcado con unos varios oscuros símbolos arcanos. El libro brilló con una maléfica luz cuando Harry le lanzó un hechizo para detectar protecciones. Sería una tarea el abrirlo, pero el título: _Phasmatis Auctoritas _hacía que pareciera que valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Harry compró los dos con un puñado de galeones y mantuvo la capucha sobre su rostro. El anciano apenas levantó la vista del libro cuando los envolvió en un paquete de papel y los ató con una cuerda para facilitar su transporte. Le deseó un buen día ásperamente y Harry estuvo de vuelta bajo la lluvia mientras hacía su camino de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

Dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa de la cocina y se debatió para ver a Hermione o a Ron, pero luego recordó que Ron tenía entrenamiento en el campo el lunes. Él y Hermione tendrían oportunidad para sacarle el máximo partido a su fin de semana juntos. Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿El amo Harry requerirá la cena? —Le preguntó Kreacher con tono completamente desinteresado en prepararla.

—No, creo que iré a ver a George, pero volveré más tarde. —Harry pensaba pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place, ya que una noche más libre de fantasmas sonaba encantador, en caso de que Malfoy se hubiera recuperado de la visita de Narcissa. Además, las visitas a George Weasley tenían tendencia a terminar en pubs y en casa con una asombrosa borrachera, así que era prudente esperar lo peor.

Al final, resultó que George no estaba, había ido a Irlanda a buscar el ingrediente de una poción en particular. Harry decidió cenar en el Caldero Chorreante, pero ya que estaba en el Callejón Diagón se había adentrado en Flourish & Blotts para buscar algunos de los libros que Hermione le había recomendado. Había esperado que los dudosos libros parecieran más útiles, pero Hermione había acertado una o dos veces en el pasado, por lo que para Harry hubiera sido estúpido descartar sus sugerencias.

Tres de los libros fueron fáciles de encontrar y los tenía en brazos cuando rozó a una mujer y luego hizo un doble esfuerzo.

—Hola, Señor Potter. Qué casualidad verle de nuevo tan pronto.

Harry le sonrió a Narcissa Malfoy. —Dos veces en una semana — Le echó un vistazo a los libros en sus manos. Uno era de ficción, recientemente lanzado por una bruja autora popular, y el otro era un libro del cuidado mágico del Jacinto. Asintió con la mirada en él. — ¿Le gusta la jardinería?

—Sí, me relaja y mantiene mi mente… de las cosas —Su mirada afilada vio los libros de Harry en su lugar. Ella frunció el ceño y Harry tuvo la necesidad de ocultar los tomos a sus espaldas, a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tengo curiosidad —Dijo sin convicción — A Malf… Draco le gusta mantenerme despierto por la noche. He tratado con él hasta ahora, pero me gustaría algo así como para evitarlo a largo plazo.

—Puedo hablar con él, si lo desea —Sugirió.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Incluso como un fantasma, creo que tendría más que decir sobre mi chismorreo a su mamá.

Ella sonrió. —Probablemente tenga razón en eso. —Narcissa se quedó pensativa— Tengo algunos libros en la mansión. Los he leído después de que Draco… Bueno, no sé qué tan útiles sean, pero estas invitado a leerlos.

—Gracias. Se lo agradezco.

—Entonces se los enviaré luego —Con eso, Narcissa asintió cortésmente, le dio las buenas tardes y se fue. Harry examinó unos cuantos títulos más y luego se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante antes de irse a casa y pasar la noche en su cama solitaria, leyendo toda la noche.

* * *

Malfoy se encontraba en la habitación de Harry cuando él regresó a Hogwarts, acostado sobre su cama mientras sus brazos permanecían tras su cabeza. Echó un vistazo a los paquetes en manos de Harry, él había re envuelto los libros para facilitar su transporte. — ¿Ir de compras te tomó un día completo?

Harry emitió un sonido evasivo y puso los libros en la mesa, alegrándose de que estuvieran cubiertos. Particularmente, no quería que Malfoy supiera de sus planes para estudiar fantasmas, considerando su intención de animar a Malfoy a avanzar hacia lo que había más allá de la muerte, con el fin de que Harry pudiera librarse de su irritante presencia.

—Probablemente tengas los pantalones en eso. Tendría que haber ido contigo —Dijo Malfoy.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido a algún lugar? —Preguntó Harry, curioso.

—A veces. Fue a casa, la primera vez. —Malfoy miró a otro lado y luego se sentó, balanceando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y parecía observar a la pared opuesta. Harry tragó, recordando su conversación con Narcissa. Se podía imaginar lo doloroso que había sido la presencia de Malfoy en la mansión. —Voy a Londres durante las vacaciones, es algo festivo. —Malfoy se puso de pie, como avergonzado de haber admitido tanto. —De todos modos, es bueno que estés de vuelta. Me aburría.

— ¿Te quedaste sin gente para molestar? —Preguntó Harry secamente.

—Tú eres mi persona favorita para molestar, Potter, lo sabes —Su tono era mordaz, pero Harry sintió la verdad en ello.

—Así que me extrañaste —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Malfoy se volvió para mirarle. —Los fantasmas no extrañan a la gente.

Harry rodó sus ojos por la mentira descarada y se dedicó a quitarse la capa y dejar a un lado la ropa para que estas fueran lavadas por los elfos domésticos. A pesar de lo molesto que era Malfoy, prefería Hogwarts al vacío Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy permanecía cerca de su hombro, mientras veía sus calcetines. Uno de ellos siempre parecía perderse por debajo de la cama, o en una dimensión alternativa donde se congregaban los calcetines perdidos.

—Uno de los calcetines está entre el colchón y la pata de la cama —Comentó Malfoy.

Harry lo recuperó y decidió no comentarle a Malfoy para que no le causaran ganas de no hacerlo nunca más.

— ¿Por qué Thestrals? —Preguntó Harry de repente, volviéndose para mirar al fantasma.

Los ojos de Malfoy se ensancharon y se alejó flotando a un par de metros antes de apartar la mirada. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera en el patio, donde estaba empezando a llover. El tiempo de Berlín parecía haber seguido a Harry a casa.

—Porque puedo tocarlos.

—Porque puedes tocarlos… ¿Quieres decir que puedes sentirlos?

Malfoy asintió sin mirarle. —Sí. Es extraño. Ellos parecen ser más importantes en el plano astral. Supongo que por eso la gente no puede verlos; en realidad son parte fantasma. Sigo pensando que son horrendos, pero es agradable tocar alguna cosa y tener solidez bajo mis dedos.

Harry le miró con lástima, pero desvió su atención cuando Malfoy se volvió. —Pero suficiente de eso. Myrtle ha estado preguntando cuando planeas ducharte de nuevo.

Harry le dio tal mirada de horror, que Malfoy echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mera diversión

* * *

_**Capítulo ocho**_

Malfoy desapareció mientras Harry cenaba, pero reapareció y se escondió cerca mientras Harry se sentaba en su oficina y preparaba su plan de lección para la próxima semana. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo.

Cuando Harry finalmente apagó las velas y se fue a su habitación, se esperaba otra noche en vela y se preparaba mentalmente mientras se vestía y se ponía el pijama. Se aseguró de darle la espalda cuando se vestía, consciente de la presencia de Malfoy a pesar de que éste era sólo un fantasma.

— ¿Qué hay en los paquetes? —Preguntó Malfoy a Harry cuando salió del baño después de cepillarse los dientes.

Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa. —Libros.

— ¿Tú lees?

—Eres divertidísimo —Dijo Harry y arrastró las mantas antes de deslizarse bajo ellas.

—Extraño leer —Dijo Malfoy, pensativo, en voz tan baja que Harry casi no le oyó.

— ¿Quieres que te lea? —Preguntó Harry sardónicamente.

— ¿Lo harías?

La cabeza de Harry se levantó ante el tono ansioso, que no había sido serio, pero Malfoy se veía muy animado con la idea. —Bueno… Um, seguro. Supongo.

— ¡Potter, eso es genial! Yo estaba leyendo una novela antes de que yo, bueno, antes de que Greg... Tú sabes. Estaba cerca de terminarla y me ha venido volviendo loco el no saber cómo termina. —Malfoy se había acercado a la cama y estaba flotando erráticamente, agitando las manos mientras hablaba. —Yo… yo estoy dispuesto a hacer un intercambio.

— ¿Un intercambio? —Preguntó Harry.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza de una manera decisiva. —Sí, Potter. Si tú me lees, te permitiré dormir tranquilo.

— ¿En serio? —Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. — ¿Cuánto tiempo dormiré tranquilo? Y no tengo que leerte toda la noche, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que me conformaré con una o dos horas. Y tú puedes dormir toda la noche sin que yo te moleste.

Harry miró el reloj. Todavía era temprano. Había asumido que dormiría poco y por eso se había acostado temprano, por si acaso. —Hecho. ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

—Mi novela, por supuesto. Aún está en mi habitación. Ve y tómala.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Potter, he estado esperando tres años para enterarme de cómo termina el maldito libro.

A punto de opinar que una noche más no importaba en lo absoluto, Harry suspiró y cedió, temiendo que el negarse hiciera a Malfoy rescindir del trato. —Bien, ¿dónde está?

—En mi antigua habitación, en las mazmorras. Greg y yo la compartimos mientras estuvimos aquí, pero se lo llevaron el día que me mató. McGonagall cerró la habitación y nadie ha estado allí desde entonces.

— ¿En el dormitorio de Slytherin?

—Por supuesto que no. Al final del pasillo de las viejas habitaciones de Snape.

Harry recordó el corredor. Estaba abandonado en gran parte ahora. Sólo el primer cuarto en el pasillo era utilizado para almacenar ingredientes de pociones. —Está bien. Deja que me vista.

—Sólo ponte tu manto, Potter. ¿O no lo tienes?

Harry miró su baúl. La capa de invisibilidad estaba allí. No la había usado en años. Salió de la cama y se puso una bata para abrigarse, luego metió los pies en sus zapatillas. Una rápida búsqueda en su baúl desveló el manto y se cubrió, sorprendido por la sensación que le acompañaba. Sensación que le trajo recuerdos de entusiasmo y peligro y sintió ganas de llevar a cabo la misión de recuperar el tonto libro de Malfoy.

—Vamos, Potter.

Unos pocos estudiantes y maestros seguían afuera, pero en la escuela estaba empezando a incrementarse la tranquilidad. Era leve el sonido arrastrado de la capa de Harry y el paso silencioso de sus pies que resonaba mientras subía por las escaleras tras Malfoy, quien flotaba a lo largo de ellas rápidamente.

Los calabozos estuvieron a su alcance sin incidentes y Malfoy tenía un gesto de impaciencia cuando llegaron. Harry sacó su varita. —Espera, ¿dijiste que Minerva la había cerrado? ¿Cómo sabes que puedo abrirla?

—Solo tienes que abrir, Potter.

Harry suspiró y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos de desbloqueo que había aprendido en la formación de Aurores. A la tercera pudieron escuchar un audible _click_. Harry empujó el pestillo y entro en el oscuro cuarto. Levantó su varita y lanzó un Lumus.

La habitación estaba limpia, por supuesto, los elfos de Hogwarts no permitían que se acumulara el polvo, pero el aire parecía viciado por el desuso y Harry sintió una extraña sensación de que el lugar era casi un monumento a los chicos que alguna vez lo habían ocupado.

Dos camas llenaban la mayor parte del espacio. Una estaba arrinconada en una esquina, tomando más espacio del necesario, mientras la otra abarcaba el área más cercana a la puerta. Una ventana falsa en la pared mostraba un árido paisaje invernal, que no hacía nada por disipar el frío deprimente de la habitación. Dos baúles, dos sillas y un escritorio eran los únicos otros muebles. Malfoy se apresuró a la cama en la esquina y permaneció junto a la mesita de noche. Su mano pasó sobre un libro que descansaba en ella. —Aquí está. He estado impaciente por saber si Mordecai mató a Regina.

Harry sacudió la cortina de la habitación y se acercó. Tomó el libro con una sonrisa. — ¿Es ficción?

—Claro que es ficción. No pienses que he estado emocionado por algo que cualquier profesor sabría.

—No lo sé. Algunas veces actúas muy… —Harry carraspeó y se resistió a completar la frase con la palabra _loco_.

—Cállate, Potter, y vámonos.

Harry siguió obedientemente. Cerró al salir, alegrándose de dejar aquella deprimente habitación atrás. Parecía más una celda que un dormitorio y Harry dudó que a Malfoy y Goyle se les hubiera dado tal habitación si el Profesor Dumbledore hubiese estado vivo.

Dumbledore siempre había creído en segundas oportunidades, pero la mayoría de la gente no era tan indulgente. Y Minerva era mucho más práctica que fantasiosa.

Malfoy regresó a la habitación de Harry prácticamente a las carreras, lo que obligó a Harry a correr un par de veces, con el fin de seguirle el ritmo. El fantasma no hizo gestos de impaciencia, pero Harry pensó que sólo los estaba reprimiendo con esfuerzo. Su entusiasmo era casi… lindo.

Harry sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento y apresuró el paso.

Una vez en la habitación, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry el regresar a la comodidad de su cama y encender una bola de luz que permanecía inmóvil sobre su hombro. Malfoy se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, flotando sólo un poco, al pie de la cama.

Una cinta de terciopelo verde indicaba el lugar donde Malfoy había dejado de leer y Harry abrió las páginas amarillentas.

—Estaba en la parte donde Phillipe y Mordecai fueron al bosque —Dijo Malfoy.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron las páginas hasta que la encontró y comenzó a leer. —_Phillipe se volvió hacia él y Mordecai retrocedió rápidamente ante la cara de angustia e ira de Phillipe. «La mataste, Mordecai. ¡Mataste a mi Regina! Lo sé» Mordecai sacudió su cabeza y levantó una mano suplicante, luchando con su propia rabia para no arremeter en contra. Phillipe le había entendido siempre, y ahora todo estaba peor que nunca entre ellos_.

Malfoy asintió, sus manos se sujetaban en sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. —Ella se lo merecía —Murmuró Malfoy. —Condenada mujer.

_«No sé por qué discuto contigo, Phillipe. Nunca te veré a mi lado, y gracias a esa zorra he sido mirado con malos ojos y nuestra amistad se ha hecho pedazos. No te diré que siento que se haya marchado, pero no la maté, maldita sea. Antes me conocías mucho más como para acusarme. Una vez, tú me conociste mejor que nadie»_.

—Lo sabía —Dijo Malfoy y entonces se acercó más, cruzando la cama para recostarse al lado de Harry, quien se apretó más en torno a las sábanas para combatir el frío de la presencia fantasmal de Malfoy. —Sigue adelante.

Harry inclinó el libro para que Malfoy pudiera ver las páginas. — ¿Quieres que lo sostenga mientras tú lees?

—No. Me gusta cuando lees. Tienes una voz agradable. —Hubo un momento de conmocionado silencio y Harry le miró con desconcierto. Malfoy agregó —: Para un imbécil.

Harry bufó y sacudió su cabeza. Movió el libro, lo puso en su lugar y siguió leyendo. —_Los ojos de Phillipe ardieron. «Siempre hablabas en contra nuestro amor, Mordecai. ¿Cómo no iba a sospechar de ti? Tus celos forzaron una brecha entre nosotros. Sé que la querías». Mordecai se echó a reír, con dureza y sin alegría. «Eres un estúpido, Phillipe, aunque me duela decirlo. Sí, estaba celoso, pero no de ella, tonto ciego»_.

Malfoy hizo una exclamación y Harry se asustó. — ¡No puedo creerlo! Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Era difícil decir, antes, si los sentimientos de Mordecai por Phillipe eran más que una amistad.

Harry estaba sorprendido, pero no dejó que su sorpresa se notara y siguió leyendo. —_ «¿Qué estás diciendo, Cai?» Mordecai le fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que era un error seguir adelante, pero ya había perdido a Phillipe una vez por una mujer tonta y manipuladora. Su amistad, y más, habían sido destruidas y Mordecai no tenía nada que perder. Le revelaría todo y entonces dejaría Inglaterra para irse a Italia, esperando olvidar los horribles acontecimientos del verano_. Espera, ¿él estaba enamorado de Phillipe?

—Naturalmente, Potter. No seas tarado. Espera, por un momento olvidé con quien estaba hablando.

Harry le clavó el codo, se sentía como si lo hubiera sumergido en agua helada. Se echó hacia atrás rápidamente. —Muy gracioso. Sólo no me esperaba que… ¿Dónde conseguiste este libro?

—Lo encargué. Ahora sigue leyendo, quiero ver cómo reacciona Phillipe.

Phillipe, como resultó, estaba casi tan sorprendido como Harry, pero cuando Mordecai intentó irse después de su anuncio, Phillipe no perdió tiempo persiguiéndole a través del bosque y luchar con él por el suelo, acontecimiento que causó que Malfoy cantara de alegría e hiciera un movimiento de aleteo con las manos.

—_Mordecai luchó para liberarse, pero Phillipe lo inmovilizó en el suelo del bosque usando su mayor fuerza muscular para su beneficio. «Detente, Cai ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tengo que saber la verdad». La frustración de Mordecai estaba cerca de ebullir. Ya se había confesado; ¿por qué Phillipe se vería en la necesidad de humillarlo aún más? «Ya lo he dicho. Te amo, maldita sea mi alma en el infierno. ¡No maté a Regina! A pesar de que la detestaba, ella te hacía feliz, sacrificaría cualquier cosa, incluso mis propios deseos, para verte feliz. Ella y su padre tenían enemigos. Tú lo sabes.»_Harry frunció el ceño, de repente queriendo leer el comienzo de la historia para determinar quién había matado a la misteriosa Regina.

—Fue Eleanor —Dijo Malfoy con decisión, estropeándolo. —Debido a la poción.

—Debería empezar desde el principio, así sé que es lo que está pasando —dijo Harry.

—Hazlo y nunca volverás a dormir de nuevo —Respondió Malfoy amenazadoramente.

Harry suspiró. —Bien —Siguió leyendo cuando Phillipe expresó incredulidad y forzaba a Mordecai a admitir que lo amaba más allá de la manera fraternal. Phillipe por fin le soltó y le dijo que tenía mucho en que pensar. Mordecai huyó.

—Oh no, él va a subir al barco y se irá a Italia. Lo sé —Se lamentó Malfoy.

— ¿Irá Phillipe tras él?

—No lo sé. Su maldita novia fue asesinada y justo acaba de descubrir que su mejor amigo está enamorado de él. ¿Tú qué harías?

Harry se quedó en silencio, considerándolo.

—No importa. Tu mejor amigo es un Weasley y todos ellos son heterosexuales, gracias a Merlín, excepto, posiblemente, el cuidador de dragones. Me he preguntado algunas veces sobre él.

— _¿Charlie?_—Estalló Harry.

—Ese. Para ser pelirrojo, está decentemente en forma. Para ser un Weasley, está increíble.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuantas sorpresas más podría asimilar. — ¿Tú eres gay?

Malfoy empujó un brazo frío a su lado. —Estoy muerto, Potter, así que eso en realidad no hace diferencia alguna, ¿verdad?

—No, quiero decir… por supuesto que no. No lo hizo, yo no…

Malfoy le miró.

—Eso no importaría incluso si estuvieras vivo, yo sólo pensé, ya que estabas con Pansy Parkinson y todo…

—Es posible gustar tanto de hombres como de mujeres, Potter.

— ¡Lo sé! —Hubo un breve silencio mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Harry pensó que los ojos de Malfoy no habían cambiado casi nada de color y que su cabello era de un tono plateado y pálido. Sólo su piel sin color era diferente, y el tono de sus ropas, que no eran del todo ni un uniforme de estudiante ni de profesor, pero quizá había sido algo intermedio. —Así que… Um ¿Chicos y chicas en la escuela, entonces?

Malfoy miró a otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué chicos? —Instó Harry, de repente curioso.

Malfoy se burló. — ¿No te gustaría saber?

—Además de Charlie Weasley— Dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Nunca dije que le gustaba!

— ¿Cedric Diggory?

— ¿Un Hufflepuff? Por supuesto que no.

—Bien, eso deja fuera a Zacharias Smith, también. —La mirada de horror de Malfoy hizo reír a Harry. —Bien, bien, eh… ¿Blaise Zabini?

—Es desesperadamente serio.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, entonces —Dijo Harry y sintió una curiosa sacudida ante el pensamiento de Malfoy intentando algo con Zabini y siendo rechazado.

—No suficiente para molestarme —Dijo Malfoy— Se abrió paso entre las filas de las chicas de buena gana, aunque me preguntaba si lo hacía solamente por negar un secreto gusto por los chicos.

— ¿Nunca preguntaste?

—No me apetecía ser hechizado permanentemente.

Harry sonrió. Podía imaginarse una respuesta similar si hubiera elegido abordar a uno de los chicos Gryffindor. Por lo que recordaba, sólo había habido una pareja homosexual en Hogwarts, un par de chicos tranquilos que habían sido inseparables desde su primer día en Hogwarts, a pesar de que uno era Ravenclaw y el otro Hufflepuff. Nadie se sorprendió cuando su amistad se había convertido en algo más profundo.

—Suficiente habladuría sobre mi antigua vida amorosa. Estoy más preocupado por Mordecai y Phillipe.

—Bien —Dijo Harry y volvió a la página en la que había quedado. Su mente divagaba, sin embargo, en vez de buscar por donde iba y dijo —: Oliver Wood.

—Eso no está en el libro.

—Quise decir, ¿que si te gustaba Oliver Wood?

—A todo el mundo le gustaba Wood. El bastardo era estupendo, por todo lo bueno que hacía. Estaba tan enamorado del Quidditch que nunca prestó atención a ninguno de esos parásitos. Aplastó las esperanzas de medio Hogwarts.

—¿Incluyendo las tuyas? —Bromeó Harry.

Malfoy negó. —No realmente, había alguien más a quien prefería.

—¿Quién?

—Basta de charlas personales, Potter. Comienza la lectura.

Intuyendo que Malfoy se negaría a revelar a su amor platónico, Harry se dio por vencido y continuó leyendo. La hora se hizo más tarde cuando Mordecai huyó a Italia y se lamentaba por la pérdida de Phillipe en la apertura de una escuela de esgrima bajo un nombre falso.

La voz se Harry se incrementaba cuando estaba próximo a hablar y trató de mover de un tirón la parte posterior del libro. —Esto es molesto. ¿Verá a Phillipe de nuevo?

—¡Detente, Potter! ¡Vas a estropearlo!

—No voy a estropear nada. Quiero saber que sucede.

—Entonces sigue leyendo.

—No quiero leerlo si ellos no terminan juntos al final.

Malfoy soltó una risita. — Merlín, ¿eres uno de esos idiotas que exigen un final feliz?

Harry gruñó. — ¿Qué está mal con un final feliz?

— ¿Qué está mal con el amor trágico, no correspondido?

—Es horrible, ¡eso es lo que está mal con ello!

—Tu alma no tiene poesía, Potter. ¿Dónde estaría el mundo sin Jemina y Reginald?

Harry recordó vagamente a la pareja que era la versión mágica de Romeo y Julieta. La historia había llevado a Hermione a especular que el autor de la historia mágica había robado la historia de William Shakespeare… o viceversa. — ¿Más feliz? —Sugirió Harry.

—Eres un pagano inculto.

—Un pagano inculto a quien le gustan los finales felices, así que vamos a ver cómo termina —Empezó a hojear las páginas.

Malfoy gruñó y se alejó. — ¡Muy bien! Pero no me digas. Y tienes que seguir leyendo, incluso si ellos _mueren_.

—¡Les fue mejor, no mueren! —Gritó Harry. Saltó hasta el final y descubrió, para su alivio, que Phillipe encontraba a Mordecai y había, en efecto, un final feliz. Con una sensación de suficiencia, continuó la lectura, a pesar de que Malfoy malhumorado se quejó de que lo había arruinado, simplemente por la actitud satisfecha de Harry.

Más tarde esa noche, Harry apagó la luz y se acomodó en su cama, pensando que la noche había sido bastante agradable, y su noche de descanso libre de fantasmas fue aún mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo nueve**_

Harry contrajo el rostro e hizo un sonido de disgusto. —No debería estar leyendo esto.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de diversión. — ¿Por qué lo haces?

Harry frunció el ceño y pasó la página. El libro estaba lleno de Magia Oscura e ideas horribles, de todo, desde la creación de Inferius hasta tratar de traer un alma de regreso a través del velo para poder comunicarse. Cada palabra hacía que la piel de Harry se erizara. —No lo sé, intento descubrir por qué sigues siendo un imbécil, aunque estés muerto.

—Si piensas que encontrarás la respuesta allí, eres más tonto de lo que yo pensaba —Dijo Malfoy— Página.

Harry estiró el brazo distraídamente y pasó la página del libro que Malfoy estaba leyendo. Los dos estaban en la cama de Harry, él acostado contra las almohadas y Malfoy sentado sobre su estómago, a su lado. Un libro estaba apoyado contra las otras almohadas y Harry de vez en cuando pasaba la página para él mientras leía el libro abierto sobre su regazo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry le había leído el primero a Malfoy y habían caído en una extraña rutina. Malfoy siempre estaba en la habitación de Harry cuando éste despertaba y paseaba por los alrededores mientras Harry se afeitaba y se vestía, mayormente se quedaba fuera de la ducha al menos que Myrtle apareciera, después Malfoy la ahuyentaba alegremente y luego hacía comentarios insidiosos respecto a los genitales de Harry de vez en cuando durante el día.

Malfoy desaparecía mientras Harry tomaba el desayuno y luego de nuevo durante las clases. Después de que Nick Casi-Decapitado hiciese varias sugerencias respecto a los métodos de enseñanza de Harry, éste le había rechazado educada pero firmemente. Incluso Malfoy no había vuelto a molestar en las clases de Harry.

Harry leía ensayos y preparaba sus planes de estudio, mientras Malfoy hablaba de cosas al azar, utilizando temas que variaban desde suministros de Quidditch hasta la política del ministerio. Cuando Harry finalizaba, se iba a cenar en el Gran Salón y luego se retiraba para leerle a Malfoy.

Después de su primera discusión sobre que el material para leer, (honestamente, Malfoy prefería la ficción más insubstancial) a Harry se le había ocurrido la idea de pasar las páginas para él. Era genial y funcionaba de maravilla, exceptuando que Malfoy leía realmente rápido y la orden "¡Página!" se pronunciaba con demasiada frecuencia para la comodidad de Harry. Cuando se enfadaba demasiado por ello, simplemente tomaba el libro de Malfoy y continuaba, leyendo en voz alta. Malfoy nunca protestaba, lo que Harry encontraba un poco extraño. Se preguntaba si a Malfoy realmente le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Qué es lo suficientemente inquietante como para tener esa expresión en particular? —Preguntó Malfoy.

—Aquí hay una receta para hacer una poción con sangre de cabra. Para que los fantasmas la beban.

La cara de Malfoy se reflejó en la suya. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Para asumir una forma corpórea temporal.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! Nosotros no podemos beber nada. Ni agua, ni cerveza de mantequilla, ni vino, ni pociones. Ciertamente, dudo que sea posible beber sangre de cabra. ¿Quién escribió ese libro?

Harry lo volteó cerrado para ver en la portada. El nombre lucía latinizado y en gran parte era impronunciable.

—Obviamente un charlatán —Dijo Malfoy y resopló.

— ¿Alguna vez has tratado de beber sangre? —Preguntó Harry, volviendo de vuelta a la página que había estado ojeando.

— Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Sí, buen punto. Además, se trata de una poción a base de sangre, no sangre en sí.

—Repugnante aún —Dijo Malfoy y volvió a su lectura.

A pesar de su disgusto, Harry continuó leyendo llegando a voltear más de una vez otra página para su compañero no corpóreo. El silencio era suficientemente cómodo ahora que Harry se había (en su mayoría) dejado de preguntar por la rareza del mismo.

Harry jadeó en voz alta cuando un brillante Patronus se apareció al lado de la cama. —Harry, ven pronto —Dijo la nutria plateada—, a San Mungo, es Ron.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de Harry cuando el Patronus se disipó entre niebla. Su libro salió volando cuando dejó su cama, despojándose de su pijama a su paso. Se puso sus pantalones tan rápido como podía recordar, la cómoda camiseta vieja con la que dormía, y dio un paso, sin calcetines, poniéndose sus zapatillas.

Miró a Malfoy, quien se había deslizado a su lado y estaba observándole.

—Yo iré… —Harry se detuvo, sin saber qué decir. Estaría de regreso, por supuesto, pero no sabía cuándo— ¿Puedes decirle a Minerva a donde he ido?

Malfoy asintió.

Harry se apresuró a la chimenea y se fue en un destello de Polvos Flu.

* * *

San Mungo era una casa de locos. Una gran cantidad de azul y oro sugería algún tipo de accidente temático, pero la bruja recepcionista de aspecto cansado sólo dijo —: Los Puddlemere United hicieron pruebas hoy. Entre las lesiones de Quidditch, peleas de las fans e idioteces de borrachos, tenemos las manos llenas. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, querido?

—Ron Weasley —dijo Harry.

Ella lanzó un hechizo y luego respondió—: Segundo piso. Habitación 229.

Harry se apresuró al ascensor y se dirigió a la habitación designada para encontrar a Hermione de pie en el pasillo retorciendo su varita de una manera que Harry no había visto desde su época en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó tan pronto como su mirada dio con él.

Ella mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza. —No lo saben. Se desplomó durante un ejercicio rutinario del entrenamiento. Ha estado tan cansado últimamente. No creo que esté comiendo de la forma adecuada y… —Sus palabras de reprimenda se interrumpieron y Harry las reconoció como un camuflaje para la preocupación.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta. —¿No podemos verlo?

—No nos dejarán verlo. No tiene que ser mucho tiempo, supongo. —Ella retorcía su varita y Harry se acercó y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella suspiró profundamente— Va a estar bien —susurró.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Preguntó Harry, curioso de que el lugar no estuviera invadido por los Weasleys, especialmente Molly y Arthur, pero también George y Bill. Ginny aún estaba en Argentina.

—Rumania —Dijo Hermione— Visitando a Charlie. Estoy esperando hasta que sepamos más para contactarlos. No tiene sentido que regresen si es una tontería, ¿verdad? —su mano se aferró a la de él y la apretó. El mentalmente secundaba la esperanza de que fuera algo trivial. —Bill debería estar aquí pronto.

Como si le hubiera llamado con sus palabras, pasos sonaron en el pasillo y Harry levantó a mirada para ver a Bill Weasley acercándose. Hermione dejó a Harry para abrazarlo y rápidamente le puso al corriente, luciendo agradecida por la oportunidad de hacer algo más que sólo esperar silenciosamente.

En el momento en el que ella terminó, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a dos sanadores en batas de color verde lima. —Soy su hermano —Dijo Bill con autoridad— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Aún estamos haciendo pruebas, señor Weasley. El diagnóstico no es concluyente en este momento, aunque es obvio que está sufriendo de agotamiento y deshidratación.

—Lo sabía —Murmuró Hermione— ¿No le digo que descanse más y beba agua? La cerveza no es la misma cosa.

—¿Podemos verlo? —Preguntó Harry.

Un sanador comenzó a andar por el pasillo y el otro asintió con la cabeza. —No veo razón para que no lo hagan. Vamos a mantenerlo en la noche en observación, pero todos pueden ir. Por favor, no estén más de quince minutos. Está muy fatigado y necesita descansar.

Los demás asintieron y entonces Hermione se adentró rápidamente en la habitación. Harry y Bill la siguieron.

Ron se encontraba recostado contra las almohadas, los ojos cerrados. Lucía más pálido que cualquier otra vez que Harry le hubiera visto en su vida y sus pecas se destacaban como puntos de sangre en su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la puerta se cerró y una leve sonrisa se torció en sus labios.

Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante y le abrazó. — ¡Tú, completo idiota! —Dijo.

Ron rió por lo bajo. —Necesitas trabajar en tu trato con los pacientes, Hermione. Soy un hombre muy enfermo, ya sabes. Necesito mimos.

—Tú necesitas un porrazo en la cabeza —Dijo con vehemencia. —No has estado durmiendo o comiendo bien, o tomando suficiente líquido y, bien, ¡sólo mírate!

—Lo siento, mamá —Dijo Ron y se echó a reír.

Harry sonrió, aliviado, pero tenía que admitir que Ron lucía terrible. Sus ojos parecían incrustados en oscuros pozos que le dejaban mirando con los ojos abiertos y algo esquelético, una imagen que no ayudaba por el hecho de que parecía mucho más delgado de lo normal.

—Harry, Bill, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Cuando tu amigo termina en el hospital es de mal gusto no presentarse, ¿no lo crees? —Preguntó Harry.

—Y yo estoy aquí para decidir si llamamos o no a mamá —Dijo Bill.

—Merlín, por favor, no —Dijo Ron en un gemido. —Honestamente, siento haberlos preocupado. Yo sólo estoy agotado por el entrenamiento. Voy a ser más cuidadoso.

—Por supuesto, mamá se enterará de esto —Advirtió Bill.

—Vamos, Bill. No lo hagas. Esto no es nada.

—Mejor que no lo sea. Veremos que dicen los sanadores mañana cuando decidan si darte de alta o no.

—Me van a dar de alta. Estoy bien. Y esto va a mantenerme un par de días lejos del entrenamiento, así que voy a poder descansar en vez de correr. El maldito de Thompson me odia y piensa que _correr_ es la mejor herramienta de entrenamiento para la formación jamás hecha. Jodido sádico.

Hermione le abrazó de nuevo. —Bien, estaré de vuelta en la mañana.

— ¿Para asegurarte de que los sanadores estén haciendo lo correcto? —Preguntó Ron con una risita.

Hermione le apuñaló con un dedo.

—Yo regresaré, también. —Dijo Bill— Sólo para estar seguro.

—Yo tengo clases en la mañana —Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido— Ustedes dos me llaman si algo está mal, ¿sí?

Ron rodó sus ojos. — ¡Nada va a estar mal! Sólo estoy cansado.

—Muy bien, entonces. Iré a verte mañana, cuando haya terminado mis clases. Descansa un poco.

La puerta se abrió y el sanador les dio una mirada mordaz.

—Nos vamos —Le aseguró Hermione. —Buenas noches, Ron —Le dio un rápido beso y se apartó de la cama. Bill se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermano en un fuerte apretón.

—No hagas nada estúpido —Advirtió Bill.

—Sí, no hay mucho chance para eso —Dijo Ron y sonrió. Harry levantó una mano y la agitó a modo de despedida y Ron alzó su mano de vuelta. A Harry le parecía que el movimiento había sido lento y había tomado mucho esfuerzo. Esperaba que Ron fuera capaz de descansar. Por su experiencia, dormir era casi imposible en el hospital, ya que allí parecían disfrutar de pinchar y empujar a los pacientes cada pocas horas.

Cuando Harry se volvió para mirar la puerta cerrada, los ojos de Ron ya estaban cerrados. Harry esperaba que el diagnostico fuera preciso. Después de charlar preocupado con los otros y prometer volver a reunirse el día siguiente, Harry buscó una chimenea y volvió a Hogwarts.

Se detuvo en las habitaciones de McGonagall, parecía extraño el que nunca hubiera tenido ocasión en todos sus años escolares para localizar incluso las habitaciones personales del Director. Eso le tomó un pequeño interrogatorio a los elfos domésticos para él encontrarlas y, finalmente, la oferta para escoltarle personalmente. Cuando se presentó ante el portal y levantó su mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió y apareció Minerva aún completamente vestida, por suerte, a pesar de que era muy tarde.

— ¿Está todo bien, Harry? —Preguntó. —Draco me dijo que te habías ido.

Harry asintió, aliviado de que Malfoy hubiera hecho le que le había pedido. Explicó la situación con Ron y le aseguró que daría clases al día siguiente, y luego regresó a sus habitaciones de repente sintiéndose muy cansado. El momento de pánico se había disipado, dejándolo agotado.

Malfoy estaba al acecho cerca a la ventana de su habitación y Harry veía como las emociones atravesaban su rostro. Estaría mejor leyendo con Malfoy ahora, pensó. Era extraño como dos semanas de paz podían cambiar su perspectiva. Malfoy pareció aliviado por un instante, y entonces los rasgos en su cara regresaron a sus facciones arrogantes y Harry espero para ver si algo cáustico se aproximaba. Finalmente él formuló —: ¿Cómo está Weasley?

—Bien, hasta lo que los sanadores pueden decir. Sólo exhausto. Ha estado en la formación de Aurores.

—Weasley afortunado —Murmuró Malfoy y se alejó.

Harry frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras mientras pateaba sus zapatillas y se quitaba los pantalones. Observó a Malfoy mientras lo hacía y se fijó en algo que sólo había comenzado a notar desde el incidente con la novela romántica. A Malfoy le gustaba verlo desvestirse.

Como era de esperar, el susurro de la tela llamó la atención de Malfoy y el fantasma se dio la vuelta y se acercó más a la cama. Harry dejó que sus jeans se deslizaran hasta sus pies, antes de quitárselos y agacharse para enganchar un dedo en los pantalones de su pijama. Por primera vez sintió una oleada de algo que no era molestia ante el interés abierto de Malfoy. Los ojos de Malfoy se quedaron fijos en los muslos de Harry y pasaron a su entrepierna. Malfoy había visto sus partes antes, por supuesto, a pesar de que sus irrupciones en la ducha eran poco frecuentes. Por alguna razón, esos incidentes parecían payasadas dudosas, pero ésta…

Harry tragó saliva y tiró de la parte inferior del pijama suave, un poco avergonzado de que su pene estaba comenzando a interesarse en la dirección de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que habían pasado semanas desde que se había masturbado, gracias a la eterna presencia de Malfoy. Obviamente, ello estaba empezando a pasar factura.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con "Weasley afortunado"? —Preguntó Harry y tiró de las sábanas para meterse en la cama. — ¿Afortunado porque está bien o afortunado por estar en la formación de Aurores?

Malfoy frunció sus labios. —Lo último.

— ¿En serio? —Largó Harry, alegre de estar completamente oculto entre las sábanas, ya que su libido se negaba a ir discretamente. Malfoy se movió a la cama y le imitó, deslizándose en ella. Por un momento Harry maldijo la necesidad de Malfoy de actuar como un ser humano en lugar de un fantasma. El lánguido y cuidadoso movimiento, hizo que el pene de Harry respingara por atención cuando notó, no por la primera vez, que Malfoy había sido un hombre atractivo. Harry levantó una rodilla para ocultar su excitación. Maldita sea, tenía que tener sexo.

—Pensé en convertirme en Auror —Dijo Malfoy. Las palabras llevaron a Harry a no pensar en su condición.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú?

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —No lo suficientemente bueno para el cuerpo de Aurores, ¿cierto?

Harry negó con su cabeza. —No es eso. Es sólo que me sorprende. ¿Por qué querías?

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirada fija, como si estuviera estudiando el techo. — ¿Por qué querías _tú_? —Contrarrestó.

—Bueno, de mi era de esperar, ¿no? El chico que vivió derrota a Voldemort y va a luchar contra el mal como defensor de la justicia. Ese tipo de cosas. —Harry pensó que la amargura en su voz había sido apenas detectable. —Tu turno.

—Quizás yo sólo quería ser tú. —Las palabras de Malfoy eran tranquilas. Harry no pudo dejar de mirarlo con horror, hasta que Malfoy giró su cabeza para fijar una oscura mirada en él.

Harry negó con su cabeza. —No se te ocurrió. No querías nada de eso.

— ¿Porque tenías al Señor Tenebroso tras de ti? Viví con él, Potter. Él _estuvo en mi casa_. ¿No te parece que era más una amenaza para mí de lo que fue para ti? Por lo menos tú encontraste un medio eventual para derrotarlo. Yo simplemente tuve suerte.

—No sólo por eso. Mi vida entera no fue el picnic que tú crees que era, con un mago malvado al lado. —Harry estaba agradecido por la gravedad de la conversación. Su erección había comenzado a disminuir y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Sácame de dudas —Dijo Malfoy y pareció genuinamente interesado.

—Sólo si tú me dices por qué querías convertirte en Auror.

—Bien. —Harry esperó, pero si imaginó que Malfoy daría a conocer su respuesta primero, se deshizo rápidamente de la idea cuando Malfoy no dijo nada.

Harry negó con arrepentimiento y se quitó las gafas antes de recostarse más confortablemente en sus almohadas. Debía dormir, pero la curiosa expresión de Malfoy le hizo querer compartir algo de sí mismo, sólo para animar a Malfoy a cambiar unas pocas ideas erradas. Tenía que admitir que tener a Malfoy siguiendo sus pasos amigablemente era más agradable que tener a un irritante imbécil recitando ingredientes de pociones a todo lo largo de la noche.

Con eso en mente, Harry comenzó a hablar de su vida con los Dursleys, confesando cosas que no le había confiado ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. Algo en la captada atención de Malfoy le mantuvo hablando hasta que su voz enronqueció y sus parpados fueron cediendo. En algún lugar del camino, Harry se quedó dormido sin haber escuchado por qué Malfoy quería ser Auror.

* * *

Ron fue dado de alta de San Mungo con la orden de tomar poción para dormir sin sueños por dos días y beber tanto líquido como fuera posible. Estaba acampado en el sofá de Hermione cuando Harry pasó. Ella esperaba expectante mientras Ron se apuraba con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y luego lo tomó para irse a llenarlo de nuevo.

— ¿No hubo complicaciones extrañas, entonces? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sólo que me estoy convirtiendo en un globo de líquido —Respondió Ron con un quejido palmeó su estómago ligeramente. Se sentía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

Harry sonrió. —Estoy contento de que estés fuera del hospital, compañero. Trata de cuidarte mejor.

—Tú lo sabes. No quiero volver allí por algún tiempo. Alguna de esas medi-brujas pudo haber sido un mortifago. Parecían disfrutar el auscultar y pinchar demasiado, si sabes lo que quiero decir. —Ron frunció el ceño cuando se acordó de una vieja bruja. Se frotó en las costillas, estaba seguro de que estaba magullado desde el diagnóstico con su varita.

Harry asintió, luciendo compasivo. Había estado en el hospital mucho más que Ron.

— ¿Cómo está Malfoy? —Preguntó Ron.

Harry dio un respingo. —Um… bien. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon, pensando en la expresión extraña de Harry. —Te quejabas amargamente de él hace un par de semanas y luego nada. ¿Encontraste una manera de hechizarlo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Hemos llegado a un acuerdo —Dijo simplemente.

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron por la sorpresa. — ¿Un acuerdo? ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?

Harry se encogió de hombros, obviamente reticente a discutir sobre Malfoy. —No es tan malo como fantasma. —Admitió.

Ron resopló. —Sí, me imagino a un Malfoy muerto siendo mejor compañía que uno vivo.

Harry miró a otro lado, sin una sonrisa, gesto de acuerdo o algo que se pareciera a su comportamiento normal. Algo había cambiado y Ron no estaba seguro de que fuera para mejor. Si Harry sentía simpatía hacia Malfoy, ello requeriría una drástica alteración de la forma de Ron de ver el mundo.

— ¿Poción para dormir sin sueños, entonces? —Preguntó Harry, obviamente cambiando de tema y señalando con el dedo dos viales que estaban sobre la mesa de té.

Ron bostezó y se permitió dejar el tema, pero con la firme intención de mantener los ojos abiertos. —Sí, necesito tomar una pronto. No menos de diez horas de descanso por noche, dijeron. Me siento como un anciano.

—Llegarás a ser un anciano si haces lo que te dicen y dejas de actuar como si fueras invencible. —Dijo Hermione cuando regresó de la cocina y puso un vaso lleno de agua en sus manos. —Ahora, bebe.

Ron gimió. —No puedo, Hermione. No cabe más en mi estómago. Mira esto. —Se subió la camisa por encima de su abdomen, con la esperanza de que se distrajera con su físico varonil.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Buen intento, pero te lo beberás de todos modos. Y luego tomarás tu poción.

Ron abrió su boca para protestar persistente, pero al ver la cara de Hermione, obviamente preocupada bajo esa fachada de molestia, cerró la boca y tomó el vaso.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió a la chimenea. —Buenas noches, Ron —dijo— Me alegro de que estés bien, gran idiota. Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ron le dedicó un gesto obsceno y Harry rió al entrar a la chimenea. Ron bebió su agua y pensó. Algo pasaba con Harry y Ron tenía la intención de averiguar lo que era.

* * *

Harry se quedó pensativo cuando entró a su habitación en Hogwarts. Había estado curiosamente reacio a discutir de Malfoy con Ron. El tiempo que Harry pasaba con Malfoy se había convertido en algo privado y casi, aunque odiaba admitirlo, íntimo. Harry ahora esperaba llegar a su dormitorio cada noche. Extraño, tomando en cuenta que a él en realidad nunca le había importado la lectura del todo. Hasta ahora.

La broma de Ron acerca de que Malfoy era mejor estando muerto que vivo casi le había enojado. Harry sintió una llamarada de culpa sabiendo que habría expresado con mucho gusto la misma opinión hace un mes. Ahora el nombre "Malfoy" evocaba imágenes de Draco tirado casualmente en la cama de Harry con los pies en el aire y su mirada fija en un libro cuando Harry lánguidamente le daba vuelta a las páginas. O eso, o el pensamiento de Narcissa Malfoy llorando desconsoladamente por su hijo perdido. Tampoco era favorable a la burla.

Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta de que su habitación esta curiosamente libre de fantasmas. Se preguntó a donde había ido Malfoy. Harry se quitó la ropa y bostezó, dándose cuenta de que podría ser lo mejor. Después de la noche anterior estaba exhausto. Aún así, tomar una ducha no sería negligente. Eva Cook había lanzado un hechizo que había cubierto a media clase de tinta. Harry lo había limpiado lo mejor que pudo con un hechizo de limpieza, pero todavía podía sentir partes de ello en su cabello y pegadas al azar en su piel.

El agua se ajustó a sus preferencias (una vez más se ahorró un breve pensamiento de encanto por el castillo y la magia en general) y la sintió sobre su piel. Se frotó el cabello y luego la piel, reduciendo sus movimientos mientras se enjabonaba sus partes privadas. Fue una novedad tomar una ducha sin preguntarse si Malfoy entraría. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuan precipitada estaba el agua hasta ese momento.

El pensar en Malfoy le hizo recordar cómo éste le miraba normalmente tirado en su cama. Su elegancia casual estaba empezando a tener un grave efecto en el estado mental de Harry. El pene de Harry se hinchó de inmediato ante el pensamiento y Harry gimió. Supuso que no se trataba sólo de que Malfoy era atractivo, sino también que había estado un tanto _simpático_ últimamente. Su sentido del humor había sido un descubrimiento sorprendente, al menos cuando no estaba dirigido a las desgracias de Harry o deliberado en tonos de crítica cáustica.

Harry sonrió y entonces sacudió su cabeza por el hecho de que en realidad estaba sonriendo al pensar en la voz condescendiente de Malfoy. ¿En serio había algo mal con él? Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que al agua caliente caer en su cabello mientras su mano se movía poco a poco más rápido sobre su polla.

Pensó en la forma en cómo Malfoy le miraba cuando se desnudaba y su sangre se aceleró. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había mirado de esa forma. Desde su epifanía con Ginny, aún sabiendo que no estaba listo para una relación, exactamente no había tenido prisa por experimentar. En el momento, él había estado en el entrenamiento de Aurores y ayudando a reconstruir Hogwarts, tratando de recoger los pedazos después de la guerra. Había estado siempre muy ocupado y parecía difícil esforzarse por mantenerse fuera de ahí. El pensamiento de la gente haciendo fila para joder al "Salvador" no había sido una perspectiva agradable.

La nariz de Harry se arrugó y sacudió sus pensamientos negativos para concentrarse en la sensación de su mano acariciando su polla y la sensación erigida de un clímax inminente. Pensó en la forma en la que el cabello de Malfoy caía a veces sobre sus ojos, haciendo que los dedos de Harry picaran de ganas de apartarlos.

Pensando en cómo reaccionaría Malfoy a eso e ignorando una punzada de tristeza de que nunca podría ser, Harry dio un grito apagado y se corrió Se estremeció felizmente y le dio a su polla unas pocas caricias finales antes de volverse a enjuagar.

—Dios —Murmuró—. Me siento atraído por un fantasma —Cuando se volteó, su visión borrosa atrapo la vista de algo, Malfoy apoyado contra la puerta del baño, casualmente viéndole con los brazos cruzados y expresión indescifrable. El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron y mantuvieron, entonces Malfoy se fundió a través de la puerta y se fue.

Harry se enjuagó con los dedos temblorosos y luego apoyó su mano sobre el borde de la bañera para evitar colapsar en un montón de mortificación. _Mierda_.

* * *

Harry demoró su salida del baño el mayor tiempo posible, pero finalmente su cabello estaba casi seco por el cepillado frenético y no podía alargarlo más. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió.

Malfoy permanecía inmóvil junto a la ventana, en su lugar de costumbre contemplativa.

— ¿Has oído hablar de la privacidad? —Harry emitió un chasquido al jalar las sábanas y se deslzó en la cama. Había tenido suerte al llevar su pijama al baño con él, así que por lo menos no se había visto obligado a salir en una toalla y buscar su ropa.

Sin volverse, Malfoy dijo —: Por lo tanto, estás loco por mí, ¿no?

Harry emitió un sonido de disgusto y jaló las sábanas hasta su barbilla. Miró al fantasma. —Sabía que te pondrías insufrible por esto.

Malfoy dejó su puesto y se deslizó más cerca. Una leve sonrisa jugó sobre sus labios y fue casi peor que su sonrisa de marca registrada. —Claro, estoy haciendo suposiciones. Podrías haber estado hablando de Myrtle la llorona o Mimsy de Porpington.

La expresión de puro horror de Harry hizo reír a Malfoy, y maldito fuera si no había parecido infernalmente atractivo. Eso hizo que algo en el pecho de Harry se oprimiera y apretó los dientes con molestia. —Está bien. Puedes ser algo atractivo cuando no estás siendo un completo bastardo como la mayoría del tiempo. Eso no quiere decir nada.

Malfoy se subió encima de él en un casi arrastre, de manera semi-flotante y se estiró sobre la cama en su lugar usual. —Potter, te estabas masturbando mientras pensabas en mí.

Harry cerró sus ojos, negándose a ver la cara de Malfoy. —Estarás irritantemente engreído por esto, ¿no?

—_Por toda la eternidad_.

Harry se volteó para mirarlo entonces, pero en lugar de una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción, Harry no vio nada más que una tristeza abrasadora. La respiración se paralizó en el pecho de Harry y su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, compasión desgarradora. _Oh Dios_.

—Es una pena, ¿no? —Susurró Malfoy.

Harry asintió, de repente tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo, sólo por consuelo. Era curioso como siempre daba pequeños gestos por sentado. _Lástima que Malfoy fuera un fantasma. Lástima que Harry nunca le hubiera conocido muy bien en vida para encontrarlo simpático. Lástima que ya fuera_ demasiado tarde. —Lo siento.

Una sonrisa triste se curvó en los labios de Malfoy, se acercó y extendió una fría mano hasta la mejilla de Harry. —Nunca tuve muy buena suerte.

Harry forzó una sonrisa y luego se deslizó más abajo en la cama, hasta que su cabeza se apoyó confortablemente en la almohada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo una involuntaria humedad que estaba acompañada por un extraño nudo en su garganta y le dificultó hablar. —Buenas noches, Malfoy —Lanzó un Nox no verbal y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

—Buenas noches, Potter.

Justo antes de quedarse dormido, Harry creyó haber sentido algo frío rozar su frente.  
Algo que quizá podría haber sido el ligero toque de los labios de un fantasma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo diez**_

La habitación estaba vacía cuando Harry despertó. Puso los pies en el suelo y buscó sus lentes, sintiendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza que le recordó que había bebido demasiado vino. Se preguntó si estaría mal cancelar sus clases debido al malestar y entonces suspiró y se apoyó en sus pies.

En la fría luz de la mañana su revelación a Malfoy no le parecía tan trascendental. Realmente, todo lo que había hecho era admitir que le encontraba atractivo. En verdad era absurdo. Malfoy probablemente estaba riéndose con los otros fantasmas de la estupidez de Harry. Se quedó en la puerta de su armario, sin ver nada. Su mano se perdió en la manga de su túnica y se movió hacia arriba, trazando los bordes de la cresta de Hogwarts. A veces extrañaba su insignia de Gryffindor, pero el sello de Hogwarts le hacía sentir muy oficial y crecido.

— ¿Vas a acariciarla todo el día o te la vas a poner? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de él.

Harry sintió una oleada de alguna cosa menos molestia y miró sobre su hombro mientras sacaba la túnica del armario y se encogió de hombros al ponérsela.

—Buena elección. Estás mejor acariciando otras cosas. —Dijo Malfoy y la lascivia fue obvia en su voz.

Harry se dio vuelta y se aferró gustoso a la familiar comodidad de la irritación. —Mira, Malfoy…

Malfoy hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano. —No importa, Potter. No te avergüences por sentir lujuria hacia mí. Es natural. Soy increíblemente atractivo, después de todo. Es una lástima que no te hubieras dado cuenta mientras estaba vivo, pero _c'est la vie_ y todo eso. No estás planeando ir alguna parte ésta noche, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con su cabeza, intentando procesar las palabras de Malfoy y seguir con sus pensamientos. — ¿Ésta noche? ¿Qué? No…

—Bueno, porque yo estaba en medio de un párrafo anoche cuando saliste para salvar a Weasley. Es exasperante.

Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. —Me quieres sólo por mis habilidades para voltear las páginas, ya veo.

—Por supuesto, Potter. No puedo usarte para otra cosa exactamente, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció y negó.

—Por cierto, tu cabello luce como si un nido de víboras hubieran tenido una fiesta en él.

Harry levantó una mano para tocar sus rebeldes mechones, entonces le hizo una mueca desdeñosa a Malfoy y fue al baño donde un peine, su varita y una juiciosa aplicación de agua le ayudaron a domar su cabello a una apariencia de profesionalismo. Malfoy se había desaparecido de nuevo cuando Harry salió del baño y se fue al Gran Salón para desayunar.

* * *

Considerando la enormidad de su revelación, Harry pensó que había salido muy fácilmente en lo que a Malfoy concernía. El fantasma nunca se mofaba de él más allá de un comentario sardónico ocasional o lascivo, y no le pareció que lo hubiera propagado por toda la escuela o incluso confesado a sus compañeros fantasmas. Harry dio un suspiro cuando lo aceptó como su pequeño secreto mutuo.

Su tiempo juntos, sin embargo, poco a poco se hizo más tenso. Los ojos de Harry se perdían con frecuencia en Malfoy durante sus sesiones de lectura y éste le miraba abiertamente cada vez que era posible, a pesar de que nunca le había vuelto a espiar en la ducha.

Harry intentaba ignorar todo. Enseñaba sus clases, se reunía frecuentemente con Ron y Hermione y leía libros con Malfoy. Ron se graduó de la academia y se convirtió en un auténtico Auror. Harry bebió demasiado en la fiesta de celebración de Ron y Malfoy se rió de él sin piedad al día siguiente y luego lo llevó al Laboratorio de Pociones y le enseñó cómo preparar una poción adecuada para la resaca.

Una noche de octubre, cuando la ola de frío se había apoderado de la mayor parte de Gran Bretaña, Harry yacía acurrucado bajo una capa extra de sábanas con un libro en su regazo, sólo con una mano afuera, ocasionalmente, para pasar las páginas de su libro o del de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué sigues leyendo esos, Potter? —Preguntó Malfoy— ¿Todavía intentando enviarme a otro plano de existencia?

Harry se mordió el labio antes de responder. —No, yo sólo… Si. Si debes saber, sí, estoy tratando de hacerte seguir adelante.

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos. —Pensé que te gustaba.

Harry se sonrojó por la declaración insuficiente. —Me gustas. La mayoría del tiempo. Es sólo que... —Harry luchó por palabras, deseando que fueran más elocuentes. —Bueno, te mereces algo mejor que ésta vida media.

— ¿Y qué si no hay nada en el otro lado, Potter? ¿No sería una vida media mejor que nada en absoluto?

—Tú no lo sabes —Susurró Harry, pensando en Sirius. No podría soportarlo si no hubiese nada más allá del velo. Había visto a sus padres regresar, aunque fuera por un momento. Si esas visiones no habían sido más que alucinaciones, Harry no quería saber.

—Has estado leyendo durante un mes. ¿Has aprendido algo?

—He aprendido que las personas que escriben libros sobre Artes Oscuras están chifladas. Pero tengo que admitir que me han dado un montón de ideas para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los chicos de séptimo quedaron impresionados cuando les enseñé a repeler ghasts. Bueno, en teoría, obviamente, porque no tenemos ghasts actuales.

—Cuando empieces a traer criaturas peligrosas a la escuela, Potter, voy a empezar a preocuparme por ti.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No, ya tenemos a Hagrid para eso.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos. —No puedo creer que pensó que un cachorro de nundu sería buena mascota.

—Mientras más peligrosos son, más lindos parece encontrarlos. Pensaría que tú le admirarías.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Me habla algunas veces, a pesar de todo. Nunca parece guardar rencor. Cualidad extraña en un hombre.

—Sí —Dijo Harry en voz baja, impresionado de que a pesar de que el cuerpo de Malfoy había muerto a los diecinueve años, su capacidad para madurar había seguido. Harry mordió su labio inferior y estudió a Malfoy.

—Habla —Dijo Malfoy— Antes de hacerte daño a ti mismo tratando de pensar. No quiero que rompas tu sinapsis.

—Muy gracioso. Me estaba preguntando… ¿No es extraño que todavía puedas pensar y sentir? Yo habría esperado que estuvieras más congelado en el tiempo, como la sombra de lo que fuiste alguna vez, pero…

Malfoy asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo. —Es extraño. Me siento casi como yo mismo, salvo que la parte física ya no está. —Hizo una mueca— Las emociones todavía están aquí, sin embargo. Es casi como si todo lo que me hizo ser lo que soy está aquí, excepto el contenedor. Y hasta mi forma es sólo un recuerdo. Puedo cambiar si lo intento —Malfoy levantó una mano y la miró fijamente. Poco a poco se hizo más grande e hinchada, convirtiéndose en una mano carnosa que habría sido en lugar la de un soldado corpulento. Luego se encogió y los dedos se volvieron largos y elegantes de nuevo. —Dicen que aquí hubo una fantasma que se dio por vencida y desapareció. Ya no tenía voluntad para continuar con su… ¿Cómo le llamas? ¿Vida media? —Malfoy se detuvo y Harry asintió, fascinado a pesar de la morbilidad de la conversación. —No creo que ella fuese a ese gran reino tras el velo que tú esperas. Creo que simplemente dejó de existir.

—Tú no sientes la necesidad de hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sólo en los días en los que estás particularmente molesto.

— ¡Oye! —Harry protestó e hizo una mueca. —Yo nunca estoy molesto.

Malfoy emitió un bufido sardónico. —Página.

Harry empujó su mano desde las cálidas sábanas y volteó la página del libro de Malfoy. Esta vez era una historia de piratas que parecía tener poco argumento, pero con peleas de espadas y besuqueo en abundancia. Harry lo había ordenado especialmente para el idiota. — ¿Cómo están los piratas lujuriosos esta noche?

—No lo suficiente lujuriosos. Esta autora está obviamente obsesionada con los barcos. Pasó todo un capítulo describiendo el maldito barco. Continúa con la misma porquería, digo yo.

Harry se ruborizó y trató de concentrarse en su propio libro, que era un tomo aburrido escrito por algún erudito demente que había pasado décadas vagabundeando y buscando hinkypunks en un intento por relacionarlos con los fenómenos fantasmales. Harry pensó que todo eso eran tonterías y habría abandonado el libro por otro si no hubiera habido tanto frío en la habitación. Remover su mano lo suficiente como para tomar su varita y lanzar un Accio, parecía no valer la pena el esfuerzo.

—Estás pensando de nuevo —Dijo Malfoy con sequedad.

Harry separó los dientes de sus labios, había estado inquietante. —Yo sólo estaba, eh… —Se sonrojó, sabiendo que probablemente no debería plantear eso, ya que sólo haría su problema más difícil de tratar.

— ¿Sonrojado, Potter? Ahora tengo curiosidad. Dilo.

—No puedo creer que esté preguntando esto, pero… ¿tú todavía te, um…?

— ¿Excito?

Harry asintió manteniendo su mirada fija en la página delante de él.

—Sí. Como dije, todavía puedo sentir emociones, incluyendo esa. Y ya que este… cuerpo, por falta de un término mejor, es algo así como el recuerdo de mi vieja forma, responde igual.

El sonrojo de Harry se intensificó. —Eso es, um… interesante.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre? —La voz de Malfoy era suave y Harry sintió sus entrañas serpentear en algo que estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

— ¿Puedes?

La nariz de Malfoy se arrugó. —Bueno, hay límites. Si me quito una prenda de ropa por completo, ¿qué crees que pasa con ella?

Harry estaba desconcertado. En verdad, nunca lo había considerado. Pensó en los otros fantasmas y sabía que sus ropas nunca cambiaban. Parecían quedarse con la misma ropa que llevaban al morir. —No lo sé, um…

—Lo intenté una vez. Estoy harto de esta ropa. —Las manos de Malfoy fueron hasta los botones de la túnica que llevaba. Harry observaba, fascinado, como el dedo corazón empujaba cada pequeño botón a través de los orificios. —Tomé la cosa y la pisoteé.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Se volvió a aparecer como si nunca me la hubiera quitado. Como una maldición. Supongo que es lo mejor, sin embargo. Me imagino que Myrtle está bastante cansada de su túnica escolar y probablemente pasaría la mayoría del tiempo desnuda en el baño de prefectos si tuviera la opción. —Malfoy rió ante la mortificada expresión de Harry. —Sí, esa sería mi reacción también.

—Eso es… inquietante.

—Ciertamente —Dijo Malfoy cuando abrió su túnica para dejar ver la camisa pálida debajo. Harry se preguntó si había sido blanca en vida, o algún tono de gris o plata. No se molestó en preguntar, posiblemente incapaz de hablar ya que las manos de Malfoy se trasladaron a los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos también.

A medida que el torso de Malfoy se iba mostrando más y más, el pulsó de Harry comenzaba a acelerarse. —Así que, mientras tú no…

—Mientras no elimine completamente la prenda, entonces, sí… —La camisa de Malfoy se abrió para dejar ver dos magníficos pezones, un vientre plano y un tentador rastro de vello que parecía casi blanco y que había sido probablemente de un encantador color rubio en vida. Harry se moría de ganas por tocarlo y apretó un puño, sabiendo que no sentiría más que aire frío. Los pezones de Malfoy estaban tensos y su respiración parecía hacer eco en Harry, era extraño que los fantasmas pudieran respirar, pero supuso que era así como un recuerdo también. — ¿Más? —Preguntó Malfoy.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. Era una locura continuar. Harry lo sabía y por un momento la cara de desaprobación de Hermione apareció en su mente, pero se desvaneció cuando las manos de Malfoy fueron a la ornamentada hebilla de su cinturón y tiraron de ella para abrirla. Los cuatro botones planos que sostenían sus pantalones estaban cerrados y eran los próximos y Harry pensó que su corazón podía detenerse completamente cuando Malfoy los empujó bajo sus muslos, exponiendo los calzoncillos, que eran de un tono ligeramente más claro que el de los pantalones. Un bulto se marcaba en el centro y captó la atención de Harry.

—Esta es la cosa más extraña que he hecho —Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa sin aliento.

Harry arrastró su vista hacia arriba y levantó una ceja, imitando la mirada usual de Malfoy. —Sin embargo, es justo. Me has visto desnudo muchas veces.

—Lo recuerdo —Susurró Malfoy y las palmas de Harry se secaron por su expresión, llena de calidez y algo que hizo que el pene medio duro de Harry se hinchara completamente.

Los dedos de Malfoy jugaron en la pretina de su pantalón y Harry se tiró de vuelta a las sábanas de repente, ignorando la ráfaga de aire frío. Estaba lo suficientemente caliente, de cualquier forma. El aburrido libro cayó al suelo. —Espera —Dijo Harry rápidamente empujando los botones de su pijama para igualar a Malfoy.

La sonrisa de Malfoy fue radiante. — ¿En tres? —Preguntó.

Harry asintió. —Uno.

—Dos —Dijo Malfoy.

—Tres —Dijeron juntos y Harry tiró de sus pantalones, la mirada fija en la entrepierna de Malfoy para ver su pene saltar a la vista. Era más perfecto de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado, recto y delgado, con la punta asomándose por el tenso prepucio, suplicando por ser mamado.

—Joder —Murmuró Harry— Quiero… —Quería probarlo, tocarlo y sentirlo contra él.

—Lo sé —Dijo Malfoy y envolvió una mano a alrededor de sí.

Harry levantó la mirada para encontrar a Malfoy viéndole con mucha de la misma embelesada atención. Siguió el ejemplo, tomándose a sí mismo con una mano, pretendiendo que era la de Malfoy más que la suya. —Esto es completamente loco —Susurró Harry y empezó a masturbarse.

—Tú siempre has estado chiflado, Potter.

—Sí —Agregó Harry, restándole importancia, al ver el puño de Draco moverse arriba y abajo a lo largo de toda su longitud, masturbándose cada vez más rápido en un ensayado ritmo que Harry imitó. Sabía que no tardaría mucho. Sólo se había masturbado dos veces desde que Malfoy le había sorprendido en la ducha (ambas en la privacidad de Grimmauld Place). Había sido un largo tiempo y estaba demasiado encendido viendo a Malfoy. Jaló el dobladillo de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia arriba para evitar salpicarla. —Tan cerca…

—Joder, Potter —La voz de Malfoy, ronca y gruesa por el deseo, llevó a Harry por sobre el limite. Se arqueó y se corrió, cerrando sus ojos sólo por un momento antes de volver a abrirlos para seguir observando a Malfoy. Tres caricias más y Malfoy jadeó y se estremeció. Pálidos chorros se dispararon desde la punta y relucían contra su abdomen, brillando como joyas de plata. Harry tragó con dificultad ante el impulso de lamerlos, un impulso cercano a la agonía por la certeza de saber que no podría.

—Maravilloso. Eres maravilloso. —Murmuró.

El rostro de Malfoy se curvó en una lánguida sonrisa, se tendió sobre la cama y arrastró sus dedos por el plateado no líquido. —Tú también. Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza.

Harry sonrió. —Eso fue, um… interesante.

— ¿Mejor que las revistas que escondes en la esquina de tu armario?

La mirada de Harry cambió culpablemente hacia el armario. —Sí, mucho mejor. —Buscó a tientas su varita y desapareció los restos de su corrida, luego vio como lo de Malfoy desaparecía.

—Puedo removerlo —Explicó. Se subió los pantalones y empezó a restaurar su ropa mientras Harry hacía lo mismo y jalaba las sábanas de nuevo hasta su barbilla.

—Gracias. —Dijo Harry simplemente.

Malfoy asintió y Harry cerró los ojos con un suspiro satisfecho, apagó la luz con un pensamiento y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Harry tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en clases al día siguiente y desechó su lección ya planeada a favor de tener a los estudiantes trabajando en los hechizos ya aprendidos más un corto ensayo sobre hinkypunks.

Les vio lanzarse hechizos e hizo sugerencias ocasionales mientras su mente seguía una y otra vez la pista de su encuentro con Malfoy. Supuso que eso era pervertido, tener sexo con un fantasma, a pesar de que no era real del todo. Sólo se había estado masturbando y viendo a un fantasma hacer lo mismo… Suspiró y frotó una mano por su cabello, a sabiendas de que la imagen de la brillante, plateada, en su mayoría desnudez de Malfoy nunca dejaría completamente su mente.

— ¿Está usted bien, Profesor Potter? —La expresión de Marianne Johnson parecía preocupada.

Harry sonrió. —Estoy bien, Marianne. Sólo un poco cansado. ¿Cómo va el Quidditch?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y parloteó sobre el próximo juego de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Harry pensó que se parecía mucho a su prima Angelina y era igual de experta en Quidditch, aunque era bateadora en vez de cazadora. Era muy competente y seria, también, y lanzó un Patronus corpóreo a media frase. Le dio a Harry una sonrisa y agregó —: y _ese_ es mi pensamiento feliz. ¡Patear el culo de Hufflepuff! —Carraspeó— Quiero decir trasero. Lo siento, Profesor.

Su gacela galopó alrededor de la habitación y Harry agitó su cabeza, pensando que las cosas nebulosas y plateadas siempre habían desempeñado un papel importante en su vida.

Más tarde, se alegró de haber aceptado a ayudar a Neville a trasplantar algunas plantas de invierno desde el invernadero al jardín al aire libre. El aire frío estaba fresco y ayudó a despejar su cabeza y el transporte de las plantas requería concentración, ellas rociaban un gas letal si eran empujadas, haciendo demasiado peligroso el que los estudiantes las movieran.

Harry estaba cerca de terminar cuando vio una figura casi intangible próxima a la puerta del jardín. El bote que levitaba se sacudió por un momento y Neville lanzó un grito apagado, pero Harry frunció el ceño y se concentró; el bote se estabilizó. La bajó con cuidado al hoyo que Neville había preparado y observó mientras a su amigo recoger la suciedad alrededor con un encantamiento de jardinería.

— ¿Es ese Malfoy? —Preguntó Neville sin mirar en esa dirección.

—Sí —Dijo Harry y metió su varita en un bolsillo.

—No te está molestando, ¿verdad? —La voz de Neville sonó severa y Harry recordó como le había visto cortar a la serpiente de Voldemort en dos. Neville definitivamente había cambiado desde su juventud.

Harry sonrió y negó. —No. Lo hacía en un principio, pero nos llevamos bien ahora. Adiós, Nev.

—Es bueno saberlo. Adiós, Harry, y gracias.

Harry caminó a la puerta y adoptó la vista a Malfoy, que parecía incluso más irreal a la brillante luz de los exteriores.

— ¿Terminando de jugar en la tierra? —Preguntó Malfoy. Su tono era de burla.

Harry le sonrió y asintió. — Supongo. Me parece que he adquirido algunos residuo. —Levantó las manos para mostrar las pegajosas manchas purpuras que le habían quedado al tropezar con las Violetas Chillonas cuando había resbalado por una hoja húmeda. Tuvo la suerte de que ello había sucedido antes de que comenzaran a mover el follaje peligroso.

—Preveo que puedes utilizar un baño.

Harry se dirigió al castillo con Malfoy caminando-deslizándose a su lado. Le miró de reojo. — ¿Un baño? Tengo acceso a la Cámara de baño del personal ahora. Lo había olvidado.

— ¿La has visto? —Preguntó Malfoy.

Harry negó.

—Vas a deleitarte. Y estarás más seguro allí que en tu propia ducha.

— ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se rió entre dientes. —Myrtle nunca entra allí.

Harry aceleró sus pasos.

* * *

Malfoy había estado en lo cierto. Era un lujo. La habitación era dos veces el tamaño del baño de los Prefectos y tenía seis piscinas separadas, de diversas temperaturas. Una fuente gigante en el centro surtiendo agua a cada piscina y meciendo las luces bajo el agua le daba al lugar entero un pacífico y suave resplandor que relajaba al instante. A pesar de que todavía era de día afuera, las ventanas estaban hechizadas para parecerse a una resplendente noche con estrellas.

—Wow —Dijo Harry, caminando hacia adelante.

—Te lo dije —Dijo Malfoy con suficiencia— Y nadie viene aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? —Harry desabotonó su túnica y la colgó en una percha que vaporaría y plancharía su ropa mientras se bañaba. Hizo nota mental de pedir una para su habitación y posiblemente enviarle una a Hermione por Navidad.

—Todas las habitaciones de los profesores tienen sus propios baños y duchas estos días. No hay mucha necesidad de bañarse en un baño centralizado fácilmente, y a nadie le gusta caminar por los pasillos mojado, vestido sólo con un paño o una bata.

Harry asintió. Recordó a Minerva contándole del baño, pero nunca pensó usarlo, ya que tenía su propia ducha.

Se agachó y tocó el agua dentro de la piscina más cercana antes de sacudir su mano de vuelta con un silbido. — ¡Maldita sea! Esa está caliente.

Malfoy soltó una risita. —Mariquita.

Harry le lanzó una mirada y fue hasta la siguiente, que aún estaba demasiado caliente. La cuarta piscina parecía la indicada, así que Harry se quitó el resto de la ropa, deteniendo sus pulgares en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Mordió sus labios.

—Ya te he visto desnudo, Potter —Comentó Malfoy.

Harry enrojeció, recordando, y entonces los dejó caer. Se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy, quien le observaba con una media sonrisa mientras esperaba junto a la piscina. Sintiéndose sólo parcialmente consciente de sí mismo, Harry dio un paso entrando al agua, siseando por el calor al principio, pero perseverando hasta que se encontró sumergido hasta la cintura. Caminó a través de la piscina y se tendió en uno de los bancos bajo el agua más cercanos a la fuente. Cuando se sentó, el agua llegó justo a su barbilla y un cojín apareció por un lado de la piscina, permitiéndole descansar su cabeza con comodidad.

—Esto es fantástico —Dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejó en el borde. Cuando volvió a mirar, Malfoy se había ido. Un momento después una cabeza plateada salió del agua, al lado de Harry.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Malfoy, tan cerca que Harry podría haber levantado su cabeza y besarle, de Malfoy haber estado vivo.

—Mucho mejor —Admitió Harry.

Malfoy asintió y le miró nostálgico sólo por un momento. A pesar de debería estar mojado, su cabello lucía como siempre, cayendo sobre su frente y haciendo que Harry quisiera apartarlo a un lado.

— ¿Cómo hace Myrtle para que las cosas se muevan? El baño que ella acecha siempre está mojado con agua que sale a chorros por todos lados.

Malfoy se movió junto a Harry en el banco. Una parte de él rozó el codo de Harry, causando un escalofrío en su piel, pero no se alejó. —No puede. Es el castillo. Ha estado moviéndose de forma mórbida e inquietante a través de las tuberías tanto tiempo que ellas responden a su agitación arrojando agua a borbotones cada vez que hace un berrinche.

Harry cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. —Esto tiene sentido. —Pensó que debía ser un algún tipo de infierno, existir en un nivel donde podías sentir todo, pero tocar nada. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió los ojos para mirar a Malfoy, tratando de no dejar que sus pensamientos compasivos fueran obvios. — ¿Pueden los fantasmas enamorarse de otros fantasmas?

Malfoy resopló. Su mirada estaba fija en el centro de la piscina, donde el agua salpicaba desde arriba para mantener el flujo constante. —Sí. Hay una pareja que pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en la sala común de Hufflepuff, besuqueándose. La chica se lanzó desde la Torre de Astronomía en un arrebato de amor no correspondido en los años 20 y el chico murió en un accidente de pociones en 1939. Recuerdo haber leído sobre eso cuando era un estudiante. Se conocieron como fantasmas y se enamoraron desesperadamente. —Malfoy arrugó su nariz— El resto de nosotros los odia un poco, especialmente el Barón Sanguinario. Es por eso que no salen de las mazmorras de Hufflepuff muy seguido.

— ¿Se pueden tocar el uno al otro, entonces?

Malfoy asintió y desvío su atención de nuevo a Harry. —Sí, los fantasmas pueden tocar a otros fantasmas. No se siente del todo a como lo es en realidad, pero está lo suficientemente cerca. Hay más pocas relaciones fantasmales aquí que en vida, no sé.

Harry casi frunció su nariz ante la idea de sexo fantasma, pero entonces se percató de que eso era muy hipócrita, considerándolo.

Malfoy sonrió. — ¿Pensando en ahogarte para unírteme?

Harry soltó una carcajada y la sonrisa de Malfoy a modo de respuesta probó que afortunadamente no estaba ofendido. —No. Me gustas, pero no soy del tipo de persona que se sale de sí mismo.

—Además, tienes hordas de amigos y familiares en el otro lado, esperando alegremente por ti.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.

—Lo siento —Dijo Malfoy, sorprendiéndole— Sin querer eso fue deprimente.

—Todo este asunto de fantasmas es un poco deprimente, ¿no?

—No todo es malo…ya no —Dijo Malfoy y entonces se sumergió bajo el agua. Un momento después, Harry sintió frialdad contra sus rodillas y las separó instintivamente para evitar el frío. Miró hacia abajo en el agua y vio a Malfoy junto a sus piernas, observándole con una mirada intensa. El pene de Harry reaccionó, a pesar de saber que Malfoy nunca podría darle una mamada, la sola idea de ello era extremadamente erótica. Y Malfoy dejó de mirarle.

Harry se agachó y agarró la endurecida polla, empujándola hacia fuera hasta que señaló a Malfoy en una invitación. El agua estaba tan caliente que comenzó a sudar y la frialdad de la boca de Malfoy alrededor se sintió increíblemente bien.

Harry cerró los ojos y se empuñó a sí mismo. Cada caricia descendiente era acompañada por una oleada de frío y el saber que Malfoy le estaba viendo casi le gustó, dándole lo más cercano a una felación que podía. Dedos fantasmales tocaron los testículos de Harry y rozaron su culo y luego Harry se corrió con fuerza en el agua. Imaginó a Malfoy tomándolo todo, tragándolo y viéndole con esa increíble e intensa mirada… Harry abrió sus ojos y la mirada estaba allí, penetrante y caliente cuando Malfoy tiró de sí y terminó con una corriente fantasmal que rápidamente se disipó en la nada.

Malfoy se levantó y su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua. Se apoyó hacia adelante e inclinó su cabeza. El frío envolvió los labios de Harry y cerró sus ojos, calándose del insuficiente beso, luego Malfoy se alejó y volvió a sentarse cerca de Harry. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Harry se volvió, desconcertado.

—¿Aún no estás listo para ahogarte? —le preguntó Malfoy.

Harry se echó a reír y negó con su cabeza. —Sin embargo, buen esfuerzo.

Malfoy cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y cerró los ojos como si se empapara en la calidez. —Tengo mis talentos.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa? Algo está diferente. —Ron ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

Harry no pudo mirarle a los ojos y de pronto se alegró de que Hermione fuera ido a chequear el pollo que estaba horneando. Pensó que era capaz de evadir las preguntas de Ron, pero él y Hermione le tendrían espabilando sus secretos en un santiamén.

Y la mejor defensa contra Ron era un buen ataque.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que luce como si hubiera pasado una ronda con un dementor. Pensé que se suponía que el entrenamiento era la parte difícil. ¿Te hacen trabajan a morir?

Ron enrojeció y miró a la cocina, obviamente aliviado de que Hermione estuviera fuera de alcance para oírles. Entonces fulminó a Harry con la mirada. — ¡No hagas eso! Sabes cómo ha estado desde el asunto de San Mungo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sólo sintió un atisbo de culpa por haber desviado la atención de Ron. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Malfoy en el Baño del Personal y el recuerdo de ello todavía hacía que el corazón de Harry se acelerara. Además, se habían masturbado mutuamente cada vez que era posible. _Once veces en los últimos ocho días_, añadió Harry amablemente para sí. No es era que él las contaba, ni nada.

Eso había estado causando que Harry apenas pudiera comer su cena lo bastante rápido para llegar a sus habitaciones y saludar al fantasma medio desnudo, que parecía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo descansando en la cama de Harry en un estado de excitación. Harry arrastró sus pensamientos lejos de los dedos y los labios fríos de Malfoy y se enfocó en Ron antes de que su estado mental causara una reacción física visible.

Y, en verdad, Ron lucía terrible. — ¿Has estado comiendo? —Le preguntó Harry.

— ¡He estado comiendo a montones! —Espetó Ron— Pregúntale a Hermione.

— ¿Qué es eso, Ron? —Llamó Hermione.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Respondió Ron en voz alta.

— ¡No, sólo hago la salsa! ¡Pero gracias!

Ron sonrió perezoso y luego malignamente a Harry, que rodó sus ojos. Estudió a Ron una vez más, notando cuan delgado se había puesto. Harry no se había fijado la primera vez, ya que el grueso jersey ocultaba bastante, pero los huesos de sus muñecas se veían y los hoyos en su cara la hacían parecer más profunda y pronunciada.

— ¿Has vuelto al hospital? —Preguntó Harry en un tono bajo. — ¿No hicieron las pruebas?

—Sí, he vuelto. Dicen que es una clase de virus que contribuye con mi cansancio y esas cosas. Tomará tiempo para ponerme en forma, es todo. No ayuda que esté persiguiendo perpetradores por el campo la mitad del tiempo. ¿Por qué ellos siempre corren?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Supongo que todo lo que corrieron en el entrenamiento tiene un merito, ¿entonces?

Ron le lanzó una almohada del sofá.

* * *

—Odio atar corbatas —Dijo Harry, mirando al espejo mientras anudaba un extremo de la tela sobre otro y lo ponía debajo. Era rojo Gryffindor, pero tenía impresas pequeñas snitchs doradas en lugar de las usuales rayas de costumbre. Como profesor, el uso descarado de los colores de las casas estaba mal visto, a menos que fuera el Jefe de la Casa, pero todos los profesores se aseguraban de que sus lealtades hablaran.

—Eso es porque lo estás haciendo mal — Dijo Malfoy casualmente desde su habitual posición en la cama. Estaba leyendo, una actividad que podía hacer por su propia cuenta ahora que Harry había puesto un encantamiento de Cambio de Páginas para él. Sólo usaban el hechizo cuando Harry planeaba marcharse. Cuando estaba en la habitación, Malfoy prefería que Harry lo hiciera por él. Harry no había preguntado el porqué, ni él se había molestado en mencionar que prefería eso. Supuso que se sentía agradable ser necesario.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡He hecho esto desde que tengo once años!

—Exacto. Has usado el mismo maldito nudo por años. No siempre se necesita un nudo Windsor, sabes. Esa corbata es más adecuada para el Nudo de Liam.

— ¿El qué?

Malfoy rodó sus ojos, pero dejó la cama para ponerse tras Harry, mirando sobre su hombro para encontrar sus ojos en el espejo del armario. —El Nudo de Liam. Ahora, dale la vuelta a la corbata de modo que el dorso esté orientado al exterior.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le dijo Malfoy y luego siguió sus instrucciones para atar el nudo, que era mucho más fácil que el Windsor y se veía bastante bien. Malfoy, por supuesto, frunció el ceño.

—Muy descuidado. Necesitas tener el nudo ajustado cuando la ates y mantener los dedos rectos para crear un tipo de extremo para sacar la corbata a través de allí.

Algunas veces Malfoy había llegado a guiar las manos de Harry en los movimientos sólo para volver a arrebatarlas, al parecer, percatándose de que no podía mostrarle apropiadamente con sus manos. La idea deprimió un poco a Harry.

La sacudió y se miró en el espejo con satisfacción. —Genial. Gracias. El nudo es perfecto.

— ¿A dónde vas de nuevo? —Preguntó Malfoy. Su presencia se sintió fría contra su espalda.

—Reunión de la junta. El incidente con Sebastian Savoy requiere una revisión a nuestro plan de estudios. En realidad no me afecta, pero Minerva me pidió que fuera. Piensa que mi influencia de "El Chico que Vivió" podría contribuir más que nada, pero como que sea. —Esperaba que Malfoy hiciera comentarios sobre el apodo, pero sus próximas palabras le sorprendieron.

— ¿No hay citas?

Harry se volteó para mirarle, pero Malfoy fingió estudiar la corbata de Harry. No por primera vez, Harry deseó tocarlo, aunque sólo fuera para persuadirlo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Harry. Intentó sonreír a pesar de tener un extraño nudo en la garganta. Claramente, ¿Malfoy _no estaba_ celoso?

—Sabes que eres el único chico para mí —Dijo, intentando bromear. Fue contraproducente.

—Eso no es divertido, Potter —Dijo Malfoy y se volvió para vagar a través de la habitación hasta su lugar cerca de la ventana. Harry frunció el ceño ante el movimiento. Malfoy sólo actuaba como un fantasma cuando estaba agitado. El resto del tiempo trataba de actuar tan normal como fuera posible, imitando el comportamiento de los vivos.

—Draco, es una estúpida reunión aburrida. Estaré de vuelta en dos horas, como máximo.

El fantasma se puso rígido y Harry se dio cuenta de que era primera vez que usaba el nombre de Malfoy. Después de un momento Malfoy agitó una pálida mano, aunque no se molestó en darse vuelta. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa, Potter? Ve y disfruta. No hará diferencia alguna para mí.

Harry mordió su lengua, molesto, pero decidido a no caer en una discusión sin sentido. Se negaba a retrasarse cuando Minerva estaba contando con él. —Por supuesto que no te importa. —Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía. —Por eso pasas todo el tiempo en mi habitación.

Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, se alegró de haber dejado que las palabras pasaran desapercibidas al oído de Malfoy, no fuera que el fantasma decidiera castigar a Harry por ir a otra parte. Era curioso como hacia un mes habría dado cualquier cosa por qué Malfoy le dejara solo y ahora no podía soportar la idea. Supuso que era por el sexo frecuente, a pesar de que no era mucho más que masturbación, exceptuando el oír la voz silbante de Malfoy susurrándole "_tócate, si, así, ahora más lento_" o sentir un roce erótico de frío sobre su…

Harry se detuvo y respiró profundamente para calmarse. _Reunión de la Junta_, pensó. _Un muy importante asunto laboral. No debes pensar en Draco Malfoy_.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Profesor Potter? —Le preguntó una joven Gryffindor que pasaba.

Harry sonrió con aire ausente. —Sí, gracias. —La pregunta le impulsó y caminó con renovada determinación. Por supuesto que podía dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy por dos cortas horas.

* * *

No podía. Apenas veinte minutos ahí, Harry estaba aburrido y había comenzado a deslizar sus uñas a lo largo del borde del cojín de la silla en un ritmo entrecortado, mientras que sin palabras inventaba letras de canciones para acompañarlas con una melodía.

_El Gobernador Warner parece una morsa_, pensó para sí mismo en un canto monótono. _Sus bigotes se parecen a la cola de una escoba_. Harry frunció el ceño, incapaz de pensar una rima decente ya fuera para "morsa" o "escoba".

— ¿No está de acuerdo, Profesor Potter?

Harry alzó la vista para dar con que Warner le observaba con una mirada fija. Sus ojos entrecerrados sólo hacían que sus anchas mejillas se hincharan y cuando sus labios se apretaron su espeso bigote se movió como… bueno, como los bigotes de una morsa. Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contener la sonrisa por evitar reventar en carcajadas. Apenas podía esperar para describirle el hombre a Draco.

—No necesariamente diría que no estoy de acuerdo, Gobernador —Dijo Harry diplomáticamente y miró a Minerva que no ayudó en nada con la cara de seriedad que cualquier jugador profesional odiaría—, ¿si usted pudiera repetir sus puntos clave?

Harry creyó oír un quejido audible y el Gobernador Warner asintió y le dio una mirada que sugería que planeaba indagar en ello incluso de manera más lenta, a fin de que Harry pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Harry sonrió ampliamente. Sus uñas moviéndose sobre la tela. Le dio la vuelta en su mente y trató de incorporar palabras a la canción mientras Warner hablaba de forma monótona.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia es propiedad de **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo once**_

Por supuesto que la reunión terminó durando más de dos horas. Al parecer a Warner la Morsa le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su propia voz y discutió cada punto hasta el cansancio, incluso cuando los demás coincidían con él. Al final de la reunión Harry estaba listo para hechizar al hombre por debajo de la mesa para hacerle callar.

—Gracias, Gobernador —Dijo Minerva, interrumpiendo al hombre por octava vez. —Tendremos sus conclusiones bajo consideración hasta que la Junta se reúna para votar. Ahora el señor Potter y yo debemos regresar. Tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.

El hombre protestó e hizo ruidos condescendientes. Harry casi no le prestó atención. Era ridículo como a la Junta le gustaba tratar cada pequeña situación y convertirla en "materia grave". En este caso, un estudiante de Séptimo año le había lanzado una Maldición Imperius a uno de sus compañeros. El chico había sido legítimamente expulsado, pero sus padres eran influyentes, exigieron una inmediata reunión de la Junta y el reclamo estrepitoso de los padres y la prensa y todo el mundo vagamente implicado.

El padre del chico le recordó a Harry casi dolorosamente a Lucius Malfoy, toda superioridad sangre pura y autocomplaciente arrogancia. Se había dado cuenta de que no les había preguntado ni a Narcissa ni a Draco que había sido de Lucius. El padre de Draco había escapado de Azkabán por el más estrecho de los márgenes, en gran parte por una obscena cantidad de galeones dada al Ministerio, destrozado por la guerra. Extremadamente consciente de su deuda de vida para con Narcissa, Harry había protestado muy poco en el momento, además de quejarse con sus amigos y la promesa de mantenerse muy al pendiente del hombre.

Aparentemente la promesa había sido rota, aunque sabía que si algo de importancia ocurría con respecto a Lucius Malfoy, Hermione se lo haría saber de inmediato. La última noticia de ella había sido que Lucius se había ido a China en busca de comercializar un nuevo negocio. ¿Había sido ya hacia dos años? ¿Estaba él aún allá?

A pesar de asegurarle a Malfoy que volvería en dos horas, la reunión en sí duró dos agotadoras horas y veinte minutos y luego Minerva le preguntó a Harry que si gustaría de cenar en Londres en lugar de volver directamente a Hogwarts. Si bien estaba ansioso por regresar, Harry no podía pensar en una excusa lógica, así que había aceptado. La rica comida estuvo buena y fue agradable pasar tiempo con Minerva, reanudar la reunión y discutir sobre la variedad de políticas rodeando el asunto, pero Harry se abstenía de lanzar Tempus a cada minuto y revolvía su comida.

Había planeado estar de vuelta a las seis y eran aproximadamente las nueve para cuando regresó. Para su no-tan-sorpresa, Malfoy no estaba en su lugar usual en la cama de Harry ni cerca de la ventana. De hecho, no estaba en la habitación.

Suspirando, Harry preparó la cama y esperó con un libro que no fue capaz de captar su atención, eventualmente, se quedó dormido con la luz encendida, esperando a que Malfoy volviera.

* * *

Malfoy no volvió. Harry no le vio por lo siguientes tres días y estaba medio loco de la preocupación –no que en realidad algo pudiera sucederle al fantasma, o por lo menos, Harry esperaba que no–, pero principalmente se debía al hecho de que había crecido, al igual que el imbécil.

Al principio Harry asumió que Malfoy estaba enojado con él y que se mantenía lejos con el objeto de castigarle, lo que funcionó mejor de lo que Harry había esperado. Estaba cansado, irritable y de mal humor. Afortunadamente para los estudiantes de Harry, ellos no tenían que lidiar con él en el fin de semana y se las arreglaba para distraerse ayudando a George Weasley a preparar su fiesta anual de Halloween.

Sin embargo, por la tarde del domingo, cuando no había visto a Malfoy desde el jueves, finalmente fue en su búsqueda. Le preguntaba a cada fantasma que veía (la mayoría que no había visto a Malfoy en días e incluso semanas), se aventuró a entrar en el baño de Myrtle (ella le había visto esa mañana, afortunadamente), y finalmente buscó a los thestrals que acechaban el bosque, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—No le he visto por los alrededores en un tiempo —Dijo Hagrid. —Claro, eso no quiere decir que no estuvo aquí. Por lo general le gusta visitar a los thestrals por la noche. Imagino que le gusta su privacidad. —Hagrid tiró un trozo de carne ensangrentada en el aire. Un thestral saltó con gracia y después la atrapó en las fauces con sus colmillos. — ¿Ustedes dos se llevan bien, por fin?

—Sí. —Dijo Harry y vio a los thestrals comer, con una vaga sensación de nausea. Eran criaturas fascinantes, pero aún un tanto terroríficas.

Harry abandonó su búsqueda para encontrar a Malfoy y regresó al castillo, consiguientemente, planeando sus clases para la semana hojeó un libro con indiferencia y finalmente se durmió.

Se despertó más tarde por un frío toque que le hizo sobresaltarse en su sueño. Se sentó, alcanzando instintivamente su varita para lanzar un tenue _Lumos_.

Para su sorpresa, los plateados rasgos de Malfoy fueron iluminados. La instintiva diatriba furiosa de Harry murió tácita ante las palabras de Malfoy.

—Quítate la ropa.

El calor explotó a través de Harry, alentado por los tres largos días sin masturbarse. Su polla se alzó e hinchó, impulsada por la cruda necesidad de la voz de Malfoy. Incluso en su estado de sueño poco claro, Harry sabía que no debía ceder. Tres días sin el fantasma habían dejado que sus propias ideas le auto-convencieran de que estaba mejor sin Malfoy, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por encontrarle; pero aún así, sus dedos estaban desabrochando los botones de la camisa de su pijama, exponiéndole a la mirada de Malfoy.

Las manos de Malfoy estaban ocupadas en sus propias prendas, partiendo de la tela fantasmal y vio como Harry pateaba sus pantalones lejos, que pasaron a través de sus muslos. Cuando Harry empujaba sus botones fuera, Malfoy se posó entre las piernas de éste.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Harry palmeando su polla y fijando su mirada en la pálida mano de Malfoy cuando se envolvió en su propia polla y friccionó.

—Intentando mantenerme lejos —Dijo Malfoy simplemente.

Harry quería preguntar por qué pero tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta y apenas podía pensar más allá de la loca sensación de rectitud que sentía sólo teniendo a Malfoy en la misma habitación. —Te extrañé —espetó antes de poder detener las palabras.

La mano de Malfoy vaciló al detenerse sobre su polla y su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry.

Harry intentó sonreír, pero falló. —No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza —Dijo, intentando salvarse.

Malfoy hizo una mueca desdeñosa y comenzó a moverse de nuevo, así que Harry dejó de pensar para ver, sentir, desear, hasta que la frialdad de Malfoy se filtró en su piel y salpicó por su abdomen, mezclándose con su propia corrida.

Malfoy medio se arrastró sobre él y Harry cerró los ojos mientras un frío entumecedor se apoderaba de sus labios. Su corazón dolía por un beso real, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría pretenderlo. El pensamiento le hizo deprimirse insoportablemente. ¿Era eso en lo que su vida se había convertido?

Malfoy pareció percibir su humor y se alejó. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe por el movimiento. —No te vayas —Dijo cuando la racionalidad ocupó un lugar secundario ante la necesidad.

—No lo iba a hacer —Dijo Malfoy. Se acostó al lado de lo que ahora Harry pensaba que era _el lado de Malfoy de la cama_. Acomodó un codo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Así que, me extrañaste.

Harry ajustó su pijama y regresó a las cálidas sábanas. —Es posible que lo haya hecho —admitió despreocupado. —Supongo que me acostumbre a tus parloteos incesables —Harry tiró de su almohada y acomodó su cabeza sobre ella, dándose cuenta de que se había acomodado para ver mejor a Malfoy. Quería hacer preguntas. _¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?_ Pero Malfoy parecía estar en el borde de una navaja, listo para marcharse en cualquier momento. Harry no estaba seguro, pero creyó observar el remordimiento en la frente de Malfoy. Si sólo pudiera acercarse para apartar el cabello y estar seguro.

— ¿Extrañas las lecciones de los ingredientes de pociones? —Preguntó Malfoy tranquilamente.

Harry sólo cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Un sueño le despertó varias horas después. Luchó para librarse de las sábanas, jadeando, la imagen de unos abrasadores ojos rojos y un rostro inhumano persistía en los límites de la vigilia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Malfoy.

Harry tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmar su corazón desbocado. Voldemort estaba muerto y enterrado. Ya no podía dañar a nadie. Las aruñadas manos y la voz silbante no eran más que una nebulosa.

—Sueño —Dijo Harry. Se hundió sobre las almohadas y miró a Malfoy, quien parecía estar en la misma exacta posición que ocupó cuando Harry quedó dormido. Podía decir que el tiempo había pasado; la luz de la luna a través de las cortinas emitía una sombra angulada en el piso. — ¿No te has movido en absoluto?

—No es necesario —Dijo Malfoy— No duermo.

Harry dio un asentimiento. Malfoy parpadeó y un poco de cabello quedó sobre sus pestañas. Sin pensarlo, Harry se acercó para apartarlo de nuevo. Su mano se heló parcialmente y miró con ceño. —Por todos los demonios, a veces es molesto ser el único… —Frunció el ceño— ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Sólido? ¿Tangible?

—Corpóreo —Dijo Malfoy.

— ¡Sí, eso! —Asintió. —Corpó… reo —Se incorporó de un brinco y lanzó las sábanas por segunda vez, arrojándolas parcialmente a Malfoy en su prisa. — ¡Corpóreo! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

— ¿Estás completamente loco, Potter? —Preguntó Malfoy secamente.

Harry agarró su varita y tropezó con sus zapatos en su camino por la habitación. Se atrapó a sí mismo con una mano fuera de lugar y se golpeó los nudillos contra la mesa. No se molestó de responder la pregunta de Malfoy mientras maldecía y llevaba los nudillos golpeados a su boca. _Corpóreo, corpóreo…_

Harry abrió el baúl, que contenía todos los libros de Artes Oscuras que había colectado. Los había tomado para esconderlos después de una visita sorpresa de Ron en una diatriba de Auror.

—Enseño Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, Ron —Le había dicho Harry secamente. —Eso algunas veces requiere de más investigación.

_Letras rojas_, recordó, encendió su varita intensamente y la extendió hacia dentro del baúl. _Tenía letras rojas y… allí_. Tomó el libro y lo sostuvo antes de dejar caer la capa. Llevó el libro a la cama y regresó a la calidez de las sábanas.

— ¿Impulsos incontrolables de estudiar a las 3:15 a.m, Potter? —La voz de Malfoy estaba típicamente sardónica, pero Harry sabía que estaba interesado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba estudiando este libro? ¡Y encontré esto! Una poción para hacer corpóreos a los fantasmas. Nos estábamos riendo porque los fantasmas no podían beber, pero ahora tengo curiosidad.

Malfoy se acercó. Harry lanzó el encantamiento de Cambio de Páginas para ojear más rápidamente, y también para evitar quemar sus manos. Los proveedores de las Artes Oscuras a veces encontraban divertido dejar horribles hechizos y pociones en las páginas de sus libros. Harry ya lo había leído y desencantado, pero era mejor estar seguro.

—Allí —Dijo Malfoy. Harry volteó una página de nuevo. —Poción Phasmatactus.

Harry arrastró la luz de su varita más próxima a la lista de ingredientes. — ¿Ves? Sangre de cabra.

—Te has perdido el importante, Potter.

Harry lo vio. _Sangre de Thestral_. Miró a Malfoy con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Malfoy asintió. —Sabes, puede que funcione.

* * *

Harry no perdió tiempo para tirar de su capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Se vistió rápidamente, extendiendo el mapa en la mesa mientras lo hacía ojeaba los obstáculos, principalmente, Filch y Peeves.

—¿Haremos esto ahora? —preguntó Malfoy.

Harry le sonrió, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus venas como no lo hacía en años. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto había perdido de romper las reglas y eludiendo los límites del peligro? No es que su misión fuera inherentemente peligrosa, pero si ciertamente arriesgada. Podía perder su trabajo si Minerva le atrapaba andando a escondidas por la escuela preparando pociones ilegales, y realmente le gustaba ese trabajo.

Aún así, no se detuvo, lanzó la capa sobre sus hombros y tiró de ella sobre su cabeza. —Filch está patrullando la Torre Gryffindor y Peeves está en la sala de trofeos. —Enrolló el mapa y lo metió dentro de su camisa con la lista de ingredientes que había anotado en un trozo de pergamino.

—Una herramienta útil —comentó Malfoy.

—Sí, algo que mi padre ayudó a hacer —dijo Harry y se dirigió hasta la puerta. —Vamos.

Llegaron a las mazmorras sin incidentes y una gran variedad de hechizos desbloqueó la puerta del salón de clase de Pociones. Harry entró y esperaba que la Profesora Tincture no hubiera lanzado algún hechizo que le advirtiera si la habitación había sido abordada. Harry personalmente pensaba que ella era una incompetente, pero admitía que su opinión podría haber estado influida por las conversaciones que había escuchado entre sus estudiantes.

Harry sacó la lista. —Polvo de coralina —susurró.

Malfoy se desvió hacia el estante que contenía polvo de gemas. — Aquí —dijo.

Harry se apresuró y tomó el frasco. —Escamas de serpiente.

—Dentro del gabinete.

Otros ingredientes fueron encontrados rápidamente. _Alas de murciélago, miel, plumas de gallo_.

—Narciso —dijo Harry.

La mano de Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, flotando sobre la hilera de pétalos de flores embotellados. —¿Narciso? —repitió.

—Sí, eh… —Harry calló, recordando las propiedades de las flores en cuestión. Flores del inframundo, asociadas con el renacimiento y… Harry sacudió su cabeza y miró a Malfoy, cuya mano había comenzado a moverse de nuevo, deslizándose sobre las etiquetas. _El amor no correspondido_. La mano de Malfoy cesó.

—Aquí.

Harry respiró profundo y levantó la botella. Eso no quería decir nada, pero era extraño que Harry lo hubiera recordado.

—Piel de salamandra. Sangre de cabra. Y sangre thestral.

—La sangre de cabra es un agente aglutinante de la sangre thestral —dijo Malfoy. —Encontrarás un frasco en la Fría Sala de Estasis, pero tienes que tomar la sangre thestral cuando prepares la poción. Sólo es efectiva unas pocas horas antes de que comience a descomponerse.

Harry bostezó, mirando los ingredientes reunidos. No podía tomarlos todos –de seguro serían perdidos por los estudiantes más tarde en el día. Espantó al cansancio y comenzó a separar las porciones necesarias, mintiéndolas en tarros vacíos, frasquitos y sobres para llevarlos a su habitación.

Dejó los calderos. Los suyos propios estaban en Grimmauld Place y sería fácil viajar por flu al día siguiente para recogerlos.

Y luego se ocuparía de la sangre de thestral.

* * *

La mano de Malfoy acariciaba los músculos del cuello del thestral. —Es fácil, Eclipse. Esto no dolerá ni un poco. Espero.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. —Murmuró Harry, frunciendo su nariz. Había derramado una buena cantidad de sangre de jabalí sobre su hombro y se había adentrado en el bosque. Algunos Thestrals se le habían acercado para oler y ahora estaban lamiendo su manga, incluyendo al que Malfoy acariciaba. — ¿Eclipse?

— ¡Yo no los nombré! —Malfoy parecía a la defensiva.

—Está bien —Replicó Harry, divertido. — ¿Cómo puedes distinguirlos?

—Sólo date prisa. ¿Tienes el cuchillo?

Harry asintió, a pesar de que Malfoy no le estaba prestando atención y no vería el movimiento de su cabeza en la oscuridad. La mano de Harry agarró el cuchillo, afilado mágicamente. Su otra mano sostenía un frasco pequeño.

—Aquí, por el hombro. Corta rápido.

Harry hizo un pequeño corte donde Malfoy había indicado. El thestral y se distrajo con un bufido, pero después de un momento de vacilación volvió a lamer la ropa de Harry, este le murmuró algo sin sentido y le daba palmaditas con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el pequeño frasco para acercarlo a la herida que comenzó a rezumar sangre oscura. Le pareció una eternidad y temió que los thestrals empezaran a comerse su ropa (y posiblemente su brazo) antes de que se llenara, pero al fin Malfoy pronunció que era suficiente y Harry le colocó la tapa y se alejó.

—Lárgate, ahora. —Dijo Malfoy y le dio un empujón al animal, pero su tono fue cariñoso. Miró a Harry como si él se fuera a atrever a decir algo, pero este se mordió la lengua mientras guardaba el frasco y se escondía bajo la capa una vez más.

—Ven, vamos a hacer esta poción.

Regresaron al castillo con prisa, evitando a las pocas personas que deambulaban por el castillo, sobretodo Prefectos, patrullando por si había estudiantes fuera de la cama. Quienes pasaban no le prestaban atención a Malfoy en lo absoluto y Harry fue cuidadosamente silencioso al caminar hasta que se encontraron en la seguridad de sus habitaciones. Los otros ingredientes de la poción ya habían sido medidos (dos veces) y puestos en unos prácticos cuencos en el orden en el que se necesitaría añadirlos. La pluma de cuervo estaba cerca, lista para ser utilizada como un agitador en el momento adecuado. Harry aplacaba su nerviosismo mientras se despojaba de su capa y ponía el frasco con los otros. Nunca había sido cuidadoso al elaborar pociones, pero con Malfoy ayudándole debería estar bien.

Harry había puesto agua a calentarse a fuego lento en el caldero antes de salir en busca de la sangre thestral y ésta burbujeaba tranquilamente ahora. Echó las escamas de serpiente y fijó alambique sobre el caldero para atrapar el vapor.

—Seis gotas solamente —Dijo Malfoy, viendo de nuevo la página con minuciosidad para asegurarse que no se les escapa nada de vista.

—Y no te quemes la manga de la camisa en el fuego.

Harry movió su brazo y pensó irónicamente que trabajar con Malfoy era casi lo mismo que trabajar con Hermione.

—Acerca el recipiente. ¿Lo frotaste con romero, como te dije?

Harry suspiró y le dio un codazo al cuenco. Sí, era exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Para cuando finalizaron, ya casi era medianoche. Los hombros de Harry estaban tensos y adoloridos por la emoción y la tensión general. Cubrió el caldero hirviente con una estopilla y lo cogió con unos guantes de dragón.

Lo situó en un rincón oscuro de su guardarropa (cerca de su colección de porno) y se quitó los guantes con un suspiro.

—Eso es todo, entonces. Ahora dejaremos que repose durante diez días. —Miró a Malfoy con una sonrisa— Oye, ¡será Halloween!

— ¿No es eso profético? —Dijo Malfoy lacónicamente— La noche tradicional para celebrar a los muertos mezclándose con los vivos.

Harry contempló el desastre dejado durante la elaboración de la poción y consideró dejarlo para limpiarlo en la mañana, pero el pensar en la cara de desaprobación de Malfoy le llevó a ceder y ponerse a arreglar. Para cuando los últimos pétalos de flores y polvo de cornalina hubieron desaparecido eran casi la una de la mañana y Harry se quedó dormido al momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo doce**_

Harry vertió cuidadosamente el líquido del caldero dentro de un vial, aunque el "líquido" era, tal vez, flexible. Nunca había dejado de sorprenderle que un caldero entero repleto de ingredientes se pudiera fundir en una simple onza (en este caso en particular) de lodo.

Sostuvo el vial en la candela y arrugó su nariz. El color era un inoportuno verde oscuro que parecía tener como cintas de plata. Era casi Slytherin, exceptuando que el verde estaba más cercano al negro.

—Mejor tú que yo —Dijo Harry y le lanzó una mirada a Malfoy.

Malfoy se quedó perfectamente quieto y permaneció en silencio, una señal que Harry tomó como nervios. Era extraño que Malfoy no tuviera nada que decir.

Los dientes de Harry mordieron inquietos su labio inferior por un momento.

— ¿No deberías estar abajo en la fiesta de Halloween?

—Debería —Dijo Harry agradablemente, aún esperando.

—Bien, vamos a terminar con esto.

—No tienes que, si...

—Sólo tráelo aquí, Potter.

Harry se acercó más a Malfoy, que abrió su boca y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, casi como si esperara un beso. La idea impulsó a Harry y llevó el vial a los labios de Malfoy y luego vertió el fluido en su boca, más que casi medio esperando que el líquido cayera a través de su mandíbula al piso.

Para su asombro, la poción se acumuló en la boca de Malfoy, visible para Harry como una masa oscura a través de la palidez de sus mejillas. Los ojos del fantasma se abrieron de repente. Tragó rápidamente y entonces hizo una mueca de asco. Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Puedo saborearlo! —Dijo Malfoy con un tono de sorpresa, y luego hizo una mueca. —Por supuesto, sabe espantoso.

— ¿Te sientes diferente? —Susurró Harry, sosteniendo el frasco tan fuertemente que sus dedos dolieron.

—No puedo decirlo, más que el hecho de que tengo un horrible sabor en mi boca y… —Malfoy dejó de hablar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry.

—Algo.

— ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo? Podrías ser más específico.

La mano de Malfoy se extendió sobre su estómago. —No lo sé —Entonces jadeó y alcanzó la mano de Harry. Sus dedos traspasaron los de Harry, como siempre, y Malfoy frunció el ceño. —Pon tu mano aquí.

Harry se acercó y estiró su mano, esperando sentir frío y atravesar la piel de Malfoy, pero en vez de eso encontró resistencia. Solidez.

— ¡Funcionó! —Murmuró Harry con creciente entusiasmo. Presionó su mano contra el estómago de Malfoy, extendiendo sus dedos y sonriendo como un idiota. — ¡Puedo sentirte!

—Puedo sentirte también, Potter. —Dijo Malfoy. Su voz estaba tan apagada y asombrada como la de Harry y pareció dejarles conmocionados a ambos, en silencio. Harry se percató de que estaba tocando a Malfoy, _de verdad tocándolo_, dejó su mano apoyada allí mientras lo asimilaba.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante como si fuera a besarle y Harry estaba listo, tan listo, que cerró los ojos en anticipación… sólo para sentir la familiar sensación de frío de Malfoy atravesándole. Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Qué…? —Preguntó, arrastrándose hacia atrás. Su mano aún tocaba a Malfoy, quien se sentía frío como siempre, pero tranquilizadoramente sólido.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —No lo sé. Sé que no arruinaste la poción. Supervisé en cada momento.

La presión contra la mano de Harry desapareció y su brazo cayó hacia adelante, atravesando un lado la cadera de Malfoy. Ciertamente, parecía que la poción había salido mal.

—Espera —dijo Malfoy. —Creo que… observa. Mira esto.

Harry lo hizo, esperando mientras Malfoy levantaba una mano, y entonces se acercó y tocó la cara de Harry. Harry contuvo el aliento por la sensación, familiarmente fría, pero inesperadamente tangible. Extendió su mano y agarró los dedos de Malfoy. —Funciona.

Malfoy negó con su cabeza. —Casi. Es extraño. Incompleto. Pero creo que si me concentro… —La presión sobre la cara de Harry no disminuyó, pero de repente hubo labios tocándose.

Una llamarada de deseo le sacudió y devolvió el beso, apenas capaz de procesar que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy por primera vez. El corazón de Harry palpitaba con fuerza y parecía un poco incómodo. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, el beso era sorprendentemente íntimo. No era como los otros besos que Harry había experimentado. Por un lado, no fue húmedo. Malfoy era sólido, pero seguía siendo como un fantasma, frío, no muy humano. Eso debía haber sido repugnante, pero no lo fue. Definitivamente no lo fue, porque eran los labios de Malfoy moviéndose fervientemente sobre los suyos, con tal intensidad que el corazón de Harry dolió. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Harry había besado a alguien, pero eso había sido su elección. Malfoy había pasado años porque _no podía_.

El percatarse de eso le hizo acercarse y estrechar la mano de Malfoy, apretándola más firmemente contra su mejilla mientras profundizaba el beso. Su otra mano se extendió para buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero el resto de Malfoy estaba tan intangible como siempre. La incongruencia de ello le hizo querer reír fuertemente.

—No puedo creer que estoy besándote —dijo luego de un momento, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para hablar antes de volver a sumergirse en el sabor de los labios de Malfoy. Tenía que haberse sentido la poción, pero en vez de esta sabía casi a cítrico. Harry se preguntó si el sabor era producto de la imagen mental que tenía de Malfoy o si era genuino, pero decidió que de cualquier manera no importaba.

—Que suerte, Potter. Eres uno de los pocos que lo han hecho. —La voz de Malfoy fue ligera y burlona, más vivaz de lo que Harry recordaba haber oído en un largo tiempo. Harry sonrió y la ansiedad que le lleno se fue, llevándose consigo toda culpa que Harry había sentido. Había usado las Artes Oscuras para hacer una poción. No había herido a nadie y la obvia felicidad de Malfoy valía la pena.

— ¿Cama? —Preguntó Harry.

—Demonios, sí.

Harry se volteó y tropezó con la cama, pisando los zapatos que se había quitado antes y se deshizo de su camisa y pantalones. El hecho de que Malfoy pronto le tocaría hizo que sus movimientos fueran frenéticos y torpes. Una mano le rozó por detrás del cuello, tranquilizándolo antes de que pudiera tirarse sobre la cama.

—Tenemos toda la noche.

Harry se volteó para ver a Malfoy sonriéndole. Devolvió la sonrisa y sintió la mano de Malfoy subir y colarse en su cabello, los dedos arrastrándose sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Tu cabello es tan suave —dijo Malfoy. —Siempre me lo pregunté.

Harry contuvo su aliento y respondió —: Yo también. Por el tuyo, quiero decir. ¿Puedo?

Ante el asentimiento de Malfoy, Harry levantó sus manos y las presionó en el cabello de Malfoy. Se sintió suave y Harry rozó sus dedos sobre la frente de Malfoy, apartando los cabellos a un lado, como había querido hacerlo tantas veces. Siendo superado por la urgencia de besarle, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios juntos de nuevo. La solidez de la mano de Malfoy sobre su mejilla se desvaneció cuando el beso se profundizó.

Harry se apartó y luego se sentó sobre la cama sólo para quitarse las últimas prendas de ropa y tirándolas. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de mostrarse tan libidinosamente, casi suplicándole a Malfoy para que lo tocara, pero la mirada del otro alivió gran parte de su incomodidad.

La mano de Malfoy tocó su tobillo y fue hacia arriba, deslizándose sobre su pantorrilla, rodilla, muslo. Se apoyó sobre la cadera de Harry y una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Malfoy cuando bajó la mirada a la polla de Harry, que estaba ya doliendo, ansiosa por su toque.

En vez del esperado agarre, las puntas de los dedos de Malfoy se arrastraron ociosamente por el abdomen de Harry, moviéndose cerca de su erección y luego alejándose. — ¿Quieres que la toque, Potter? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Harry se tragó una docena de ácidas réplicas, porque la verdad era que lo deseaba. —Sí —dijo al fin. —Por favor.

Malfoy gruñó y entonces envolvió la polla de Harry con su mano. Harry jadeó, no sólo por la fría sensación, sino también porque no era su propia mano. Se sentía muchísimo mejor, incluso cuando realizaba el mismo tipo de movimientos, porque no sabía en qué dirección iba a moverse la mano de Malfoy. Un momento estaba acariciando los testículos de Harry con la yema de sus dedos y al siguiente estaba girándo sobre el glande.

—Dios, eso es genial —Harry se arqueó, necesitando más fricción o algo… sólo más.

—Déjame intentar esto de nuevo —dijo Malfoy y inclinó su cabeza coger la polla de Harry en su boca.

Harry se sacudió por el contacto, que debía haber sido caliente y húmedo, pero en su lugar de eso sintió una extraña y fría presión envolviéndose a su alrededor. Se alzó sobre sus codos, no muy seguro de si Malfoy debía continuar, pero entonces captó la vista de Malfoy chupando su polla. Oscuros ojos grises se encontraron con los de Harry y arqueó una ceja ligeramente. Los dedos de Harry apretaron las sábanas de la cama. Ver a Malfoy haciendo eso era una de las cosas más calientes que había visto nunca.

Había visto un montón de pornografía, entre revistas, fotos, vídeos y recuerdos en el Pensadero y recordaba con frecuencia a alguno de los participantes viendo hacia arriba mientras hacían una mamada. Siempre lo encontró atractivo, pero no tenía comparación alguna con la realidad.

La cabeza de Malfoy se balanceaba y su lengua poco húmeda se deslizaba fácilmente sobre y alrededor de su polla, buscando cada lugar sensible hasta que Harry gritó, curvó los dedos de sus pies al grado que dolieron y se vino.

Harry abrió los ojos con tiempo para ver los restos de su corrida cubriendo los labios de Malfoy, Harry se inclinó y deslizó un pulgar sobre los restos, embarrándolos por la mandíbula de Malfoy y luego tiró de él para darle un descuidado y amargo beso. Fue genial.

—Eso fue jodidamente increíble —dijo Harry. Su voz estaba áspera y gruesa de la emoción. —Túmbate.

Malfoy obedeció y Harry se puso entre sus piernas, intentando no resbalar a través de ellas, que aún estaban intangibles. Parecía incorrecto ahora, de alguna manera. Malfoy alcanzó los botones de su túnica, pero Harry le detuvo.

—Déjame —ofreció.

Malfoy asintió y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Las manos de Harry fueron hasta los botones, que se solidificaron bajo sus dedos, permitiéndole empujarlos a través de los agujeros. Mientras exponía a Malfoy, sus manos le tocaban, rozaban y acariciaban. Cada porción de piel se hacía tangible cuando Harry la tocaba. Aunque tomó un largo tiempo, Harry pensó que tenían por lo menos doce horas, esperanzadamente más, antes de que los efectos de la poción pasaran. No tenía intención de perderse nada por andarse apresurando.

Cuando finalizó, Malfoy estaba casi completamente desnudo. Sus pantalones y calzoncillos colgaban de uno de sus tobillos y la camisa y su túnica aún le cubrían un brazo. Habían aprendido, tras ensayo y error, cuán lejos podían ir antes de que la magia regresara a Malfoy a su antiguo estado, completamente vestido.

Malfoy era precioso. Harry nunca había apreciado completamente cuan encantador era pero tumbado como un banquete para el disfrute de Harry, lucía mejor que su primera comida en Hogwarts. Harry inclinó su cabeza y se dispuso a degustar toda la espléndida piel que había descubierto hasta que Malfoy estuvo jadeando, aferrándose a su cabello y casi suplicando.

—Potter —dijo y le dio un tirón a su cabello –una desventaja de tener a Malfoy corpóreo — Sigue.

— ¿No la estás pasando bien? —Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoy teniendo un buen momento, pero voy a venirme sin que toques mi polla siquiera y si eso sucede voy a hacer de tu vida algo muy desagradable para ti.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, no intimidado por la amenaza, pero finalmente listo para llegar al acto principal. Cambió su posición, le dio un vistazo a Malfoy y entonces tomó la polla dentro de su boca.

Harry sintió los gemidos de Malfoy hasta en sus huesos, que estaban cerca de parecer licuados por el sonido. A pesar de que se había corrido una vez, ya estaba duro de nuevo, sólo por el tormento de adorar el cuerpo de Malfoy.

La polla de Malfoy era fría, lisa y bastante larga, como Harry descubrió cuando había intentado tomarla toda. Su reflejo nauseoso le hizo abandonar la idea y Malfoy rió por lo bajo. — ¿Es tu primera vez, Potter?

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, indispuesto a dar esa información, y simplemente hizo otro intento.

No llegaron más comentarios sarcásticos y la polla de Malfoy permaneció rígida bajo la boca, manos y lengua de Harry, dando muda evidencia de su concentración. Lo mismo no podía decirse de las manos de Malfoy, que se alternaban en su cabello y resbalaban a través de él cuando sus dedos perdían la tangibilidad.

Antes de que la mandíbula de Harry tuviera oportunidad de doler, Malfoy estaba arqueando la espalda y jadeando erráticamente. — ¡Potter!

Harry se alejó, pero continuó pajeándole con su mano. No estaba completamente seguro de cómo sabría el semen fantasmal, pero la curiosidad no acababa de obligarle a querer saberlo. El semen chorreó sobre el estómago de Malfoy de una forma familiar y Harry alcanzó a pasar un dedo a través de él, replanteándose su anterior decisión. Llevó el dedo a su boca, pero fue demasiado tarde. El líquido plateado brilló y se desvaneció.

—Eso es muy perverso, Potter —dijo Malfoy, pero su voz fue un susurro irregular y la mano de Harry, aún ligeramente agarrada a la polla de Malfoy, cayó a la cama cuando este se hizo inmaterial. Harry sonrió, sintiendo una curiosa sensación de euforia, que le llevó a Malfoy al punto de ser totalmente incapaz de moverse.

Harry se arrastró hasta estar a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo y viéndole, admirando su figura, en gran parte desnuda.

—Más ingredientes de pociones. Vamos a necesitar más —dijo Malfoy.

Harry asintió, en completo acuerdo. —Todavía no se han pasando los efectos.

La mano se Malfoy se enrolló en su cabello, solida una vez más. —Aún no, no lo han hecho. —Dijo y tiró de Harry en un beso.

* * *

Harry estaba exhausto al siguiente día. Por supuesto, habían pasado la noche entera determinando los límites de los efectos, todo mientras se distraían durante cada experimento. Harry se había dormido justo antes del amanecer con sus dedos afianzados en los de Malfoy.

Estuvo bastante arisco durante su primera clase, asignando detención a un chico Hufflepuff por tirar un pergamino arrugado a su compañero y mandando a toda la clase a escribir un ensayo. Se sintió mal después y se apresuró a su habitación durante el descanso para encontrar a Malfoy leyendo un libro, y pasando felizmente cada página él mismo. Se lanzó sobre el fantasma, lo besó hasta que comenzó a luchar por respirar y luego cayó en un sopor hasta que Malfoy lo despertó a tiempo para su siguiente clase.

Para el tiempo en el que la hora del almuerzo llegó, la poción ya se había acabado. Había durado alrededor de catorce horas.

Harry comía un sándwich que había tomado de la cocina y observó la lista de los ingredientes de la poción. —La mayoría de ellos son bastante comunes —dijo. —Las alas de murciélago, narciso e incluso el polvo de cornalina pueden ser ordenados o adquiridas en una boticaria. —Dio unos golpecitos en la lista con su dedo índice. —…es este, las alas de grillos topo. ¿Dónde vamos a conseguirlas? Fuimos afortunados al encontrarlas en la despensa de Tincture. Están listadas como Sustancias Peligrosas por el Ministerio.

—Y raros —dijo Malfoy. Estaba de espaldas en su lugar junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, pensativo. —Son criaturas muy raras.

Harry dejó la lista y se mordió el labio. Tal vez era una locura poner tanto esfuerzo para tan poco tiempo, y después sólo usarlo para… Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver a Malfoy acercarse como para mover la cortina, sólo para que su mano la atravesara. Malfoy tiró de su mano y la apretó en un puño.

Harry mordió su labio de nuevo hasta que casi sangrar. Malfoy se había adaptado rápidamente a ser capaz de tocar de nuevo. Tenía que ser difícil ser empujado de nuevo al mundo de la intangibilidad, no poder influir en el entorno de ninguna manera, a excepción de con su voz. Parecía una terrible forma de existir.

Con renovada determinación, Harry dijo —: No importa. Encontraremos una manera. Viajaré a algún otro lugar y los compraré si es necesario.

Malfoy se volteó y le sonrió, pero la sorpresa era evidente en su expresión. —Realmente debes estar necesitado, Potter, para llegar a tales extremos por uno o dos orgasmos inducidos por un fantasma. ¿No estarías mejor con una persona viva? —Su tono fue sarcástico, pero después de pasar casi todos los días de dos meses enteros con Malfoy, Harry conocía todos los matices de su voz; la tristeza era inconfundible.

Caminó y se ubicó tras Malfoy, dolía el querer envolverle con sus brazos para acercarlo. Se dio cuenta de que definitivamente eso no era sólo sexo. La idea era alarmante, por lo que la apartó para después. En cambio, se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron la frialdad que denotaba la oreja de Malfoy.

—Pero de verdad son muy buenos orgasmos —susurró.

Malfoy farfulló una carcajada, obviamente tratando de contenerla, pero fallando. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Harry, quien sonrió e intentó darle una mirada lasciva. Malfoy negó, pero estaba sonriendo. —Eres imposible.

—Sí —concordó Harry, deseando poder besarlo. Era difícil pretender ahora que en realidad lo habían hecho (El pensamiento de los labios de Malfoy sobre él era tentador). —Imposible y estoy sumamente cansado. Necesito tomar algunas tazas de té, quizá incluso café, y terminar mis dos últimas clases para así poder dormir el fin de semana.

Harry volteó y se dirigió a la puerta, mirando la lista mientras caminaba, ya intentando pensar en encontrar al mejor proveedor de ingredientes de pociones ilegales.

—Mi madre —dijo Malfoy justo cuando Harry llegó a la puerta.

Harry miró por sobre su hombro. Malfoy se apresuró hasta él. —Mi madre puede conseguir los grillos topos. Y cualquier otro ingrediente que podamos necesitar.

—¿Lo haría?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo trece**_

Narcissa se sentó y alisó la túnica oscura sobre sus rodillas en un gesto que logró parecer más práctico que nervioso. Harry aún estaba intentando descifrar el color. ¿Violeta? ¿Azul oscuro? Parecía cambiar a su antojo.

Un elfo doméstico terminaba de servirles el té y miró expectantemente a Harry, con su mano puesta sobre la taza de azúcar. Harry asintió y levantó un dedo.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Potter? Claramente los asuntos de Hogwarts no le traerían a mi puerta. —Tomó su taza de té y el plato y llevó la taza a sus labios. Su mirada era tan penetrante y parecida a la de Draco que Harry tuvo que apartar la suya.

Aceptó la delicada porcelana que le dio el elfo doméstico, esperando no agarrarla demasiado fuerte ni arruinar los motivos esmaltados. Tomó un trago con educación y rápidamente colocó la frágil pieza sobre la mesa.

—No es por asuntos de Hogwarts —admitió—. En realidad, es sobre Draco.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con su taza de té suspendida en el aire, y luego se sentó junto a Harry. — ¿Qué pasa con Draco? Está él… ¿obstaculizando tu capacidad para enseñar?

La voz de Harry le abandonó por un momento, mientras su mente retrocedía al tiempo en el que Malfoy hacia exactamente eso. Apenas podía recordar como se había comportado Malfoy la primera vez que había llegado a ocupar el puesto de DCAO. Había sido sólo dos meses antes, pero parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo, considerando todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos.

—No, ya no. En realidad es bastante útil a veces, y es genial pensando en nuevos desafíos para mantener a los estudiantes en guardia. Porque, justo la semana pasada tuvo la idea de llevarlos hasta el lago para enseñarles hechizos defensivos que se podían realizar con el agua. Por supuesto, pasó un gran rato insinuando que yo no sabía ninguno, el... —Harry cerró su mandíbula con fuerza antes de que la palabra _pendejo_ saliera. Se ruborizó de todos modos al ver la expresión sorprendida de Narcissa. Por un momento, pensó que podría haberlo dicho y balbuceó una disculpa, por si acaso.

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Draco te está ayudando?

Harry sonrió. — Increíble, ¿no? Antes de que la escuela comenzara habría pensado que era la idea más disparatada jamás pensada, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, más o menos. Y ahora somos, umm… — _¿Amantes? ¿Compañeros de porno? ¿Idiotas igual de dementes?_—, amigos —finalizó con firmeza.

—Son amigos.

Harry ignoró su tono, que contenía un poco de asombro y otro poco de diversión. —Sí, y necesitamos su ayuda para un experimento, más o menos.

—Tú y Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si hubiera sido Malfoy, habría fruncido el ceño y hablado más agudamente, pero no creía que Narcissa aprobara ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, madre —dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta.

Narcissa jadeó y se puso de pie. Llevó una mano a su boca, como si quisiera contener las palabras que amenazaban con salir a montones. Sólo una palabra emergió. —Draco.

Malfoy caminó hacia adelante y Harry casi sonrió por su negación a deslizarse, a pesar de que posiblemente eso contribuía a la incapacidad de su madre para lidiar con el hecho de que se había ido. Exceptuando que no había muerto por completo y lo que estaban planeando hacer realmente podría agudizar su aflicción. No por primera vez, el valor de Harry vaciló.

Malfoy debió de darse cuenta, pues le mandó una mirada de advertencia. —Potter ha estado leyendo los libros de Artes Oscuras que le enviaste, Madre.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella bajó la mano sólo para apretar los puños en los profundos pliegues de su túnica púrpura-azul-negra.

—He encontrado una manera de hacer corpóreo a Draco —espetó Harry.

Ella volteó sus asombrados ojos azules hacia él y él asintió con la cabeza. Malfoy hizo un mohín, probablemente teniendo que inventar una enrevesada forma de decirle, pero Harry quería hacerlo.

— ¿Permanentemente? —susurró, la palabra se escuchó llena de esperanza.

Harry se encogió y negó. —No, sólo durante catorce horas.

Ella frunció el ceño. — ¿Catorce horas? ¿Por qué lo harías?

Harry miró hacia el otro lado y fijó su mirada en Malfoy, esforzándose por parecer inocente y perfectamente dispuesto a dejar que Malfoy respondiera esa pregunta. Se preguntó por qué no habían ensayado lo que iban a decir, antes de visitar a su madre.

Malfoy le permitió sudar lo suficiente como para que su mente comenzara a maquinar con desesperación tratando de idear algo que no pareciera ridículo, o al menos que no fuera "quería tocarlo", y luego respondió.

—Ya que Potter no pudo enviarme a cumplir con nuestros fabulosos familiares muertos, quienes sin duda me esperan con los brazos abiertos, decidió hacer algo mejor y traerme de vuelta a la vida. Por así decirlo.

El ceño de Narcissa se profundizó.

Harry se quitó la mochila que había estado llevando. —He traído un libro —dijo.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, todavía visiblemente perpleja y lanzando miradas fugaces a su hijo. Harry hojeó las páginas hasta el lugar marcado.

—Poción Phasmatactus —explicó.

Narcissa se distendió y luego le dio una débil sonrisa. —Señor Potter. Aprecio lo que está tratando de hacer. Es realmente muy dulce y lo siento mucho por la ridícula carga de aflicción que inesperadamente le he impuesto, pero son pocas las esperanzas de que tal poción vaya a funcionar. Aquellos quienes se adentran en las Artes Oscuras suelen tener la moral muy baja y no les importa rebajarse a dar falsas esperanzas en forma de una poción inverosímil.

—Ya lo hemos intentado —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Funciona, hasta cierto punto.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y una de sus manos se retorció, arrugando la tela de su túnica.

Malfoy dijo—: No es totalmente eficaz, pero es suficiente para que pueda manipular todo a mí alrededor. Puedo pasar las páginas y recoger objetos y...

_Besar_, completó la mente de Harry amablemente. Como si sintiera la palabra, Malfoy le miró y compartieron unas sonrisitas de complicidad.

—...tocar las cosas —terminó Malfoy.

—Oh, no —Narcissa se puso en pie de nuevo, mirando a uno y luego al otro—. Draco. —Harry estaba algo alarmado, ya que el poco color de su pálida piel pareció desaparecer—. Draco, ¿podemos hablar en privado? Señor Potter –Harry– ¿te importa?

Harry se puso de pie, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien, pero que tampoco había estado del todo mal. —Sí, por supuesto. Voy a estar... um... ¿en el pasillo?

—Jolli te acompañará.

Un elfo doméstico apareció ante el nombre.

—Jolli, lleva al señor Potter a la biblioteca y consíguele té o pastel o cualquier otra cosa que necesite. No nos tardaremos mucho.

—Sí, señora Narcissa. Por favor, siga a Jolli, señor Harry Potter, señor —dijo ella, cabeceando en su lugar.

Harry caminó detrás de la elfa, de buena gana, aunque le dio una mirada de preocupación a Malfoy, sólo para ser ignorado mientras este mantenía la vista fija en su madre. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Harry trató de averiguar qué tipo de ropa era la que llevaba la elfa doméstica. Parecía ser una especie de mochila, con colgantes, correas y hebillas.

—Jolli espera que el señor Harry Potter esté teniendo un día muy agradable —dijo y saltaba en círculos lentos, sin perder tiempo, por donde quiera que caminaba. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y Harry encontró incongruente que ese tipo de elfos domésticos trabajaran en Malfoy Manor, el reino de la severidad.

—Ha estado bien —dijo Harry.

La biblioteca era enorme, un cuarto con paneles oscuros cubiertos de pared a pared con estanterías de libros. Varios sillones que parecían cómodos estaban dispersos en una tentadora agrupación.

— ¿Irá el señor Harry Potter, señor, a querer té y pasteles ahora? — preguntó Jolli tirando de sus orejas y tarareando.

—No, gracias —Harry miró todos los libros y luego preguntó—: ¿Hay algún libro sobre fantasmas?

—Jolli cree que sí, señor Harry Potter, señor. ¿Jolli los buscará para usted?

Harry apenas había asentido y abierto la boca para hablar, cuando ella desapareció y luego reapareció con los brazos cargados de libros enormes. Se tambaleó y los dejó caer en el escritorio más cercano—. Hay dieciséis más, señor Harry Potter, señor.

— ¡Esto está bien! —gritó Harry, mirando a la puerta y preguntándose cómo iba a explicar el montón de libros.

— ¿Está el señor Harry Potter buscando un libro en particular?

Harry sonrió con ironía. —Sólo uno que pueda revivir a un fantasma.

El comportamiento alegre de Jolli cesó. —Aquí no hay ningún libro de ese tipo, señor Harry Potter, señor.

—No importa, Jolli, sólo voy a mirar estos por un rato. Gracias.

Jolli tembló y tiró con fuerza de sus orejas.

—No te hagas daño, Jolli —dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía discusión. No estaba seguro de qué tanto escuchaban los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy a los invitados, pero pensó que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sí, señor Harry Potter, señor —dijo Jolli y retrocedió hasta un rincón de la habitación donde se sentó y lo miró, todavía tirando de sus orejas, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para que doliera.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera estar cerca de Kreacher por un largo período de tiempo le había servido para comprender más a los elfos domésticos. Se sentó y tiró de uno de los libros cercanos antes de abrir la portada y comenzar a leer.

Apenas había ojeado una docena de páginas antes de que Malfoy apareciera a su lado. Harry se mordió los labios y preguntó—: ¿Y bien?

Malfoy suspiró. —Se me había olvidado que la mujer lo sabe todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabe de nosotros, Potter.

Harry se puso de pie, alarmado. — ¿Nosotros?

Malfoy frunció el ceño. —Sí, _nosotros_. Sabe de tu terrible deseo por mí. Quiere verte.

— ¿Va a hechizarme?

—No lo sé. Jolli, lleva al señor Potter de nuevo al salón.

—Sí, amo Draco, señor. Por favor, siga a Jolli, señor Harry Potter, señor.

Harry le siguió, y se aseguró de tener la varita al alcance de su mano, por si acaso. Narcissa estaba sentada una vez más, sosteniendo su taza de té y no su varita, Harry se alegró de notarlo, aunque no por ello estaba menos nervioso. Se sentó frente a ella. Su taza de té ya no estaba.

—Señor Potter, siempre he sabido de las... preferencias de Draco. Sin embargo, estoy un poco sorprendida por las suyas.

Harry sintió un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si ella planeaba ir al Profeta con la noticia.

—Puede parecer una diversión inofensiva en este momento, pero, ¿ha considerado usted las consecuencias? —le preguntó. Notó su férreo agarre sobre la porcelana e imaginó que su fachada tranquila enmascaraba posible agitación interna. O enojo.

Harry se miró las manos, que había colocado sobre sus rodillas, en un intento de no revelar ningún secreto, aunque al parecer era demasiado tarde para eso. —No lo hice por diversión —dijo—. Lo hice porque no podía soportar verlo todos los días y no tocarlo. Lo hice porque a las tres de la mañana pareció perfectamente plausible. Tal vez me envolvió el entusiasmo de la idea. —Sus manos se apretaron en sus rodillas hasta que fue casi doloroso. Luego alzó la vista y se encontró con la fría mirada de ella—. Pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, incluso si usted nunca me permite hacerlo de nuevo. Valió la pena permitirle volver a sentir, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. Debió haberle visto recoger las cosas en la habitación. —Harry sonrió con tristeza por el recuerdo—. Tocó todo, creo. Las cortinas de la ventana, el pergamino y las plumas, las velas...

—A usted.

Harry bajó su vista de nuevo y asintió, tragando saliva. Luego le miró a los ojos, desafiante esta vez—. No lo lamento.

Ella bebió un sorbo de té y le observó. Estuvieron sentados en silencio hasta que ella bajó la taza y la devolvió a la mesa—. No quiero hacerle daño, Harry.

Él casi dio un respingo ante el uso de su nombre, así como su tono de voz suave. —Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño. Yo sólo quise... no sé. Quería darle algo. Me preocupo por él. —Se mordió el labio por la confesión y miró rápidamente hacia la puerta, esperando que Malfoy no estuviera al acecho para escuchar por casualidad. Si había escuchado, nunca le permitiría a Harry olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

—Muy bien, entonces. Voy a conseguir sus ingredientes.

La mirada de Harry volvió hacia ella, con sorpresa. Había esperado que se negara y les prohibiera cualquier intento experimental.

Ella levantó una mano pálida y entrecerró los ojos. —Sin embargo, estoy confiando en que los dos sabrán cuándo parar. Tú serás el que sufrirá si tus sentimientos llegan a crecer más allá de tu control. Draco se quedará como está ahora, a pesar de los hechizos temporales que pueden hacer que parezca lo contrario. Si realmente te preocupas por él... —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se percató de que sus siguientes palabras no eran sólo para él, habló en voz tan baja que apenas fue audible—. Si realmente te preocupas por ti, considerarás la posibilidad de dejarlo ir.

—Entiendo.

Cuando vio a Malfoy en el pasillo unos minutos más tarde, Harry le dio una débil sonrisa. Salieron de la casa por la puerta principal y los zapatos de Harry crujieron sobre la grava mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de hierro con el fin de desaparecerse.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Malfoy finalmente.

—Nos va a ayudar —Harry le lanzó una mirada de reojo y se dio cuenta de que era casi invisible en la radiante y fría luz del sol—. Sin embargo, me advirtió que no me enamore de ti.

Malfoy soltó un bufido y le dio una mirada sardónica. Harry se echó a reír, como si la idea fuera absurda.

No mencionó que pensaba que ya podría ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ron se tiró al rodear una esquina y maldijo cuando su pie resbaló en el pavimento mojado. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y sintió algo desgarrándose cerca de su ingle. Una locación encantadora para un esguince, pensó con amargura. Lanzó un hechizo al hombre que huía frente a él y maldijo de nuevo cuando el rayo de luz falló al momento en el cual el hombre cambiaba de dirección otra vez.

Dobló a la otra esquina y Ron sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio los escalones de tablas desvencijadas y tambaleantes que llegaban hasta la cima del lugar. Había un centenar de ellas y el perpetrador ya estaba a mitad de camino, apenas visible bajo la espesa lluvia.

— ¡Bastardo! —gruñó Ron y comenzó a subir. Ambos siempre corriendo.

Comenzó a sentir punzadas en el músculo que se había desgarrado tras siete pasos y ya la respiración silbaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. Sonaba como un viejo, incluso para sus propios oídos. Demonios, se sentía como un anciano.

No por primera vez, pensó que Harry podía haber estado haciendo lo correcto al renunciar a los Aurores para convertirse en maestro, viviendo una cómoda vida en Hogwarts. Por un momento amargo, se preguntó si siempre sería su suerte envidiar a Harry, pero entonces una figura oscura salió disparada del cielo y un flash de luz golpeó al sujeto que huía de Ron, el hombre se desplomó en la escalera, inmóvil.

— Joder, ¡sí! —Ron respiró y sintió un destello de satisfacción. Se olvidó de la envidia, amaba su trabajo. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, pero siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver el rostro sonriente de su fornido compañero, quien se cernía en una escoba sobre la figura inmóvil.

— ¿Todo bien allí, Weasley? —le llamó Iverson.

—Tan bien como lo está la maldita lluvia —replicó Ron y agitó su mano ante la expresión preocupada de su compañero. Podía estar exhausto, pero no muerto—. Llama y llevemos a esta plasta de mierda al cuartel.

Ron sacó su varita y lanzó varios hechizos para atar al hombre caído. Un trabajo más bien hecho. Arrojó a su compañero una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero, maldita sea, estaba cansado.

* * *

La segunda poción reposaba en el armario de Harry, elaborada con el primer paquete de ingredientes que habían recibido de Narcissa Malfoy. Una segunda visita nocturna por sangre thestral dejó a Harry un poco cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para superar la emoción de poder ser capaz de tocar de nuevo a Draco, pronto. Draco, que en algún momento dejó de ser "Malfoy" y simplemente se convirtió en "Draco".

Yacían en sus posiciones habituales, leyendo, y Harry le daba un vistazo a Draco de vez en cuando, preguntándose cómo romper su fascinación por el libro que leía y, posiblemente, persuadirlo de hacer algo más sensual.

—Dilo, Potter. No has cambiado una página en veinte minutos. ¿Hay algo en tu mente o sólo estás caliente?

Harry se sonrojó. —Lo último.

Draco se volteó y le dio una mirada divertida. —Eres insaciable, ¿no?

Harry sintió que sus labios se curvaban en un puchero. —No creo-

—No fue una queja.

—Oh. —Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron aún más, especialmente cuando Draco se dio vuelta y tomó los broches de su túnica, con sus dedos largos. No importaba cuántas veces Harry lo hubiera visto desnudarse, el proceso aún le fascinaba.

Harry alcanzó sus propios botones y la mirada agradecida de Draco le calentó. Al parecer, Harry no era el único que disfrutaba de lo que el otro tenía que ofrecer.

Justo en ese momento un crujido característico de la chimenea en la habitación de al lado le alertó de la llegada de alguien al Flu. Se sentó alarmado, justo cuando la voz de Hermione resonó.

— ¡Harry! —Incluso con una sola palabra, su voz sonó disgustada y Harry le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Draco mientras cogía una bata que había arrojado sobre una silla y se la ponía. Salió deprisa de la habitación a su pequeña sala de estar, sólo para que una angustiada Hermione corriera a sus brazos momentos después.

Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a llorar, sollozando tan fuerte que no podía pronunciar palabras coherentes. Su sangre se heló, pero esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar, queriendo darle su tiempo. La guió hacia el sofá y ella se sentó con dificultad, sin dejar de aferrarse a él.

—Es Ron —susurró. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco a pesar de que medio se lo había esperado después de ver su reacción. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Pese a las garantías de Ron y sus intentos por poner buena cara, era obvio. Harry simplemente no había querido aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Preguntó Harry, forzando las palabras ante un repentino deseo desesperado de no saber. Si ella no lo decía, entonces no sería real.

—Ron está… Ron está enfermo. —Hermione se irguió y respiró profundo, sin mirarle—. Es fatal. Incurable.

_Fatal. Incurable_. Las dos palabras parecían perseguirse una a la otra en su cabeza. No tenían sentido, ya que la mente de Harry se negaba a conectarlas a algo en su realidad. _Fatal. Incurable._

— ¿Qué es?

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione y le temblaban los labios, pero hizo un visible esfuerzo para recomponerse. Harry casi podía ver sus cambios mentales en marcha y centrarse en la información en lugar de la emoción, esa siempre había sido su manera de arreglárselas. Harry no estaba seguro de tenerla. Por lo general, lanzarse de cabeza al peligro era su método preferido de hacer frente a un problema, pero este…

—Lo llaman síndrome de Sheffington-Barry o Enfermedad Degenerativa Neuronal Mágica —sus palabras carecieron de matiz y no significaron nada para Harry. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se encontró con los ojos de Harry miserablemente antes de apartar la mirada—. No saben qué la causa, sobre todo porque es muy rara. El de Ron es…—Su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza en un gesto, que Harry reconoció como autocensura, antes de continuar—. Ron no es más que el cuarto caso documentado, lo que significa que no hay manera de combatirla. Todo lo que han intentado en el pasado ha fracasado.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En casa. Se cayó de la escoba después de una misión. Afortunadamente no iban muy rápido, además, Iverson, su compañero, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lanzar hechizos de amortiguación. Sin embargo, estaba bastante enojado cuando Ron explicó que se había desmayado... Bueno, era su cuarta vez en San Mungo en dos meses. Su sanador finalmente tomó su condición con seriedad e investigó más. Ron se negó a permanecer en el hospital una vez que se enteró de la noticia.

— ¿Y si están equivocados? — murmuró Harry, pensando que tenían que estarlo. Ron no podía tener alguna _terrible enfermedad mortal e incurable_. Siempre había sido fuerte. Se había enfrentado a un troll con él a los once años, luchó contra los mortífagos a su lado, y lo rescató de un lago helado cuando el mal trató de arrastrarlo hasta el fondo de este.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero sólo hundió su cabeza en su hombro de nuevo y se aferró con fuerza. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de sus hombros y su cabeza descansó sobre su cabello. Su mente daba vueltas. Alzó los ojos hacia la puerta y vio a Draco flotando allí. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con sus manos y su hermoso rostro lleno de compasión.

_La culpa es mía_, pensó Harry estúpidamente por un momento. _Es mi culpa por incursionar en la magia oscura_. Es un castigo cósmico.

El caprichoso concepto parecía hacerlo real y el dolor se desplomó sobre él. —Quiero verlo —dijo Harry. Tenía que asegurarse de que no era una espantosa y horrible broma, aunque sabía que Hermione nunca, jamás lo permitiría, de estar al tanto de tal cosa.

Ella se apartó con un sollozo ahogado. —Espera, yo... no puedo dejar que me vea así. He sido fuerte hasta ahora, centrándome en averiguar todo lo que puedo, yo... ¿Puedo usar el baño?

—Es por esa puerta, ahí mismo. —Cuando Harry miró de nuevo, Draco se había desaparecido. Hermione se levantó y caminó tambaleándose al cuarto de baño y un momento después, Harry oyó el chapoteo del agua. Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio para deshacerse de su bata y se puso sus pantalones. Trató de no pensar en absoluto.

El agua cesó mientras se ponía las zapatillas y se armaba de valor. Se preguntó a dónde se había ido Draco, pero pensó que lo mejor era no ver al fantasma por el momento. Se unió a Hermione y fueron a ver a Ron.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Harry regresó, sintiéndose agotado y emocionalmente destrozado. Ron se negaba a hablar de ello, insistiendo casi con una macabra felicidad que estaba "¡bien!" y discutiendo nada más que de su trabajo y las últimas estadísticas de Quidditch mientras Hermione rondaba azorada por alrededor, en silencio, y regresaba a la cocina, la mayoría de las veces probablemente llorando mientras trataba de ocultarlo.

Harry voluntariamente inició pequeña charla, no muy listo para lidiar con el espectro que se cernía un poco más allá de cada palabra de Ron, tratando de no mirar las sombras bajo los ojos de su amigo y la demasiado delgada y frágil condición del ex-robusto cuerpo de Ron.

Al fin Ron simplemente espetó—: Ellos no lo saben todo. Hermione y yo, bueno, no nos damos por vencidos con tanta facilidad, ¿sabes? Ella nunca nos ha fallado, ¿verdad? —La confianza de Ron hizo que Harry sonriera, y asintió.

Hermione alcanzó a poner una mano en la rodilla de Ron. —Por supuesto que no lo he hecho. Y no pienso empezar ahora —dijo con una confianza que no llegó a sus ojos. Harry sabía que probablemente ya había devorado cada ápice de información sobre la enfermedad.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry con seguridad. —Lo solucionaremos.

Cuando regresó a su oscura habitación, sin embargo, su alegría se esfumó, sin pensarlo se quitó la ropa y se puso sus pijamas antes de volver a meterse en la cama. Draco estaba ahí, esperando por él, pero no dijo nada.

Harry no se fiaba de sí mismo para hablar en esos momentos, así que simplemente se acurrucó y dejó que el dolor le traspasara. Sintió que un frío hacía contacto con su espalda y luego se retiraba, pero de alguna manera era suficiente contar con que Draco estuviera allí.

Harry cayó en un sueño intermitente.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó como en una nebulosa para Harry. Las vacaciones se estaban aproximando rápidamente, dándoles a los estudiantes las habilidades de concentración de los Duendecillos de Cornualles mientras enfocaban su atención a los regalos, decoraciones y planes de viaje en lugar de a sus lecciones. La propia concentración de Harry estaba abarcada por la preocupación por Ron y redujo sus planes de enseñanza para compensar.

Ron continuaba trabajando, negándose a permitir que cualquiera le reportara su condición a sus superiores, a pesar de las lágrimas de Hermione y los argumentos racionales de Harry. Su negación parecía sólida y absoluta como su fe en Hermione, que buscando una cura milagrosa estudiaba hasta tarde y viajaba a descabelladas distancias, probando y dragando más y más información.

Harry no sabía cómo arreglárselas. Escuchaba a Hermione despotricar, viéndola hacer listas y gráficos, jugaba ajedrez con Ron y le escuchaba quejarse del trabajo, sin mencionar que con cada día que pasaba parecía más delgado y exhausto.

Por la noche retornaba a su habitación en Hogwarts –a veces muy pasada la medianoche– para encontrar a Draco esperándole. Draco sonreía tristemente y Harry alcanzaba a tocar su cara, ansioso por contacto, rogando en silencio por algo que hiciera que todo aquello desapareciera. Pensaba en tomar poción para dormir sin sueños, pero la vez que se lo había mencionado, la mirada de desaprobación de Draco le había hecho desechar la idea.

Finalmente la segunda poción estuvo lista y Harry veía ansioso mientras Draco la tomaba. Esperaba que el contenido de la primera no fuera sido una casualidad o una anomalía. Casi se había dicho a sí mismo que quizá todo había sido un sueño.

Y entonces Draco tocó su cara.

Harry prácticamente le cayó encima, sosteniéndole desesperadamente. Draco no estaba del todo sólido, sólo lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera sentirlo –un poco de su espalda, los fríos brazos sobre sus hombros y una sólida mejilla contra la suya–, pero era suficiente. Por primera vez en días sentía que podría colapsar y alguien estaría allí para sostenerle.

—Te tengo —dijo Draco. —Todo está bien.

Harry cerró los ojos, decidido a no romperse. Se había mantenido durante los frecuentes ataques de sollozos de Hermione y durante sus propios momentos de pánico surrealista. No debía ser tan fácil ceder a la fría comodidad que le otorgaba Draco.

Draco le guió a la cama y le ayudó a quitarse su ropa. Subieron al suave colchón y Harry se aferró a él, sin necesitar más que los delicados dedos peinando con suavidad su cabello y la sensación de la garganta de Draco contra su cara. Las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos cuando se percató de que sólo tenían catorce cortas horas antes de que Draco volviera a ser el fantasma de siempre y que tendrían que elaborar la poción de nuevo. Catorce horas y Harry estaba desperdiciándolas por contenerse e intentar no llorar.

A Draco no pareció importarle. —Te tengo —susurró de nuevo.

Harry se quedó dormido y despertó algún rato después, parcialmente frío por el fuerte agarre de Draco. No se atrevía a alejarse y sólo alcanzó a tocar la varita bajo su almohada para lanzar un Hechizo Calentador.

— ¿Quieres que te caliente? —Preguntó Draco, sin presión. Dedos resbalaron sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, trazando curvas y golpeando de forma leve sobre los huesos de este. Harry quería sentirlos tocándole por todas partes.

—Por favor —dijo.

Draco era tan bueno como su palabra, y a pesar del hecho de que sus manos y boca eran frías, aún encendían una chispa y tuvieron a Harry pateando sus sábanas a un lado en minutos, y luego sonrojado por el calor.

Cuando Draco empujó dos dedos dentro de él, Harry se corrió explosivamente, llenando la ahora-sólida boca de Draco. En lugar de tragarlo, Draco se deslizó hacia arriba y le dio un beso, depositando el líquido en su boca. Eso le hizo querer vomitar, pero tragó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca por el frío y amargo sabor.

— ¡Eres un completo imbécil! —gritó Harry, tosiendo.

Draco rió por lo bajo. —Creo que sabes maravilloso, Potter. Me lo tragaría todo si pudiera.

—No puedes saborear nada —protestó Harry.

—Algo irrelevante.

La molestia de Harry se desvaneció y enredó sus manos en el cabello de Draco para tirar de él y besarle de nuevo, hasta que no quedara más que el sabor de Draco. Las manos de Harry finalmente encontraron su camino en los pantalones de Draco y acarició y frotó hasta que Draco estuvo jadeando contra su boca y surcó en su mano hasta que el líquido frío chorreó la muñeca y los dedos de Harry.

—Me encanta tocarte —dijo Harry con suavidad.

Draco atrapó su mano y besó cada nudillo, lamiendo completamente incluso cuando los plateados restos comenzaron a desvanecerse. Los ojos de Draco eran como oscuros pozos ante la luz de la lámpara que Harry había olvidado apagar. Cada beso suave presionándose en sus nudillos se sentía como una promesa y Harry de repente se encontró feliz de que Draco nunca envejecería ni desaparecería.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco se quedó inmóvil a mitad del beso y luego continuó, pareciendo sentir el peso del significado tras la simple pregunta de Harry. —Hasta que me digas que me marche —respondió.

Harry forzó a sonrisa, a pesar de que el momento estaba demasiado y cargado de emoción para intentar acercarlo al humor. Respondió—: Entonces por siempre.

Draco resopló y tiró de él para acercarlo más. —Idiota sentimental. Vuelve a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Buenas noches, Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo catorce**_

Harry combatió sus sentimientos de inutilidad sumergiéndose en sus clases, llevando a sus estudiantes a aprender hechizos más y más difíciles hasta que gruñían amenazadoramente por cada tarea. Minerva le apartó para _hablar_.

Se desparramó en el sofá de su sala de estar, cerca de una botella abierta de whisky de fuego. Un vaso estaba al lado de la botella, pero no se había molestado en servirse nada, a pesar de que beber hasta emborracharse había sonado como una buena opción cuando la abrió.

—No son Aurores, Harry —imitó, apoyando su cabeza, de una forma más cómoda, en un cojín del sofá, deseando que fuera el regazo de Draco. Draco estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una mesa tras la botella, viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Ahora tenían seis viales de poción, embotellados y listos para usar, pero preferían usarlos los domingos, cuando Harry tenía la mayoría del tiempo ininterrumpido para pasarlo envuelto en los brazos de su amante fantasmal.

—Y no hay Señores Oscuros para pelear con ellos, tampoco —agregó Draco en tono apenado.

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante. —Eso no quiere decir que no deban estar preparados. Y algunos de ellos quieren ser Aurores. Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Aún son niños. Y has estado bastante demente últimamente.

— ¡No he estado demente! —dijo bruscamente Harry.

Draco levantó una ceja y Harry se enderezó, inquieto por la discusión. Draco siempre parecía saber cuando estaba buscando pelea y, sin embargo, no cedía para proveérsela. La semana anterior, Harry había pasado aproximadamente una hora gritándole sobre la forma apropiada de ejecutar la Maniobra de Klein –que era una variante del Amago de Wronski– hasta que su ira lo propulsó a salir al campo de Quidditch para demostrárselo. Después de un aparatoso y exuberante vuelo, Draco sólo se había reído de él –toda la discusión había sido una estratagema para conseguir que Harry desahogara toda esa emoción reprimida.

—No todos son niños. Los de Séptimo año son adultos y deben ser capaces de… —las palabras de Harry se interrumpieron cuando el Flu se encendió y la cara de Hermione apareció entre las llamas.

— ¿Puedo entrar, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry miró a Malfoy y levantó una mano en un gesto para indicarle que se quedara mientras. — ¡Claro!

Hermione salió de la chimenea y miró de él hacia Draco con sorpresa, pero controló sus facciones. —Hola Malfoy.

—Granger —dijo Draco sin inflexión.

Hermione se veía casi tan mal como Ron. Parecía haber perdido por lo menos doce libras y la ropa apenas encajaba en su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un severo nudo y vestía un cardigán muy grande, que Harry reconoció, era de Ron.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Harry, sintiendo el ahora familiar escalofrío de alarma que sentía cada vez que la veía. Odiaba que sus visitas fueran sinónimos de malas noticias.

Ella negó con su cabeza y se relajó un poco. —No, es sólo… sólo necesitaba escaparme. Ron está enojado en este momento y odio pelear con él, aunque en parte parece necesitarlo. Y lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo hago, pero… —Apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es eso whisky de fuego?

—Toma lo que quieras. El vaso está limpio.

Ella se sentó junto a él y levantó la botella para verter un moderado trago en el vaso. Sus ojos fijos en Draco. Harry esperaba por la inevitable pregunta, pero su atención fue captada por una pila de libros que estaban en la mesa junto a ellos. Levantó su cabeza para leer uno de los títulos.

—Harry, ¿es eso…? —dejó el vaso a un lado sin beber y alcanzó el libro.

—Sólo investigo para las clases —dijo Harry rápidamente, aunque le lanzó una mirada de culpa a Draco.

— ¿Investigas? Esto parece ser peligroso. Y posiblemente bastante ilegal. —Ella lo volteó y abrió en una página en la que Harry había cometido la estupidez de poner el marcador—. "Un Hechizo de Sutileza, para retraerte a ti mismo de la materia". ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que hace a una persona transparente —respondió Draco—. Permeable. Como un fantasma.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y entonces miró a Harry. —No estarás pensando en probar esto en ti, ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué yo haría eso? —Era verdad a medias, por supuesto, ya que lo había considerado una vez o dos, pero sólo la poción se había convertido en una opción viable.

— ¿Por qué Malfoy está aquí? —contrarrestó ella, sonando recelosa.

—Porque me gusta tenerlo aquí —dijo Harry, sabiendo que por cualquier tipo de engaño tendría a Draco marchándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, probablemente enfadado, y yendo a enfurruñarse con los thestrals o a algún otro lugar donde Harry no sería capaz de encontrarle hasta que quisiera ser encontrado. Además, era verdad.

Los ojos de Draco resplandecieron con un fuego interno, que Harry imaginó que sólo él podía ver y le confortó el saber que había dicho lo correcto, aunque posiblemente no desde el punto de vista de Hermione. — ¿Entonces ustedes dos resolvieron sus diferencias? —su tono fue inseguro y su ceño se intensificó.

—Te alegrará saber que nos hemos llevado mejor por los _libros_. Y Drac– Malfoy ha sido de mucha ayuda. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Hermione, pero no se perdió el levantamiento de cejas de Draco y el ligero movimiento de su cabeza, que claramente decía, _Muy útil_. Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla para contener una sonrisa.

— ¿Estos libros? —preguntó—. En todo caso, ¿dónde los conseguiste?

—Aquí y allá —respondió Harry, evitando el tema con diversión—. ¿En serio vas a reprenderme a mí, el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por tener libros de Magia Oscura?

Ella se sonrojó y cerró el libro rápidamente antes de volver a ponerlo sobre la mesa. —Lo siento, tienes razón, Harry. Sabes cómo soy —agarró el vaso de nuevo y tomó un largo trago de whisky de fuego. Un momento después volvió a dejar el vaso a un lado y comenzó a toser continuamente hasta que Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y trataba de recordar algún hechizo anti-asfixiante. Minerva le había dado un curso de actualización de primeros auxilios antes de comenzar la escuela, pero ya estaba comenzando a olvidarlo. Ella le apartó cuando sacó su varita.

—Estoy bien —dijo en un jadeo apagado y otro ataque de tos—. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes beber esto?

—Bueno, en realidad no lo he hecho —admitió Harry.

Ella se estremeció y apartó el vaso. —No lo recomiendo. Por lo visto, no seré de los que beben.

—Es un gusto adquirido, supongo.

Ella suspiró. —Debería ir a casa. Dejé a Ron en su piso y amenacé con nunca volver a verlo. Me disculparé mañana.

—Quizás no deberías —sugirió Draco.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en él y se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible que parte de su enfado se deba al hecho de que todos ustedes lo están tratando como si fuera de vidrio. —Hermione respiró para replicar, pero Draco levantó una mano—. Sí, sí, se está muriendo. Si tú estuvieras en sus zapatos, ¿querrías a todo el mundo a tu alrededor actuando como si te fueras a caer muerta en cualquier momento y cuidando de ti como a una niña?

La mandíbula de Hermione se torció y sus ojos resplandecieron con enfado. Harry pensó que ella podría arremeter contra Draco para aliviar algo de su propia tensión, pero entonces se vio visiblemente desalentada. —No —dijo en voz baja—. No, lo odiaría.

Draco sólo asintió. Harry mordió su labio con insistencia. Sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente para Hermione, cuyo impulso por cuidar de todos a su alrededor era lo que la mantenía siempre fuerte.

—Iré a verlo mañana y me disculparé. Sé que he sido sobreprotectora y quizás un poco abrumadora. Yo sólo… —Ella se apartó y Harry pudo ver su mirada fija en la pared opuesta en un obvio intento por no llorar. Cuando recuperó su control, se puso de pie—. Gracias, Draco. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella fue hasta la chimenea y alcanzó a tomar un puñado de polvos flu. Harry se levantó y fue hasta ella. Ella miró a Draco y entonces se inclinó un poco más hacia Harry. Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos e intensos cuando dijo en voz baja—: Por favor, se cuidadoso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry.

—Una vez me admitiste que encontrabas a Malfoy atractivo, Harry. No te refugies en algo que parece real.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo Harry, pero pretendió enderezar un candelabro sobre la repisa de la chimenea, incapaz de verle a los ojos y mentir.

Ella suspiró. —Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Hay un mundo lleno de gente viva. No te encierres bajo llave en este viejo castillo ni te ates a algo que pudo haber sido.

Él se sonrojó y una réplica se desbordó en su garganta, llena en parte por rabia y en parte por culpa. El impulso de decirle que ella no lo sabía todo fue fuerte, pero lo contuvo, indispuesto a tener una discusión cuando ella aún estaba herida por la pelea con Ron.

—Sí, está bien —dijo a la ligera, forzando una sonrisa falsa que ajustó los músculos de su mandíbula desagradablemente.

Sus labios se oprimieron, pero ella sólo lanzó los polvos con una sacudida de su muñeca. —Buenas noches, Harry —dijo y caminó hacia las llamas.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

* * *

Harry salió de la chimenea de Malfoy Manor. El lugar se veía sorprendentemente árido. Harry había medio esperado que estuviera enormemente decorado por las vacaciones, pero no había ni una ramita de árbol o acebo para encontrar. Draco ya esperaba por él, sus dedos se movían con la solapas de su túnica, un gesto que Harry raramente veía.

— ¿Nervioso? —preguntó.

Draco bufó. —Por supuesto que no. Ella es mi madre. —Enderezó sus hombros y levantó una ceja hacia Harry con expectación.

Harry hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó el vial de la poción. Lo destapó y entonces se acercó para verterlo en la boca abierta de Draco. Después de un momento, una mano alcanzó a tocar su mejilla.

—Te veo esta noche —dijo Harry, su corazón ya dolía por las próximas varias y solitarias horas que tenía por delante. Se apartó, planeando volver a la chimenea, pero Draco lo atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y le plantó un sólido beso en los labios. Harry le correspondió, a pesar de su casi terror a que Narcissa Malfoy pudiera entrar y atraparlos en cualquier momento.

—Gracias —dijo Draco.

—Ella es tu madre. Y sin ella no podríamos tener la poción, así que ve. Pasa algo de tiempo con ella.

Draco asintió y retrocedió. Harry regresó a Hogwarts.

* * *

Un poco más de catorce horas después, Draco regresó. Harry estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo, cuando Draco atravesó la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Harry.

Draco flotó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. —Un poco más fácil y más difícil de lo esperado —dijo—. Ella lloró, por supuesto. Y sostuvo mi cara como hacía cuando yo tenía cinco años. Eso fue inquietante. Pero se hizo un poco más fácil después, y caminamos por el jardín. Fue agradable tocar las flores de nuevo –la ayudé a podar las rosas y a decorar uno de los árboles de Navidad. Exceptuando la falta de ponche de huevo*, fue casi como en los viejos tiempos. Y luego fui a mi habitación y empaqué algunas cosas que envié para acá. Deberían llegar mañana por lechuza.

— ¿Más libros? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Unos pocos —dijo Draco y entonces miró a Harry, con franqueza—. Te extrañé.

La sonrisa de Harry vaciló. Nunca había esperado tal demostración de sinceridad de Draco Malfoy. —Yo también te extrañé. —Se inclinó hacia Draco, quien hizo lo mismo hasta que sus labios se encontraron… apenas.

—Odio esto —dijo Draco—. ¿Cuánta poción nos ha quedado?

—Tres viales —respondió Harry, lamiendo sus labios para calentar el frío que había dejado el no-beso de Draco—. Y mañana es domingo.

— ¿Tienes otros planes para hoy?

—Mi plan es quedarme aquí, en la cama contigo —respondió Harry.

—Buen plan.

Harry se apresuró a salir de la cama para buscar otra poción.

* * *

Ron tomó un vaso de su té tibio, hizo una mueca, entonces se volteó y lanzó la taza a la pared contraria. Se pulverizó con un satisfactorio estruendo y el té resultante roció la pared antes de escurrirse de un modo pseudo-artístico.

Su vengativo sentido de satisfacción fue efímero.

— ¡Mierda! —murmuró y se debatió entre limpiar el desorden de cerámica y té o no. Decidió que simplemente no le importaba lo suficiente como para molestarse y entró a zancadas a la sala de estar para tirarse en su incómodo sofá. Odiaba su maldito sofá también. Había sido un mueble usado por Bill y ni una cantidad de Encantamientos Amortiguadores pudieron hacerlo cómodo. La tela también era de un extraño tono naranja y dejaba unas desagradables marcas en la piel descubierta. Pensaba que podría lanzarle un _Confringo_ un día. Podría incluso estar sentado allí al hacerlo. Justo ahora, la idea de convertirlo en un pilar de llamas era gravemente agradable. Su apretada sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó el Fuego Maldito. No había sido una manera agradable de marcharse para Crabbe.

Miró al techo, molesto por sus sensibleros pensamientos, pero incapaz de detenerlos. Había sido un día de mierda. Un completo día de mierda. Consideró ir por flu a la casa de Hermione, pero no estaba de humor para su compasión y sus cuidados. Quería romper más cosas.

Con eso en mente, arrastró sus pies y fue a ver a Harry.

* * *

Harry yacía sobre el sofá, con Draco sobre él. Habían estado en la misma posición por una hora –la cabeza de Draco descansaba sobre el pecho de Harry y las manos de Harry peinaban el suave cabello de Draco. Los fantasmas no duermen, dijo Draco, pero hacía una buena imitación de ello, excepto por una ocasional caricia de sus dedos sobre el hombro de Harry, donde descansaba una de sus manos. Harry estaba al borde del sueño, sintiéndose perfectamente aletargado después de una noche sin dormir. No quería quedarse dormido, pensaba. No hasta que los efectos de la poción pasaran en algo menos que una hora.

— ¿Hambriento? —farfulló Draco. Sus dedos se movieron en una caricia e hizo un sonido sostenido cuando la mano de Harry rozó tras su cuello y luego se metió en su cabello de nuevo.

—No —dijo Harry. No había comido, pero eso podía esperar. Su tiempo con Draco era preciado. Sólo tenían dos pociones restantes y escaseaban dos ingredientes para otra porción.

— ¿Sediento?

Harry sonrió y empujó su cabeza hacia adelante para presionar un beso sobre el cabello de Draco. —No. —Dejó que su cabeza cayera de nuevo sobre las almohadas y contempló las telarañas en las vigas del techo. Las arañas de Hogwarts eran rápidas. Los elfos domésticos tendrían que quitarlas por la mañana. Era increíble que las arañas tuvieran tiempo para atrapar a algún insecto. Harry cerró sus ojos sólo para abrirlos súbitamente de nuevo. No debía quedarse dormido. Aún no.

La chimenea se encendió y Harry levantó su cabeza de golpe para ver a Ron Weasley salir de las llamas. Ron se congeló por un momento y entonces sacó su varita.

— ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo, Malfoy? —Demandó Ron—. ¡Aléjate de él!

Harry se sentó, desplazando el frío peso de Draco y sosteniéndole con una mano contingente. — ¡Espera, Ron! ¡Él no está haciendo nada!

—Ya no —murmuró Draco con una mirada fulminante. Se apartó y se puso de pie. Harry alcanzó a tomar su brazo, pero fue sólido sólo por un momento antes de que sus dedos lo atravesaran y se alejaran. El fantasma pasó a Ron y dijo—: Weasley —en un tono burlón antes de irse al dormitorio. Harry casi esperó que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, pero Draco la dejó abierta, probablemente con el propósito de escuchar a escondidas.

—Hola, Ron —dijo Harry en un tono más despreocupado. Se sentó y arregló los cojines del sofá de una forma más cómoda, viendo como Ron cojeaba hasta este y se sentaba. Se vieron el uno al otro por un momento, ambos obviamente inseguros de que decir. Harry no tenía intención de hablar de su relación con Draco, así que no sería un tema de discusión. No estaba seguro de si debía hablar de la apariencia de Ron –su amigo lucía como un anciano, moviéndose con cuidado y con evidente dolor, hizo una mueca de este al sentarse.

Ron finalmente apartó la mirada. —He sido suspendido de los Aurores.

Harry tragó con dificultad y sus dedos se retorcieron. Era un golpe casi tan fuerte como lo fue la enfermedad de Ron; su trabajo lo significaba todo para él y apenas llevaba unas pocas semanas siendo Auror por completo.

—Me lo esperaba. Digo, ¡mírame! —Ron tendió un brazo y Harry se forzó a no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando Ron se apartó una manga para dejar ver el alguna vez musculoso brazo, que se había vuelto huesudo y delgado. Incluso el color se veía mal; pálido con un tinte amarillento—. Pero me enviaron una maldita _lechuza_; ¿puedes creerlo? Una lechuza. —Ron se bajó la manga de la camisa y dejó caer su brazo en el sofá como si estuviera exhausto por el movimiento—. Estimado Auror Weasley, a luz de los recientes incidentes en el Caso de Compensación, y después de consultar con algunas personas de interés, hemos de suspenderlo de su actividad en el servicio en espera de una investigación más minuciosa. Por favor, no se reporte al Ministerio mañana. Le contactaremos para más información. —Bufó—. Sí, lo memoricé. _Consultar con personas de interés_ –quieren decir los malditos Sanadores de San Mungo. No conocen nada como la confidencialidad del paciente ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué incidente? —preguntó Harry con cautela. Ron poseía un carácter explosivo últimamente e incluso una inocente pregunta podía provocarle rabia.

Ron suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, viendo las vigas y posiblemente la misma tela de araña que Harry había estado analizando.

—Me desmayé el viernes durante una investigación. Un maldito mareo me vino de la nada. Claro que estaba subiendo unas escaleras. Me caí y casi me desparramo sobre Chambers. Me llevó a San Mungo. Me rompió el maldito brazo. La caída, no Chambers. Era una clara fractura y la arreglaron fácil. —Ron alzó su brazo derecho y lo retorció varias veces para demostrar que estaba sano—. Odio los malditos hechizos para los mareos y estar cansado todo el tiempo. Algunos días a veces pienso que sólo debería quedarme en cama y esperar a morir.

El pánico ondeó en la mente de Harry. ¿Cómo podía responder a tal declaración? _No lo hagas_, sonaba como un estúpido y evidente consejo. _Por favor no lo hagas_ no lo hacía parecer una conclusión de antemano. Y _algunos días todos nos sentimos así_, insensible y degradante. La palabra con M* se posaba sobre ellos como una nube oscura; Ron la había estado usando con frecuencia últimamente, quizás intentando asimilar la realidad, pero Harry aún no estaba listo para aceptarla. Hermione vendría en su auxilio; ella siempre lo hacía.

La mirada de Harry cayó en uno de los libros que estaban en la mesa donde Ron tenía las botas apoyadas. Harry había apartado los más peligrosos, no quería hacer frente a más preguntas como las de Hermione de visitantes casuales. El libro que había quedado era relativamente un tomo de inocua teoría. Ahora se preguntaba si habían hechizos de Magia Oscura que pudieran ayudar a Ron a prolongar su vida si no sanaba por completo. Le preguntaría a Draco cuando Ron se marchara y posiblemente pediría ayuda a Narcissa. Harry de repente se sintió egoísta, usando libros de libros para consolidar su relación con Draco sin pensar ni una vez en Ron.

—Así que, ¿qué pasa contigo y Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cuando el silencio se extendió entre ellos. La pregunta pareció lo suficiente despreocupada, a pesar de que Harry sabía que no lo era.

Harry miró hacia el dormitorio, desde donde sabía que Draco estaba escuchando cada palabra. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás escuchando, Malfoy? —gritó Ron de repente.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley —La voz de Draco fue tan reminiscente de haber sonado como la voz de un petulante adolescente que Harry casi ríe a todo pulmón.

La mirada de Ron fue hasta él y cortó su diversión. —Sabes que es un fantasma, ¿verdad?

Harry rodó sus ojos. —Sí, Ron, estoy consciente de eso, gracias.

—Solo lo compruebo. ¿Entonces cómo eres capaz de tocarlo? ¿O imaginé las manos de uno sobre el otro? Por favor, dime que lo estaba imaginando. Realmente lo apreciaría.

— ¿Estabas imaginando qué? —ofreció Harry falsamente.

—Oh, demonios, no importa. No quiero saber. Hermione no puede intimidarme para que le diga lo que no sé.

— ¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó Harry, aprovechando el posible cambio de tema.

—Sí. He sido un imbécil insoportable y ella ha estado rondandome de puntillas y preocupándose más que mamá… está bien, si, nadie se preocupa más que mamá, _ella_ prácticamente se mudó a mi piso. Al final le dije que no podía dormir con ella desviviéndose en excesivas atenciones en mi territorio y que los medimagos me dijeron que necesitaba descansar. Ahora ella sólo va a las horas de comer. —Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo Tempus antes de guardarle de nuevo con un suspiro. —Oh, bueno, tengo algún tiempo antes de que vaya a llevarme el almuerzo. ¿Quieres ir a saludar a Hagrid conmigo?

Harry miró al dormitorio y sintió brotar el resentimiento desde su interior por un momento, hasta que quedó aplastado por la culpa. Se perdería de pasar los últimos minutos de los efectos de la poción con Draco. Pronto sería incapaz de ver a Ron en absoluto, a menos de que encontraran una cura milagrosa. Se puso de pie.

—Claro, déjame tomar mi capa. Está frío afuera. —Se apresuró a entrar en su dormitorio y fue arrastrado a un abrazo. Draco devoró sus labios con gula y sus manos recorrieron cada parte de Harry que pudieron alcanzar.

—No te irás sin un último beso —farfulló Draco contra sus labios y volvió a besarlo.

Harry lo prolongó tanto como fue posible y entonces se alejó con reticencia. — ¡La encontré! —dijo para ventaja de Ron y jaló su capa de invierno de una silla cercana.

Esperó no lucir demasiado desarreglado y emocionado cuando se puso su capa y fue a su encuentro con Ron. Si su amigo notó algo fuera de lugar, afortunadamente no dijo nada.

* * *

(*)Les recuerdo que Draco no puede ni comer ni beber aún con la poción.

(*)The D-Word: En ingles muerte es death. Sería originalmente, entre otros significados, "La palabra con D", pero por razones obvias, va la M.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo quince**_

Los días de fiesta fueron los más sombríos que Harry podía recordar desde que dejó a los Dursleys. Pasó la Víspera de Navidad en La Madriguera, donde todos llevaban la alegría forzada, como capas, y bebían demasiado alcohol. Molly se mantenía correteando por la cocina para asegurarse de que hubiera un interminable surtido de galletas y pasteles. Hermione lo llamaba "cocinar por estrés" y le mencionó a Harry que Molly ya había estallado en lágrimas cuatro veces. Todos estaban conscientes de que esa podía ser la última Navidad de Ron. Por su parte, Ron bebió demasiado whisky de fuego, parecía estar de muy buen humor hasta que se desmayó sobre un sofá justo después de las diez de la noche, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione.

Ginny no tenía previsto llegar hasta la Víspera de Año Nuevo debido a que tendría un partido de Quidditch de exhibición con su equipo argentino, lo que sólo parecía añadirse a la melancolía de Molly.

La mañana de Navidad fue la peor, la resaca de Harry se amplificó por la quietud descendiente que se mantuvo en el grupo reunido alrededor del árbol de Navidad, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hicieron para hacerla parecer una típica y jovial celebración.

Las bromas de George dibujaron poco más que unas tristes sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos y su regalo para Bill –dulces que lucían como excremento de gallina– no trajo más que un suspiro y un ceño fruncido de Molly, en lugar de sus diatribas de enojo habituales.

Cuando Ron abrió un regalo y alzó el jersey de borgoña con una gran R bordada en él, los labios de Molly se estremecieron y su voz se quebró cuando ella dijo—: Te debía uno nuevo.

—Oh, Mamá —dijo Ron en voz baja y Molly estalló en lágrimas. Se arrojó sobre él y sollozó intensamente.

—Oh, hijo mío —murmuró—, mi pobre muchacho.

Ron la abrazó y enterró la cara en su hombro. Hermione hipó y Harry le dio un vistazo para ver lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. Apartó la mirada, sus ojos escocieron, y agarró el paquete, forrado con envoltorio de intensos colores, que estaba en sus piernas con tanta fuerza que el papel se arrugó.

Bill se levantó del piso y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Molly y a Ron, uniéndoseles después Arthur.

Fleur comenzó a llorar. —Oh, et eeg demasiado triste —sollozó y abandonó el lugar. Harry quiso seguirla. Quería escapar de la afligida familia y correr, volar muy lejos a un lugar donde todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Un lugar donde Ron se encontrara entero y sano, y Draco vivo.

* * *

Harry salió de la chimenea y lanzó el montón de regalos de Navidad descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Entró a su habitación a zancadas y abrió su armario bruscamente para tomar el único vial acomodado en la caja protectora de madera.

Se volteó para ver a Draco, que descansaba sobre la cama, observándole. —Pensé que habíamos acordado guardar ese.

Harry no tenía idea de qué decir. Era la única poción restante y debían guardarla para una ocasión planeada más seriamente. Harry lo sabía, pero por el momento no le importaba. Estaba exhausto y adolorido y sentía como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando bajo sus pies. —Te necesito —dijo y se sentó en la cama. Sus hombros se desplomaron y retorció el vial con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

Una ola de frío de presionó contra él y se inclinó ante esta. —Por favor —susurró.

—Está bien —dijo Draco.

Harry se volteó y sacó la tapa antes de inclinar el vial sobre la boca de Draco. Una sensación de malestar retorció su estómago al ver el líquido desaparecer. Era su última poción. El proveedor de grillos topo de Narcissa se había quedado sin los insectos. Había prometido adquirir más, pero una semana se había transformado en dos. El hecho de que esa pudiera ser su última vez juntos en un futuro próximo hacía que la respiración de Harry se acelerara casi hasta hacerle entrar pánico, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

— ¿Mal día? —preguntó Draco y entonces tocó los labios de Harry.

Harry le besó como un hombre que se ahoga y está en busca de aire. Hicieron el amor de forma dulce, pero con un aire de desesperación que había estado creciendo en Harry por semanas. Besó y tocó cada milímetro accesible de la piel de Draco, hasta que este jadeó y se arqueó por cada caricia. Harry lubricó sus dedos con un hechizo sin varita y los introdujo dentro. Nunca habían dado el paso final, ambos bromeaban con que probablemente eso mataría a alguno de los dos. Harry deseó que la poción aportara más que sólo tangibilidad –se había acostumbrado a los helados besos de Draco, pero penetrar sin calidez sería rápidamente incómodo.

Sin embargo, sus dedos podían hacerlo, así que los empujó y giró, deslizando sus dígitos dentro y fuera de Draco. Agregó un tercer dedo y arrastró su lengua por toda la extensión de de la dura polla de Draco. Draco se vino, llamándolo por su nombre y retorciendo sus manos en el cabello de Harry; eso dolió, pero no cambiaría la sensación por nada.

—Creo que he muerto. Otra vez.

Harry rió por lo bajo. —Que gracioso.

—Mi turno —dijo Draco y entonces empujó a Harry sobre su espalda para darle el mismo tratamiento. Los fríos labios de Draco se sentían como bálsamo por donde fuera que tocaran la acalorada piel de Harry y pronto estuvo retorciéndose con la necesidad y maldiciendo la silenciosa venganza del Slytherin. Draco tocaba todo, menos la chorreante polla de Harry.

—Provocador —gimió Harry y se inclinó para hacerse cargo de sí mismo, pero Draco le apartó la mano con una mirada de advertencia—. Imbécil.

—No hables, a no ser que sientas la necesidad de decir "Draco" y "más".

Harry hizo un sofocado y estrangulado sonido y entonces murmuró—: Draco, más.

Cuando los dedos de Draco se empujaron en su interior, fue demasiado para sus sentidos ya tensos. Se vino explosivamente, aún con su polla sin haber sido tocada, estremeciéndose y casi sollozando por la fuerza de su corrida.

—Bueno, eso fue interesante —Dijo Draco en un tono divertido y luego presionó un beso en la punta de la polla de Harry, provocando que saliera un chorro final de pálido líquido.

—Eres tan malo —dijo Harry.

—Tengo la Marca Tenebrosa para probarlo.

Harry resopló y se detuvo en su cabello para besarlo. —Dejaré que me compenses más tarde.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Dame diez minutos.

* * *

Harry estuvo contento por el descanso de las vacaciones mientras dormía en el Boxing Day*, sosteniendo la forma casi desnuda de Draco cerca. Mantenía el frío a raya apilando sábanas extras sobre ellos, utilizando a Draco para contrarrestar el calor insular.

Dio un beso en el cuello de Draco, justo por debajo de las suaves curvas de su cabello. Sabía, sin comprobar, que el tiempo era corto. Su agarre se intensificó alrededor del torso de Draco, sosteniéndole mas cerca.

—Casi es tiempo —dijo Draco con un suspiro.

—Lo sé. —Harry tragó con fuerza, deseando con cada fibra de su ser poder ser capaz de congelar el tiempo. Maldijo al Ministerio por destruir todos los Giratiempos, porque invadiría el Departamento de Misterios sin vacilación por recuperar uno. Volvería en el tiempo y salvaría a Draco antes de que muriera, le arrebataría de las estranguladoras manos de Goyle y le mantendría a salvo por siempre.

Sintió al instante cuando Draco comenzó a desvanecerse en sus brazos, resbalando de nuevo silenciosamente a la fantasmal intangibilidad. Harry quiso llorar.

—Mierda —dijo brutalmente. Su garganta se estrechó otra vez, dificultándole el habla—. Joder, Draco, no puedo lidiar con esto. No es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. —Catorce malditas horas cuando Harry quería toda una vida.

La frialdad de Draco se alejó. Harry abrió sus ojos para verle salir de la cama. — ¿No es suficiente? —repitió Draco.

—No. Esto es sólo… Necesito más. Necesito… —Harry se incorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle a Draco todo lo que sentía.

—Necesitas a alguien real —finalizó Draco.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!

—Sin embargo, es lo que necesitas. ¿Fue una despedida, entonces, este compasivo encuentro y todas tus palabras dulces? ¿Finalmente estás listo tú para seguir adelante?

Harry tiró a un lado las mantas, pero sus pies estaban enredados en las sábanas. Las pateó desesperadamente cuando Draco se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡No! No es eso en absoluto. Draco, ¡espera!

Pero Draco no esperó, y para el tiempo en el que logró liberar sus piernas ya era demasiado tarde. Draco ya no estaba. Harry regresó a su habitación corriendo y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, pero una hora de frenética búsqueda no reveló el nombre de Draco.

Se había ido.

* * *

Durante tres días, Harry frecuentó todos los pisos de Hogwarts y buscó sin cesar en el Mapa del Merodeador por alguna señal de Draco. Acechó a los thestrals y buscó en la Cámara de los Secretos y en partes olvidadas del castillo –lugares que no aparecían en el mapa. Casi se quedó enterrado en un desprendimiento de rocas después de deambular por una sección abandonada de las mazmorras, dañada en la guerra y nunca reparada. Sólo su renuencia a soltar la varita –a pesar de que una piedra desprendida le dio un golpe entumecedor en la parte posterior de su muñeca– le permitió mover poco a poco los escombros caídos y librarse de una muerte ignominiosa. Se preguntó si iba a convertirse en un fantasma si moría, y se quedaría con Draco, o si el atractivo de ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo sería demasiado grande. Decidió que prefería no correr el riesgo.

Después de su casi sepultura, buscó a Nick Casi-decapitado para preguntarle si tenía idea del paradero de Draco.

—Me alegra que te trajera este asunto, Harry —dijo Nick con una expresión sombría—. He querido hablar contigo sobre él, en nombre de los otros, que optaron por diferir de mis siglos de sabiduría y mi vasta experiencia con las manías y complejidades del, digamos, _amor_.

Harry le miró fijamente, sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando. Esperó a que el fantasma fuera al punto.

—Francamente, Harry, tu relación con el señor Malfoy ha sido un tema de preocupación entre los fantasmas residentes de Hogwarts. Y, me atrevo a decir, chisme.

Harry se sonrojó. Pensaba que él y Malfoy habían sido cuidadosos, mostrando afecto sólo cuando estaban en su habitación. Solían estar juntos en otras áreas del castillo, viendo todos los partidos de Quidditch, y Malfoy lo acompañaba cada vez que visitaba a Hagrid o los invernaderos, y caminaban con frecuencia por el lago… Harry finalmente admitió que él y Malfoy estaban prácticamente unidos por la cadera y que ello probablemente era tema de preocupación no sólo entre los fantasmas. Estaba sorprendido de que Minerva no lo hubiera mencionado, pero dado que era ella quien en un principio le había sugerido llevarse bien con Malfoy, quizá se habría sentido hipócrita planteándolo. Además, nadie creería que se había enamorado del idiota.

—Mi _relación_ con Draco nos concierne sólo a nosotros —dijo Harry fríamente.

Nick suspiró. —Harry, debes saber que hay ciertas normas que deben ser vigiladas, al igual que en el mundo tangible. Está prohibido que los no-vivos se enamoren de los vivos. Eso sólo puede causar penas.

Harry le miró. Sabía que Nick decía la verdad, pero no por ello era más fácil escuchar. — ¿Prohibido por quién? No hay reglas obligatorias ni infalibles para el amor y no podemos siempre elegir de quien nos enamoramos. A veces sólo sucede.

—Entiendo eso, Harry, de verdad lo hago, pero la lógica debe dictar…

— ¿Es esa la misma lógica que dicta que no puedes ser admitido en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza? —preguntó Harry. Fue un golpe bajo, pero no tenía ganas de ser reprendido por un fantasma muerto hace siglos y aún no tenía idea de dónde encontrar a Draco.

Nick se irguió con un enfurruñado resoplido de aire. —Veo que no estás dispuesto a ser razonable por los momentos. Espero que consideres mis palabras antes de que los demás decidan actuar. Con eso, Nick se deslizó por el pasillo y luego dobló a un lado para traspasar una pared y se fue.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose petulante. —Antes de que los demás decidan actuar —murmuró—. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Abuchearme hasta que me dé por vencido con Draco? —Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta, recordando bien que Draco no había tenido ningún problema en molestarle casi hasta volverle loco tras su llegada a Hogwarts. La súbita de la visión de decenas de fantasmas alrededor de su cama recitando ingredientes de pociones –y peor– le dio escalofríos.

Eso tampoco le dejaba más cerca de encontrar a Draco.

Al cuarto día concluyó que Draco ya no estaba en Hogwarts, así que hizo una visita al siguiente lugar más obvio al cual Draco podría haber ido. Harry fue a Malfoy Manor.

Esperó en una habitación de revestimiento oscuro con muebles de aspecto impersonal, sentado en un incómodo sofá, mirando fijamente el cuadro de un hombre barbudo y canoso que le devolvió la mirada, luciendo tétrico y desaprobador. Harry tenía miedo de caminar más cerca y leer la pequeña placa de oro unida al retrato, no sentía suficiente curiosidad por saber que ancestro Malfoy era como para correr el riesgo de alentar al hombre a hablar.

—Lamento haberle hecho esperar, señor Potter —dijo Narcissa mientras entraba a la habitación. Llevaba ropas de color rojo intenso adornadas con plata. Eran vagamente festivas y se dio cuenta de un principio que las vacaciones aún no se habían terminado. La poca alegría que la temporada había traído este año había sido arrastrada por la partida de Draco.

Harry se levantó al instante. — ¿Está Draco aquí? —espetó.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y Harry se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto todo tipo de saludos corteses tradicionales mágicos y todo eso, pero ella sólo caminó hacia la ventana y ajustó una cortina que parecía perfecta para Harry. —No, no está.

Harry frunció el ceño. No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si estaba mintiendo. Sabía que podría estar haciéndolo, por supuesto. Le había mentido a Voldemort, y de manera convincente. — ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez?

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que _has_ perdido a Draco?

Harry miró hacia otro lado y tiró de su cabello. Sonaba ridículo, ¿cómo perdías a un fantasma? —Sí —admitió Harry—. No lo he visto desde el jueves. He buscado por todas partes. Hogwarts, el Bosque Prohibido, Hogsmeade... —Había registrado hasta la Casa de los Gritos, sabiendo que estaba exagerando, pero buscó de todas formas antes de dejar el lugar vacío con un sentido de alivio cuando un montón de recuerdos dolorosos se abarrotaron en su mente.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Harry suspiró y volvió a hundirse en el sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. —Sí. Dije algo estúpido, pero Draco pensó que quería decir otra cosa y no me dio la oportunidad de explicar. —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¡Maldito sea por no escuchar!, sé lo que piensa y no es cierto. —La voz de Harry se alzó y la dejó, en caso de que Draco estuviera al acecho en la mansión por algún lugar al alcance del oído.

— ¿Qué piensa? —preguntó ella, volviendo y sentándose en una silla primorosamente, al otro lado de Harry.

—Piensa que estoy cansado de él. Cree que quiero a otra persona... Cree que quiero a alguien _real_, alguien vivo.

Narcissa asintió. —Una consideración válida. ¿Y tú lo haces?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no. Lo quiero. —Admitirlo en voz alta era catártico, pero también más difícil de lo esperado. La garganta de Harry se estrechó y para su horror, sintió un calor punzante debajo de sus párpados—. Lo quiero —repitió—. Sé que está mal y la poción probablemente lo empeoró porque lo aumentó todo y me hizo pensar en cosas absurdas, imposibles. Le dije a Draco no era suficiente. ¡Lo que quería decir era que esas estúpidas catorce horas de pretender normalidad no bastan! —Harry se puso de pie, incapaz de quedarse sentado con la fuerza de la emoción corriendo por él. La sala nadó a través de su visión borrosa. Su respiración se dificultó y se esforzó por hablar con normalidad. —Quiero más, señora Malfoy. Narcissa. Quiero a Draco vivo de nuevo.

Harry casi se estremeció al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro pálido. Había ido demasiado lejos. Quería demasiado. ¿Seguramente estaba completamente loco? Ella enviaría una lechuza a San Mungo y ellos llevarían a Harry a un lugar tranquilo, cómodo, una habitación sin fantasmas. Harry rió sin humor y luego se volteó para caminar a la ventana. No se atrevió a tocar las cortinas, ya que al parecer, Narcissa podía ver las más pequeñas imperfecciones, por lo que observó por una gran brecha en la tela para ver si seguía lloviendo. El agua caía como arroyos en una cascada por el vidrio.

—He estado leyendo libros de hechizos —continuó Harry y luego negó con un resoplido—. Magia negra. Es ridículo, lo sé. La mayoría de ellos te dicen cómo crear Inferi. Algunos te dicen cómo transferir las almas a objetos. —Rehuyó de ese, pensando desagradablemente en los Horrocruxes—. Hay incluso un hechizo que ata un alma a un cuerpo muerto, como el monstruo de Frankenstein.

—Me temo que no entiendo tu referencia —dijo ella—. ¿Has dicho "atar" a un alma?

Harry se volteó para mirarla. Se alegró por el cambio de tema, porque pensar en Draco le hacía querer traspasar el cristal con el puño. ¿Dónde podía estar? Harry se había equivocado; catorce horas tocándolo eran mejor que ninguna. De hecho, cada momento que pasaba con Draco era mejor que no verlo en absoluto, incluso si Draco no hacía más que criticar su forma de enseñar y quejarse de todo bajo el sol. Harry extrañaba el sonido de su voz y la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente cuando trataba de argumentar. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en Draco. Extrañarlo se estaba convirtiendo en algo físicamente doloroso. Se centró en las palabras de Narcissa en su lugar—. Sí, es un poco repugnante. En un cuento muggle ficticio, un cuerpo muerto es sacudido por un rayo y ello lo reanima, pero por supuesto que no es lo mismo que un ser humano normal cuando se despierta. No del todo como un Inferius, pero tampoco como una persona normal. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto?

—Encontraste un hechizo —dijo Narcisa. Su voz sonó cercana y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba parada detrás de él—. Encontraste un hechizo que ata un alma a un cuerpo muerto. Sin embargo, un fantasma no es lo mismo que un alma, ¿o sí? ¿Son los fantasmas las almas de los vivos? ¿O son recuerdos tangibles, como los retratos?

Harry se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido por sus preguntas. —No lo sé. He investigado, pero la mayoría de los hechizos que he encontrado los he desechado con los demás. ¿Existe una autoridad única de fantasmas en el Mundo Mágico?

—No lo sé. —Ella repitió sus palabras—. Te dí solamente los libros que tenía en mano. ¿Crees que hay alguien que lo sabría?

— ¿Alguien que sabría qué?

Narcissa hizo un gesto de impaciencia que le recordó tanto a Draco, que el corazón de Harry se apretó. —Alguien que sabría si es posible atar un fantasma a un cuerpo muerto, claro. O permitir que un fantasma habite en un cuerpo. Reanimado.

Harry retrocedió ante la idea de Draco entrando y _reanimando_ un cuerpo muerto. Trató de no parecer demasiado horrorizado cuando respondió cuidadosamente—: Supongo que debe haberlo.

Ella dejó caer sus manos y empezó a girar un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. Parecía estar alternado entre diamantes y esmeraldas. Harry no estaba seguro de que ella se diera cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas en su muñeca con tirones cortos.

— ¿Dónde está Lucius? —preguntó Harry de repente.

Su mirada, que se había ido lejos, chocó con la suya, y ella pareció dejar de respirar por un momento. — ¿Draco no te dijo?

Harry nunca había preguntado, y ahora sentía una punzada de culpa. Negó.

—Lucius está en el Oriente por negocios —dijo. Su voz tenía un timbre extraño y Harry supo que la conversación había terminado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó de todos modos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. —No importa. ¿Puedo invitarte algo de beber? ¿Té? ¿Jugo? ¿Algo más fuerte?

_Por un largo tiempo_, se percató Harry. Lucius se había ido por meses. Posiblemente por más. Era Navidad y aún no volvía a casa. Era casi demasiado para aguantar, sabiendo que la Madre de Draco estaba sola en esa casa horriblemente enorme durante las vacaciones, con sólo los elfos domésticos por compañía.

—Algo más fuerte estaría estupendo —dijo.

* * *

Al final, algo más fuerte se convirtió en unos varios tragos más fuertes. Una pequeña copa de coñac condujo a tres vasos de fuerte vino tinto, una cena ligeramente seria, con carne asada y patatas pequeñas coloreadas de púrpura, varios vasos más de vino tinto, uno de vino de Oporto después de la cena, y tres vasos de whisky de fuego.

—...y entonces Draco dijo: "¡Tengo seis años!" con una expresión arrogante, eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para no estallar en risas. —Narcissa rió por lo bajo al recordar y vació su vaso.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, hizo de la condescendencia un fino arte en la escuela. Lo siento por el pobre hombre, siendo el receptor frecuente de esa mirada. —Se sentía bastante osfuscado y acalorado y se habían trasladado desde la habitación extraña y fría a un muy agradable salón sin cuadros enfadados y un mobiliario mucho más confortable.

—Pobre Harry. Le gustabas mucho a Draco cuando era niño. Fuiste todo de lo que pudo hablar durante sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts.

Harry tragó su bebida, no queriendo recordar sus años escolares. Si ambos hubieran sido menos orgulloso y abrasivos, podrían haberse descubierto uno al otro antes de que Draco... Bueno, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿No ha estado aquí, entonces? —Preguntó Harry por cuarta vez esa noche.

Los labios de Narcissa se presionaron en una línea irritada. — ¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito y firme mi nombre en sangre?

Harry hizo un ademán con su mano, por temor a que hablara en serio. — ¡No, yo te creo! Yo sólo... lo extraño. Quiero saber a dónde se fue. Quiero decirle que lo siento y hacer más poción para poder tocarlo y…

— ¡Detente! —gritó Narcissa, alzando una mano—. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Seguramente sabes que estoy enamorado de tu hijo? Hicimos un montón de cosas interesantes cuando…

—Harry —advirtió ella y levantó un largo dedo—, no me hagas hechizarte, insensible. No quiero los detalles de tu sórdida aventura con mi hijo. Ni una sola palabra más.

—Él tiene la más… —Harry se interrumpió y se echó a reír cuando ella tiró de la punta de su varita en su manga—. Es más de una palabra —señaló.

—No tienes que hablarme poéticamente de Draco. Es evidente que lo amo más de lo saludable, según todas aquellas personas a las que conozco. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, algún brebaje transparente que parecía agua, pero tenía que ser más fuerte, basándose en los vivos puntos color rosa sobre sus mejillas y el leve arrastre de sus palabras. Dejó el vaso parcialmente vacío sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, luciendo decidida. —Ven conmigo, Harry. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry vació su vaso, lo puso junto al de ella, y la siguió. Calculó mal el ancho de la puerta y se golpeó el hombro con la jamba de la salida. Dio a Narcissa una disculpa tímida y corrió tras ella, frotando el punto golpeado. Era posible que estuviera un poco más borracho de lo que era prudente mientras seguía a una poderosa bruja ex mortífaga por su casa potencialmente malvada en medio de la noche. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, doblaron varias esquinas, descendieron algunas escaleras cortas y terminaron ante una puerta de roble decorada con bisagras de hierro forjado y una elaborada cerradura.

Narcissa se detuvo con la mano en la puerta. Miró a Harry y de repente pareció insegura. Se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes y dijo—: Has visto el cuarto de Draco, ¿no? ¿Crees que es una mala idea haberlo dejado exactamente como estaba cuando él...?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. No es como si necesitaras el espacio. Y no entras todos los días a llorar sobre sus cosas... ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se fruncieron en las esquinas y negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, al principio lo hice, pero Draco se quejó de que la humedad estaba arruinando sus recuerdos.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Ahí lo tienes. No es como si se hubiera marchado por completo. ¿No haría un berrinche si comenzaras a empacar sus cosas?

Ella se puso seria y asintió. —Probablemente. Y no me gustaría que él pensara que yo... le estaba dejando ir, como todos ellos... como Lucius... me dice que debo hacerlo. No voy a dejarlo ir, Harry. No hasta que haya agotado todas las opciones posibles. Él lo es todo para mí.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, pensando en el sacrificio de su propia Madre. —Estoy seguro de que yo haría lo mismo de tener alguna vez a un hijo.

Ella sonrió débilmente y abrió la puerta.

Harry entró en la habitación, sin saber qué esperar. Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que vieron sus ojos. La cámara era pequeña y vagamente octogonal, con revestimiento de madera oscura y detallada. No había más muebles que una mesa de piedra pesada en el centro de la habitación. Yaciendo encima de la mesa estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry se apresuró hacia delante, demasiadas preguntas caían en su mente, y aun así ninguna de ellas fue pronunciada. Se detuvo en el borde de la mesa, mirando con asombro el hermoso rostro de Draco, se veía vibrante y saludable. Su piel estaba pálida, pero tenía suficiente tinte rosado como para parecer vivo y verse bien. Su pelo estaba más largo que el que llevaba su yo fantasma y Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de levantar una mano para apartarlo con suavidad de la frente de Draco. Casi había esperado que Draco se moviera ante el movimiento.

— _¿Cómo? _—preguntó Harry, obligándose a apartar la mano. Draco realmente estaba suspendido sobre la mesa, sin tocarla. Estaba vestido de manera diferente a cuando había muerto. Pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas y un jersey de cachemir azul oscuro revelaba el cuello de una camisa de seda blanca debajo. La V mostraba el hueco entre sus clavículas y Harry quiso inclinarse y besarlo, como había hecho tantas veces antes, pero suponiendo que la piel sería cálida y suave, a diferencia de la fría pseudo-piel de su fantasma.

—Mi vergüenza —dijo Narcisa en voz baja, yendo a su lado—. Yo estaba en Hogwarts cuando Draco fue asesinado. En realidad fue una coincidencia. Quería que viniera de compras conmigo tan pronto como terminara su turno de trabajo. —Arrugó la nariz—. Eran terribles las cosas que le hacían hacer. Mi hijo, haciendo trabajo manual. —Suspiró profundamente—. Sé que era mejor que Azkaban, pero era lamentable. Sus hermosas manos... —Ella se acercó y levantó una, acariciando con sus dedos las puntas de los Draco—. Tuve que sanarlas durante varios días hasta que desarrollaron estos horribles callos. —Volvió a poner la mano con cuidado a un lado del abdomen de Draco, doblada sobre la otra—. En todo caso, yo estuve allí y me sentí a morir. —Se rió forzadamente ante el movimiento sorprendido de Harry y luego negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no tan literalmente. Durante la guerra, cuando yo no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto... Fue la peor sensación, un terror aplastante. Peor que estar en la presencia del Señor Oscuro. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera a salvo. Así que después de la guerra le lancé un hechizo, que me avisaría si él estuviera en peligro de muerte. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, y me dijo que estaba siendo tonta y exagerada, ya que la guerra había terminado. ¿En qué peligro podría meterse?

Ella pasó una mano por los pantalones de Draco y apartó un poco de pelusa cerca de su rótula.

—No debí haber confiado en Gregory Goyle. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese niño, incluso antes de que terminara la guerra. Era muy indiferente cuando veía los horrores perpetrados por los demás. Greyback era el peor, burlándose de los niños y depravándolos cada vez más. Intenté proteger a Draco de lo peor de todo eso, pero Gregory y Vincent... —Ella negó con su cabeza—. La Madre de Gregory murió joven y la Madre de Vince no es más que una cáscara de temor, amilanada en la sombra de la brutalidad de su marido. Traté de ser una Madre para ellos, hice lo mejor que pude, pero tengo que admitir que no fui especialmente afectuosa.

Harry no dijo nada, pero pensar en Fenrir Greyback influyendo a Crabbe y a Goyle era escalofriante. Harry recordaba cómo habían pasado de ser los típicos bravucones de patio de recreo a deseosos jóvenes mortífagos, orgullosos de sus nuevas habilidades para herir a los demás. Tragó saliva con fuerza ante el recuerdo de Crabbe gritando la Maldición Asesina en la Sala de los Menesteres, dispuesto a matar sin piedad ni vacilación. Y Goyle había asesinado a Draco. ¿Se culpaba Narcissa indirectamente a sí misma por ello? Harry pensó que era probable.

—Mirar hacia atrás y preguntarse por las posibilidades no hace ningún bien ahora, claro —continuó Narcissa—. Pero es difícil evitar castigarte a ti mismo por no ver las señales, por no hacer más y proteger a tu propio hijo… —Su voz se quebró, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió—. Como sea, supe cuando Draco estuvo en peligro y corrí al castillo, de alguna manera sabía que sería demasiado tarde. Hechicé al insensible de Gregory al momento en que llegué. No lo herí, pensando que había sido sólo una discusión que había terminado mal. Pensé que Draco se despertaría y estaría bien, dado el poco tiempo que había pasado. Habían sido unos pocos minutos, ¡unos muy pocos minutos! —Su mano se cerró sobre la espinilla de Draco y su voz se quebró en un sollozo. Respiró profundo, jadeando. Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños –no estaba seguro de que colocar una mano consoladora en su hombro sería útil o molesto.

—Intenté traerlo de vuelta. Lancé hechizo tras hechizo usando todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. Minerva llegó y trató de detenerme. —Sacudió su cabeza y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Nada funcionó. Oh, logré que su corazón latiera de nuevo, y respiraba, pero mi Draco se había ido. Esto… —hizo un gesto a la proclive forma de Draco—, es sólo una cáscara. Lancé un Hechizo Stasis en él y lo traje aquí. Lucius estaba mortificado. Peleábamos a menudo. Cada vez con más frecuencia cuando me enteré de que Draco era un fantasma. Pasé horas, días, cantidades interminables de tiempo sin hacer más que investigar y lanzar hechizos experimentales. Prácticamente olvidé que Lucius existía.

Ella se secó una lágrima con aire ausente, limpiándola con su dedo índice. —Resultó en vano. El cuerpo de Draco vive, como puedes ver. Está en un estado similar al de hibernación, respirando sólo en raras ocasiones. El latido de su corazón es tan lento que es difícil distinguirlo. —Se mordió el labio—. No tiene función cerebral. Es sólo... como una hermosa muñeca. —Movió su mano de la espinilla de Draco hacia abajo y tocó un pie, vestido con calcetines negros. Le hacía parecer más vulnerable, de alguna manera.

—Lucius y yo tuvimos una última discusión hace algún tiempo. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Dos años? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Le pregunté que qué quería que hiciera, ¿matar al cuerpo de Draco? ¿Dejar de intentar recuperarlo? ¿Dejar de buscar maneras de forzar a un fantasma a asemejarse a un humano? Él no tenía respuestas y yo no tenía voluntad para defenderme. Se fue por negocios y nunca regresó. Todavía nos escribimos, pero no hay emoción en ello. Conversamos como extraños, hablamos de su negocio y de mi jardín y de las últimas noticias de _El Profeta_. Nada importante.

— ¿Crees que volverá? —Preguntó Harry.

Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. — No mientras el cuerpo de Draco siga así, aquí. Mi _santuario_, lo llama Lucius.

— ¿Qué piensa Draco?

—Ya no viene por acá. Creo que es demasiado difícil para él aceptarlo. Hemos intentado durante meses devolverlo a su cuerpo, forzarlo para que asuma su forma de fantasma. Nada funcionó. Creo recordar el hechizo que mencionaste... ¿el que ata un alma a un cuerpo? —Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. Había algo en ese hechizo, ¿no estaba allí? ¿Algo que lo hacía inviable?

Harry tragó. —Sacrificio.

Ella suspiró y asintió. —Eso era.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largo rato y luego Narcissa dijo—: Lucius y yo fuimos Padres terribles.

Harry la miró, sorprendido de que ella hubiera hecho tal confesión.

Ella se balanceó y dio una palmadita en el pie de Draco. —Oh sí, lo fuimos. A Draco nunca le faltó nada de niño. Lucius y yo lo consentimos y para el momento en el que nos dimos cuenta de que estaba terriblemente malcriado fue demasiado tarde. Draco era exigente y crítico y excesivamente dramático. Salazar, las cartas que solía enviarme, quejándose de todo, desde la comida hasta las costumbres de sueño de sus compañeros de casa. —Negó con su cabeza—.Pensé que no importaba, que Draco merecía tener todo lo que quería. Tendría riqueza y privilegio, y un excelente lugar en la sociedad, despreciando a aquellos a quiénes creyera que estaban por debajo de él... —Ella se acercó a la mesa y se alejó de Draco para colocar una mano firme sobre la superficie plana. Tomó una respiración profunda—. Y entonces _él_ volvió.

Ella se estremeció. —Todo cambió. Nuestras vidas ya no eran nuestras. Nuestros pensamientos ya no eran nuestros. No teníamos privacidad, ni libertad, ni posibilidad de escapar. Conspiraciones serían arrancadas de nuestros cerebros antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de germinar. Lucius se convirtió en poco más que un títere, aterrado de dar un paso en falso, no fuera que Draco y yo sufrieramos por ello. Quise tomar Draco y huir, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad. Voldemort nunca permitía que nosotros tres estuviéramos juntos sin algún tipo de guardia, ya fueran mi hermana o alguno de sus otros perros leales. Draco creció rápidamente durante ese terrible tiempo. Supongo que tenemos que dar las gracias a Voldemort por expugnar al niño mimado y convertir a Draco en el hombre que es... o era.

Ella suspiró profundamente y le dio a Harry una sonrisa que era tensa y forzada, obviamente. —Escúchame, poniéndome sentimental. No deberías viajar en tu estado actual. Si lo deseas, puedes dormir en la habitación de Draco. ¿De verdad no sabes dónde está?

Harry negó. —Esperaba que estuviera aquí.

—Podría ser. Es una casa muy grande y no conozco todos sus antiguos lugares favoritos. Los elfos sabrán. Puedo preguntarles.

—No. Si no quiere ser encontrado, no quiero forzarlo. —El tono de Harry fue amargo, pero no pudo resistirse a alcanzar y tocar el cabello de Draco una vez más. Verlo tan tangible, como si pudiera abrir los ojos y despertar en cualquier momento, era desgarrador—. Gracias por mostrarme esto.

—Quizás no lo habría hecho sin esa última copa —admitió—. Me siento un poco mareada, así que creo que me retiraré. ¿Me disculpas?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco tambaleante. La siguió hasta la puerta y salió. Una vez en el piso de arriba, ella le dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco y luego se marchó con prisa. Harry encontró su camino a la habitación de Draco, con sólo dos vueltas en falso y se tiró en la cama suave, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa. La sala giraba a su alrededor y trató de recordar un Hechizo de Sobriedad hasta que el sueño superó la confusión y tiró de él al olvido.

* * *

Se despertó aún tendido en la cama de Draco, aunque al parecer había arrastrado una esquina de la colcha consigo. Se sentía agarrotado y andrajoso, con un arrasador dolor de cabeza golpeteando sus sienes.

Después de levantarse forzadamente, ubicar su varita y ponerse sus zapatos (increíblemente, por lo menos había conseguido quitárselos anoche), bajó para usar la red Flu. Un elfo doméstico apareció antes de que partiera, probablemente para asegurarse de que Harry no se hiciera con ninguna de las reliquias Malfoy, así que Harry habló con voz ronca—: Por favor, dile a la señora Malfoy que agradezco su hospitalidad.

El elfo doméstico asintió y Harry agitó su mano llena de polvo y tambaleó dentro de su habitación en Hogwarts. Dio un traspié y permaneció allí hasta que el impulso de expulsar el contenido de su estómago disminuyó. Esperaba tener una Poción para la Resaca en alguna parte de su reserva de pociones. Urgh, nunca bebería de nuevo.

—Saliste a pasar un buen rato, por lo que veo. —La voz seca hizo que la cabeza de Harry se alzara en asombro. Draco estaba allí parado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de desaprobación fijada en sus facciones.

Los latidos de Harry golpearon sordamente en sus sienes. Su primer instinto –correr y envolver a Draco en un abrazo aliviador– fue reducido por el hecho de que ello sería inútil, ya que de todos modos no podría tocarlo –y entonces la necesidad desapareció bajo una ráfaga de enfado.

Sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar, Harry le dio una silenciosa mirada fulminante y siguió hasta el lavabo. Abrió el gabinete en la pared y movió aleatoriamente las pociones que allí se encontraban. Alivio del Dolor de Cabeza –que podía funcionar en lugar de la que estaba buscando. Frunció el ceño mientras movía los viales. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tendría que haber algún Remedio para la Resaca en alguna parte.

Draco habló tras él. —Admito que esperaba que te tomaras más de cuatro días para reemplazarme.

Harry cerró los ojos ante el tono tranquilo y herido. Respiró profundo y sostuvo la puerta del gabinete fuertemente. —Te busqué todo ese tiempo. Busqué en este castillo, busqué en el bosque, casi muero en un derrumbe y fui reprendido por mi indecoroso comportamiento por un representante del consorcio de fantasmas. Desesperado, finalmente fui a ver a _tu Madre_, quien me permitió beber whisky de fuego en exceso, mientras lloraba en su hombro. —Harry finalizó su perorata y se volteó para ver a Draco—. Ella me permitió pasar la noche en tu cama en lugar de hacerme marchar o ir en flu equivocadamente a Merlín-sabe-dónde, así que apreciaría que no utilices ese lamentable tono conmigo, ni te atrevas a sugerir que ya no me preocupo por ti. ¿Y dónde diablos has estado?

Draco tuvo la gracia de parecer sorprendido. —En realidad no lloraste en su hombro, ¿verdad?

Harry rodó sus ojos, pero el movimiento envió otro rayo de dolor rumbo a su cabeza, así que volvió al gabinete con renovada determinación.

—Está en el lado izquierdo. Segundo estante, tras esa espuma para afeitar que odias.

—No la odio —murmuró Harry para llevar la contraria. Movió el frasco a un lado y suspiró con alivio cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la poción. La destapó y volcó en su garganta, tragando con rapidez y recitando mentalmente cada símbolo rúnico que podía recordar para ignorar el sabor, y también para contenerse de recordar los ingredientes. Su estómago se resintió terriblemente y pareció debatirse en si expulsar la poción y devolverla al lugar de donde había venido o no, pero entonces la familiar ráfaga caliente estalló en su interior. Siempre pensaba que la poción funcionaba haciendo ebullir cada partícula restante de alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo.

Cerró la puerta del gabinete y apoyó la cabeza contra este por un momento. De inmediato se sintió mejor, pero también muy cansado.

—Estaba en Londres —dijo Draco.

Harry movió su cabeza a un lado para mirarle. —Londres. Bueno, creo que no busqué allí, ¿cierto?

Los dedos de Draco se retorcieron en uno de los botones de su túnica, un gesto nervioso que Harry raramente veía. — ¿Un derrumbe? ¿De verdad pensaste que me estaría escondiendo en los túneles que se encuentran bajo el castillo?

Harry se apartó del gabinete y luego se sacó la camisa. —Al parecer no estaba pensando con claridad. Parece ser una costumbre mía. Sacó su varita y la lanzó cerca del lavabo, luego se le sumaron otras cosas de sus bolsillos –una lista al azar de Cosas Para Hacer, unos pocos knuts y galeones, un envoltorio de dulces que no había tenido tiempo para Desvanecer, y un pequeño paquete de papel que no reconoció. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para encontrar cuatro grillos topos acomodados dentro. Narcissa. Los sostuvo para que Draco los estudiara y sonrió socarronamente.

—No quiero saber cómo consiguió meterlos en mi bolsillo.

Draco arrugó su nariz. —Elfos domésticos, obviamente. Por favor, no me hagas imaginar las manos de mi Madre a tal proximidad de los bolsillos de tus pantalones.

Harry bufó y se quitó los pantalones, luego abrió el agua de la ducha.

— ¿Qué consorcio de fantasmas? —preguntó Draco, aparentemente retrocediendo al arrebato de Harry.

—Todos ellos, al parecer. Sabías que es contra las normas de algún código fantasmal que los fantasmas y humanos se… —Harry se detuvo antes de decir _enamoren_, y lo enmendó a—: … ¿junten?

—Lo sabía.

Harry miró por sobre su hombro ante ello, para ver a Draco encogerse de hombros.

—Lo sabía; sólo que no me importó. ¿Estás duchándote?

Harry contuvo una réplica sarcástica, sabiendo que las actuales preguntas de Draco simplemente eran su manera de seguir hablando cuando no sabía que decir. Harry podía habérselo hecho más fácil, pero cuatro días buscando al imbécil le habían dejado un poco menos caritativo. En su lugar, se bajó y sacó los calzoncillos, luego empujó la cortina a un lado y se situó bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Fue consciente de que Draco le veía, pero no se estaba sintiendo particularmente excitado. Mas bien, se mantuvo repasando su visita a Narcissa y viendo el estupendo, sin vida (pero no tanto), cuerpo de Draco, tendido como tentación, aguardando por el beso mágico de un príncipe que le reviviría. Harry reprimió un gruñido. Si tan sólo fuera así de simple.

Harry lavó su cabello y luego su cuerpo, enjuagándose a conciencia antes de cerrar el agua y agarrar un toalla. Mientras la envolvía en su cuerpo, Draco preguntó—: ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Harry se acercó a él, sus ojos relampaguearon. —Estoy muy enojado contigo. Me consideraría afortunado de no ser tangible si fuera tú. —Draco bajó la mirada y pareció listo para atravesar la pared y partir de nuevo. Harry agregó—: Pero también estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta. Por favor, no desaparezcas de nuevo. —Alcanzó a tocar la cara de Draco, a pesar de que el fantasma no podía sentirlo.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—No me dejaste finalizar. Y además, sólo estaba deseando en voz alta, ¿de acuerdo? No deseando a nadie más, sólo estúpidamente queriendo que pudieras quedarte siendo tangible por más de catorce horas y sin la ayuda de una maldita poción con ingredientes condenadamente difíciles de encontrar. Estaba enloqueciendo por la injusticia de eso, ¿está bien? Si planeas desaparecer por días cada vez que digo algo que no quieres escuchar… Bueno, francamente, estoy sorprendido de que aún estés aquí.

Draco encontró su mirada y sonrió tristemente. —Sabes que es ridículo y que yo no soy nada bueno para ti. Se supone que El Salvador del Mundo se casa con la chica perfecta y hace bebés y es el campeón de la justicia y el bien.

Harry arrugó su nariz. —Yo hice mi parte, y preferiría escoger por mí mismo lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no, muchas gracias. Por el momento, estoy contento de enseñar en Hogwarts y pasar el tiempo con mi antiguo némesis y ahora novio fantasma. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— ¿Era tu némesis? —Draco sonó inmensamente encantado por la perspectiva.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa. —Te llamo mi novio y te enfocas en ser mi némesis. Honestamente, debería intercambiarte por alguien más amable. Como El Barón Sanguinario.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿El barón sanguinario? ¡Eso está fuera de lugar! Y me horroriza que parezcas haber desarrollado alguna clase de extraño fetiche fantasma. ¿Lo sabe la Directora?

Harry rió. —Espero que no, o podría ser despedido pronto. Vamos; preparemos esa maldita poción para así poder demostrarte cuan feliz estoy de que hayas regresado. Además, tienes prohibido desaparecer por días de nuevo, ¿está claro?

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. — ¿Sabes que eres más atractivo cuando te pones así de mandón?

El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó de una manera predecible ante esa declaración y se quitó la toalla con deliberación. La mirada de Draco se dejó caer y el calor ardió entre ambos. Los dedos de Draco abrieron sus ropas fantasmales con presteza y ninguno se molestó en dejar el baño, en lugar de ello, se veían el uno a otro masturbándose, con sus ojos llenos de promesas.

Más tarde, con su semen enfriándose sobre su abdomen, Harry se inclinó hasta que su boca rozó la frialdad que caracterizaba los labios de Draco. —Prefiero tener catorce horas contigo que meses y meses con alguien más.

Draco lo envolvió en un pseudo-abrazo, dejándolo frío y caliente a la vez. —Idiota —murmuró.

—Sí.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando el último lote de poción estaba incubado en la seguridad del armario, Harry tomó el libro que contenía el preocupante hechizo. Era uno de los que Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado cuando intentaba deshacerse de Draco. Parecía haber pasado hace mucho.

Draco negó. — ¿Por qué sigues leyendo eso?

—Tu mamá me mostró tu cuerpo. —Harry vió la cara de Draco al decirlo. No hubo ninguna reacción en absoluto, pero Harry sabía que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creo que sólo quería decirle a alguien.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que tu Padre se fue porque ella se negó a renunciar a ti.

—Eso no es todo.

Harry asintió. —Sabía de este hechizo.

—Ella quería lanzarlo.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del libro. El hechizo era claro. Una vida por una vida. — ¿A quién? —le preguntó.

—A ella misma.

Harry cerró sus ojos. Sacrificio. Amor. Por supuesto, Narcissa estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de Draco. Le había mentido a Voldemort para salvarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —La detuviste.

—No sólo yo. Padre también. La víctima del sacrificio no puede lanzar el hechizo. Madre estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por mí, pero Padre se negó a lanzarlo. Admito que yo estaba satisfecho con su negativa. Él la ama, incluso aunque es probable que no lo parezca, por su larga ausencia. Ella puede ser muy obstinada cuando tiene su mente puesta en algo.

—Bueno, ahora sé de dónde sacaste esa cualidad —murmuró Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada gélida. —Por favor, dime que no te pidió que lo hicieras.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Matarla, idiota! No te pidió que le lanzaras el hechizo, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró bruscamente. — ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca... —Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto, él nunca pondría lanzar tal hechizo. Eso sería ser un asesino, independientemente del resultado.

—Finaliza —dijo Draco rotundamente.

—Yo nunca mataría a tu Madre, ni siquiera para revivirte —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Júralo.

—Draco...

— ¡Júralo! ¡Prométemelo o me marcharé y nunca volverás a verme de nuevo!

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Prometo que nunca mataré a tu Madre! ¡Merlín!

Para su sorpresa, Draco pareció destensarse. —Gracias. Sabía que Padre nunca lo haría, pero a veces temo que vaya a encontrar a alguien menos escrupuloso.

Harry mordió su lengua para contener una réplica ante la implicación de que él pudiera ser menos escrupuloso que Lucius Malfoy. En cambio, sonrió con tristeza. —Sé cómo se siente que tu Madre muera para que puedas vivir. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar a Draco, quien dejó de lucir tan tenso y le dio una triste sonrisa. —Lo siento, por un momento olvidé con quien estaba hablando.

—Sí, El Salvador del Mundo y todo eso.

—El Emprededor de los No Errores.

Harry ahogó una risa. —No había escuchado ese.

—Eso es porque soy innovador.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es "demente" —corrigió.

—Tú, silencio. Ahora deja ese condenado libro y sigue leyendo el mío. Estoy ansioso por saber si Estelle se casa con Thomas o lo deja en el altar.

—Tu gusto por la literatura es terrible.

—Lo dice el hombre que nunca leyó Beedle el Bardo. —Draco agitó una mano—. El libro, Potter.

Harry gruñó, pero dejó caer el libro de Magia Oscura en el suelo y tomó la última novela de ínfima calidad de Draco. Trató de concentrarse en las palabras, pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al libro en el suelo y a la insidiosa magia dentro de este.

* * *

**Boxing Day** o "Día de las cajas" se celebra en las naciones del Imperio británico. Se realiza el 26 de diciembre y consiste en regalar y hacer donaciones a las clases mas empobrecidas de la sociedad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo dieciséis**_

La Víspera de Año Nuevo fue mucho mejor de lo que había sido la de Navidad, en parte debido al regreso de Ginny. Harry fue a la casa de los Weasley después de sacarla una promesa a Draco, de que estaría allí a la medianoche, incluso si a Harry le tocaba encontrarse con él en el lavabo. Harry no tenía intención de besar a nadie más, no que Ginny se lo hubiera ofrecido. Ella etaba llena de historias de su nuevo novio, así como de cuentos de las maravillas de Argentina. Se veía increíble, bronceada y en forma, con un nuevo corte de cabello corto que causó que Molly llorara con pesar, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que Molly estaba sintiendo otro pellizco, debido al hecho de que todos sus hijos habían crecido.

Pareció haber un esfuerzo concertado por no retomar la sentimental depresión de Navidad, y esta vez la familia se enfocó en los buenos recuerdos y joviales historias llenas de carcajadas. Contribuía a ello que la casa estaba llena hasta reventar –varias personas de la división de Arthur en el Ministerio estaban allí, así como algunos de los amigos de Bill y Fleur, un par de compinches de George, y un grupo de viejos amigos, como Kingsley Shacklebolt y Luna Lovegood.

El champán fluía libremente, y Harry tuvo una pequeña charla con sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts, bebiendo soda en vez de champán, debido a la nausea residual que le había dejado el incidente con el whisky de fuego. Al aproximarse la medianoche, Harry se escabulló y se dirigió a un rincón apartado del jardín. Draco salió de las sombras y le sonrió con suficiencia. La cuenta regresiva sonaba con claridad desde el interior de la casa, gritada por un montón de voces. Harry se sintió sorprendentemente feliz.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Draco.

Harry se rió. — ¿Quieres que vuelva allí y bese a alguien más?

— ¿Quién? —demandó Draco con vehemencia.

Harry volvió a reír y se acercó a él. —Nadie, tonto. ¿Por qué crees que te quería aquí? No besaré a nadie más que a ti esta noche.

—Y realmente ni siquiera a mí —dijo Draco.

—Está lo suficientemente cerca —respondió Harry y entonces se hizo el silencio en la casa y se inclinó hacia adelante en un movimiento practicado, labios fruncidos y ojos cerrados en un revoloteo. Recordó los muchos besos que habían compartido y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, Draco tenía una suave sonrisa intermitente en las comisuras de sus labios—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Draco.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry.

La gente empezó a esparcirse por el jardín cuando la colección de fuegos artificiales de George comenzaron a explotar. Draco levantó sus manos y Harry rozó las suyas a través de ellas, y luego Draco se deslizó por un seto y se fue.

Ron se unió a Harry unos momentos después. — ¿Por qué no lo puedes tocar ahora? —Harry le miró con sorpresa y Ron se encogió de hombros—. Los vi desde la ventana después de Hermione me arrinconara y besuqueara. —Sonrió ante eso—. Es bueno saber que a ella todavía le importo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que le importas!

—Sí, se ha estado ausentando mucho. Dice que es para investigar, pero...

—Entonces es por eso. ¡Sabes que es por la investigación! Ella ha estado tratando de... —Harry dejó la oración suspendida en el aire. Ambos sabían lo que Hermione había estado haciendo, buscando en cada fuente viable una solución a la muerte inminente de Ron. — ¿Dónde está?

Ron suspiró. —Llorando de nuevo. Dijo que iba a buscar más champán, pero salió corriendo al baño. Estoy seguro de que está llorando porque este es mi último Año Nuevo. —El tono de Ron fue muy displicente. Harry frunció el ceño, pero Ron continuó—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Malfoy? No lucía mucho como un fantasma la última vez que lo vi.

—Es una poción —explicó Harry—. Lo hace más tangible. Uno de los ingredientes es realmente raro, así que no siempre la tenemos. Nueve días hasta que el próximo lote esté listo. —Harry sonrió con tristeza—. Estás sorprendentemente tranquilo con esto.

Ron soltó un bufido. —Mirar a la muerte a la cara tiene una forma divertida de cambiar tu perspectiva. Si eres feliz enamorándote de un fantasma, entonces que así sea, aunque no pretenderé entender por qué has elegido a _Malfoy_, de entre todas las personas. —Ron negó con su cabeza.

—Precisamente, no lo elegí. De hecho, quise acabar con él en un principio. Dios, puede ser tan imbécil e irritante, incluso ahora. —Negó con la cabeza, pero sus palabras sonaron cariñosas incluso para sus propios oídos. Joder, le había prendado—. Sólo... sucedió.

Un fénix en llamas descendió en picada sobre sus cabezas y Ron gritó. — ¡George! Si vuelves a prenderle fuego a mi cabello, te hechizaré tan fuerte que no serás capaz de caminar por una semana.

George se rió. —Sabes, ¡creo que lucirías mejor calvo, hermanito! —respondió. El fénix descendió de nuevo, obligando a Ron y a Harry a agacharse, y luego Ron sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a George mientras los demás reían.

Justo en ese pequeño momento todo parecía estar bien de nuevo, y el 2003 amaneció radiante con una promesa, a pesar de las oscuras nubes que se cernían en el horizonte.

* * *

A mediados de enero llegó un frío glacial junto con un molesto regreso a clases, y crecientes visitas de un Ron cada vez peor. Su debilitado sistema inmunológico le había dejado vulnerable a un resfriado que había tenido a los Sanadores monitoreándole para asegurarse de que no se convirtiera en pulmonía.

Curiosamente, Ron estaba comenzando a llevarse con Draco, haciéndole compañía mientras Harry estaba en clases. Pasaban horas jugando ajedrez, incluso cuando Harry estaba en la misma habitación. Les dejaba en lo suyo y se concentraba en marcar sus lecciones y preparar otras nuevas, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre los rudimentarios y difíciles hechizos para los próximos EXTASIS.

— ¡Jaque! —dijo Draco con aires de suficiencia y chasqueó la lengua—. Ese fue un error juvenil, Weasley.

Ron resopló. —No tan juvenil como podrías pensar, Malfoy. —Movió una pieza—. Jaque mate.

Harry suprimió una sonrisa ante la explosión de incredulidad de Draco y a la posterior discusión respecto a quien era el imbécil más grande y exigir una revancha, seguido de un fuerte ataque de tos de Ron, hasta que este se tragó una poción color rosa.

—No mueras hasta que te patee el culo en una revancha —dijo Draco.

—Jódete, Malfoy.

—Ese es el trabajo de Harry.

Harry casi se atragantó por una carcajada y Ron gritó y rápidamente puso las piezas de nuevo. — ¡Sólo cállate y juega, pendejo!

Harry le dio una fortuita mirada rápida a Draco, quien estaba sonriendo engreídamente. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y entonces se dedicó a examinar el tablero de nuevo. Harry volvió a su pila de ensayos, sin verlos en realidad. A pesar de las palabras de Draco, no habían hecho... _eso_ aún. No lo habían discutido, pero algo hacía que Harry vacilara cada vez que estaba cerca de considerarlo. Pensó que podría ser miedo de que una vez que diera tal salto, no hubiera marcha atrás del curso que había establecido.

Miró furtivamente a Draco de nuevo. El fantasma veía el tablero de ajedrez, planeando atentamente su próximo movimiento mientras sus dientes mordían su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente. No pudo evitar la llamarada de calor que le hizo apartar la mirada antes de ser atrapado mirando. Ciertamente, era probablemente demasiado tarde. No podía imaginarse entregándose a nadie más que a Draco. Pronto.

Levantó un fajo de papeles para revelar el libro que contenía el hechizo que había estudiado una docena de veces. Cada vez que lo pensaba y parecía viable se disuadía a sí mismo, o evocaba la imagen de los ojos entrecerrados de Draco y una firme y enojada expresión. Racionalmente, sabía que el hechizo no era viable, práctico, ni siquiera posible, pero emocionalmente todavía le atraía como el canto de una sirena.

En la mesa cercana a la cama se hallaba Teoría Mágica Avanzada, que había estado leyendo últimamente, tratando de envolver su cabeza en torno a algunos de los conceptos que apenas había registrado cuando niño. Luego, habían sido sólo palabras en un libro que necesitaban ser tergiversadas en forma de ensayo con el fin de pasar sus EXTASIS. Ahora tenían sentido y le llevaban a pasar horas siguiendo caminos de lógica, sólo para toparse con otros conceptos que le obligaban a leer un capítulo diferente y a tratar de entrelazar las ideas. Generalmente hacían que le doliera la cabeza y había ganado un nuevo respeto por Hermione, quien no sólo parecía no preocuparse por tales aventuras mentales, sino realmente disfrutarlas.

Por supuesto, no estaba allí para ayudarlo ahora. Harry resistió la urgencia de mirar a Ron, que estaba tosiendo bajito mientras reía por el último movimiento de Draco. Ella estaba afuera investigando para tratar de salvar a Ron. Harry puso de nuevo los papeles sobre el grimorio con un tirón de culpa. Debía ayudarla a ella en lugar de leer sobre la teoría de fantasmas y transferencia mágica. Draco no iría a ninguna parte, pero aún podía haber esperanza para Ron.

Se comprometió a pasar más tiempo ayudando a su amiga y menos tiempo tratando de hacer a su novio más tangible.

* * *

Hermione le visitó una semana después, sorprendiéndole a las afueras del salón de DCAO, después de finalizar una clase con sus estudiantes de Tercer año.

La abrazó calurosamente, a pesar de la visceral puñalada de ansiedad que su presencia inducía. Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente a Ron, quien no había visitado por un par de días, ni siquiera para jugar ajedrez con Draco. Harry esperaba que no se hubiera puesto peor.

La preocupación debió haber sido evidente en su expresión; Hermione sonrió irónicamente. —Está todo bien, nada terrible ha sucedido.

Harry intentó sonreír y tomarselo a risa, pero su gesto le dijo que ella no estaba mintiendo. —Es bueno verte —dijo sinceramente.

—A ti también. ¿Podemos hablar adentro? —Ella miró por encima de él a un grupo de estudiante que andaban cerca, charlando en una típica manera adolescente, aunque les miraron curiosamente a él y a Hermione. Las visitas de adultos siempre arrastraban la atención y especulación general.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, antes de que empiecen un rumor de que estamos saliendo, o peor.

— ¿De verdad son tan malos? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Peor. Algunos de ellos están convencidos de que Ron y yo estamos saliendo —Retrocedió y le hizo pasar al salón para luego conducirla a su oficina.

—Bueno, eso en realidad es más plausible que tú y yo —dijo y rió por lo bajo.

Harry frunció su nariz. —No. Sólo... no.

Hermione rió de nuevo y la miró con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, sólo imaginalo por un minuto. En realidad es algo entretenido.

— ¡Hermione!

Ella intentó parecer arrepentida y falló miserablemente. Harry suprimió su sonrisa, intentando no animarla. Era agradable verla de buen humor; no podía recordar la última vez que le había visto sonreír. Odió estropearlo por preguntar que le había llevado a Hogwarts.

—Disculpa. No estoy aquí para especular sobre tu vida amorosa, aunque, ¿si hay algo que te gustaría decirme...? —Arqueó una ceja.

Por un momento sintió una ráfaga de pánico, pensando que ella se había percatado de su relación con Draco, o que Ron había dejado que se le escapara algo.

— ¿Ningún estudiante, al borde de la ilegalidad, atrapó tu admiración? —continuó ella.

Harry casi se desinfló de alivio, y lo disimuló pretendiendo acomodar unas pilas de papel sobre su escritorio. —No, por supuesto que no. Pensé que no estabas aquí para especular sobre mi vida amorosa. —Le dio una mirada mordaz.

Ella rió disimuladamente y entonces se puso seria. —En realidad, estoy aquí para pedirte prestados algunos de tus libros.

— ¿Mis libros?

Ella miró alrededor como su esperaba a que alguien estuviera escuchando, y entonces bajó su voz.. —Tus libros de Artes Oscuras.

Harry sólo parpadeó por un momento, no muy seguro de que ella estuviera hablando en serio.

—No me mires así. He agotado todas las otras posibilidades y Ron...

Harry asintió. —Lo sé. En realidad he marcado algunos hechizos de los que quería preguntarte. Quizás tú puedes comprenderlos mejor. —Charlaron sobre el trabajo de Hermione camino a las habitaciones y la dejó adentro, sin temor a encontrarse con Draco; este estaba afuera ayudando a Hagrid con un nuevo potro thestral que había nacido esa mañana. Harry apenas había suprimido una sonrisa cuando Draco comenzó a hablar sobre la ternura del pequeño animal, hasta que se percató y le lanzó a Harry una mirada arrogante. —Digo, es lindo para ser una criatura tan repugnante.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia la pila de libros que cubría la mayoría de su escritorio y algo del piso. Hermione recogió uno y Harry dijo—: He marcado los que creí que podían ser relevantes. —Miró furtivamente hacia la cama. El Grimorio de Armadel estaba en la mesita de noche. Un gesto de su mano lo envió hasta la cama, bajo la almohada, fuera de vista. Nada en ese libro ayudaría a Ron; Harry lo había leído de principio a fin más de una vez.

Hermione no lo notó, tan absorta como estaba con los libros sobre el escritorio. — ¿Te has dado por vencido en la investigación sobre fantasmas? No has pedido dormir en mi sofá por un tiempo. ¿Malfoy ha dejado de molestarte? —Ella le miró y su mirada fur penetrante. Se dio cuenta de que no la había engañado ni por un momento.

—Oh. Sí, él está... estamos llevándonos mucho mejor ahora. —Harry se sonrojó y se apresuró hacia adelante para ordenar los libros que estaban en el suelo—. Necesito algunos de estos para las clases, y éste no tiene ninguna información útil. El autor parece ser familia de Gilderoy Lockhart, por lo menos por lo grande que es su ego...

Hermione sonrió y levantó una mochilla, que comenzó a llenar con libros. Cuando el séptimo libro entró, Harry hizo nota mental de enseñarle a sus estudiantes de Séptimo año su Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable. Aunque no era técnicamente un hechizo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sin duda había llegado a ser muy útil durante la guerra.

—No quieres hablar conmigo de Malfoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella.

—No. No ahora. No con... todo.

—De acuerdo.

Harry se sorprendió por su disposición a cambiar de tema, pero entronces notó las líneas de cansancio grabadas alrededor de sus ojos. Se preguntó cuando había dormido por última vez una noche entera.

Ella terminó de meter los libros y se colgó la mochila en el hombro. —Ron ha estado por aquí últimamente, ¿no? Él... ¿Cómo le está yendo?

— ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella apartó la mirada. —No nos vemos tanto como acostumbrabamos. Su madre ocupa un montón de su tiempo, y yo cuando no estoy en el trabajo, he estado tratando de investigar. Me dice que me dé por vencida y que pase... —Su voz se quebró ligeramente, pero respiró profundo y continuó—. Que pase tiempo con él mientras podamos. —Se volteó hacia él y su barbilla se levantó obstinadamente—. Parte de mi piensa que él tiene razón, pero la otra parte, la parte obstinada, supongo, se niega a darse por vencida. No puedo dejarlo, Harry, incluso si él también quiere que lo haga.

Él sonrió débilmente y asintió. —Lo sé. Ron entiende, pero, ¿podrías intentar hacer un poco más de tiempo para él? ¿Quizas tener una noche de cita, o algo?

— ¿No debería ser yo quien te de consejos para las relaciones?

—No jóvenes estudiantes atractivos por el momento, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se rió. —Probablemente deberías dejar que siga siendo así.

—Sí, me gusta mi trabajo.

—Estoy contenta. Luces mucho más feliz que cuando estabas en el Entrenamiento de Aurores . Gracias por estos. Te los devolveré cuando haya finalizado.

—Algunos de ellos pertenecen a... —Se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de dejar relucir el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy—. Otras personas.

—Déjame saber si ellos los necesitan.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y la siguió a la chimenea en la otra habitación. Ella le dio un abrazo que le hizo crujir los tendones y se marchó. Sintió algo de culpa por no admitir su relación con Draco, pero ella tenía más que suficiente sin preocuparse por Harry enamorado de un fantasma. Ya habría tiempo de decirle luego.

* * *

Ron salió de la chimenea en la habitación de Harry para encontrar a Malfoy inclinado sobre Harry en el sofá, aparentemente susurrando en su oído.

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto. — ¿Estás corporado?

—Corpóreo, Comadreja* idiota —corrigió Malfoy—. Y no. —Afortunadamente se apartó de Harry.

Ron ignoró el insulto y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Oh, bueno. Estoy aburrido y no quiero verlos a ustedes dos besándose. —Entró a la habitación cojeando, sabiendo que parecía más un hombre de ochenta años que uno de veintidós. Se sentía de ochenta. Incluso sus huesos dolían. Se tiró en el acogedor sillón rojp que se había convertido en "su silla" por acuerdo tácito—. Hablando de eso, Harry, ¿le dijiste algo a Hermione?

Harry arrugó la frente. —No lo creo. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me sugirió que tuviéramos una _cita_ este viernes. Honestamente, estaba comenzando a pensar que me había reemplazado.

Malfoy soltó un bufido. — ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien con tantas pecas?

Ron le hizo un gesto grosero, pero Malfoy solamente sonrió.

—De cualquier manera —continuó Ron—, debería llevarla a un lugar agradable. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —Su pregunta estaba dirigida a Harry, pero lo decía en realidad a Malfoy. El novio fantasma de Harry era un imbécil, pero había sido un imbécil de clase alta en vida.

—Bellisimo —dijo Malfoy instántaneamente y entonces su rostro adquirió una expresión soñadora—. Oh, el tiramisú... Asegúrate de ordenar el _linguini con aragosta_; es divino. La salsa es cubierta con ajo. Casi puedo saborearla. Y los canelones con ternera. Oh, ¡y los crêpes! Maldita sea, extraño el sabor de la comida.

— ¿Bellisimo? —Ron se avergonzó mentalmente—. Ese lugar es bastante caro, ¿verdad?

— ¿Planeas llevarte los galeones contigo? —preguntó Malfoy.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Harry boquiabierto, obviamente horrorizado.

—Deja de evadirlo, Potter. Todos lo sabemos. Además, si yo hubiera sabido que iba a morir a los diecinueve años, estoy seguro que no habría hecho tantas cosas estúpidas. También habría comprado esa nueva Nimbus en la que había puesto mi atención. Y hubiera comido en Bellisimo todos los días.

Ron apreciaba la honestidad de Malfoy. Había sentido lo mismo últimamente, con ganas de vivir cada momento al máximo, pero los habitos frugales no morían fácilmente. —Él tiene razón. No tengo mucho en Gringotts, pero no hay ninguna razón para ahorrar ahora, ¿verdad? —Golpeó la palma de su mano contra el brazo de la silla—. ¡Eso es, entonces! Voy a hacer la reservación mañana. ¿No se sorprenderá?

Harry pareció dudoso, pero no dijo nada.

—Oye, Malfoy, si te gano en nuestro próximo juego de ajedrez, ¿me enseñarás cómo ordenar una de esas lujosas botellas de vino?

Malfoy caminó rápidamente hacia el tablero de ajedrez y tomo su asiento habitual, pareciendo como sentado normalmente y no flotando como los otros fantasmas. —Buena suerte con eso, Weasley. C4.

El peón blanco de Malfoy avanzó obedientemente dos espacios y se detuvo. Levantó una lanza amenazadoramente hacia la fila de piezas negras. Ron se levantó con esfuerzo de su silla y fue a sentarse al otro lado de Malfoy. Harry suspiró y cogió un libro, obviamente sabiendo que ambos serían inútiles por la siguiente hora.

Llevaban sólo veinte minutos de juego cuando un elfo doméstico apareció. —La señora Narcisa Malfoy solicita admisión.

La cabeza de Malfoy se alzó rápidamente. — ¿Madre? —Su tono sonó preocupado.

—La dejaré entrar —dijo Harry. Desapareció por la puerta y se fue durante casi diez minutos, antes de regresar con Narcissa Malfoy. Llevaba una piel de corte elegante en negro que parecía una protección adecuada contra el frío. La sola capa probablemente había costado más de lo que era un mes de salario de Auror de Ron.

Se levantó torpemente, sintiéndose claramente incómodo. Sólo la había visto de lejos desde la guerra, y nunca habían hablado en realidad. —Hola, señora Malfoy.

—Señor Weasley. Ronald, ¿no?

Ron asintió, sorprendido de que ella se acordara de su nombre.

—Es bueno verle de nuevo. Por favor, continúen con su juego. —Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el tablero—. A Draco siempre le encantó jugar, pero era rara la vez en la que Lucius le tenía paciencia. —Sonrió débilmente—. Y perdía con frecuencia contra Draco. —Ella le sonrió a su hijo, que arrugó la nariz. Ron podía imaginar bien cuanto disfrutaba Lucius Malfoy perdiendo.

— ¿Té? —preguntó Harry. Como si hubiera pronunciado un conjuro, un servicio completo apareció en la mesa de té. Ron pensó que debía ser muy agradable vivir en Hogwarts.

Narcissa y se sentó en el sofá. Sus ojos se quedaron en Draco, mientras Harry servía una taza de té y se la entregaba. Ella la tomó y luego le sonrió. —Veo que te has recuperado mucho desde lo del whisky de fuego, Harry.

Harry le sonrió, mientras Ron se preguntaba de qué estaban hablando. —Sí, creo que no tendré más de eso en un tiempo.

—Te he traído algo —dijo, y dejó la taza a un lado con el fin de alcanzar su pequeño bolso de mano de color verde. Sacó algo pequeño y rectangular. Brillaba con un entrecruzamiento de líneas doradas—. Es una copia de ese libro que hemos discutido, pero este es el original francés.

Lo colocó sobre la mesa y sacó su varita mágica para golpear ligeramente las líneas brillantes con la punta de su varita. Habló en voz baja y las líneas desaparecieron. En cuanto lo hicieron, el libro pareció a punto de estallar a su tamaño real. Ron observó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se dio cuenta de que Narcissa había lanzado un Hechizo Reductor en un libro de magia negra. Era una bruja mucho más poderosa de lo que Ron se había imaginado, aunque supuso que había tenido práctica trabajando con elementos más oscuros.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—, pero no leo francés.

—Draco lo hace.

—Harry no necesita más libros, Madre. —El tono de Malfoy fue rotundo y serio. Ron miró de un Malfoy al otro, sintiendo el tenso trasfondo velado por sus palabras aparentemente amables.

—Nunca puedes tener demasiados libros, Draco.

—Se pueden tener demasiados libros de este tipo —intervino Ron—. ¿Para qué es? Y no me vengas con esa tontería de estudio de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta vez, Harry. Me doy cuenta de cuando estás tramando algo.

—Gracias, Weasley. Harry y mi madre están conspirando para convertirme en un Inferius.

— ¿Qué?

—No estamos conspirando para convertirte en un Inferius —dijo Harry y puso los ojos en blanco.

Narcissa suspiró. —Draco, sabes cuanto he investigado sobre este tema.

— ¡Bueno, necesitas detenerte, porque este asunto no se resolverá para tu satisfacción!

— ¡Muy bien podría!

—Y si todo sale bien no estarás ahí para saberlo, ¿cierto? —La mirada de Malfoy fue fría y Narcissa apartó la suya hacia otro lado. Tomó su taza y bebió de ella, pero le temblaban las manos levemente cuando la devolvió al platillo.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Ron, completamente confundido y mirando a Harry y luego a Narcissa.

—Nada —dijo Malfoy rotundamente—. No importa, porque yo nunca estaré de acuerdo con ello, indiferentemente de cuántas variaciones ridículas podrían pensar en utilizar. Alfil toma a Caballo en B6.

Ron miró boquiabierto el tablero de ajedrez cuando un alfil blanco batalló con su caballero negro, lanza contra espada. El caballo se encabritó. — ¡Bastardo! Disculpe, señora Malfoy. ¿Tú nunca estarás de acuerdo con qué?

—No importa, Weasley. No discutiremos esto. Siéntete libre de llevarte tu libro, Madre.

La cara de Narcissa estaba impasible. —Sé cómo te sientes con esto, Draco. No te perjudica que satisfaga mis caprichos, ¿verdad?

—Es más que un capricho, Madre, es una obsesión y tiene que parar.

Ron se mordió el labios, su atención cambiando del tablero de ajedrez a los otros ocupantes de la sala y viceversa. Se moría por preguntar, pero la tensión entre los dos Malfoy era difícil de romper.

Narcissa se levantó. —Veo que estás de un humor irrazonable hoy, Draco.

— ¡Yo no soy el irrazonable! Ya alejaste a padre con esta locura. Olvidalo. —Malfoy se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella, suplicante.

—Sí, gracias por el recordatorio, Draco. Harry, gracias por el té. Sr. Weasley, espero que se sienta mejor pronto. Adiós.

Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, obligando a Harry a levantarse y prácticamente a correr para alcanzarla. Miró en forma de disculpa a Malfoy cuando fue a acompañarla hasta la salida.

—No importa, Weasley —dijo Malfoy rotundamente al volver a su posición semisentada—. Es tu turno.

Ron estudió las piezas de ajedrez cuidadosamente, pero su mente ya no estaba en el juego.

* * *

En el pasillo, Narcissa se volteó hacia Harry con sus ojos azules brillando. — ¿Tú crees que estoy loca?

Harry cerró la puerta y suspiró cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Le dio a Narcissa una sonrisa triste. —No soy la persona indicada para preguntar. Lo quiero de regreso de la misma manera. Pero ese hechizo... Sabes que hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal. Y para que funcione, alguien tiene que morir.

—Estoy totalmente dispuesta a morir por mi hijo, Harry.

—Draco no está dispuesto a verte morir, Narcissa. Y yo tampoco.

Ella hizo una mueca y entonces suspiró profundamente. —Tal vez cuando sea una muy vieja anciana cambiará su forma de pensar.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya me siento vieja, Harry, Perder a Draco tan joven, y ahora también he perdido a Lucius... Algunos días es difícil justificar el por qué seguir viva. —Sus pasos vacilaron y Harry alargó una mano para sostenerla. Por un momento alcanzó a vislumbrar su profunda soledad, pero entonces ella se apartó y se levantó, pareciendo tirar de una capa de dignidad a su alrededor. _El aura Malfoy_, pensó Harry vanamente.

—Y aquí voy a ponerme sensible contigo de nuevo. Hay algo muy reconfortante en ti, Harry Potter. Es fácil ver por qué Draco te ha elegido, pero siempre hubo algo allí entre ustedes, ¿no? Lo noté cuando eran niños y luego en la Mansión durante la guerra.

—Sí, aunque en ese entonces creo que era algo que se asemejaba más al odio.

—Draco nunca te odió. Te envidiaba, ciertamente, lo que a veces puede enmascararse como odio.

—Bueno, los dos lo hicimos —admitió Harry—. Yo le envidiaba a sus padres y a su infancia normal.

Ella le sonrió. —Tú le haces muy feliz, Harry. Me alegra verlo, a pesar de que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. En mi mente sé que debo animarte a seguir adelante y no a atarte a un recuerdo, como lo he hecho. Pero en mi corazón no puedo sino estar agradecida de que él finalmente haya encontrado alegría, a pesar de todo. —Se detuvo y entonces arqueó una ceja—. Estoy sorprendida de verlo llevarse bien con un Weasley.

Harry se rió por lo bajo. —Increíble, ¿no? No diría que son muy amigos, pero parecen disfrutar competir el uno con el otro.

—Draco siempre fue muy competitivo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdo. —Harry sonrió, recordando los partidos de Quidditch y el joven rostro de Draco retorcido de rabia. Sintió una pulsada de nostalgia. Qué no daría por volar con él ahora.

Para entonces, ya habían llegado al Gran Salón y ella respiró profundo y le dirigió un asentimiento con firmeza. —Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Harry.

—Ciertamente no es una faena. Y no te preocupes. —Curiosamente, oír sus dudas había ayudado a fijar su determinación—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tomar cada día como venga.

—En efecto. Y eso haremos. Adiós, Harry. —Un elfo doméstico apareció, sosteniendo una pesada capa de lana. Narcissa la tomó y se la puso antes de tirar de la capucha sobre su cabello plateado. Luego salió hacia la fría tarde, dejando que Harry regresara a su habitación de nuevo, solo.

Harry le dio un vistazo al tablero de ajedrez cuando regresó y sus ojos se entrecerraron recelosamente. — ¿Terminaron ese juego?

—Gané —dijo Ron con aires de suficiencia—, así que empezamos otro.

—El mejor de los tres —agregó Draco.

Harry negó con su cabeza. —Ustedes dos están dementes. Voy a tomar una ducha. Tengo clases que dar mañana.

—Estoy seguro de que tus estudiantes apreciaran tu gesto hacia la limpieza —bromeó Draco. Ron rió por lo bajo. Harry rodó los ojos y entró al cuarto de baño. abrió la ducha y se quitó la camiseta, para luego recordar que había comprado un poco de jabón caro que Draco le había recomendado la última vez que estuvo en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Dónde lo había puesto?

Entró al dormitorio y miró la habitación antes de recordar que había estado vistiendo su abrigo marrón más cálido ese día. Había metido el jabón en un bolsillo.

Con el jabón recuperado, se dirigió al cuarto de baño de nuevo, pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta medio abierta del salón cuanto alcanzó a Ron decir—: Voy a morir de todas formas. —Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la puerta. El chapoteo sordo del agua sonaba fuerte y casi le impedía escuchar la conversación. De repente deseó tener Orejas Extensibles.

—No seas estúpido —dijo Draco con claridad.

Harry se pegó a la pared y se inclinó hacia la puerta abierta, esforzándose para oír.

—Sabes que tengo razón. ¡Mírame! —La voz de Ron fue estridente. Harry se estremeció.

—Weasley, por mucho que no me dolería que dieras tu vida por la mía ¿cómo crees que se sentiría Harry con ello? No, ¡déjame terminar! Sabes malditamente bien que sería carcomido por la cupa por el resto de su vida. Podría aceptarlo con el tiempo, pero aún estaría allí cada vez que me mire. ¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres para él?

Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza de nuevo contra la pared.

—Él me resentiría por eso. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sólo déjalo estar.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Harry agudizó sus oídos, esperando que no hablaran en voz tan alta para no poder oír, pero entonces Ron dijo—: Sabes, me estás haciendo terriblemente difícil odiarte.

—Sigue intentando; estoy seguro que te las arreglarás de alguna manera. —La voz de Draco sonó divertida y Harry sonrió con tristeza antes de alejarse de la pared y regresar a la ducha. Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cabello y caía a su cuerpo, meditó que nunca había pensado en que llegaría el día en el que Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley tuvieran esa discusión. El hecho de que Draco se negara rotundamente a la oferta de Ron hacia que su garganta se estrechara. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el chorro de agua.

Jodida vida. Era malditamente injusto que hubiera encontrado a Draco tan tarde. Frunció el ceño y se frotó el cabello con shampú, tratando de no perderse en los _¿y si...?_

* * *

Aquí Draco le dice a Ron **Weasel**, lo que en inglés significa comadreja.

_**Capítulo quince**_

Los días de fiesta fueron los más sombríos que Harry podía recordar desde que dejó a los Dursleys. Pasó la Víspera de Navidad en La Madriguera, donde todos llevaban la alegría forzada, como capas, y bebían demasiado alcohol. Molly se mantenía correteando por la cocina para asegurarse de que hubiera un interminable surtido de galletas y pasteles. Hermione lo llamaba "cocinar por estrés" y le mencionó a Harry que Molly ya había estallado en lágrimas cuatro veces. Todos estaban conscientes de que esa podía ser la última Navidad de Ron. Por su parte, Ron bebió demasiado whisky de fuego, parecía estar de muy buen humor hasta que se desmayó sobre un sofá justo después de las diez de la noche, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione.

Ginny no tenía previsto llegar hasta la Víspera de Año Nuevo debido a que tendría un partido de Quidditch de exhibición con su equipo argentino, lo que sólo parecía añadirse a la melancolía de Molly.

La mañana de Navidad fue la peor, la resaca de Harry se amplificó por la quietud descendiente que se mantuvo en el grupo reunido alrededor del árbol de Navidad, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hicieron para hacerla parecer una típica y jovial celebración.

Las bromas de George dibujaron poco más que unas tristes sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos y su regalo para Bill –dulces que lucían como excremento de gallina– no trajo más que un suspiro y un ceño fruncido de Molly, en lugar de sus diatribas de enojo habituales.

Cuando Ron abrió un regalo y alzó el jersey de borgoña con una gran R bordada en él, los labios de Molly se estremecieron y su voz se quebró cuando ella dijo—: Te debía uno nuevo.

—Oh, Mamá —dijo Ron en voz baja y Molly estalló en lágrimas. Se arrojó sobre él y sollozó intensamente.

—Oh, hijo mío —murmuró—, mi pobre muchacho.

Ron la abrazó y enterró la cara en su hombro. Hermione hipó y Harry le dio un vistazo para ver lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. Apartó la mirada, sus ojos escocieron, y agarró el paquete, forrado con envoltorio de intensos colores, que estaba en sus piernas con tanta fuerza que el papel se arrugó.

Bill se levantó del piso y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Molly y a Ron, uniéndoseles después Arthur.

Fleur comenzó a llorar. —Oh, et eeg demasiado triste —sollozó y abandonó el lugar. Harry quiso seguirla. Quería escapar de la afligida familia y correr, volar muy lejos a un lugar donde todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Un lugar donde Ron se encontrara entero y sano, y Draco vivo.

Harry salió de la chimenea y lanzó el montón de regalos de Navidad descuidadamente sobre el sofá. Entró a su habitación a zancadas y abrió su armario bruscamente para tomar el único vial acomodado en la caja protectora de madera.

Se volteó para ver a Draco, que descansaba sobre la cama, observándole. —Pensé que habíamos acordado guardar ese.

Harry no tenía idea de qué decir. Era la única poción restante y debían guardarla para una ocasión planeada más seriamente. Harry lo sabía, pero por el momento no le importaba. Estaba exhausto y adolorido y sentía como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando bajo sus pies. —Te necesito —dijo y se sentó en la cama. Sus hombros se desplomaron y retorció el vial con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

Una ola de frío de presionó contra él y se inclinó ante esta. —Por favor —susurró.

—Está bien —dijo Draco.

Harry se volteó y sacó la tapa antes de inclinar el vial sobre la boca de Draco. Una sensación de malestar retorció su estómago al ver el líquido desaparecer. Era su última poción. El proveedor de grillos topo de Narcissa se había quedado sin los insectos. Había prometido adquirir más, pero una semana se había transformado en dos. El hecho de que esa pudiera ser su última vez juntos en un futuro próximo hacía que la respiración de Harry se acelerara casi hasta hacerle entrar pánico, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

— ¿Mal día? —preguntó Draco y entonces tocó los labios de Harry.

Harry le besó como un hombre que se ahoga y está en busca de aire. Hicieron el amor de forma dulce, pero con un aire de desesperación que había estado creciendo en Harry por semanas. Besó y tocó cada milímetro accesible de la piel de Draco, hasta que este jadeó y se arqueó por cada caricia. Harry lubricó sus dedos con un hechizo sin varita y los introdujo dentro. Nunca habían dado el paso final, ambos bromeaban con que probablemente eso mataría a alguno de los dos. Harry deseó que la poción aportara más que sólo tangibilidad –se había acostumbrado a los helados besos de Draco, pero penetrar sin calidez sería rápidamente incómodo.

Sin embargo, sus dedos podían hacerlo, así que los empujó y giró, deslizando sus dígitos dentro y fuera de Draco. Agregó un tercer dedo y arrastró su lengua por toda la extensión de de la dura polla de Draco. Draco se vino, llamándolo por su nombre y retorciendo sus manos en el cabello de Harry; eso dolió, pero no cambiaría la sensación por nada.

—Creo que he muerto. Otra vez.

Harry rió por lo bajo. —Que gracioso.

—Mi turno —dijo Draco y entonces empujó a Harry sobre su espalda para darle el mismo tratamiento. Los fríos labios de Draco se sentían como bálsamo por donde fuera que tocaran la acalorada piel de Harry y pronto estuvo retorciéndose con la necesidad y maldiciendo la silenciosa venganza del Slytherin. Draco tocaba todo, menos la chorreante polla de Harry.

—Provocador —gimió Harry y se inclinó para hacerse cargo de sí mismo, pero Draco le apartó la mano con una mirada de advertencia—. Imbécil.

—No hables, a no ser que sientas la necesidad de decir "Draco" y "más".

Harry hizo un sofocado y estrangulado sonido y entonces murmuró—: Draco, más.

Cuando los dedos de Draco se empujaron en su interior, fue demasiado para sus sentidos ya tensos. Se vino explosivamente, aún con su polla sin haber sido tocada, estremeciéndose y casi sollozando por la fuerza de su corrida.

—Bueno, eso fue interesante —Dijo Draco en un tono divertido y luego presionó un beso en la punta de la polla de Harry, provocando que saliera un chorro final de pálido líquido.

—Eres tan malo —dijo Harry.

—Tengo la Marca Tenebrosa para probarlo.

Harry resopló y se detuvo en su cabello para besarlo. —Dejaré que me compenses más tarde.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Dame diez minutos.

Harry estuvo contento por el descanso de las vacaciones mientras dormía en el Boxing Day*, sosteniendo la forma casi desnuda de Draco cerca. Mantenía el frío a raya apilando sábanas extras sobre ellos, utilizando a Draco para contrarrestar el calor insular.

Dio un beso en el cuello de Draco, justo por debajo de las suaves curvas de su cabello. Sabía, sin comprobar, que el tiempo era corto. Su agarre se intensificó alrededor del torso de Draco, sosteniéndole mas cerca.

—Casi es tiempo —dijo Draco con un suspiro.

—Lo sé. —Harry tragó con fuerza, deseando con cada fibra de su ser poder ser capaz de congelar el tiempo. Maldijo al Ministerio por destruir todos los Giratiempos, porque invadiría el Departamento de Misterios sin vacilación por recuperar uno. Volvería en el tiempo y salvaría a Draco antes de que muriera, le arrebataría de las estranguladoras manos de Goyle y le mantendría a salvo por siempre.

Sintió al instante cuando Draco comenzó a desvanecerse en sus brazos, resbalando de nuevo silenciosamente a la fantasmal intangibilidad. Harry quiso llorar.

—Mierda —dijo brutalmente. Su garganta se estrechó otra vez, dificultándole el habla—. Joder, Draco, no puedo lidiar con esto. No es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente. —Catorce malditas horas cuando Harry quería toda una vida.

La frialdad de Draco se alejó. Harry abrió sus ojos para verle salir de la cama. — ¿No es suficiente? —repitió Draco.

—No. Esto es sólo… Necesito más. Necesito… —Harry se incorporó, sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando encontrar las palabras para decirle a Draco todo lo que sentía.

—Necesitas a alguien real —finalizó Draco.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!

—Sin embargo, es lo que necesitas. ¿Fue una despedida, entonces, este compasivo encuentro y todas tus palabras dulces? ¿Finalmente estás listo tú para seguir adelante?

Harry tiró a un lado las mantas, pero sus pies estaban enredados en las sábanas. Las pateó desesperadamente cuando Draco se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡No! No es eso en absoluto. Draco, ¡espera!

Pero Draco no esperó, y para el tiempo en el que logró liberar sus piernas ya era demasiado tarde. Draco ya no estaba. Harry regresó a su habitación corriendo y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, pero una hora de frenética búsqueda no reveló el nombre de Draco.

Se había ido.

Durante tres días, Harry frecuentó todos los pisos de Hogwarts y buscó sin cesar en el Mapa del Merodeador por alguna señal de Draco. Acechó a los thestrals y buscó en la Cámara de los Secretos y en partes olvidadas del castillo –lugares que no aparecían en el mapa. Casi se quedó enterrado en un desprendimiento de rocas después de deambular por una sección abandonada de las mazmorras, dañada en la guerra y nunca reparada. Sólo su renuencia a soltar la varita –a pesar de que una piedra desprendida le dio un golpe entumecedor en la parte posterior de su muñeca– le permitió mover poco a poco los escombros caídos y librarse de una muerte ignominiosa. Se preguntó si iba a convertirse en un fantasma si moría, y se quedaría con Draco, o si el atractivo de ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo sería demasiado grande. Decidió que prefería no correr el riesgo.

Después de su casi sepultura, buscó a Nick Casi-decapitado para preguntarle si tenía idea del paradero de Draco.

—Me alegra que te trajera este asunto, Harry —dijo Nick con una expresión sombría—. He querido hablar contigo sobre él, en nombre de los otros, que optaron por diferir de mis siglos de sabiduría y mi vasta experiencia con las manías y complejidades del, digamos, _amor_.

Harry le miró fijamente, sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando. Esperó a que el fantasma fuera al punto.

—Francamente, Harry, tu relación con el señor Malfoy ha sido un tema de preocupación entre los fantasmas residentes de Hogwarts. Y, me atrevo a decir, chisme.

Harry se sonrojó. Pensaba que él y Malfoy habían sido cuidadosos, mostrando afecto sólo cuando estaban en su habitación. Solían estar juntos en otras áreas del castillo, viendo todos los partidos de Quidditch, y Malfoy lo acompañaba cada vez que visitaba a Hagrid o los invernaderos, y caminaban con frecuencia por el lago… Harry finalmente admitió que él y Malfoy estaban prácticamente unidos por la cadera y que ello probablemente era tema de preocupación no sólo entre los fantasmas. Estaba sorprendido de que Minerva no lo hubiera mencionado, pero dado que era ella quien en un principio le había sugerido llevarse bien con Malfoy, quizá se habría sentido hipócrita planteándolo. Además, nadie creería que se había enamorado del idiota.

—Mi _relación_ con Draco nos concierne sólo a nosotros —dijo Harry fríamente.

Nick suspiró. —Harry, debes saber que hay ciertas normas que deben ser vigiladas, al igual que en el mundo tangible. Está prohibido que los no-vivos se enamoren de los vivos. Eso sólo puede causar penas.

Harry le miró. Sabía que Nick decía la verdad, pero no por ello era más fácil escuchar. — ¿Prohibido por quién? No hay reglas obligatorias ni infalibles para el amor y no podemos siempre elegir de quien nos enamoramos. A veces sólo sucede.

—Entiendo eso, Harry, de verdad lo hago, pero la lógica debe dictar…

— ¿Es esa la misma lógica que dicta que no puedes ser admitido en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza? —preguntó Harry. Fue un golpe bajo, pero no tenía ganas de ser reprendido por un fantasma muerto hace siglos y aún no tenía idea de dónde encontrar a Draco.

Nick se irguió con un enfurruñado resoplido de aire. —Veo que no estás dispuesto a ser razonable por los momentos. Espero que consideres mis palabras antes de que los demás decidan actuar. Con eso, Nick se deslizó por el pasillo y luego dobló a un lado para traspasar una pared y se fue.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose petulante. —Antes de que los demás decidan actuar —murmuró—. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Abuchearme hasta que me dé por vencido con Draco? —Sin embargo, no lo dijo en voz alta, recordando bien que Draco no había tenido ningún problema en molestarle casi hasta volverle loco tras su llegada a Hogwarts. La súbita de la visión de decenas de fantasmas alrededor de su cama recitando ingredientes de pociones –y peor– le dio escalofríos.

Eso tampoco le dejaba más cerca de encontrar a Draco.

Al cuarto día concluyó que Draco ya no estaba en Hogwarts, así que hizo una visita al siguiente lugar más obvio al cual Draco podría haber ido. Harry fue a Malfoy Manor.

Esperó en una habitación de revestimiento oscuro con muebles de aspecto impersonal, sentado en un incómodo sofá, mirando fijamente el cuadro de un hombre barbudo y canoso que le devolvió la mirada, luciendo tétrico y desaprobador. Harry tenía miedo de caminar más cerca y leer la pequeña placa de oro unida al retrato, no sentía suficiente curiosidad por saber que ancestro Malfoy era como para correr el riesgo de alentar al hombre a hablar.

—Lamento haberle hecho esperar, señor Potter —dijo Narcissa mientras entraba a la habitación. Llevaba ropas de color rojo intenso adornadas con plata. Eran vagamente festivas y se dio cuenta de un principio que las vacaciones aún no se habían terminado. La poca alegría que la temporada había traído este año había sido arrastrada por la partida de Draco.

Harry se levantó al instante. — ¿Está Draco aquí? —espetó.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y Harry se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto todo tipo de saludos corteses tradicionales mágicos y todo eso, pero ella sólo caminó hacia la ventana y ajustó una cortina que parecía perfecta para Harry. —No, no está.

Harry frunció el ceño. No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si estaba mintiendo. Sabía que podría estar haciéndolo, por supuesto. Le había mentido a Voldemort, y de manera convincente. — ¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez?

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Me estás diciendo que _has_ perdido a Draco?

Harry miró hacia otro lado y tiró de su cabello. Sonaba ridículo, ¿cómo perdías a un fantasma? —Sí —admitió Harry—. No lo he visto desde el jueves. He buscado por todas partes. Hogwarts, el Bosque Prohibido, Hogsmeade... —Había registrado hasta la Casa de los Gritos, sabiendo que estaba exagerando, pero buscó de todas formas antes de dejar el lugar vacío con un sentido de alivio cuando un montón de recuerdos dolorosos se abarrotaron en su mente.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

Harry suspiró y volvió a hundirse en el sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. —Sí. Dije algo estúpido, pero Draco pensó que quería decir otra cosa y no me dio la oportunidad de explicar. —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¡Maldito sea por no escuchar!, sé lo que piensa y no es cierto. —La voz de Harry se alzó y la dejó, en caso de que Draco estuviera al acecho en la mansión por algún lugar al alcance del oído.

— ¿Qué piensa? —preguntó ella, volviendo y sentándose en una silla primorosamente, al otro lado de Harry.

—Piensa que estoy cansado de él. Cree que quiero a otra persona... Cree que quiero a alguien _real_, alguien vivo.

Narcissa asintió. —Una consideración válida. ¿Y tú lo haces?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no. Lo quiero. —Admitirlo en voz alta era catártico, pero también más difícil de lo esperado. La garganta de Harry se estrechó y para su horror, sintió un calor punzante debajo de sus párpados—. Lo quiero —repitió—. Sé que está mal y la poción probablemente lo empeoró porque lo aumentó todo y me hizo pensar en cosas absurdas, imposibles. Le dije a Draco no era suficiente. ¡Lo que quería decir era que esas estúpidas catorce horas de pretender normalidad no bastan! —Harry se puso de pie, incapaz de quedarse sentado con la fuerza de la emoción corriendo por él. La sala nadó a través de su visión borrosa. Su respiración se dificultó y se esforzó por hablar con normalidad. —Quiero más, señora Malfoy. Narcissa. Quiero a Draco vivo de nuevo.

Harry casi se estremeció al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro pálido. Había ido demasiado lejos. Quería demasiado. ¿Seguramente estaba completamente loco? Ella enviaría una lechuza a San Mungo y ellos llevarían a Harry a un lugar tranquilo, cómodo, una habitación sin fantasmas. Harry rió sin humor y luego se volteó para caminar a la ventana. No se atrevió a tocar las cortinas, ya que al parecer, Narcissa podía ver las más pequeñas imperfecciones, por lo que observó por una gran brecha en la tela para ver si seguía lloviendo. El agua caía como arroyos en una cascada por el vidrio.

—He estado leyendo libros de hechizos —continuó Harry y luego negó con un resoplido—. Magia negra. Es ridículo, lo sé. La mayoría de ellos te dicen cómo crear Inferi. Algunos te dicen cómo transferir las almas a objetos. —Rehuyó de ese, pensando desagradablemente en los Horrocruxes—. Hay incluso un hechizo que ata un alma a un cuerpo muerto, como el monstruo de Frankenstein.

—Me temo que no entiendo tu referencia —dijo ella—. ¿Has dicho "atar" a un alma?

Harry se volteó para mirarla. Se alegró por el cambio de tema, porque pensar en Draco le hacía querer traspasar el cristal con el puño. ¿Dónde podía estar? Harry se había equivocado; catorce horas tocándolo eran mejor que ninguna. De hecho, cada momento que pasaba con Draco era mejor que no verlo en absoluto, incluso si Draco no hacía más que criticar su forma de enseñar y quejarse de todo bajo el sol. Harry extrañaba el sonido de su voz y la manera en que su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente cuando trataba de argumentar. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en Draco. Extrañarlo se estaba convirtiendo en algo físicamente doloroso. Se centró en las palabras de Narcissa en su lugar—. Sí, es un poco repugnante. En un cuento muggle ficticio, un cuerpo muerto es sacudido por un rayo y ello lo reanima, pero por supuesto que no es lo mismo que un ser humano normal cuando se despierta. No del todo como un Inferius, pero tampoco como una persona normal. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto?

—Encontraste un hechizo —dijo Narcisa. Su voz sonó cercana y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba parada detrás de él—. Encontraste un hechizo que ata un alma a un cuerpo muerto. Sin embargo, un fantasma no es lo mismo que un alma, ¿o sí? ¿Son los fantasmas las almas de los vivos? ¿O son recuerdos tangibles, como los retratos?

Harry se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido por sus preguntas. —No lo sé. He investigado, pero la mayoría de los hechizos que he encontrado los he desechado con los demás. ¿Existe una autoridad única de fantasmas en el Mundo Mágico?

—No lo sé. —Ella repitió sus palabras—. Te dí solamente los libros que tenía en mano. ¿Crees que hay alguien que lo sabría?

— ¿Alguien que sabría qué?

Narcissa hizo un gesto de impaciencia que le recordó tanto a Draco, que el corazón de Harry se apretó. —Alguien que sabría si es posible atar un fantasma a un cuerpo muerto, claro. O permitir que un fantasma habite en un cuerpo. Reanimado.

Harry retrocedió ante la idea de Draco entrando y _reanimando_ un cuerpo muerto. Trató de no parecer demasiado horrorizado cuando respondió cuidadosamente—: Supongo que debe haberlo.

Ella dejó caer sus manos y empezó a girar un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda. Parecía estar alternado entre diamantes y esmeraldas. Harry no estaba seguro de que ella se diera cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas en su muñeca con tirones cortos.

— ¿Dónde está Lucius? —preguntó Harry de repente.

Su mirada, que se había ido lejos, chocó con la suya, y ella pareció dejar de respirar por un momento. — ¿Draco no te dijo?

Harry nunca había preguntado, y ahora sentía una punzada de culpa. Negó.

—Lucius está en el Oriente por negocios —dijo. Su voz tenía un timbre extraño y Harry supo que la conversación había terminado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó de todos modos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente. —No importa. ¿Puedo invitarte algo de beber? ¿Té? ¿Jugo? ¿Algo más fuerte?

_Por un largo tiempo_, se percató Harry. Lucius se había ido por meses. Posiblemente por más. Era Navidad y aún no volvía a casa. Era casi demasiado para aguantar, sabiendo que la Madre de Draco estaba sola en esa casa horriblemente enorme durante las vacaciones, con sólo los elfos domésticos por compañía.

—Algo más fuerte estaría estupendo —dijo.

Al final, algo más fuerte se convirtió en unos varios tragos más fuertes. Una pequeña copa de coñac condujo a tres vasos de fuerte vino tinto, una cena ligeramente seria, con carne asada y patatas pequeñas coloreadas de púrpura, varios vasos más de vino tinto, uno de vino de Oporto después de la cena, y tres vasos de whisky de fuego.

—...y entonces Draco dijo: "¡Tengo seis años!" con una expresión arrogante, eso fue todo lo que pude hacer para no estallar en risas. —Narcissa rió por lo bajo al recordar y vació su vaso.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, hizo de la condescendencia un fino arte en la escuela. Lo siento por el pobre hombre, siendo el receptor frecuente de esa mirada. —Se sentía bastante osfuscado y acalorado y se habían trasladado desde la habitación extraña y fría a un muy agradable salón sin cuadros enfadados y un mobiliario mucho más confortable.

—Pobre Harry. Le gustabas mucho a Draco cuando era niño. Fuiste todo de lo que pudo hablar durante sus primeras semanas en Hogwarts.

Harry tragó su bebida, no queriendo recordar sus años escolares. Si ambos hubieran sido menos orgulloso y abrasivos, podrían haberse descubierto uno al otro antes de que Draco... Bueno, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿No ha estado aquí, entonces? —Preguntó Harry por cuarta vez esa noche.

Los labios de Narcissa se presionaron en una línea irritada. — ¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito y firme mi nombre en sangre?

Harry hizo un ademán con su mano, por temor a que hablara en serio. — ¡No, yo te creo! Yo sólo... lo extraño. Quiero saber a dónde se fue. Quiero decirle que lo siento y hacer más poción para poder tocarlo y…

— ¡Detente! —gritó Narcissa, alzando una mano—. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Seguramente sabes que estoy enamorado de tu hijo? Hicimos un montón de cosas interesantes cuando…

—Harry —advirtió ella y levantó un largo dedo—, no me hagas hechizarte, insensible. No quiero los detalles de tu sórdida aventura con mi hijo. Ni una sola palabra más.

—Él tiene la más… —Harry se interrumpió y se echó a reír cuando ella tiró de la punta de su varita en su manga—. Es más de una palabra —señaló.

—No tienes que hablarme poéticamente de Draco. Es evidente que lo amo más de lo saludable, según todas aquellas personas a las que conozco. —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, algún brebaje transparente que parecía agua, pero tenía que ser más fuerte, basándose en los vivos puntos color rosa sobre sus mejillas y el leve arrastre de sus palabras. Dejó el vaso parcialmente vacío sobre la mesa y se puso de pie, luciendo decidida. —Ven conmigo, Harry. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry vació su vaso, lo puso junto al de ella, y la siguió. Calculó mal el ancho de la puerta y se golpeó el hombro con la jamba de la salida. Dio a Narcissa una disculpa tímida y corrió tras ella, frotando el punto golpeado. Era posible que estuviera un poco más borracho de lo que era prudente mientras seguía a una poderosa bruja ex mortífaga por su casa potencialmente malvada en medio de la noche. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, doblaron varias esquinas, descendieron algunas escaleras cortas y terminaron ante una puerta de roble decorada con bisagras de hierro forjado y una elaborada cerradura.

Narcissa se detuvo con la mano en la puerta. Miró a Harry y de repente pareció insegura. Se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes y dijo—: Has visto el cuarto de Draco, ¿no? ¿Crees que es una mala idea haberlo dejado exactamente como estaba cuando él...?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Por supuesto que no. No es como si necesitaras el espacio. Y no entras todos los días a llorar sobre sus cosas... ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se fruncieron en las esquinas y negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, al principio lo hice, pero Draco se quejó de que la humedad estaba arruinando sus recuerdos.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Ahí lo tienes. No es como si se hubiera marchado por completo. ¿No haría un berrinche si comenzaras a empacar sus cosas?

Ella se puso seria y asintió. —Probablemente. Y no me gustaría que él pensara que yo... le estaba dejando ir, como todos ellos... como Lucius... me dice que debo hacerlo. No voy a dejarlo ir, Harry. No hasta que haya agotado todas las opciones posibles. Él lo es todo para mí.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, pensando en el sacrificio de su propia Madre. —Estoy seguro de que yo haría lo mismo de tener alguna vez a un hijo.

Ella sonrió débilmente y abrió la puerta.

Harry entró en la habitación, sin saber qué esperar. Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que vieron sus ojos. La cámara era pequeña y vagamente octogonal, con revestimiento de madera oscura y detallada. No había más muebles que una mesa de piedra pesada en el centro de la habitación. Yaciendo encima de la mesa estaba Draco Malfoy.

Harry se apresuró hacia delante, demasiadas preguntas caían en su mente, y aun así ninguna de ellas fue pronunciada. Se detuvo en el borde de la mesa, mirando con asombro el hermoso rostro de Draco, se veía vibrante y saludable. Su piel estaba pálida, pero tenía suficiente tinte rosado como para parecer vivo y verse bien. Su pelo estaba más largo que el que llevaba su yo fantasma y Harry no pudo resistir la tentación de levantar una mano para apartarlo con suavidad de la frente de Draco. Casi había esperado que Draco se moviera ante el movimiento.

— _¿Cómo? _—preguntó Harry, obligándose a apartar la mano. Draco realmente estaba suspendido sobre la mesa, sin tocarla. Estaba vestido de manera diferente a cuando había muerto. Pantalones negros cubrían sus piernas y un jersey de cachemir azul oscuro revelaba el cuello de una camisa de seda blanca debajo. La V mostraba el hueco entre sus clavículas y Harry quiso inclinarse y besarlo, como había hecho tantas veces antes, pero suponiendo que la piel sería cálida y suave, a diferencia de la fría pseudo-piel de su fantasma.

—Mi vergüenza —dijo Narcisa en voz baja, yendo a su lado—. Yo estaba en Hogwarts cuando Draco fue asesinado. En realidad fue una coincidencia. Quería que viniera de compras conmigo tan pronto como terminara su turno de trabajo. —Arrugó la nariz—. Eran terribles las cosas que le hacían hacer. Mi hijo, haciendo trabajo manual. —Suspiró profundamente—. Sé que era mejor que Azkaban, pero era lamentable. Sus hermosas manos... —Ella se acercó y levantó una, acariciando con sus dedos las puntas de los Draco—. Tuve que sanarlas durante varios días hasta que desarrollaron estos horribles callos. —Volvió a poner la mano con cuidado a un lado del abdomen de Draco, doblada sobre la otra—. En todo caso, yo estuve allí y me sentí a morir. —Se rió forzadamente ante el movimiento sorprendido de Harry y luego negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, no tan literalmente. Durante la guerra, cuando yo no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto... Fue la peor sensación, un terror aplastante. Peor que estar en la presencia del Señor Oscuro. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera a salvo. Así que después de la guerra le lancé un hechizo, que me avisaría si él estuviera en peligro de muerte. Él lo sabía, por supuesto, y me dijo que estaba siendo tonta y exagerada, ya que la guerra había terminado. ¿En qué peligro podría meterse?

Ella pasó una mano por los pantalones de Draco y apartó un poco de pelusa cerca de su rótula.

—No debí haber confiado en Gregory Goyle. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese niño, incluso antes de que terminara la guerra. Era muy indiferente cuando veía los horrores perpetrados por los demás. Greyback era el peor, burlándose de los niños y depravándolos cada vez más. Intenté proteger a Draco de lo peor de todo eso, pero Gregory y Vincent... —Ella negó con su cabeza—. La Madre de Gregory murió joven y la Madre de Vince no es más que una cáscara de temor, amilanada en la sombra de la brutalidad de su marido. Traté de ser una Madre para ellos, hice lo mejor que pude, pero tengo que admitir que no fui especialmente afectuosa.

Harry no dijo nada, pero pensar en Fenrir Greyback influyendo a Crabbe y a Goyle era escalofriante. Harry recordaba cómo habían pasado de ser los típicos bravucones de patio de recreo a deseosos jóvenes mortífagos, orgullosos de sus nuevas habilidades para herir a los demás. Tragó saliva con fuerza ante el recuerdo de Crabbe gritando la Maldición Asesina en la Sala de los Menesteres, dispuesto a matar sin piedad ni vacilación. Y Goyle había asesinado a Draco. ¿Se culpaba Narcissa indirectamente a sí misma por ello? Harry pensó que era probable.

—Mirar hacia atrás y preguntarse por las posibilidades no hace ningún bien ahora, claro —continuó Narcissa—. Pero es difícil evitar castigarte a ti mismo por no ver las señales, por no hacer más y proteger a tu propio hijo… —Su voz se quebró, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió—. Como sea, supe cuando Draco estuvo en peligro y corrí al castillo, de alguna manera sabía que sería demasiado tarde. Hechicé al insensible de Gregory al momento en que llegué. No lo herí, pensando que había sido sólo una discusión que había terminado mal. Pensé que Draco se despertaría y estaría bien, dado el poco tiempo que había pasado. Habían sido unos pocos minutos, ¡unos muy pocos minutos! —Su mano se cerró sobre la espinilla de Draco y su voz se quebró en un sollozo. Respiró profundo, jadeando. Las manos de Harry se apretaron en puños –no estaba seguro de que colocar una mano consoladora en su hombro sería útil o molesto.

—Intenté traerlo de vuelta. Lancé hechizo tras hechizo usando todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar. Minerva llegó y trató de detenerme. —Sacudió su cabeza y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla—. Nada funcionó. Oh, logré que su corazón latiera de nuevo, y respiraba, pero mi Draco se había ido. Esto… —hizo un gesto a la proclive forma de Draco—, es sólo una cáscara. Lancé un Hechizo Stasis en él y lo traje aquí. Lucius estaba mortificado. Peleábamos a menudo. Cada vez con más frecuencia cuando me enteré de que Draco era un fantasma. Pasé horas, días, cantidades interminables de tiempo sin hacer más que investigar y lanzar hechizos experimentales. Prácticamente olvidé que Lucius existía.

Ella se secó una lágrima con aire ausente, limpiándola con su dedo índice. —Resultó en vano. El cuerpo de Draco vive, como puedes ver. Está en un estado similar al de hibernación, respirando sólo en raras ocasiones. El latido de su corazón es tan lento que es difícil distinguirlo. —Se mordió el labio—. No tiene función cerebral. Es sólo... como una hermosa muñeca. —Movió su mano de la espinilla de Draco hacia abajo y tocó un pie, vestido con calcetines negros. Le hacía parecer más vulnerable, de alguna manera.

—Lucius y yo tuvimos una última discusión hace algún tiempo. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Dos años? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Le pregunté que qué quería que hiciera, ¿matar al cuerpo de Draco? ¿Dejar de intentar recuperarlo? ¿Dejar de buscar maneras de forzar a un fantasma a asemejarse a un humano? Él no tenía respuestas y yo no tenía voluntad para defenderme. Se fue por negocios y nunca regresó. Todavía nos escribimos, pero no hay emoción en ello. Conversamos como extraños, hablamos de su negocio y de mi jardín y de las últimas noticias de _El Profeta_. Nada importante.

— ¿Crees que volverá? —Preguntó Harry.

Ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. — No mientras el cuerpo de Draco siga así, aquí. Mi _santuario_, lo llama Lucius.

— ¿Qué piensa Draco?

—Ya no viene por acá. Creo que es demasiado difícil para él aceptarlo. Hemos intentado durante meses devolverlo a su cuerpo, forzarlo para que asuma su forma de fantasma. Nada funcionó. Creo recordar el hechizo que mencionaste... ¿el que ata un alma a un cuerpo? —Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. Había algo en ese hechizo, ¿no estaba allí? ¿Algo que lo hacía inviable?

Harry tragó. —Sacrificio.

Ella suspiró y asintió. —Eso era.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largo rato y luego Narcissa dijo—: Lucius y yo fuimos Padres terribles.

Harry la miró, sorprendido de que ella hubiera hecho tal confesión.

Ella se balanceó y dio una palmadita en el pie de Draco. —Oh sí, lo fuimos. A Draco nunca le faltó nada de niño. Lucius y yo lo consentimos y para el momento en el que nos dimos cuenta de que estaba terriblemente malcriado fue demasiado tarde. Draco era exigente y crítico y excesivamente dramático. Salazar, las cartas que solía enviarme, quejándose de todo, desde la comida hasta las costumbres de sueño de sus compañeros de casa. —Negó con su cabeza—.Pensé que no importaba, que Draco merecía tener todo lo que quería. Tendría riqueza y privilegio, y un excelente lugar en la sociedad, despreciando a aquellos a quiénes creyera que estaban por debajo de él... —Ella se acercó a la mesa y se alejó de Draco para colocar una mano firme sobre la superficie plana. Tomó una respiración profunda—. Y entonces _él_ volvió.

Ella se estremeció. —Todo cambió. Nuestras vidas ya no eran nuestras. Nuestros pensamientos ya no eran nuestros. No teníamos privacidad, ni libertad, ni posibilidad de escapar. Conspiraciones serían arrancadas de nuestros cerebros antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de germinar. Lucius se convirtió en poco más que un títere, aterrado de dar un paso en falso, no fuera que Draco y yo sufrieramos por ello. Quise tomar Draco y huir, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad. Voldemort nunca permitía que nosotros tres estuviéramos juntos sin algún tipo de guardia, ya fueran mi hermana o alguno de sus otros perros leales. Draco creció rápidamente durante ese terrible tiempo. Supongo que tenemos que dar las gracias a Voldemort por expugnar al niño mimado y convertir a Draco en el hombre que es... o era.

Ella suspiró profundamente y le dio a Harry una sonrisa que era tensa y forzada, obviamente. —Escúchame, poniéndome sentimental. No deberías viajar en tu estado actual. Si lo deseas, puedes dormir en la habitación de Draco. ¿De verdad no sabes dónde está?

Harry negó. —Esperaba que estuviera aquí.

—Podría ser. Es una casa muy grande y no conozco todos sus antiguos lugares favoritos. Los elfos sabrán. Puedo preguntarles.

—No. Si no quiere ser encontrado, no quiero forzarlo. —El tono de Harry fue amargo, pero no pudo resistirse a alcanzar y tocar el cabello de Draco una vez más. Verlo tan tangible, como si pudiera abrir los ojos y despertar en cualquier momento, era desgarrador—. Gracias por mostrarme esto.

—Quizás no lo habría hecho sin esa última copa —admitió—. Me siento un poco mareada, así que creo que me retiraré. ¿Me disculpas?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose un poco tambaleante. La siguió hasta la puerta y salió. Una vez en el piso de arriba, ella le dirigió hacia la habitación de Draco y luego se marchó con prisa. Harry encontró su camino a la habitación de Draco, con sólo dos vueltas en falso y se tiró en la cama suave, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa. La sala giraba a su alrededor y trató de recordar un Hechizo de Sobriedad hasta que el sueño superó la confusión y tiró de él al olvido.

Se despertó aún tendido en la cama de Draco, aunque al parecer había arrastrado una esquina de la colcha consigo. Se sentía agarrotado y andrajoso, con un arrasador dolor de cabeza golpeteando sus sienes.

Después de levantarse forzadamente, ubicar su varita y ponerse sus zapatos (increíblemente, por lo menos había conseguido quitárselos anoche), bajó para usar la red Flu. Un elfo doméstico apareció antes de que partiera, probablemente para asegurarse de que Harry no se hiciera con ninguna de las reliquias Malfoy, así que Harry habló con voz ronca—: Por favor, dile a la señora Malfoy que agradezco su hospitalidad.

El elfo doméstico asintió y Harry agitó su mano llena de polvo y tambaleó dentro de su habitación en Hogwarts. Dio un traspié y permaneció allí hasta que el impulso de expulsar el contenido de su estómago disminuyó. Esperaba tener una Poción para la Resaca en alguna parte de su reserva de pociones. Urgh, nunca bebería de nuevo.

—Saliste a pasar un buen rato, por lo que veo. —La voz seca hizo que la cabeza de Harry se alzara en asombro. Draco estaba allí parado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de desaprobación fijada en sus facciones.

Los latidos de Harry golpearon sordamente en sus sienes. Su primer instinto –correr y envolver a Draco en un abrazo aliviador– fue reducido por el hecho de que ello sería inútil, ya que de todos modos no podría tocarlo –y entonces la necesidad desapareció bajo una ráfaga de enfado.

Sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar, Harry le dio una silenciosa mirada fulminante y siguió hasta el lavabo. Abrió el gabinete en la pared y movió aleatoriamente las pociones que allí se encontraban. Alivio del Dolor de Cabeza –que podía funcionar en lugar de la que estaba buscando. Frunció el ceño mientras movía los viales. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tendría que haber algún Remedio para la Resaca en alguna parte.

Draco habló tras él. —Admito que esperaba que te tomaras más de cuatro días para reemplazarme.

Harry cerró los ojos ante el tono tranquilo y herido. Respiró profundo y sostuvo la puerta del gabinete fuertemente. —Te busqué todo ese tiempo. Busqué en este castillo, busqué en el bosque, casi muero en un derrumbe y fui reprendido por mi indecoroso comportamiento por un representante del consorcio de fantasmas. Desesperado, finalmente fui a ver a _tu Madre_, quien me permitió beber whisky de fuego en exceso, mientras lloraba en su hombro. —Harry finalizó su perorata y se volteó para ver a Draco—. Ella me permitió pasar la noche en tu cama en lugar de hacerme marchar o ir en flu equivocadamente a Merlín-sabe-dónde, así que apreciaría que no utilices ese lamentable tono conmigo, ni te atrevas a sugerir que ya no me preocupo por ti. ¿Y dónde diablos has estado?

Draco tuvo la gracia de parecer sorprendido. —En realidad no lloraste en su hombro, ¿verdad?

Harry rodó sus ojos, pero el movimiento envió otro rayo de dolor rumbo a su cabeza, así que volvió al gabinete con renovada determinación.

—Está en el lado izquierdo. Segundo estante, tras esa espuma para afeitar que odias.

—No la odio —murmuró Harry para llevar la contraria. Movió el frasco a un lado y suspiró con alivio cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la poción. La destapó y volcó en su garganta, tragando con rapidez y recitando mentalmente cada símbolo rúnico que podía recordar para ignorar el sabor, y también para contenerse de recordar los ingredientes. Su estómago se resintió terriblemente y pareció debatirse en si expulsar la poción y devolverla al lugar de donde había venido o no, pero entonces la familiar ráfaga caliente estalló en su interior. Siempre pensaba que la poción funcionaba haciendo ebullir cada partícula restante de alcohol en el torrente sanguíneo.

Cerró la puerta del gabinete y apoyó la cabeza contra este por un momento. De inmediato se sintió mejor, pero también muy cansado.

—Estaba en Londres —dijo Draco.

Harry movió su cabeza a un lado para mirarle. —Londres. Bueno, creo que no busqué allí, ¿cierto?

Los dedos de Draco se retorcieron en uno de los botones de su túnica, un gesto nervioso que Harry raramente veía. — ¿Un derrumbe? ¿De verdad pensaste que me estaría escondiendo en los túneles que se encuentran bajo el castillo?

Harry se apartó del gabinete y luego se sacó la camisa. —Al parecer no estaba pensando con claridad. Parece ser una costumbre mía. Sacó su varita y la lanzó cerca del lavabo, luego se le sumaron otras cosas de sus bolsillos –una lista al azar de Cosas Para Hacer, unos pocos knuts y galeones, un envoltorio de dulces que no había tenido tiempo para Desvanecer, y un pequeño paquete de papel que no reconoció. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para encontrar cuatro grillos topos acomodados dentro. Narcissa. Los sostuvo para que Draco los estudiara y sonrió socarronamente.

—No quiero saber cómo consiguió meterlos en mi bolsillo.

Draco arrugó su nariz. —Elfos domésticos, obviamente. Por favor, no me hagas imaginar las manos de mi Madre a tal proximidad de los bolsillos de tus pantalones.

Harry bufó y se quitó los pantalones, luego abrió el agua de la ducha.

— ¿Qué consorcio de fantasmas? —preguntó Draco, aparentemente retrocediendo al arrebato de Harry.

—Todos ellos, al parecer. Sabías que es contra las normas de algún código fantasmal que los fantasmas y humanos se… —Harry se detuvo antes de decir _enamoren_, y lo enmendó a—: … ¿junten?

—Lo sabía.

Harry miró por sobre su hombro ante ello, para ver a Draco encogerse de hombros.

—Lo sabía; sólo que no me importó. ¿Estás duchándote?

Harry contuvo una réplica sarcástica, sabiendo que las actuales preguntas de Draco simplemente eran su manera de seguir hablando cuando no sabía que decir. Harry podía habérselo hecho más fácil, pero cuatro días buscando al imbécil le habían dejado un poco menos caritativo. En su lugar, se bajó y sacó los calzoncillos, luego empujó la cortina a un lado y se situó bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Fue consciente de que Draco le veía, pero no se estaba sintiendo particularmente excitado. Mas bien, se mantuvo repasando su visita a Narcissa y viendo el estupendo, sin vida (pero no tanto), cuerpo de Draco, tendido como tentación, aguardando por el beso mágico de un príncipe que le reviviría. Harry reprimió un gruñido. Si tan sólo fuera así de simple.

Harry lavó su cabello y luego su cuerpo, enjuagándose a conciencia antes de cerrar el agua y agarrar un toalla. Mientras la envolvía en su cuerpo, Draco preguntó—: ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Harry se acercó a él, sus ojos relampaguearon. —Estoy muy enojado contigo. Me consideraría afortunado de no ser tangible si fuera tú. —Draco bajó la mirada y pareció listo para atravesar la pared y partir de nuevo. Harry agregó—: Pero también estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta. Por favor, no desaparezcas de nuevo. —Alcanzó a tocar la cara de Draco, a pesar de que el fantasma no podía sentirlo.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—No me dejaste finalizar. Y además, sólo estaba deseando en voz alta, ¿de acuerdo? No deseando a nadie más, sólo estúpidamente queriendo que pudieras quedarte siendo tangible por más de catorce horas y sin la ayuda de una maldita poción con ingredientes condenadamente difíciles de encontrar. Estaba enloqueciendo por la injusticia de eso, ¿está bien? Si planeas desaparecer por días cada vez que digo algo que no quieres escuchar… Bueno, francamente, estoy sorprendido de que aún estés aquí.

Draco encontró su mirada y sonrió tristemente. —Sabes que es ridículo y que yo no soy nada bueno para ti. Se supone que El Salvador del Mundo se casa con la chica perfecta y hace bebés y es el campeón de la justicia y el bien.

Harry arrugó su nariz. —Yo hice mi parte, y preferiría escoger por mí mismo lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no, muchas gracias. Por el momento, estoy contento de enseñar en Hogwarts y pasar el tiempo con mi antiguo némesis y ahora novio fantasma. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— ¿Era tu némesis? —Draco sonó inmensamente encantado por la perspectiva.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa. —Te llamo mi novio y te enfocas en ser mi némesis. Honestamente, debería intercambiarte por alguien más amable. Como El Barón Sanguinario.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿El barón sanguinario? ¡Eso está fuera de lugar! Y me horroriza que parezcas haber desarrollado alguna clase de extraño fetiche fantasma. ¿Lo sabe la Directora?

Harry rió. —Espero que no, o podría ser despedido pronto. Vamos; preparemos esa maldita poción para así poder demostrarte cuan feliz estoy de que hayas regresado. Además, tienes prohibido desaparecer por días de nuevo, ¿está claro?

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. — ¿Sabes que eres más atractivo cuando te pones así de mandón?

El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó de una manera predecible ante esa declaración y se quitó la toalla con deliberación. La mirada de Draco se dejó caer y el calor ardió entre ambos. Los dedos de Draco abrieron sus ropas fantasmales con presteza y ninguno se molestó en dejar el baño, en lugar de ello, se veían el uno a otro masturbándose, con sus ojos llenos de promesas.

Más tarde, con su semen enfriándose sobre su abdomen, Harry se inclinó hasta que su boca rozó la frialdad que caracterizaba los labios de Draco. —Prefiero tener catorce horas contigo que meses y meses con alguien más.

Draco lo envolvió en un pseudo-abrazo, dejándolo frío y caliente a la vez. —Idiota —murmuró.

—Sí.

Mucho más tarde, cuando el último lote de poción estaba incubado en la seguridad del armario, Harry tomó el libro que contenía el preocupante hechizo. Era uno de los que Narcissa Malfoy le había enviado cuando intentaba deshacerse de Draco. Parecía haber pasado hace mucho.

Draco negó. — ¿Por qué sigues leyendo eso?

—Tu mamá me mostró tu cuerpo. —Harry vió la cara de Draco al decirlo. No hubo ninguna reacción en absoluto, pero Harry sabía que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creo que sólo quería decirle a alguien.

— ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que tu Padre se fue porque ella se negó a renunciar a ti.

—Eso no es todo.

Harry asintió. —Sabía de este hechizo.

—Ella quería lanzarlo.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del libro. El hechizo era claro. Una vida por una vida. — ¿A quién? —le preguntó.

—A ella misma.

Harry cerró sus ojos. Sacrificio. Amor. Por supuesto, Narcissa estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la de Draco. Le había mentido a Voldemort para salvarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —La detuviste.

—No sólo yo. Padre también. La víctima del sacrificio no puede lanzar el hechizo. Madre estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por mí, pero Padre se negó a lanzarlo. Admito que yo estaba satisfecho con su negativa. Él la ama, incluso aunque es probable que no lo parezca, por su larga ausencia. Ella puede ser muy obstinada cuando tiene su mente puesta en algo.

—Bueno, ahora sé de dónde sacaste esa cualidad —murmuró Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada gélida. —Por favor, dime que no te pidió que lo hicieras.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Matarla, idiota! No te pidió que le lanzaras el hechizo, ¿verdad?

Harry respiró bruscamente. — ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca... —Se mordió el labio. Por supuesto, él nunca pondría lanzar tal hechizo. Eso sería ser un asesino, independientemente del resultado.

—Finaliza —dijo Draco rotundamente.

—Yo nunca mataría a tu Madre, ni siquiera para revivirte —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Júralo.

—Draco...

— ¡Júralo! ¡Prométemelo o me marcharé y nunca volverás a verme de nuevo!

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Prometo que nunca mataré a tu Madre! ¡Merlín!

Para su sorpresa, Draco pareció destensarse. —Gracias. Sabía que Padre nunca lo haría, pero a veces temo que vaya a encontrar a alguien menos escrupuloso.

Harry mordió su lengua para contener una réplica ante la implicación de que él pudiera ser menos escrupuloso que Lucius Malfoy. En cambio, sonrió con tristeza. —Sé cómo se siente que tu Madre muera para que puedas vivir. No le deseo eso a nadie.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar a Draco, quien dejó de lucir tan tenso y le dio una triste sonrisa. —Lo siento, por un momento olvidé con quien estaba hablando.

—Sí, El Salvador del Mundo y todo eso.

—El Emprededor de los No Errores.

Harry ahogó una risa. —No había escuchado ese.

—Eso es porque soy innovador.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es "demente" —corrigió.

—Tú, silencio. Ahora deja ese condenado libro y sigue leyendo el mío. Estoy ansioso por saber si Estelle se casa con Thomas o lo deja en el altar.

—Tu gusto por la literatura es terrible.

—Lo dice el hombre que nunca leyó Beedle el Bardo. —Draco agitó una mano—. El libro, Potter.

Harry gruñó, pero dejó caer el libro de Magia Oscura en el suelo y tomó la última novela de ínfima calidad de Draco. Trató de concentrarse en las palabras, pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al libro en el suelo y a la insidiosa magia dentro de este.

**Boxing Day** o "Día de las cajas" se celebra en las naciones del Imperio británico. Se realiza el 26 de diciembre y consiste en regalar y hacer donaciones a las clases mas empobrecidas de la sociedad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo diecisiete**_

Esa noche Harry estaba demasiado distraído para leer. Examinó la misma página de la lección planeada para el día siguiente una y otra vez sin que nada lograra ser retenido por su memoria. Siguió recordando el cuerpo de Draco yaciendo en una habitación estéril en la Mansión Malfoy, y pensando en las palabras de Narcissa. _"Tal vez cuando sea una vieja anciana cambiará su forma de pensar"_.

La idea le inquietaba. Harry también envejecería. ¿Draco le seguiría queriendo? Draco tendría diecinueve por siempre. Seguramente perdería el interés cuando Harry se hiciera viejo y arrugado y comenzara a perder su cabello, y su vista, ¿y su audición?

Se estremeció.

— ¿Qué estás pensando ahora? —le preguntó Draco.

—Envejecer.

La nariz de Draco se frunció. — ¿Por qué?

—Algo que tu mamá dijo.

—Por favor, no la escuches. Es obvio que se está volviendo senil en sus años geriátricos.

Harry rió entre dientes. —No dejes que te escuche decir eso. ¿Cuánto tiene...?¿Cuarenta?

—Treinta y nueve, según ella. Desde Tercer o Cuarto año. ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo tu vejez próxima?

—No estábamos discutiéndolo. Ella simplemente mencionó algo de pasada que me hizo pensar en ello. Sabes, algún día seré viejo y canoso y tú estarás... justo como ahora.

— ¿Me estás botando preventivamente o sólo te estás poniendo sentimental? —A pesar del tono burlón de Draco, Harry sintió la presión debajo de sus palabras y se apresuró a tranquilizarle. Ciertamente, no quería una repetición de su anterior desaparición.

— ¡Ninguna de las dos! Sólo estaba pensando. Tengo permitido pensar, sabes.

Draco emitió un ruido de enojo, como si pusiera en duda la idea. —Pensando. Por algo que mi madre dijo. ¿Está intentando convencerte de que la mates?

Harry negó con su cabeza. —No, no lo ha mencionado.

—Claro que no lo ha hecho. Es una Slytherin. Plantará la semilla y esperará a que germine la idea en tu mente. —Se calló y Harry sintió en el aire varias preguntas tácitas.

—Ya te lo prometí, Draco —dijo con suavidad.

Draco mordió sus labios y se volteó con sus ojos grises fijos en él. —Weasley me preguntó sobre eso hoy. Preguntó sobre el libro y por qué yo estaba tan molesto con Madre.

— ¿Le dijiste?

—No todo; sólo la idea general. —Draco hizo pausa y luego agregó—: Se ofreció a morir por mí.

Harry forzó una risa, porque se lo esperaba, y porque prefería no revelar que había estado escuchando a escondidas. — _¿Ron?_

Draco sonrió, aunque pareció forzado. —Espero que me estuviera tomando el pelo. Me negué, por supuesto. Honestamente, ¿cuán estúpido piensa que soy? —Hizo pausa de nuevo—: Pero si debes optar por dejarlo morir, no te detendré. Se lo tiene merecido por hacer trampa en el ajedrez.

Harry apenas podría hablar por el súbito dolor en su corazón. Normalmente, habría reaccionado con sorpresa e indignación por tal declaración, algo que Draco obviamente esperaba, a juzgar por su mirada pícara. Aparentemente esperaba que Harry aligerara el momento, para discutir o concordar en que era una broma –algo. Harry lo intentó, forzándose a fruncir el ceño con cansancio, pero recordó las anteriores palabras de Draco a Ron, no sólo estaba negándose, sino haciéndolo _inflexiblemente_. ¿Cuán duro debería ser querer algo con tanta urgencia, que te lo ofrecieran, y entonces aún así negarte? Draco le miró con expectación; debería haber estado sonriendo, pero Harry sabía que una parte de él había considerado la oferta. Ron ya estaba muriendo; ¿por qué no podría hacerle un regalo a Draco –a ambos? Fue bastante tentador, y, aún así, Harry había oído la sinceridad en sus palabras dirigidas hacia Ron. _Sólo déjalo estar_.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo Draco finalmente.

_Te amo_, pensó Harry, y la sinceridad se precipitó en su interior, llenándole alternativamente con asombro y terror, y dejándolo tambaleando emocionalmente. Todo lo que logró decir fue—: Lo sé —en un susurro. Memorizó el rostro de Draco, conociendo cada curva de él ahora, el largo de sus pestañas, la suavidad de sus labios, y el modo en el que su mandíbula se tensaba tan minúsculamente cada vez que quería decir algo pero se abstenía.

La mirada de Draco cayó como si fuera o estuviera incapaz, o indispuesto a procesar lo que fuera que había visto en la mirada de Harry. Regresó a su libro. —Bromeando sobre lo de él haciendo trampa en el ajedrez. No en lo demás.

Una risa brotó por el tenso dolor alrededor del corazón de Harry. La dejó salir con un sentimiento de alivio. —Claro —coincidió, queriendo extender su mano y tocar a Draco tan urgentemente que sus dedos se hincaron en los bordes del libro hasta que el dolor recorrió sus nudillos y llegó a sus muñecas.

Draco rodó sus ojos y comenzó a leer su libro.

* * *

Harry se quitó sus túnica de trabajo, anticipándose a una tarde relajante del viernes, luego de un duro, y algo doloroso, día en el que Ned Blackstone, Hufflepuff de Tercer año, incendió la manga de su túnica, junto con tres escritorios y una pila entera de ensayos que Harry no había calificado. Harry no consideró la idea de sabotaje intencional, dado que el ensayo de Ned estaba allí y era casi el mejor ensayista de la clase.

Le contó todo el fracaso a Draco, quien le ofrecía un comentario lacónico después de cada oración, haciendo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor casi al instante. Era extraño que la necesidad de sarcasmo una vez irritante de Draco fuera ahora algo que esperaba.

Las llamas en la chimenea rugieron de repente, alertándole. El rostro de Hermione apareció entre ellas. — ¡Harry! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás ahí! Tengo que ir a Rumanía y no puedo encontrar a Ron para avisare. ¿Le dirías?

— ¿Qué? ¿Rumanía? _¿Rumanía?_ ¿Por qué?

— ¡No puedo explicar ahora! El traslador está listo para ir. Sólo dile a Ron que lo siento por esta noche y que prometo reprogramar todo. ¡Adiós!

Y entonces se fue, dejando a Harry mirando fijamente las chispas de las llamas con desconcierto.

— ¿Reprogramar? —apenas pudo preguntar.

—Su cita —le recordó Draco—. _Bellisimo_.

—Oh, joder.

—Hoy no será, aparentemente.

Harry le miró y entonces entró a su dormitorio con paso airado para cambiarse su ropa de Hogwarts y ponerse unos jeans. Esa iba a estar lejos de una noche relajante. Ron probablemente estaría en casa duchándose y alistándose para su cita inexistente. Esperaba, por todos los demonios, que Hermione se hubiera marchado por una buena razón. Al menos podía haber dado más detalles antes de dejar a Harry con la tarea de aplastar la emoción de su novio.

* * *

Ron decidió pasar la noche con él y Draco, tomando en exceso de una gran botella de whisky de fuego que apretaba en sus manos, negándose a beber de un vaso.

—H'mione me botó por Charlie —dijo finalmente—. Mi propio hermano.

Harry tiró de su cabello, lo que había estado haciendo tan frecuentemente en la última hora, probablemente lucia como un nido de ratones de campo, y suspiró. —Ron, ella no te ha botado por Charlie.

— ¿Por qué más iría a Rumanía? —demandó Ron—. Charlie está ahí. Es alto y tiene todos esos músculos y... y cicatrices. ¡Ya sabes cómo les gustan las cicatrices a las chicas! Además, tiene todas esas cosas que van con los domadores de dragones. Y botas de piel de dragón. ¡Malditas botas con piel de dragón! Debería haberme comprado un par de esas. No puedo llevarme los galeones a la tumba, ¿verdad? Iba a gastar mucho dinero en la cena, pero ahora 'uizáss me voy a comprar un par de botas. Luego ya veremos. —Ron hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago.

Harry miró impotente a Draco, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas en cualquier momento, lo que ciertamente no estaba ayudando. Harry se volteó hacia su amigo borracho.

— ¿Ron, estás seguro de que deberías beber tanto? El alcohol podría reaccionar con algunas de las pociones que estás tomando.

—A la mierda las pociones —murmuró Ron y le miró torvamente—. A la mierda todo. Me estoy muriendo y mi novia me abandona en nuestra _noche especial_ para correr e ir a ver a mi hermano. ¿Sabess 'o difícil que fue conseguir reservas de último minuto? Tuve que optar por la carta de "Luché junto a Harry Potter en la guerra".

Harry hizo una mueca. Draco soltó una risita. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿No tienes thestrals a los que atender?

—Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo, Potter. —Draco sacudió la cabeza y le miró sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

—No importa. No los necesito a los dos haciendo pucheros.

—Yo no estoy haciendo pucheros —dijo Ron—. Estoy _furioso_. Esa es una muy _ancha biferencia_.

—Una muy _ancha biferencia_ —dijo Draco agradablemente.

— ¿Ves? Malfoy está de acuerdo conmigo. —Ron levantó la botella en dirección a Draco y luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque hay algo realmente malo en eso, ahora que lo 'ienso.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente a Harry. —Deberíamos haberlo embriagado desde hace años.

—Ustedes son unos idiotas —dijo Harry—. Me voy a la cama.

* * *

Una mano fría en su vientre le sacudió el sueño.

—Weasley está mal —dijo Draco cuando Harry se sentó y medio vio su rostro.

—Oh Dios, ¿lo dejaste seguir bebiendo?

— ¿Cómo esperabas que lo detuviera? —preguntó Draco secamente.

Harry salió de la cama y corrió a la otra habitación, donde encontró a Ron jadeando sobre el cubo de la basura al lado de la mesa y temblando incontrolablemente. El temblor se volvió convulsión y después de un viaje terrorífico por flú a San Mungo, Ron fue ingresado de prisa por el personal del hospital, todos con un cansancio notable.

Harry se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera por lo que parecieron horas, hojeando una copia desgastada de _La Pérdida del Cabello y Tú_ y lanzando hechizos de calentamiento constantemente sobre sus pies descalzos, hasta que una canosa medibruja vino a decirle que Ron había sido purgado del alcohol, y la mayoría de los efectos negativos, y que ya estaba durmiendo cómodamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de desaprobación, haciendo que Harry se sintiera culpable por no haberle quitado la botella Ron y noquearlo con un hechizo aturdidor, de haber sido necesario.

Pensó en enviarle una nota a Molly, pero decidió no hacerlo y volvió por Red flú a Hogwarts. El reloj daba las cuatro y cuarto.

Harry se quitó su bata y se metió a la cama.

— ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Draco en la oscuridad.

—Empiezo a creer que nada estará bien de nuevo.

* * *

Ron salió de San Mungo al día siguiente. Le envió a Harry una lechuza diciendo que estaba bien, pero exigía que nadie le visitara. La vergüenza era evidente entre las líneas y Harry no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Podría haber sido mucho peor, lo sabía.

—Debo ir a casa y pedirle disculpas a Madre —dijo Draco aleatoriamente cuando Harry regresó del desayuno—. Fui bastante grosero, a pesar de que ella estaba siendo necia y entrometida.

—Necia y entrometida. ¿A quién más debo conocer con esas cualidades? —musitó Harry.

—Tú cállate. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Podríamos...—Draco se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo incómodo.

— ¿Podríamos qué?

—Podríamos traer una poción y pasar la noche en la mansión.

Harry parpadeó. — ¿Extrañas tu cama?

Draco asintió cortante. —Extraño mi cama y mi ropa y mis cosas... demonios, incluso extraño a los condenados elfos domésticos. Nadie hace el chocolate como Berry. No puedo beberlo, pero ella podría hacer un poco para ti.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de qué había impulsado el repentino estallido de nostalgia de Draco, pero no tenía ninguna razón para pasar el fin de semana en Hogwarts. Con Ron en un exilio auto-impuesto y Hermione en Rumanía, Harry no tenía otro lugar para estar.

— ¿Vendrás?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no?

Draco levantó un dedo. —Pero nada de beber, y te mantendrás lejos de mi madre y sus conversaciones disparatadas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaré en tu habitación todo el tiempo, si así lo prefieres.

La mirada de Draco se volvió especulativa. — ¿En mi cama?

Harry le lanzó una mirada sugerente y arrastró una mano lentamente por su torso, desde su cuello hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, donde sus dedos se balancearon sobre la cremallera. Se sintió un poco idiota hasta que el calor de la expresión de Draco amenazó con hacerle arder.

— ¿Cuántas pociones tenemos? —le preguntó Draco.

—No lo suficiente.

—Nunca hay suficiente.

—Tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. Vamos a la mansión.

* * *

Draco se fue mientras Harry tiraba algo de ropa en una mochila. Empacó cuidadosamente dos pociones de Draco y luego pensó en llevarse un par de libros. Al final se decidió por la última novela de ficción que Draco estaba leyendo, y el grimorio francés que Narcissa le había llevado. Aunque no logró encontrar el grimorio. Buscó en todas las ubicaciones lógicas y luego trató de recordar si se lo había llevado después de la diatriba de Draco.

Decidió que sería mejor preguntarle a Draco que retrasarse, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue en flú a Malfoy Manor.

—Estamos de suerte —dijo Draco con un brillo en sus ojos—. Madre está de compras.

—Entonces, ¿debemos... esperarla? ¿En tu habitación?

—En mi habitación —coincidió Draco, acercándose lo suficiente para enfriar el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry mientras hablaba.

—Te echo una carrera hasta allá —dijo Harry.

Draco rió y saltó hacia el techo, donde desapareció.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre se me olvida que puede hacer eso? —murmuró Harry y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Draco siempre fingía caminar y sentarse y acostarse como si estuviera vivo, tal vez si actuara más como un fantasma, Harry no estuviera tan locamente enamorado.

Harry se rió de la idea cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar a Draco descansando en la cama con una expresión de "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?". Harry cerró la puerta y buscó la poción en su mochila. La sola idea de tocar a Draco de nuevo enviaba la sangre corriendo a su polla, especialmente cuando se combinaba con la idea de acabarlo en su lujosa habitación.

Harry prácticamente saltó sobre la cama. Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba el corcho. Era probable que Draco lo hubiera notado, pero afortunadamente no dijo nada. Sólo abrió la boca y dejó que Harry le vertiera la poción. El ritual había alcanzado tal nivel de sensualidad que ahora casi era un juego previo. Harry se inclinó para darle un beso incluso antes de que la tragara, con la necesidad de saborear cada momento. Los labios de Draco se solidificaron bajo los suyos y luego su cara y su cabello eran tangibles de nuevo. Harry le tocó con un profundo suspiro.

—Parece como si hubieran pasado siglos —dijo.

—Así ha sido —coincidió Draco.

El residuo de la poción sabía amargo en la lengua de Harry, pero no le importaba. No duraría mucho tiempo y la sensación de la boca de Draco sobre la suya valía cualquier amargura. Draco le había asegurado que la poción no tendría ningún efecto sobre él, incluso si se decidía a tomar una dosis completa, aunque podría marearle.

Se besaron con languidez y Harry dirigió a Draco a la cama. No estaba completamente sólido; cuando Harry cambió de posición, sus piernas traspasaron las de Draco, pero las partes debajo de su boca y sus manos se mantuvieron sólidas. Harry se separó de los labios de Draco y presionó besos suaves en su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Draco con diversión.

—Beso cada parte de ti. Hasta el último centímetro.

Los dedos de Draco se apretaron en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry. Harry tiró de los botones de la túnica de Draco, quitándola lentamente y mordisqueando cada parte suave de la piel expuesta, el cuello y la clavícula, y ese interesante descenso en que el comenzaba el músculo del hombro de Draco. Harry pasó más tiempo en la curva interna de su codo, la muñeca y la palma de su mano, maravillándose de que era extraordinariamente sensible incluso como fantasma, a juzgar por sus jadeos de placer y la forma en la que sus dedos seguían perdiendo tangibilidad en el cabello de Harry.

Para el momento en el que Harry le tuvo medio desnudo, su polla estaba rígida y chorreando líquido plateado sobre su vientre. Harry lo lamió con una sonrisa malvada. Era completamente insípido y desapareció en el momento en que le cubrió la lengua, pero la mirada fija de Draco hizo fluir la sangre por las venas latentes de Harry.

—Eres un bromista horrible —gruñó Draco.

—No me detuviste —respondió Harry y le bajó de un tirón los pantalones, para exponer sus rodillas. En realidad, Draco estaba muy consciente de sus rodillas "huesudas", que divertían a Harry sin fin, este pensaba que eran tan encantadoras como el resto de él.

—Olvida las rodillas, Potter. ¿Sabes lo que necesita besos? Mi polla.

—Ya llegaré a ella —prometió Harry y le mordió en el muslo. Se hizo intangible, enviando la cara de Harry a las mantas. Le lanzó una mirada herida a Draco y la complementó con un ceño fruncido.

—No muerdas, maldita sea.

—No es justo que te hagas insólido.

—"Insólido" no es una palabra. —El tono de Draco fue desdeñoso, pero su muslo se endureció una vez más. Harry lamió el lugar que había mordido, logrando que gimiera con satisfacción—. Jodido loco.

Harry ignoró sus quejas y continuó con su adoración metódica del cuerpo de Draco, hasta que ninguna otra crítica brotó de sus labios, a menos que estuvieran siendo siseadas entre sus jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. Cuando Harry finalmente llegó a la coyuntura de los muslos de Draco y le lamió trazando un largo camino hasta su polla, Draco se estremeció y se corrió, para deleite de Harry.

—Me vengaré por eso, Potter —advirtió Draco—. Tan pronto como me pueda mover.

Harry se desplomó a su lado, con la mandíbula adolorida y una sensación rasposa en su lengua. —Me quedaré aquí y te dejaré llevarme al mal camino contigo, entonces.

—Tal vez deberías quitarte la ropa primero.

—Mmm, buen plan. —Harry desabrochó sus ropas y se despojó de ellas. Draco pudo quitarse lo que quedaba de la suya fácilmente –La de Harry fue más difícil. Tan pronto como el último elemento cayó al suelo, Draco se dio vuelta e inmovilizó a Harry en la cama.

—Mi turno —dijo, y luego repitió lo que había hecho Harry, besándolo en todas partes, excepto que Harry ya estaba tan excitado por tocar a Draco, que el roce descuidado y frío del cabello de este deslizándose sobre su polla le hizo correrse como un adolescente inexperto. Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido, que contenía demasiada satisfacción para ser tomado en serio—. Qué vergüenza, Harry. Esperaba que un Gryffindor durara mucho más tiempo. ¿Dónde está tu fortaleza?

—Te voy a mostrar fortaleza. Sólo dame un minuto. O diez.

Draco gateó hasta acostarse a su lado. Harry extendió la mano para tocarle la cara con una sonrisa tierna. Draco le agarró la muñeca y tiró de los dedos de Harry a sus labios, para presionar un beso en las puntas de estos—. Cinco —dijo.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, Harry yacía medio adormilado mientras Draco revolvía el contenido de su armario. Varios artículos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, algunos en pilas ordenadas, otros al azar. Había libros y zapatos y cosas metálicas de aspecto extraño que Harry no reconocía. Por el momento, Draco parecía estar en una misión que implicaba ropa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró Harry.

—Nada —respondió Draco. Lanzó una prenda negra en una de las pilas al azar y luego dobló cuidadosamente otra prenda de vestir negra y la colocó con cuidado sobre una pila creciente a su derecha. La pila rechazada era mucho más grande.

Harry se mordió el labio. Casi parecía como si Draco estuviera ordenando su ropa para la caridad. Purgando su vida. Era inquietante, y Harry se preguntó si estaría mal detenerlo. Sin duda, su madre estaría mortificada. Y sin embargo, parecía ser, de alguna manera catártica para Draco, algo que necesitaba que hacer.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry.

Draco le lanzó una mirada impaciente por encima del hombro. —No puedes estar listo ya.

En realidad, Harry no estaba seguro de si volvería a estar listo de nuevo. Su libido se había saciado seis veces y la polla le dolía, literalmente, de toda la atención que Draco le había prestado. Por supuesto, sólo recordar esa atención le hizo estremecerse lánguidamente y Harry sonrió. —Todavía no —admitió—. Pero sí pronto.

Las facciones de Draco se suavizaron y este dejó caer la prenda que había estado sosteniendo y se deslizó en dirección a Harry. Se inclinó y le dio un beso a medias.

—Muy pronto —susurró Harry contra su boca. Su estómago gruñó.

Draco se alejó. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Harry echó un vistazo hacia las cortinas, parcialmente abiertas. Iba a anochecer, a juzgar por el color del cielo. —Desayuno.

—Necesitas comida. Llama a uno de los elfos domésticos para que te traigan algo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Odiaba comer alrededor de Draco, sabiendo que la comida era algo que este echaba muchísimo de menos y no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volverla a probar. Tenía que ser una tortura ver a otros comer. — ¿Qué tal si sólo voy a la cocina? Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo para hacerme un sándwich.

—Te odiarían por eso. Sólo ve a esperar en el comedor y te servirán.

Harry vaciló.

—No te preocupes, mi madre normalmente come en su habitación. El comedor vacío le perturba.

— ¿Vas a decirle que estamos aquí?

—No esta vez. Prefiero que no me amoneste por esto. —Apuntó hacia el desorden disperso por todo el suelo.

— ¿Tu limpieza de primavera? —sugirió Harry esperanzado.

—Algo así —dijo Draco y volvió a su tarea—. Ve a comer.

Harry tiró su ropa de nuevo y se debatió en dejar los zapatos, pero el maldito suelo estaba frío en algunas partes y había un largo tramo de la habitación al comedor. Se los puso. —Ya vuelo.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, distraídamente, y Harry salió, encontrando su camino hacia el comedor con sólo un giro equivocado, y escuchando los gruñidos que emitieron dos veces un par de antepasados Malfoy de aspecto frío en sus retratos de marcos oscuros.

Se sentó en la enorme y vacía mesa, sintiéndose un poco tonto, hasta que un elfo doméstico apareció a su lado.

—Grumbly le desea unas buenas noches al señor Harry Potter, señor. ¿El señor Harry Potter quiere cenar? —A pesar de las palabras amables, el elfo doméstico las dijo en un tono adusto y plano que sugería que prefería limarse las orejas antes que ir a buscar la cena de Harry.

—Eso sería excelente, sí, o quizás un refrigerio...

El elfo doméstico no se molestó en esperar a que Harry terminara. Se desvaneció con un pop. Otros tres aparecieron momentos después, cargados de pan, mermelada, sopa, medio pollo asado y una gran variedad de verduras, algunas de las cuales Harry no reconoció. El olor casi le dejó boqueando y se dio cuenta que estaba hambriento. Ahorrándose un ausente "Gracias" para los elfos domésticos, cogió el tenedor y comenzó a comer ansiosamente.

Harry se había devorado el pollo, las patatas, las coles, y algunas cosas verdes en salsa de limón con manteca, untadas en un pan grueso, cuando oyó a alguien aclarar su garganta tras él.

—Hola, Harry. No era mi intención asustarte.

Harry tragó su pan y se bebió rápido el útimo trago de zumo para bajar la comida antes de responder. —Hola, señora Malfoy. Um... Narcissa.

—Uno de los elfos domésticos me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Es sobre Draco? —Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él. Sin mediar palabra, los elfos domésticos comenzaron a poner platos ante ella.

—Está en su habitación. Creo que está buscando algo y quería que me le quitara de encima por un minuto o dos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y luego regresó la atención a su plato, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que la cara de Harry ardiera. Era probable que ella supiera exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo en la habitación. Tomó otro trago y deseó haber optado por algo más fuerte.

El plato de Harry fue retirado y una pequeña fuente, que contenía lo que al parecer eran pastelillos de natilla nadando en salsa de chocolate, apareció frente a él. Había pensado que tenía suficiente, pero negarse al menos un bocado o dos le tendría soñando con el dulce más tarde. Tomó un poco del decadente postre y cerró los ojos ante la explosión de chocolate. Sintió una oleada de tristeza cuando pensó que Draco nunca podría volver a probar tal maravilla.

Narcissa tomó un bocado de su comida y le observó. Harry quería salir corriendo con su postre y huir, pero eso sería descortés, así que se obligó a comer lentamente. Ella bebió de su vaso de vino blanco y lo volvió a poner en la mesa.

— ¿Viste, por casualidad, el libro que dejé? —le preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cierto, la edición francesa. Apenas había pensado en ello desde aquella noche, y no lo había visto tampoco. Se había preguntado vagamente si ella se lo había llevando consigo, dado que Draco no podía tocarlo, porque había estado en su forma fantasma hasta esta mañana.

—Todavía no —admitió.

—Creo que encontrarás que el original en Francés contiene detalles que se pierden en la traducción en Inglés.

Tenía curiosidad, a pesar de saber que continuar incursionando en la idea de resucitar Draco era peligroso. Sin embargo, simplemente hablar de las capacidades de un hechizo en particular no podría lastimar a nadie, y tal investigación podría ser útil para su trabajo.

— ¿Detalles?

Ella asintió. —El hechizo es esencialmente el mismo que se utiliza para crear Inferi. Reanimación a través del intercambio de las fuerzas de la vida.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Una vida por una vida. —Por su investigación, sabía que a los Inferi se les imbuía de "vida" por medio del asesinato –un elemento bastante común en los hechizos más oscuros. Por lo general, el lanzador podría matar a un enemigo indispuesto a cambio de un obediente, si horrible, esclavo. Otra razón para no intentarlo con Draco en mente.

—Sí, pero como con toda la magia, la intención es lo que importa —dijo ella.

—Intención. —Harry tomó otro poco de chocolate y reflexionó sobre el asunto. La intención final del hechizo era imbuir vida. Devolver vida a un cuerpo muerto. Por supuesto, el cuerpo de Draco no estaba exactamente muerto, se mantenía vivo por un soporte de vida mágica. Se preguntó si eso haría una diferencia. Parecía probable, pero, ¿se atreverían a tomar la oportunidad? Y eso que todavía no descartaban el simple hecho de que alguien tenía que morir para que el hechizo funcionara.

—Sí, cuando uno crea un Inferius, lo hace con el deseo de dar vida a un instrumento, un guardián no vivo o un soldado desvalido. Así han sido utilizados durante siglos.

Harry apartó su plato, recordando de repente la cueva con el relicario, y Dumbledore, y los terribles acontecimientos que siguieron. Conocía a Draco ahora, lo suficientemente bien como para saber que todavía se arrepentía de su parte ese día, a pesar de que su participación había conducido directamente a la caída final de Voldemort.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Esta probablemente no es la mejor conversación para una cena. Pero no estoy segura de cuando te vuelva a ver y quiero hablar de esto.

Harry asintió. —Está bien.

—A pesar del uso más común del hechizo, creo que fue desarrollado originalmente por la misma razón por la que estoy interesada en él. Alguien se esforzó por vencer a la muerte y regresar a un ser querido a través del velo.

—No funcionó —señaló Harry.

—No funcionó porque el espíritu de la persona ya había pasado más allá del velo. Ese obstáculo en particular es difícil –tal vez imposible– de romper. Una vez allá, las almas no parecen dispuestas a volver.

Sonaba plausible.

—Sin embargo, en el caso de un fantasma, el alma no ha pasado. Todavía está aquí, tangible, casi tan real como si la persona todavía existiera. Debería ser posible volver a conectarla con su cuerpo, siempre que el cuerpo todavía esté disponible. Lo que, en el caso de Draco, es así.

Harry negó con su cabeza. Había demasiadas variables. Ella levantó una mano delgada.

—Además, mi intención no es crear un títere para hacer mi voluntad. Quiero a mi hijo como era, Harry. No busco hacer esto con odio en mi corazón, sino con amor.

—El amor no justifica el homicidio. Independientemente de la intención, el hecho es que el hechizo no se puede completar sin tomar una vida. La pureza del propósito –desear la resurrección por amor–, no puede superar el objetivo secundario, que es la necesidad de asesinato.—Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, casi avergonzado de haber empezado a hablar en su Modo de Profesor, levantando las manos para gesticular mientras hacia las observaciones. Continuó en un tono más normal—. Tal vez por eso nadie ha logrado resucitar exitosamente. El acto de asesinato anula el de amor. El mal invalida el bien.

—El bien y el mal son conceptos relativos.

Él alzó una ceja. —Creo que la mayoría de la gente coincide con que asesinar es malo.

—Pero el sacrificio no lo es.

—El auto-sacrificio no lo es.

—Estoy más que dispuesta a sacrificarme por Draco.

—Y aún así, él se niega.

Sus ojos azules brillaron. —Él se niega.

—Y no puedes lanzarte el hechizo tú misma.

—Sabes que no.

—E incluso si pudieras, el hecho de que Draco esté indispuesto haría que el hechizo estuviera incompleto. Podría regresar, pero no del todo. No sería él mismo. Estaría...

—Más cerca de ser un Inferius —susurró Narcissa, palideciendo.

Harry asintió tristemente. En verdad, había repasado el hechizo un centenar de veces por su cuenta, en busca de una escapatoria, una ambigüedad, una _oportunidad_. Pero no importaba cómo lo mirara, un hecho persistía. Había tres partes involucradas –el sujeto, el sacrificio, y el lanzador del hechizo–. Y los tres tenían que estar dispuestos y tener un motivo puro, un motivo que de inmediato se corrompía ante la perspectiva de asesinato. Era un enigma sin solución.

Curiosamente, el saberlo le inspiró a Harry un respeto, a regañadientes, por Lucius Malfoy. Frente a una situación imposible, y con Narcissa no sólo dispuesta a intentar el hechizo, sino _exigiéndolo _, había huido del país, probablemente para evitar la creciente tentación. Lucius debía saber tan bien como Harry que incluso con las partes dispuestas a participar, y con la mejor de las intenciones, no se podía garantizar que Draco volvería del todo y sano y salvo. Eran mucho mayores las probabilidades de que volviera como un monstruo.

Era probable que Narcissa también lo supiera, pero obviamente se había convencido de que valía la pena el riesgo. Intentaba darle una oportunidad a Draco, aunque mínima, aún sabiendo que no estaría viva para presenciar el resultado.

—Nunca funcionará —dijo Harry en voz baja, esperando que ella pudiera ver la angustia en sus ojos.

Ella apartó la mirada y su tenedor se clavó al azar en su comida. Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Lo envío para que venga a verte? —preguntó.

Ella le miró con la altiva máscara Malfoy. —No. Ciertamente, no quiero forzar a Draco a hacer algo que no quiere. —Las palabras fueron amargas y significativas. Harry tuvo la sensación de que ella haría exactamente eso, darle a elegir. Le sonrió débilmente y regresó a la habitación de Draco.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo dieciocho**_

— ¿Te quedaste por todos los siete cursos? —le preguntó Draco cuando entró. La pila desordenada estaba mucho más grande y cubría la mayor parte de la elaborada alfombra.

—No, me encontré con tu madre.

—Oh, no.

—Sí. Tuvimos una discusión interesante. —Harry caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, subiendo las piernas y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ellas para apoyar la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Draco llegó al final de un guardarropa. Desapareció casi completamente y luego regresó con un cofre de madera.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Draco, pero su atención estaba sobre la caja en sus manos. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Harry, poniéndola entre ellos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y lucía serio.

— ¿Qué haces? —replicó Harry en voz baja. Simplemente mirar a Draco después de la conversación que había tenido con Narcissa hacía que su corazón doliera. Draco miró hacia el guardarropa y Harry casi pudo leer sus pensamientos. El tiempo seguía corriendo y pronto sería incapaz de terminar lo que había empezado. Eran apenas pasadas las ocho de la noche, y los efectos de la poción no desaparecerían hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero la habitación era un desastre y no podía saber cuanto más planeaba ordenar Draco.

—Algo que quería hacer antes de... Antes de morir. Estuve postergándolo, pensando que tenía montones de tiempo. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, y sonrió tristemente—. Como resultó, no tuve tiempo. Y esto toma una eternidad ahora, porque...—suspiró.

Harry asintió con una punzada de dolor. Porque no tenía magia. Una vez, Draco habría sido capaz de mover su varita y sacar todo el contenido del guardarropa, y luego ordenarlo en un santiamén. — ¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó sigilosamente, inseguro de si Draco resentiría la intrusión.

— ¿Cómo lo soportan los muggles? ¿Esto de no tener magia?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ellos no saben nada, ¿verdad? Aquellos que nacen ciegos no extrañan su visión.

—Quienes pierden su visión lo hacen. Lo odian.

Harry tocó su mano, que estaba apoyada sobre el cofre de madera. —Probablemente.

Draco miró la caja, entonces volteó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, suspirando. —Ni siquiera puedo abrir esto. Guardaba los tesoros de mi infancia adentró y lo cerré con un simple hechizo bloqueador.—Sus ojos suplicantes se volvieron hacia Harry.

—Sí, espera. —Harry sacó su varita de un tirón y golpeó levemente el cofre con un _Alohomora_ no verbal. Se abrió con un ligero clic.

Draco metió la mano y sacó una piedra verde pulida. La rodó en sus dedos y le sonrió a Harry. —Malaquita. La encontré en el jardín cuando tenía seis.

Se la dio a Harry, quien tomó la fría piedra y la apretó en su palma. El sentirla casi le trajo de golpe un recuerdo olvidado. De repente tenía siete años de nuevo, otra vez con los Dursleys, estaba en la alacena bajo las escaleras, mirando una larga fila de piedras coloridas, cogidas del jardín, el patio de recreo y el vecindario. Harry las había imaginado como piedras preciosas, palabras que había leído en un libro de la biblioteca. Calcedonia, rubí y granate. Obsidiana, jaspe y malaquita. Habían sido preciadas posesiones de Harry, rescatadas de la oscuridad de las calles y la maleza, recogidas y puestas en su miserable estante. Se preguntó si seguirían allí, en su vieja alacena.

Inconsciente del desvío mental de Harry, Draco alzó otra cosa. Una fotografía. Sonrió al observarla. —Madre, Padre y yo de vacaciones en Italia. Justo antes de comenzar Hogwarts. Aún eramos felices entonces.

Le dio la foto a Harry. Un joven Draco, de cabello casi blanquecino, le dirigió un saludo a Harry y luego se escapó de los brazos de Narcissa y posó con una mano en su cadera y una varita en alto. Narcissa rió y hizo señas hacia la cámara. Hubo un tambaleo y luego Lucius apareció en la escena, para sentarse junto a Narcissa. Sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Draco, estaba relajado y casi sonriente. El joven Draco adoptó otra pose y Lucius realmente se rió, inclinándose hacia Narcissa y sonriendo como un padre cariñoso. El joven Draco se enderezó y pavoneó.

—Era un creído insufrible —comentó Draco.

—Estaba a punto de mencionarlo. —Harry rió por lo bajo.

Draco le arrebató la foto con un bufido indignado. —Sólo por eso ya no te mostraré ninguno de mis tesoros de la infancia.

Harry atrapó su muñeca. — ¡No, espera! Yo realmente... Me encantaría verlos.

Draco, quien se había puesto filoso y agarrotado, se relajó. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque son tuyos —dijo Harry, simplemente, a pesar de que la respuesta real no era tan simple. Quería verlos porque eran parte de Draco, pequeñas partes de su pasado y piezas de su vida, que habían creado al sensible, entretenido, y algo exasperante hombre del que Harry se había enamorado. Hombre. Fantasma. _Maldita sea_.

Harry no podía respirar. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un suave beso sobre los labios de Draco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para ocultar el pesar que le resultaba cada vez más difícil de esconder. Si sólo hubiera descubierto la caja de Draco cuando niño, encontrado las cosas maravillosas que poco a poco se habían juntado para conformar a tan interesante persona. Si sólo Harry le hubiera salvado después de la guerra con tanta determinación como la que había mostrado salvando a los demás.

Si sólo fuera posible salvarle ahora.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en el suelo del salón de clases de Harry, con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cojín y lanzando una pequeña pelota azul hacia la pared opuesta. Esta botaba en la piedra y rebotada hacia la mano de Ron antes de que éste la volviera a tirar de nuevo. Los rítmicos golpes secos seguidos de un chasquido sonoro no distraían a Harry de calificar exámenes. Había optado por la opción de elecciones múltiples por la facilidad de marcar, así las respuestas eran simplemente correctas o no.

Trazó un círculo rojo sobre una pregunta no contestada, suspirando. Jeremiah era un notorio charlatán y apenas podía contener su necesidad de hablar lo suficiente como para completar un examen. Sus notas eran abismales y Harry esperaba que encontrara un trabajo donde no tuviera que hacer más que hablar una vez que dejara Hogwarts, porque no calificaría para mucho más. Puso el pergamino sobre la pila a su lado y tomó el siguiente.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe, chasquido. _

Ron lucía cansado, como si el esfuerzo de lanzar una pequeña pelota por la habitación estuviera drenando la poca energía que tenía. Probablemente así era.

—Entonces. Tú y Malfoy van bastante, um... en serio, ¿sí? —le preguntó Ron de repente. Habían estado hablando un poco de Quidditch y los méritos de las cerdas más grandes o más cortas de las escobas.

Harry le miró y luego devolvió la atención al examen en su mano. Todas las respuestas estaban correctas, además de que habían detalles apuntados, que no había preguntado, en los margenes. Definitivamente Ravenclaw. —Sí.

_Golpe, golpe, golpe, chasquido._

— ¿Has pensado como sería si volviera? —La pregunta de Ron fue casual, pero la mirada de Harry se posó en él de golpe, sospechosamente.

—Por supuesto. Lo pienso todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué?

Ron no le miró a los ojos, sino que se concentró en el recorrido de la pelota. —Yo también he estado pensando en eso.

Harry regresó, a rastras, su atención al papel que tenía enfrente, pero había perdido su hilo de razonamiento. — ¿Por qué?

—Podría haberme llevado ese libro a casa.

— ¿Qué libro? —preguntó Harry, pero tan pronto como preguntó lo supo—. Tú no lees francés.

Ron sonrió, posiblemente tratando de lucir compungido. Miró a Harry. —Formación de Aurores, amigo. Conozco un montón de Encantamientos de Traducción. No son perfectos, pero le encontraba sentido a lo que no lo tenía. —Lanzó la pelota—. Un hechizo interesante.

—Un hechizo interesante que no funcionará —corrigió Harry.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Harry apretó los dientes, pero luego suspiró y se puso a explicar su razonamiento, justo como con Narcissa.

—Entonces, si alguien está dispuesto a morir por Malfoy, es decir, su madre, y alguien más está dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo, es decir, su padre, y si Malfoy está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, entonces, ¿la única mosca en la sopa es la molesta parte del asesinato, eso sobre lo correcto?

El resumen de Ron parecía muy simplista y algunas partes de él molestaron a Harry, pero con el propósito de finalizar la conversación, cedió con un asentimiento.

—Pero...

—Sí, lo sé, Malfoy no estuvo de acuerdo y Lucius dejó el país. Mala suerte, ¿verdad? —El tono de Ron fue suave, y los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. Ron era patético siendo cauteloso.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por esto? —preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

Ron tiró la pelota más fuerte de lo que lo había estado haciendo. Ésta rebotó muro y golpeó su mano en retorno. Ron hizo una mueca. —Nada mejor que hacer. Tengo tiempo en mis manos ahora, ¿no lo sabes?

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa por dudar de él. —Sí, lo siento. ¿Hermione todavía está en Rumanía? —Tan pronto como preguntó esto, pensó en golpearse la cara contra el escritorio como castigo por su propia estupidez.

Ron se quedó inmóvil y luego tiró la pelota con una suavidad engañosa. —Sí. Llamó por flu un par de veces. Investigación, así lo llama.

— ¿Todavía no puedes pensar en que está saliendo con Charlie?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —No importa. No estaré por aquí por mucho, así que ella también puede encontrar a alguien más, incluso si es mi hermano. Supongo que no puede irle mal con Charlie. Por lo menos no es George. —Ron arrugó la nariz.

Harry estaba preocupado por la actitud derrotista de Ron, más aún porque parecía estar aceptando su destino próximo en lugar de despotricar y luchar contra él, como había hecho el mes pasado. Harry no sabía si esa era una mejora o no.

— ¿Dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, posiblemente para cambiar el tema.

—Afuera domesticando thestrals —replicó Harry e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo. Frunció el ceño, de pronto incapaz de recordar la respuesta a su propia pregunta respecto a ciertos movimientos de hechizos. Cuando el sonido de la pelota se detuvo lo suficiente como para interrumpir el orden de los pensamientos de Harry de nuevo, esta vez con silencio, alzó la mirada para ver a Ron mirándole con curiosidad. Asintió. —Draco puede tocarlos incluso en su forma etérea, así que pasa un montón de tiempo allí. Y hay un nuevo potro por el que está atraído.

—Esto necesito verlo —dijo Ron—. Necesito ver a Draco cabrón Malfoy arrullando a un thestral antes de morir.

Harry no estaba seguro de si esa era una buena idea, y Ron estaba haciendo trampas usando la culpa como arma, pero Harry no podía negar que amaba ver a Draco interactuar con la criaturas. —De acuerdo. ¿Estarás bien recorriendo esa distancia?

Ron parecía haber envejecido veinte años en la última semana. Estaba débil y caminaba encorvado como un anciano, haciendo muecas de dolor muy a menudo, por el dolor no mencionado. Sin embargo, resopló. —Por supuesto que puedo. No estoy muerto todavía. —Para probarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Harry sabía que le había dolido, pero no dijo nada.

Ron miró a Harry mientras éste dejaba el papeleo, cruzaba la puerta y le seguía.

* * *

Ron no estaba muerto, pero Harry realmente pensó que parecía a punto de estarlo cuando llegaron al prado de los thestrals. Su respiración se había puesto pesada por el esfuerzo y sus extremidades temblaban, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Harry intentó no verle, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas hasta sangrar, para evitar pronunciar palabras de las que sabía, se arrepentiría.

Era difícil creer que, sólo un par de meses atrás, Ron había estado sano y salvo, pasando su formación como Auror y anticipando un futuro brillante. Ahora lucía exactamente como lo que era –la victima de una horrible enfermedad. Un ataque de tos sacudió su cuerpo y Harry creyó ver sangre cuando Ron apartó una mano de su cara.

— ¡Estoy bien! —gruñó Ron cuando Harry se acercó—. Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Harry retiró su atención de Ron y miró detenidamente por el bosque. No había thestrals a la vista. Odiaba llevar a Ron a una distancia más larga. —Déjame ver si puedo encontrarles. espera aquí.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, un sonido hizo que mirara hacia arriba y vio varias bestias aladas planeando sobre las copas de los árboles, dando dos vueltas antes de aterrizar con un agitamiento de alas esqueléticas. Harry notó el brillante cabello plateado de Draco inmediatamente –estaba montado sobre una de las bestias. Draco no vio ni a Harry ni a Ron parados en la oscuridad. Su falta de atención fue evidente cuando se inclinó hacia abajo y abrazó al thestral abandonado. Harry nunca le había visto mostrar mucho afecto por las criaturas, así que respiro profundo con sorpresa.

El potro thestral se alejó de su madre y brincó sobre Draco. El animal abrió la boca y apretó sus dientes sobre el tobillo de Draco. Draco se incorporó con un grito agudo.

— ¡No, Scintille! ¡Potro malo! ¡Las personas no se comen! —Alzó una mano y Harry medio esperaba que le pegara, pero en lugar de eso, Draco bajó la mano y acarició la cabeza de la cría thestral, acariciándole por las orejas.

Éste liberó la pierna de Draco y emitió un relinchido.

—Deja de hacer eso. Sabes que te conseguiría una sabrosa comadreja si pudiera agarrar las malditas cosas.

Ron se sobresaltó y hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No creo que se refiera a ti, Ron —dijo Harry en voz baja, no muy listo para llamar la atención de Draco. Se veía tan libre y desprevenido por el momento, acariciando la cabeza del potro thestral y completamente perdido en su mundo pseudo-real. Brillaba como una visión plateada en la luz tenue, luciendo menos como un fantasma y más como un ser de pura magia para Harry.

—Demonios, estás mal —murmuró Ron.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry ausentemente. El potro thestral mordió la túnica fantasmal de Draco y Draco empujó su cara y agarró los extremos de su túnica. El potro thestral no la soltó y hubo una rápida guerra de forcejeo que casi hizo a Draco caer del lomo del thestral que montaba. Draco maldijo y Harry sonrió.

—Peor que cualquiera que haya visto, tal vez —añadió Ron.

— ¡Eres un thestral muy malo! —regañó Draco y usó sus pies para apartar al potro mientras tiraba con fuerza de su túnica. El thestral le soltó, casi tirándole hacia el otro lado por la repentina liberación de la prenda.

Harry se echó a reír, encantado. — ¿No es él sólo...? —Se detuvo antes de soltar alguna sensiblería romántica y aclaró su garganta. El sonido atrajo la atención de uno de los thestral, que trotó en su dirección.

—Hola, Crumpet —dijo Harry, reconociendo al animal por la mancha circular de color gris en la frente.

La cabeza de Draco se alzó de repente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un momento. La tensión se disolvió en algo cálido que dejó las entrañas de Harry hechas papilla. Sonrió y Draco devolvió la expresión, hasta que su mirada se desplazó hacia Ron. La mascara Malfoy volvió a su sitio y Draco levantó una pierna y la colgó en el cuello del thestral antes de saltar al suelo del bosque. O flotar, dado que la gravedad no funcionaba mucho en los fantasmas y requería que hicieran un esfuerzo.

Draco se acercó a ellos, seguido por el potro thestral, que apretó sus dientes en su manga y se permitió ser arrastrado junto con esta. Era difícil pensar en las aterradoras y dudosas criaturas como lindas, pero Scintille, desde luego, era gracioso.

—Condenada bestia —murmuró Draco y extendió la mano para acariciar el hocico del potro—. ¿Qué les trae a ustedes dos por aquí? El clima no está exactamente propicio para un paseo.

—Los suspiros de enamorado de Harry me estaban fastidiando —dijo Ron.

— ¡Oye!

Ron rió entre dientes y esto se volvió otro ataque de tos.

—Luces fatal, Weasley —dijo Draco—. Peor que siempre, quiero decir. Siempre luces bastante terrible. Y pelirrojo.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—Probablemente deberíamos volver adentro, antes de que Weasley expire —dijo Draco y miró a Harry, interrogante. Harry tiró de su cabello. De repente parecía una idea estúpida haber salido del castillo.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Sólo pensé que podría ser bueno respirar algo de aire fresco.

— ¿Harían el favor de no hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí? —demandó Ron con una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Alguien habló? —preguntó Draco, ladeando su cabeza y mirando hacia algún lugar tras Ron.

—Sabes, realmente no consigo dar con lo que ves en él, Harry, aparte de el hecho de que mima thestrals. Y eso en realidad es un poco perturbador.

—No los estaba _mimando_ —protestó Draco y dejó de acariciar a Scintilla, que le empujó con su cabeza huesuda, liberando su túnica con el movimiento.

—Volveré. Esto ha sido instructivo. —Ron rió por lo bajo y se volteó hacia el castillo, caminando enérgicamente por Draco, Harry lo supo.

—No debí haberle traído aquí —le dijo a Draco en un tono bajo—. Está tratando de mantener un fachada, pero sé que está adolorido.

—Vamos. Quizás puedas convencerle de que se detenga y huela las rosas, o cualquiera de esas cosas que hacen los Gryffindors cuando no están yendo de cabeza a su propia perdición.

Harry hizo una mueca. Normalmente Draco decía tales cosas en broma, pero esta vez realmente era verdad.

—Lo siento. Hablé sin pensar. —Harry sintió un poco de frío contra su brazo.

Harry le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y vio que Draco parecía genuinamente contrito. —Gracias. Sé lo que quisiste decir. Intentaré detenerlo. ¿Vienes?

Draco negó. —Probablemente esté menos inclinado a mostrar su tonto machismo si yo no estoy allí.

—Cierto. Entonces te veo luego.

—No olvides terminar de calificar esos exámenes —advirtió Draco mientras Harry trotaba tras Ron.

—Pesado, pesado, pesado —murmuró Harry, pero sintió una oleada de calidez por el recordatorio. Alcanzó a Ron, que se había detenido e inclinado con ambas manos en sus rodillas. Su cabeza se balanceaba hacia adelante y su pose sugería que estaba sintiéndose mal –o manteniendo a raya el vértigo.

Harry se detuvo a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ron se tambaleó hacia adelante y cayó sobre la hierba. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y le volteó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mandíbula floja. El aire salía y entraba a sus pulmones con un sonido torturado, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente oxigeno para sostenerse.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Harry desesperadamente.

Draco estuvo a su lado en un momento. Harry agarró a Ron y trato de pensar en un hechizo –cualquier hechizo– que pudiera ayudar. —Buscaré a Hagrid —dijo Draco y se desvaneció.

Harry agarró las ropas de Ron. — ¡Vamos! No te atrevas a morir sobre mí —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¡No te atrevas! Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, Ron, no...—Las palabras le fallaron y su visión se tornó borrosa. Maldijo las defensas de Hogwarts y consideró aparecerse de todos modos—. No puedes irte —susurró—. No así.

Pasos estruendosos anunciaron la llegada de Hagrid, quien se agachó al otro lado de Ron con una mirada de preocupación. Draco se cernía por encima de su hombro. Hagrid alzó a Ron en sus enormes brazos. —Aún respira. Popy lo resolverá. —Se puso de pie y trotó hacia el castillo, llevando a Ron como si no pesara nada. Harry corrió tras él, y envió un Patronus para advertirle a Madame Pomfrey que estaban en camino.

—Gracias —le dijo ausentemente a Draco, quien flotaba a su lado, sin siquiera tratar de parecer humano y correr por el momento. Draco sólo asintió y no dijo nada.

* * *

Harry se quedó en una silla al lado de la cama de Ron hasta que Poppy chasqueó la lengua y le ordenó que se metiera en la cama vacía que estaba al lado de la de Ron. Harry había estado en la Ala Hospitalaria toda la tarde y entrada la noche, sin siquiera retirarse para comer. Se acostó con desgana, sin querer dormir hasta que Ron despertara.

— ¿Está segura de que él estará bien? —preguntó Harry ansiosamente mientras pateaba sus zapatos para quitárselos y se echaba, por miedo a que ella perdiera la simpatía y le hiciera marcharse a su habitación.

—Harry, por sexta vez, me parece que está sufriendo de agotamiento. Le he dado algunas pociones para reponer su energía. Dale al pobre chico tiempo para descansar. Tú no pareces estar muy lejos de desmayarte. No me hagas darte una Poción para Dormir. —Ella le miró severamente, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina, con suerte no para buscar otra poción.

Harry posó su cabeza obedientemente sobre la almohada. Se mordió los labios para retener otra pregunta y sus dientes casi sangraron mientras la culpa le inundaba. _Agotamiento_. Era su culpa.

—Basta ya, Potter —dijo Draco.

Harry le miró.

—Deja de revolcarte en culpa. Si hubiera sido la hora de Weasley, no crees que hubiera preferido morir afuera, caminando como un hombre en lugar de... —Draco hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo comatoso de Ron.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —espetó Harry. El punto de vista realista de la vida y la muerte de Draco era particularmente inútil por el momento. Harry no quería escuchar lógica o racionalidad de su propia estupidez. Él sólo quería... Quería que Ron se mejorara.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. —Harry...

Harry ya no quería hablar más. Ni siquiera quería pensar. Cerró los ojos de golpe e interrumpió a Draco. —Voy a intentar y dormir. Despiértame si hay algún cambio. Prométemelo.

Hubo un largo silencio, lo suficientemente largo para que Harry casi abriera sus ojos y fijara en Draco una mirada fría, pero entonces escuchó un susurrado—: Lo prometo.

Harry trató de no pensar en nada y dormir, pero aún así pasó mucho tiempo antes de lograrlo.

* * *

Un toque frío en su cara le despertó y se sentó con un jadeo cuya intensidad se incrementó cuando se encontró a sí mismo envuelto por la presencia glacial de Draco. Draco retrocedió, pero, sorprendentemente, no lo mencionó. Harry sabía que él odiaba cuando las personas le trataban como si no estuviera allí, a pesar de que, en parte, así era.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry.

—Weasley se está despertando, creo.

Harry se salió de golpe de la cama y se apresuró a sentarse sobre la de Ron. Agarró la mano de su amigo ansiosamente. Los ojos de Ron revolotearon hasta abrirse y gruñó.

—No he muerto todavía, entonces —dijo.

Harry sonrió. —No todavía.

—Eso es bueno —susurró Ron—. Ahora quizás veas la razón. El tiempo se acaba, ¿sabes?

Harry evitó su implicación. Obviamente las pociones estaban confundiendo su mente. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo Tempus. —Son las cuatro de la mañana. Vuelve a dormir o Madame Pomfrey te medicará con algo que sabe asqueroso. Estaré justo aquí si necesitas algo.

—Sí. —Ron cerró los ojos—. ¿Malfoy, tú también estás aquí?

—Por supuesto.

—Imbécil.

—Cabrón.

Los labios de Ron se curvaron en una sonrisa y entonces su respiración se profundizó lentamente. En unos momentos se quedó dormido. Harry suspiró con alivio.

Regresó a la otra cama y se acostó, sin querer pensar en las palabras de Ron. El tiempo se estaba acabando.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve**

Durante la semana siguiente, Harry comenzó a pensar que el mundo había enloquecido. Ron se declaró él mismo lo bastante bien como para volver a casa el día después de su colapso. Molly Weasley le envió a Harry un Vociferador, reprendiéndole por no llamarle por flu inmediatamente, y Hermione apareció sólo el tiempo suficiente para exigir la historia completa antes de desaparecer sin decir palabra alguna de dónde había estado.

Para empeorar la situación, el día de San Valentín estaba en el ambiente y los alumnos de Harry tenían problemas concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fuera cómo encantar corazones cantores de papel, transfigurar guijarros en piedras preciosas y elaborar colonias que garantizaban atraer al objeto de sus afectos. Sabía que las dos semanas siguientes irían empeorando progresivamente.

Su sombría predicción se hizo realidad casi inmediatamente, cuando Narcissa les hizo una visita. Ella llegó poco antes de la primera clase vespertina de Harry. Su llegada fue inesperada y él se estuvo preguntando sobre su propósito durante las dos horas de clase, que se sintieron como cuatro.

Cuando la lección terminó, le tomó otros treinta minutos localizarles, haciéndosele más fácil cuando decidió dejar de buscar en los lugares usuales y tomó el Mapa del Merodeador de su habitación.

—Invernadero Tres. Por supuesto —murmuró secamente al salir del castillo.

La lluvia caía de manera intermitente sobre Harry mientras caminaba hacia el Invernadero Tres y deseó haber pensado en ponerse una capa en lugar de la ligera chaqueta que había tomado al salir. La temperatura estaba más fría de lo que había esperado.

El Invernadero estaba lleno de orquídeas de todos colores, tamaños y formas. Un par de ellas e utilizaban como ingredientes de pociones y la mayoría para exhibir, siendo alternadas frecuentemente por todo el castillo como elementos decorativos. Harry había visto varias de ellas en la oficina de Minerva.

Narcissa estaba admirando una flor de un violeta intenso y centro color blanco hueso cuando Harry se acercó. Draco estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, luciendo enojado, aunque su expresión cambió cuando vio a Harry.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Confío en que tu clase marchó bien? —dijo Narcissa educadamente.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí en este oscuro día? —Sabía que ella prefería las parafernalias de bromas superficiales a su enfoque directo, pero había estado en un estado cercano al pánico, sintiendo que su visita no estaba motivada por el deseo de charlar con Draco.

Ella suspiró. —Me temo que tengo algunas malas noticias. He agotado mis fuentes de grillos topos. Incluso utilicé algunas de las de Lucius, ¿cómo digo esto...? Algunas de sus fuentes menos sanas, pero puede ser peligroso trabajar con las de ese tipo. Tienden a utilizar la información para ventaja propia si tienen la sensación de que alguien está haciendo algo de legalidad dudosa.

Harry apenas le escuchó. Una sensación de desazón se estableció en la boca de su estómago. No más grillos topo significaba no más pociones y no más de contacto con Draco, aunque éste fuera breve. Sólo les quedaban dos pociones.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco y compartieron una mirada atormentada por un momento, antes de que Draco sonriera y se encogiera de hombros.

—Por supuesto, está la otra opción —continuó ella, prometedoramente.

—No empieces, Madre.

—He encontrado a alguien dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo. O a ser el catalizador, lo que prefieras.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Alguien más que Lucius? Debía ser, o ella habría mencionado su regreso. Demonios, alguien en el Ministerio habría mencionado el regreso de Lucius. Vigilaban de cerca al mayor de los Malfoy, a pesar del hecho de que no había estado en el país en años.

— ¿Quién? —La voz de Draco era como hierro.

Ella alzó una mano y ahuecó un frágil capullo rosa de orquídea. Un giro y sería arrancado de la planta, instantáneamente alejado de todo lo que le sostenía. Justo como los humanos, pensó Harry malsanamente. La muerte rara vez tenía sentido.

—No me corresponde hacértelo saber —dijo ella—. Él se los dirá cuando le plazca. Yo simplemente quería que consideraran el hecho.

—Oh, Dios. Es Ron —dijo Harry. Sus ojos fueron hasta el rostro de Draco.

— ¿Por qué Ron Weasley acudiría a ti? —le preguntó Draco a su madre.

Sus labios se apretaron, como si estuviera enojada por tener su secreto al descubierto. —Él tenía muchas preguntas. Yo tenía respuestas.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Draco.

—Draco —dijo ella con desaprobación—, cuida tu lenguaje.

Él le fulminó con la mirada.

—Es una locura. No voy a dejar que Ron muera —dijo Harry.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Draco? —le preguntó Narcissa. Harry palideció, comprendiendo el significado percibido tras su comentario. No había querido dar a entender que había elegido entre ellos.

—Draco, yo...

—Olvídalo, Potter. No lo permitiría incluso si lo hubieras elegido de otra manera.

Harry buscó dolor tras sus palabras, pero si estaba allí, Draco lo enmascaró bien. A pesar de su falta de censura, o quizás debido a esta, el corazón de Harry dolió. No era una elección justa para pedirle que hiciera. Ron aún estaba vivo y respirando, a pesar del hecho de que parecía aceptar plenamente su muerte inminente, y el hechizo para resucitar a Draco era una posibilidad remota, un sueño imposible. Si fallaba, Harry los perdería a ambos. Por lo menos ahora... Tragó con fuerza y se acercó a Draco. Por lo menos ahora tenía alguna pequeña parte de Draco aquí. Se reusaba al riesgo de perder lo poco que tenían.

La voz de Narcissa fue suave, pero la reprimenda era flagrante. —El señor Weasley desea que su muerte sea significativa. ¿Le negarán eso?

—Ya no puedo pensar más en esto —dijo Harry. Se volteó y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta, caminando tan rápido que casi corrió. El invernadero se había vuelto repulsivo y demasiado caluroso; necesitaba escapar.

Ninguno de los Malfoy le detuvo. Cuando chocó con el aire exterior comenzó a correr de repente, precipitándose hacia el castillo. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones dolieron por el aire frío y los músculos de sus piernas protestaron por el abuso al que no estaban acostumbrados. Cuando llegó a la entrada su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración sollozante, y se apoyó contra la pared de piedra que estaba más allá de las puertas, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

El portal se abrió y Harry lanzó un Encantamiento Desilusionador instintivo, casi evitando respirar cuando un grupo de Ravenclaws le pasaron por el lado y se dirigieron a los invernaderos. Ninguno de ellos pareció notar cuando las puertas permanecieron abiertas más tiempo del usual, suficiente para que Harry se deslizara hacia el interior del castillo. Pensó en volver a sus habitaciones y buscar la capa de invisibilidad, pero no quería estar dentro de las paredes tan familiares por el momento, rodeado por recuerdos de Draco. Cerró los ojos y caminó por los pasillos, llegando a las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía sin ser notado por nadie.

Subió las escaleras, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para descansar los doloridos músculos de sus muslos y recuperar el aliento. No encontró a nadie al subir –era un lugar más popular en la noche que durante el día. El piso superior de la torre estaba desierto, y Harry se apoyó contra la almena y contempló la vista. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer entre las nubes y tocar el horizonte, enviando un par de rayos a relucir sobre las olas ondulantes del lago. Había dejado de llover, pero una fuerte brisa le alborotó el cabello y traspasó de su delgada chaqueta.

Harry apoyó su mejilla contra la piedra fría y cerró los ojos. Narcissa nunca se daría por vencida, no cuando su obsesión se había convertido en la misión de su vida. Se estremeció al pensar en ello, y se preguntó cuándo recordaría la deuda de vida que Harry tenía con ella. ¿Lo pondría en duda y le exigiría que accediera a sus deseos? No es que importara mientras Draco se negara, ¿pero él seguiría haciéndolo? ¿Tenía poco tiempo para tener la oportunidad de vivir otra vez? ¿Quería...?

—Una escoba te acercará al cielo con mucho menos esfuerzo. —La voz de Draco fue tranquila y en lugar de sorprender a Harry, se sintió como una manta fría en un día caluroso. Quería perderse en los brazos de Draco y la fuerza de ese deseo era casi imposible de soportar.

—No tengo ganas de volar —admitió Harry. Incluso mientras lo decía pensó que podría haber sido mejor si las tuviera. Volar, por lo general, le dejaba sintiéndose más relajado y lúcido.

— ¿Te sientes como abatido?

Harry abrió los ojos, pero no se molestó en darse vuelta. —No estoy abatido.

— ¿Enfurruñado? ¿Enfadado? ¿Teniendo un momento Gryffindor de aflicción, que no es gran cosa?

Harry miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Draco flotando cerca. — ¿Qué quieres decir con "que no es gran cosa"?

Draco resopló. —Los Gryffindors no son buenos en eso de angustia mental. Generalmente muestran un ceño fruncido y posiblemente una frente arrugada –lo que no le sienta bien tu famosa cicatriz, por cierto– y luego renuncian al análisis emocional e irrumpen en batalla.

Harry sintió una sonrisa tratando de apoderarse de su boca. — ¿Es eso lo que crees que planeo hacer? ¿Irrumpir en batalla?

—Has tardado bastante —dijo Draco.

Harry se volteó hacia él con sorpresa. —No sé cómo luchar contra esto. Al menos Voldemort era tangible. Los Horrocruxes eran reales y me dieron algo que buscar, algo para hallar, pero esto...—Harry se tocó el cabello en señal de frustración, pero se las arregló para no tirar de él—. No sé cómo evitar que una enfermedad debilitadora se lleve a Ron. ¡No sé cómo traerte de vuelta! Me siento tan... jodidamente impotente. —Dio un suspiro tembloroso—. La única solución es ninguna solución en absoluto. No sé qué hacer.

Draco se acercó y Harry dio un paso hacia adelante para apretujarse contra su frialdad, deseando más que nunca poder simplemente abrazarlo y apoyarse en su fortaleza, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Cerró los ojos por las lágrimas calientes que picaron contra sus párpados. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un fantasma? Levantó los brazos de todos modos, y los envolvió en torno a nada más que aire frío, pero sabía que Draco estaba allí, sosteniéndole.

—Maldita sea, Harry, necesitas a alguien más que yo para esto.

—Cállate. Ya hemos pasado por eso. No quiero a nadie más que a ti. Incluso Ron sabe...—la voz de Harry se rompió, y tragó saliva—. Incluso Ron sabe cómo me siento.

—Tengo que admitirlo, la disposición de Weasley a morir por mí fue una especie de shock. —La voz de Draco se suavizó en el oído de Harry.

—Creo que le caes bien, después de todas esas palizas en el ajedrez —admitió Harry.

— ¿Quién diría que Weasley tenía una vena masoquista?

Harry se echó a reír, y ello se sintió como un bálsamo para su alma herida. Deseaba poder decirle a Draco cómo se sentía, pero sospechaba que el fantasma ya lo sabía.

Draco se alejó. —Vamos, cogerás la muerte aquí acurrucándote a mí de esa manera. Gryffindor estúpido. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás, y Harry sonrió y le siguió hacia la calidez del castillo.

* * *

Draco se esfumó el día de San Valentín, cosa que Harry agradecía. Era lo suficientemente malo sufrir con las galletas llenas de corazones, los estudiantes enamorados, tarjetas parlantes, globos mágicos y los terribles sonetos de Peeves sin agregar la irritante sonrisa desdeñosa de Draco empeorándolo.

Harry pensó que era posible que Draco estuviera celoso de su montaña de regalos de San Valentín, a pesar de que la mayoría consistía en ridículo correo de fans, de gente que nunca había conocido, atraída por su posición de celebridad, iniciada por un estúpido artículo del Semanario de Brujas que se publicaba cada Febrero citando los gustos de Harry (ranas de chocolate, besos húmedos y Quidditch) y disgustos (pociones de amor, tatuajes y dragones), a pesar de que el contenido había sido recopilado por fuentes no autorizadas poco después de la guerra.

Harry pasó todas sus horas libres aislado en su habitación, estudiando la receta de una poción y pensando. Desde su confrontación con Narcissa en el invernadero, había esperado un bombardeo renovado de ella o Ron, pero ambos habían estado perturbadoramente callados. Ron incluso le había visitado dos veces, una vez para charlar tontamente sobre las posibilidades de los Cannons en la Copa Mundial y una vez para jugar al ajedrez con Draco. Harry había esperado con recelo a que sacara a colación su reunión con Narcissa Malfoy, pero tal seguía siendo un tema tenso y no mencionado.

Para evitar el tonto día festivo, Draco había ido a visitar a su madre y a recalcar con optimismo el hecho de que no habría ningún hechizo de sacrificio. Draco todavía no había regresado al momento en que Harry le pidió a un elfo doméstico que llevara un plato de comida a su habitación para la cena. Comió y estaba debatiéndose en cambiarse a sus pijamas cuando la chimenea se encendió y la cabeza de Ron se asomó por esta.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás presentable?

—Por el momento.

La cabeza de Ron desapareció y él entró un minuto después. — ¿Dónde está el idiota?

—En la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Por qué estás aquí y no afuera con Hermione?

Ron rodó los ojos y se sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá. Harry se mordió los labios y se obligó a no ayudar a su amigo. —Lo estaba. Tuvimos una cena elegante –por fin–, y ella se apresuró a comerse el postre y luego desapareció. Dijo que tenía algo que terminar para el trabajo. Tengo la suerte de haber conseguido un besuqueo rápido.

—Por lo menos regresó de Rumania —dijo Harry, tratando de ser servicial.

—Sí, y también Charlie.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. No había oído la noticia. — ¿Charlie está aquí? ¿Por qué?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Él dice que se está tomando un descanso y que extrañaba a mamá y papá. Yo no me lo trago. Algo está pasando, pero supongo que no importa.

Harry asintió, aunque hizo nota mental para hablar con Hermione. Algo definitivamente no estaba en regla, pero Harry había estado evitando a Hermione por temor a que ella diera con la situación entre él y Draco. Por consiguiente, no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Supuso que era momento de confesar.

—Entonces, ¿Malfoy no está aquí?

Harry le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Porque quería hablar contigo de algo sin ver su mirada de desaprobación. ¿Sabes que lo sacó de su madre? Es extraño, la verdad. A veces sólo la miro y pienso que podrían ser la misma persona, salvo que... Realmente no necesitas escuchar esto.

—No, realmente no.

—Digo, no lo de Malfoy siendo igual que su madre, porque no es importante, pero si tienes que escuchar la otra cosa.

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

—La cosa sobre el hechizo. Aquel para traer de vuelta a Malfoy. Narcissa, pues, ella está bastante convencida de que funcionará. Y también yo lo estoy, no sacudas la cabeza así. Sé que lo quieres por encima de cualquiera de esos juegos fantasmales pervertidos que han estado jugando. Estás enamorado de él, amigo. Está claro como el día.

—No niego que estoy enamorado de él, pero te digo –y a Narcissa– que el hechizo no funcionará, no importa cuanto lo quiera ella, ¡no importa cuanto lo quiera yo! Las Artes Oscuras tienen un defecto esencial cuando se trata de usarlas para el bien. Es Magia Oscura. Su naturaleza misma impide que sea beneficiosa. Y siempre hay un precio.

—Estamos dispuestos a pagar ese precio, Harry. Y hemos resuelto los defectos. El amor es la llave –tú mismo lo dijiste. El amor puede contrarrestar cualquier magia oscura. ¿No es así como tu madre te salvó de la Maldición Asesina?

—No es lo mismo.

—Es lo mismo. La mamá de Malfoy lo ama tanto como la tuya te amaba a ti. Ella mintió justo en la cara de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Está contando con ese amor para contrarrestar todo lo oscuro. Yo ayudaré, pero... realmente podrías ser de utilidad.

La mirada del rostro demasiado serio, demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido de Ron evitó la de Harry. —No puedes estar hablando en serio de esto —dijo Harry casi en un susurro—. No puedes estar realmente dispuesto a morir por Draco Malfoy.

Ron le dio una mirada furiosa. — ¿Por qué no puedo? Y para tu información, no planeo morir por Malfoy. Planeo morir por ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero eso? —dijo Harry bruscamente.

—Sé que no lo quieres, pero, ¡mírame! Me estoy muriendo de todos modos, y no me digas que no lo puedes ver. Cada día se me hace más difícil obligarme a salir de la cama. Sería mucho más fácil yacer allí como un trozo de carne de cordero y consumirme. ¿Sabes por qué no lo hago? Por ti. Y Hermione, por supuesto, a pesar de que... Bueno, no importa. El punto es que quiero hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? —Los ojos de Ron estaban feroces y se clavaron en Harry—. Y la cuestión es que tengo la intención de hacerlo. Narcissa y yo. Lo haremos con o sin tu ayuda, pero pensamos que tendremos más éxito contigo.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —pidió Harry mientras una fría desesperación se apoderaba de él.

—Y si realmente odias la idea de que yo muera por ti, entonces Narcisa está perfectamente dispuesta a ser la víctima –ella piensa que tal vez sería lo mejor para el hechizo, con su amor siendo el más fuerte y todo. Yo no quiero matarla tampoco, pero me imagino que no le hará daño a mi alma si todo lo que hago es por una buena causa...

—Basta ya, Ron. —Harry luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y ponerse las manos sobre los oídos para apagar el sonido de la voz de Ron y las imágenes resultantes.

La mano de Ron se cerró sobre la muñeca de Harry, agarrando fuertemente incluso con la mitad de su fortaleza habitual. —Harry, le necesitas. Y si no funciona, entonces tendrás que superarlo. Sea como sea, tenemos que intentarlo.

—Draco nunca estará de acuerdo. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con algo cercano al alivio, porque sabía que eran ciertas—. Draco nunca lo permitiría.

Ron se puso de pie y soltó la muñeca de Harry. —Lo hará si le convences, compañero. —Se arrastró hasta la chimenea y extendió la mano para coger un puñado de polvos flu—. Sólo piénsalo. Pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo. —Arrojó el polvo en las llamas, entró a la chimenea, y se fue.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Draco regresó, pero Harry todavía estaba despierto, acostado debajo de las mantas, con los ojos fijamente cerrados, fingiendo dormir. A pesar de que Draco permaneció en silencio, Harry siempre sabía cuándo estaba en la habitación, por la caída casi imperceptible de la temperatura. Se había acostumbrado tanto al frío de Draco que la habitación parecía demasiado caliente cuando él no estaba.

—Entonces, ¿aún despierto? —Preguntó Draco.

—No puedo dormir —contestó Harry—. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

—Irritante. —La respuesta plana no admitía más preguntas y Harry sospechó que Narcissa no estaba más cerca que Ron de abandonar su idea loca.

—Bueno, Feliz San Valentín, de todos modos.

Draco resopló. Era una sombra pálida en el cuarto oscuro, y se acercó para arrodillarse junto a la cama y colocar una mano fría cerca del pecho de Harry. —Sí. ¿Recibiste algo bueno?

—Chocolates. Aunque sin poción de amor este año.

Harry creyó ver los labios de Draco curvándose en una sonrisa. —Deben estar perdiendo facultades. O quizás tú estás poniéndote muy viejo.

—Eso debe ser —dijo Harry y extendió una mano para acunarla sobre la de Draco, a pesar de que no podía sentir nada más que frío. Se mordió los labios, deseando súbitamente poder tocar a Draco, aunque fuera por un momento, porque era ridículo y estúpido, pero era el día de San Valentín y de alguna manera parecía estar mal no poder ser capaz de compartir ni un solo beso.

Harry se incorporó, sorprendiendo a Draco, que se alejó cuando Harry sacó las piernas de la cama. —Creo que iré a buscar un vaso de leche. Podría ayudarme a dormir.

Draco retrocedió hasta su lugar habitual junto a la ventana y le miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No, no pasará mucho tiempo. —Harry se puso una bata y se metió en un par de zapatillas. Se guardó la varita, le dio a Draco una débil sonrisa, y salió. No estaba mintiendo, exactamente, y se aseguró de pasar por la cocina y tomar un pequeño vaso de leche, sólo para ser veraz. Cuando lo terminó, entró en el vestíbulo y salió por las puertas principales de Hogwarts.

La noche estaba muy fría y Harry deseó haber cogido su capa, o incluso una chaqueta, pero ello habría hecho que Draco sospechara. En cambio, lanzó un Hechizo de Calentamiento y luego se dirigió hacia el lago.

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes irregulares y la luna brillaba tras estas, casi llena. Las olas ondulaban en el lago, alimentadas por una brisa que atravesó la bata de Harry y disipó rápidamente su Hechizo de Calentamiento, obligándole a renovarlo en el momento en que llegó a los bancos. Evitó pisar el barro y se dirigió rápidamente al conjunto de árboles que marcaban un lugar que no había visitado desde su regreso a Hogwarts.

La tumba brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y Harry alargó la mano para tocar el frío mármol. —Hola, Profesor Dumbledore —dijo en voz baja. Se preguntó por qué no había ido a visitar retrato de Dumbledore. Tal vez el Director anterior habría sido capaz de ayudar con el dilema de Harry, aunque Harry se admitió a sí mismo que no quería enfrentarse a la posibilidad de una desaprobación de Dumbledore.

Harry tocó la varita en su bolsillo y miró la tumba. Las flores cubrían el suelo a su alrededor, junto con pequeñas notas escritas a mano, baratijas mágicas, artículos de joyería y dulces variados. Los elfos domésticos cuidaban los regalos para asegurarse de que no fueran destruidos por el clima o cogidos por inescrupulosos. Harry frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que no había traído nada. Sabía que no era necesario, pero a la luz de los otros tributos parecía insensible.

Arrancó una mala hierba de la tierra y la transfiguró en un lirio. Una piedra lisa se convirtió en un florero improvisado y Harry apoyó la flor contra la tumba, al lado de un racimo de bocas de dragón y un cachorro de peluche.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y renovó su Hechizo de Calentamiento una vez más. La tumba estaba protegida, por supuesto, y algunas de las protecciones eran suyas.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Draco y Harry se sobresaltó con aire de culpa. Le dio una mirada a su novio, brillando plateado bajo la luz pálida.

—Pensando —admitió Harry.

— ¿No puedes pensar adentro, donde es cálido?

—Tenía ganas de salir a caminar.

—Dime que no estás considerando esto.

Harry no se molestó en preguntarle a qué se refería. —No lo estoy. Pues bien, admito que he estado pensando en ello. Primero tu madre y ahora Ron...

—Weasley vino a verte.

Harry asintió. —Me dijo que están decididos a hacerlo. Ron se ha obsesionado casi tanto como tu madre. Me temo que podrían intentarlo por su cuenta.

—Nunca funcionará. Se lo dije a mi madre. No sin mi consentimiento.

—Quieren que yo te convenza —dijo Harry.

— ¿Estás tratando de hacerlo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero. Entre tu madre y Ron, e incluso tu padre, toda esta situación parece haber cobrado vida propia —respondió Harry con ironía—. Si quieres discutir lo que quiero, entonces sí, me encantaría tenerte vivo de nuevo. Ya está, lo he dicho. Y no hay nada de malo en pensarlo, ¿verdad?

—Lo hay cuando no lo puedes cambiar. Sabía que te cansarías de tener a un fantasma por novio.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Draco, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle, de haber sido posible. —Nunca pienses que me arrepiento —dijo—. A pesar de todo, sólo puedo estar contento con lo que tenemos. Sí, deseo haber llegado a conocerte antes, y deseo más que nada haber estado aquí para salvarte, pero no me arrepiento ni un momento de lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que... desde que dejé de mirarte con ojos ciegos.

—Maldita sea, Harry, esto no es lo que necesitas, y si yo tuviera una pizca de coraje me iría y no volvería nunca más, para darte la oportunidad de una vida normal.

—Por favor, no lo hagas.

—Prométeme —dijo Draco de repente, con vehemencia—. Prométeme que no tratarás de convencerme, porque una parte de mí quiere. Parte de mí quiere que mi madre trate de revivirme, porque si funciona, entonces yo estaré contigo, y si no lo hace, entonces me habré ido para siempre. A veces, ambas parecen alternativas aceptables a esta media vida que llevo, especialmente cuando quiero tocarte tan urgentemente que es peor que el dolor físico. —Cuando Harry trató de hablar, Draco levantó una mano y le tocó los labios con la frialdad que imitaba dedos—. Pero incluso si el hechizo funcionara, la culpa me comería vivo. Si mi madre muere por mí, ¿cómo podría vivir con eso? Tú apenas puedes soportar el sacrificio de tu madre y eras un niño cuando sucedió. ¿Y si Weasley muere por mí? —Draco soltó una carcajada—. Con el tiempo, me odiaría a mí mismo. O te odiaría a ti. Sé que sucedería, Harry, así que prométemelo. Jura que nunca vas a tratar de convencerme.

Harry tragó saliva cuando algo se cristalizó en su interior. La determinación estaba fijada en el espléndido y orgulloso rostro de Draco y sus ojos brillaban, a la espera de su respuesta. Podía haber pedido cualquier cosa y Harry lo habría hecho. —Te lo prometo —le susurró Harry.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, prometo que nunca intentaré convencer a Draco Lucius Malfoy Abraxus Cygnus de participar en el hechizo ritual que se encuentra en el Grimorio de Armadel, o cualquier variación del mismo, incluso en caso de que más tarde se enferme de estupidez y cambie de opinión. ¡Dilo!

Harry sonrió con reticencia, incluso por el dolor de su corazón, y repitió las palabras. Draco suspiró con visible alivio cuando terminó.

—Gracias. Ahora entra y ve a la cama antes de que te congeles, hombre estúpido.

Draco se volteó y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Harry miró hacia la tumba de Dumbledore una vez más, se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensativo, y se apresuró a alcanzar a Draco.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó solo, como la mayoría de los sábados. Draco normalmente le permitía dormir hasta tarde mientras él se iba y visitaba a los thestrals, regresando a media mañana, después de que Harry desayunara.

Sacó las piernas de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, notando que era mucho más temprano de lo usual. Se apresuró hasta la Lechuceria y le envió una lechuza a Ron antes de regresar a su habitación y tomar la capa de invisibilidad. Si se saltaba el desayuno, tendría poco más de una hora para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Ese tiempo debía ser más que suficiente.

* * *

Harry estaba otra vez en su habitación, mordisqueando un trozo de tostada con mermelada, que le había quitado a los elfos domésticos, y leyendo un libro, cuando Draco regresó. Se llevó lo último de su pseudo-comida a la boca y la bajó con varios tragos de té.

—Holgazaneando, ¿no? —Preguntó Draco en un tono divertido.

Harry sonrió y esperó haber limpiado el barro de sus zapatos lo suficientemente bien como para que Draco no lo notara. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Ron saliera de la cama y respondiera su carta. Ahora que había puesto las cosas en marcha, su estómago se revolvía con impaciencia y peleaba con una gran dosis de aprehensión.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —Preguntó Draco y luego levantó una ceja cuando la taza de té de Harry se inclinó y posos de té salpicaron por toda la mesa.

—Limpiar el té, al parecer —respondió Harry y desvaneció el desastre después de enderezar la taza. Hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, eso está hecho. ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

En ese momento una lechuza revoloteó en la ventana y golpeó con impaciencia. Harry se levantó y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró con un saltó y erizó las plumas, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua. Parecía ver a Harry con reproche, culpándole por forzarle a salir bajo la lluvia. Harry desató el mensaje y entonces rebuscó en el cuenco sobre el alféizar para darle un dulce.

El mensaje era breve. _Estaré allí al mediodía_.

—No hay respuesta —dijo Harry y la lechuza se dio la vuelta y salió volando. Harry cerró la ventana contra un borbotón de lluvia impulsada por el viento. Estaba resultando ser un día miserable. Harry esperaba que el clima no fuera un presagio.

— ¿De qué trata? —le preguntó Draco.

—Me encontraré con Ron para el almuerzo —dijo Harry, casualmente.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. — ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

Harry casi se encogió. La simple pregunta podía ser respondida de manera segura con una mentira, y no estaba dispuesto a mentirle a Draco. —No importa —respondió.

— ¿Qué escondes?

Harry se volteó y se ocupó de recoger algunos papeles que había esparcido sobre su escritorio. —Nada —dijo—, sólo almorzaré con Ron. —_Vaya por no mentir_, pensó, suspirando mentalmente.

—Tu aura adquiere un peculiar tono de cinericio cuando mientes —dijo Draco.

Harry parpadeó. — ¿Tengo un aura?

—Por supuesto que la tienes. La mayoría del tiempo es rojo vivo matizado con naranja, como las llamas. Llena de fuego y vida...—Draco se calló y apartó la mirada, como si le mortificara ser atrapado expresándose casi poéticamente. Entonces le dio una mirada furiosa a Harry—. No importa eso. El cinericio no es tan atractivo. No te favorece.

—No tengo idea siquiera de qué color es el _cinericio_.

—Es un tipo de gris ceniciento. El color de la _mentira_, obviamente.

Harry suspiró. —Bien. Me reuniré con Ron en la Mansión.

— ¿La Mansión Malfoy? ¿Por qué?

—Pensé en algo que podría funcionar —admitió Harry.

— ¿Pensaste en _algo_ que podría funcionar para qué?

—Para el hechizo que no quieres que mencione.

— ¿Para el hechizo que _prometiste_ no mencionar? —El tono de Draco era temerario.

Harry asintió. —Sí, y por lo tanto no estoy mencionándolo. —Harry dejó de revolver papeles y caminó hacia la cama, donde se sentó y se puso sus zapatillas de deporte.

—Oh no, no puedes lanzar ese _Incendio_ y luego sólo dejarlo.

—No estoy intentando convencerte de nada, sólo necesito hablar con Ron y tu madre. —Harry se ató los zapatos y cogió la mochila que había preparado temprano. Deseó haber pensado en una forma de desarrollar su plan sin la presencia de Draco, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que su participación fuera innecesaria. Todo el asunto era rebuscado y estaba menos que seguro del resultado—. Regresaré después —añadió animadamente.

Se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la chimenea y arrojó un puñado de polvos flu para enviarse a la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Ron se apoyó contra la pared y luego dejó que sus piernas se doblaran lentamente. Se deslizó por la suave madera y se sentó en el suelo, feliz de haberse puesto ropas gruesas de lana. La mayoría de los espacios en la mansión eran demasiado fríos para estar cómodo, y éste no era la excepción.

— ¿Preferirías una silla? —Le preguntó Narcissa cortésmente. Ella siempre era cortés, aunque Ron sospechaba que la mayor parte era superficial. A ella no le importaba si estaba cómodo o no.

—Esto está bien —dijo. La idea de pararse para sentarse en una silla era agotadora en sí. Ron sólo quería acostarse y dormir, a pesar de que había hecho poco más la semana pasada, y pronto estaría durmiendo para siempre.

El pensamiento le llevó a desplazar su mirada a la figura propensa de Draco Malfoy, flotando justo por encima de la única pieza de mobiliario en la habitación. Ron se ahorró un momento de amargura para notar que el cuerpo de Malfoy, congelado en estasis, era jodidamente perfecto, mientras que Ron se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, acompañado de un elfo doméstico. Ron levantó la mano en un saludo cansado, pero no se molestó en ponerse en pie. Se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba llevando una mochila, que se parecía mucho a la que había cargado por el Bosque de Dean.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Ronald me informa que has cambiado de opinión? —La pregunta de Narcissa fue dicha en sus tonos habituales de fría cortesía, pero había un atisbo de esperanza audible bajo sus palabras.

—No he cambiado de opinión, precisamente, pero me he dado cuenta de que ustedes dos son muy decididos. Obstinados. Tercos como mulas.

Ron resopló y Narcisa solamente aguardó.

Harry suspiró. —He estado pensando que probablemente debería involucrarme, dado que Ron me dijo que ustedes planean hacer esto con o sin mi consentimiento. —Harry les dio a cada uno una mirada de desaprobación final y luego abrió la mochila. Sacó un objeto delgado—. Por lo tanto, he traído esto.

Lo levantó para que lo examinaran. Ron inhaló sorprendido y Narcissa se vio perpleja.

— ¿La varita de Dumbledore? —preguntó ella.

Ron se empujó contra la pared y se levantó lentamente, mirando a Harry con confusión.

—Pero sólo funcionará para ti —dijo Ron, conociendo bien el poder de la Varita de Saúco.

— ¿Qué funcionará sólo para ti? —Demandó una voz aguda y Harry se estremeció visiblemente cuando Malfoy atravesó la puerta flotando y se detuvo a su lado. Su mirada pasó de la cara de Harry a la varita en su mano—. La varita. Ya veo. Es por eso que rondabas por la tumba de Dumbledore ayer. ¿Cuándo la recuperaste?

—Esta mañana —admitió Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para lanzar un hechizo que no debe fallar —susurró, sin mirar a Malfoy, que parecía mirarle herido por la traición. Ron se mordió los labios, de repente menos seguro del plan de acción que estaban decididos a emprender. Ahora que estaba allí, parecía mucho menos teórico y mucho más peligroso.

La voz de Malfoy se volvió suplicante. —Harry, no hagas esto. Sabes que no es posible.

—Podría serlo —insistió Harry—. Yo volví de la muerte. Cierto, habían circunstancias especiales, pero sé que se puede hacer.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Harry, sus dedos se movían nerviosamente, como si deseara poder alcanzar la Varita de Saúco y quitarla del alcance de Harry.

—He estado tratando de solucionarlo —continuó Harry—. Le he dado vuelta tantas veces que ni siquiera sé qué pensar. Debería ser suficiente para mí que estés aquí conmigo, incluso si no puedo tocarte, pero ya que te _he_ tocado... Dios, probablemente nunca debí haber hecho esa poción, porque el probar a veces puede empeorar las ansias y, maldita sea, ¡esto es tan injusto! Quiero ir a Azkaban y _cruciar_ a Goyle por matarte y hacer mi vida tan jodidamente complicada. Si tan sólo estuvieras vivo...

—No estoy vivo, Harry.

Harry casi sonrió, a pesar de que Ron sabía que las palabras debían haberle impactado como una puñalada. Confiaba en que Malfoy viera las intenciones de la diatriba de Harry como una distracción. Era obvio para Ron que Harry ya había hecho su decisión.

—No por el momento, no lo estás.

Malfoy siseó, el tono suplicante desapareció cuando apretó los puños. —No puedes decirme que en serio permitirás que, cualquiera, Ron Weasley o mi madre mueran. ¿A cuál planeas sacrificar por mí?

Harry sonrió y ello hizo que Ron sintiera algo de escalofríos. Había visto esa sonrisa antes, cuando Harry estaba en el camino de No Retorno. Se dirigió a Malfoy como si le explicara un concepto a uno de sus estudiantes. —Es algo curioso, sacrificio. Estar dispuesto a morir por alguien más. Es lo único que Voldemort nunca entendió. Dumbledore lo llamaba el poder del amor, la fuerza más grande, la magia más fuerte. Tu madre te ama lo suficiente como para morir por ti sin dudarlo. Ron me ama lo suficiente como para dar su vida ante la remota posibilidad de que eso pueda traerme un poco de felicidad. —Harry se volteó y miró a Ron por un momento—. Con respecto a eso, Ron, lo siento, pero creo que no funcionaría. El amor platónico puede ser tan fuerte como cualquier otro, pero en este caso creo que el hechizo requiere amor por Draco. Tus recientes sentimientos de afinidad concedida podrían no ser suficientes.

El agarre del puño frío alrededor del corazón de Ron se intensificó por las palabras de Harry, y frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Eso me corresponde a mí, como era de esperar —dijo Narcissa y su mentón se alzó orgullosamente.

— ¡No! —gritó Malfoy—. No, Harry, no permitiré esto. ¡Lo prometiste!

Harry pareció no escuchar a Malfoy cuando asintió. —Sí, ya sé que el amor de una madre es lo suficientemente fuerte. Podría funcionar. ¿Tienes la poción?

—Harry, espera —dijo Ron, de repente dudoso. Algo estaba muy mal. En realidad, Ron no había esperado que Harry capitulara. No así de fácil y no sin pelear—. Espera, yo soy quien está muriendo. No puede ser ella. ¡Esto está mal! —Se apartó de la pared y se tambaleó, maldiciendo su debilidad.

Narcissa metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un vial de líquido purpúreo. Hizo ademán de tirar de la tapa, pero Harry se dirigió hacia ella y extendió su mano. Ella vaciló. —Puedo dárselo —dijo.

Harry le dio una sonrisa que pareció tranquilizadora. —Confía en mí —dijo con calma.

—Madre, no hagas esto. Weasley, ¡detenlo! —exigió Draco.

Narcissa se mordió el labio y luego puso el vial en la mano de Harry. Harry deslizó la poción en el bolsillo de su camisa y Ron creyó escuchar el tintineo de vidrio contra vidrio.

—Esta estupidez ha ido demasiado lejos —espetó Malfoy—. Nadie va a morir por mí. Me niego. _Nunca_ consentiré esto. ¡Nunca! De. Ninguna. Manera. Y estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Harry. Me mentiste.

Harry respiró profundo y se volteó hacia Malfoy, viéndole como si esa pudiera ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Los puños de Malfoy estaban apretados, y su rostro tenía algunas líneas de determinación. Su mirada era potente. El corazón de Ron dolía por la expresión en la cara de Harry, tan llena de amor y orgullo al enfrentarse a lo que probablemente era su desafío más difícil. De repente estuvo muy claro por qué había sido y siempre sería El Elegido.

—Draco —dijo Harry—. Las palabras no pueden abarcar todo lo que siento por ti, ni siquiera esas dos palabras que se entregan de forma tan despreocupada por aquellos lo suficientemente afortunados que nunca tienen que pelear por ellas. De todos modos, no soy de hablar mucho, así que sólo dejaré que mis acciones lo hagan por mí.

La obstinada mirada de Malfoy se suavizó y alzó una mano. —Harry...

—No mentiré, precisamente porque no intento convencerte. Pero el asunto es que no creo que tu consentimiento sea necesario. Y si te sirve de algo, te amo. Y realmente lo siento por lo siguiente. —Con eso, Harry respiró profundo, alzó la Varita de Saúco, y dijo—: _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Ron jadeó cuando el ciervo brotó desde la punta de la varita y estalló a través de Malfoy, cuyo rostro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para registrar sorpresa antes de disiparse.

Harry bajó la varita cuando los últimos pedacitos plateados brillantes se desvanecieron. Se volteó hacia el cuerpo de Malfoy y se buscó a tientas la poción en el bolsillo –no la que Narcissa le había dado, sino una diferente. Ron era un Auror de lleno ahora y había sido entrenado para observar; el corcho de la poción en la mano de Harry no era el mismo que el de la que Narcissa había preparado.

—Harry, ¿qué hiciste? —Preguntó Ron, aún en shock porque Harry, en resumen, había hecho estallar a su novio en la nada.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo Harry y miró la cara horrorizada de Narcissa—. Draco se juntó una vez antes, después de que mi Patronus le dispersara en un millón de partes. Espero que se reforme a sí mismo mucho más rápido esta vez, pero por el momento no puede negar su consentimiento, y no me distraerá o me sacará de esto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —Preguntó Ron y se forzó a caminar hacia adelante, maldiciendo su cuerpo de anciano—. ¿Qué es esa poción?

Harry le ignoró y sacó el corcho de la poción antes de deslizar una mano debajo de la cabeza de Draco e inclinar el vial contra sus labios.

— ¿Hay algún hechizo que le haga beber? —le preguntó Harry a Narcissa.

—Narcissa, ¡espere! Algo sucede aquí —gritó Ron. Todo estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido y Harry se estaba comportando con demasiada suspicacia.

La boca de Harry formó una determinada línea. —No hay tiempo, Ron. Draco volverá pronto y no confío en mí mismo para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Narcissa sacó su varita y murmuró un conjuro. Harry vertió el líquido purpura en la boca de Malfoy, viéndose visiblemente aliviado cuando la poción desapareció, dirigida a la garganta de Malfoy por el hechizo de Narcissa. Mientras ella lo hacía, Harry inmediatamente lanzó el otro hechizo, aquel que ataría el espíritu errante de Malfoy al cuerpo. Ron sabía el hechizo de memoria, habiendo leído este docenas de veces, recitándolo en su mente hasta haberlo aprendido incluso al revés. Cuando finalizó, una luz pálida rodeo el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Harry retrocedió y guardó el vial vacío.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Narcissa y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Ron, quien frunció el ceño. Era un poco tarde para tener dudas, ahora que la poción y el hechizo habían sido administrados. Ron abrió la boca para señalar ese hecho, pero Harry esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

— ¿Lo está alguno de nosotros? Tiempo de morir, supongo. ¿Estás lista? —Sacudió la Varita de Saúco en sus dedos, luciendo demasiado vivaz para la seriedad de la situación.

Narcissa asintió solemnemente y se mantuvo en pie y orgullosa, luciendo como una docena de otros Malfoy, cuyos retratos cubrían los muros de la fría Mansión. Definitivamente estaba lista para unírseles.

—Harry —dijo Ron, haciendo un último intento de racionalidad—. ¿No debería yo...?

Pero Harry sólo le apuntó a Narcissa Malfoy con la varita y dijo tranquilamente—: _Avada Kedavra_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo veinte**

Ron observó con horror como el rayo de luz verde estalló desde la Varita de Saúco y surcó hacia Narcissa, que permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, esperando plácidamente lo inevitable. Salvo que lo inevitable no había contado con Harry Potter. El rayo verde se desvió antes de llegar a Narcissa, como si golpeara un muro y luego rebotó hacia atrás sobre sí mismo.

En cambio, se estrelló contra Harry, tirándole al suelo y enviando la Varita de Saúco a rodar por la madera. Ron escuchó un crujido fuerte, apenas audible sobre su propio grito.

— _¡Harry!_ —bramó.

— ¿Qué sucede? —gritó Narcissa.

Ron se lanzó sobre Harry y le agarró del rostro. La cabeza de Harry colgaba y sus ojos verdes daban una mirada vacía por las monturas distorsionadas de sus gafas. _Oh no_, pensó Ron. _Oh, no, no, no, no_. Comprobó su pulso desesperadamente.

— ¡Maldito seas, Harry! —Ron luchó contra la urgencia de sacudirlo e intentó serenarse mientras presionaba los dedos contra la yugular de Harry. _No te mueras, no te mueras, por favor no te mueras. Por todos los demonios, por favor, por favor no dejes que se muera_. Ron combatió su pánico y sujetó sus dedos en la garganta de Harry. Nada—. ¡Joder! ¡Lo llevaré a San Mungo! ¿Dónde está la chimenea más cercana? —Su voz era estridente y sonaba histérica hasta para el mismo. No se atrevía a aparecerse. Esos días apenas tenía la fuerza suficiente para aparecerse el mismo, no había forma de que pudiera logar una aparición conjunta.

—Sube las escaleras —dijo Narcissa—. Primera puerta a la derecha. Draco, ¡Oh, Draco! —Su voz sonó asustada y Ron miró tras él para ver el cuerpo de Malfoy convulsionando—. Oh, no, no, _¡no!_

Por un momento, Ron estuvo tentado a ayudarla, pero si conseguía llevar a Harry a San Mungo lo bastante rápido, allí podrían ser capaces de salvarle. Debían haber hechizos o pociones o _algo_ que pudieran utilizar, porque se lo debían a Harry, hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. A pesar del hecho de que nadie podía "recuperarse" del _Avada Kedavra_, Ron tenía que intentarlo, porque era _Harry_ y ya había regresado de la muerte una vez, así que, ¿por qué no de nuevo?

¿Cómo había salido todo tan fatal?

Ron utilizó hasta la última gota de su fuerza para levantar a Harry sobre su cadera, agarrándole fuertemente con un brazo mientras lo sacaba de la habitación. Escaleras, maldita sea, _tenía_ que haber escaleras. Ron apretó los dientes y siguió su camino.

Cuando alcanzó lo alto de la escalera, sollozando entrecortadamente en busca de aire y tosiendo manchas irregulares de sangre con cada bocanada, Ron se detuvo por el sonido de un grito interminable tras él. Una horrible imagen de Malfoy levantándose de la mesa como un Inferius ocupó la mente de Ron y se estremeció, sabiendo que debía volver. Pero podía ver la puerta a la sala donde estaba la chimenea a unos meros dieciséis pasos adelante. Estaba tan cerca. —Harry primero —murmuró. Harry primero y luego regresaría y ayudaría a Narcissa.

Se enfiló con determinación hacia el pasillo, arrastrando a Harry con él.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos hacia la nada... y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se preguntó en medio de la tenue solidez de su mente por algo para ponerse. Ropas rojas aparecieron a sus pies y se las puso, no por necesitarlas para sentirse cómodo, sino posiblemente por modestidad si alguien debía aparecer y recibirlo esta vez.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. La última vez había creado algo como la estación King Cross, pero parecía diferente ahora. En lugar de banquillos, filas de mesas parecían formarse entre la niebla, que se disipó con lentitud hasta que Harry reconoció una semejanza aceptable al Gran Salón de Hogwarts.

No había ningún niño atormentado y horrible esta vez, afortunadamente, pero tampoco estaba Dumbledore... Pero justo cuando Harry penso en ello, una puerta cercana al grupo de mesas se abrió y Albus Dumbledore la atravesó.

—Harry —dijo—. No esperaba verte tan pronto.

—Hola, señor —respondió Harry y caminó hacia adelante con una sonrisa—. Yo en realidad no esperaba volver tan pronto.

—Veo que le encontraste una solución al problema del señor Malfoy.

— ¿Lo hice? —Preguntó Harry, animándose—. ¿Funcionó?

—No me corresponde a mí decirlo. ¿Que pensabas que pasaría?

Harry frunció el ceño. —Bueno, Narcissa y Ron estaban decididos a morir para que así Draco pudiera vivir. Y Draco estaba, al mismo tiempo, resuelto a que ninguno de los dos debía morir por él.

—Me alegra ver que no me equívocaba respecto al carácter del Señor Malfoy.

Ello extrajo una sonrisa de Harry, y este asintió. —Sí, realmente es demasiado.

—Así que decidiste que eras tú quien debía morir.

—Sí.

—Y utilizaste la Varita de Saúco.

Harry tiró de su cabello, preguntándose si debía estar orgulloso de su engaño. —Tuve que hacerlo. Quería que me asesinara y no estaba seguro de que mi propia varita lo hiciera. Tenía que asegurarme de que obedeciera a su dueño, sin considerar bien o mal, vida o muerte. Ron habría intentado detenerme si me hubiera apuntado a mí mismo, así que fingí elegir a Narcissa. A pesar de que parecía que estaba lanzándole el hechizo a ella, mi _intención_ era lanzármelo a mí mismo. Evidentemente, la varita lo supo. Y aquí estoy.

—Pero no pretendes quedarte.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Estoy esperando que no.

—Por eso la poción.

Harry sonrió. —Por eso la poción.

—Hiciste la poción con tu sangre y la intercambiaste con la de Narcissa.

—Sí. Espero que el sacrificio de mi madre me vincule a Draco del mismo modo en el que me vinculó a Voldemort la última vez que estuve aquí. Espero que me permita volver. —Harry se mordió los labios, preocupado por primera vez. No estaba totalmente seguro de poder regresar. E incluso si así fuera, temía a la idea de lo que se encontraría. ¿El hechizo había funcionado, o Draco seguía siendo un fantasma? Miró a Dumbledore—. Usted dijo que a menudo suponía correctamente, así que eso es lo que intenté hacer. ¿Qué piensa?

—Pienso que sigues siendo un hombre muy generoso, Harry. —La mirada de Dumbledore era tan amable como Harry recordaba.

—No estoy seguro de cuán generoso fui esta vez. Lo hice únicamente porque...

—Porque lo amas.

Harry suspiró y asintió. —Sí, y porque quiero que esté vivo de nuevo. Estoy tan cansado de perder a todos los que amo. Y ahora Ron... Su sacrificio no habría funcionado, ¿verdad? ¿Si yo le hubiera dejado morir en mi lugar?

Dumbledore negó. —Creo que tu suposición es correcta. La parte del hechizo que los otros no podían admitir era la inclusión de asesinato. Eso es lo que lo hace Magia Oscura. Con el fin de regresar el alma del Señor Malfoy, un intercambio tenía que ser realizado. Una vida por una vida. Sin embargo, si hubieras asesinado a Ron Weasley o a Narcissa Malfoy, la ofrenda de su sacrificio habría sido corrompida por tu acto de asesinato. Ese hechizo en particular nunca había sido ejecutado con éxito en el pasado, ni siquiera con la mejor de las intenciones. Todo lo que resultaba eran Inferi.

Harry se estremeció. — ¿Y ahora? ¿Cree que funcionó?

—Tu sacrificio fue puro, Harry. No corrompido. El hechizo exigía que aquel que lanzara el hechizo fuera alguien diferente de la víctima de sacrificio, en parte porque ninguna varita sería tan cruel como para destruir a su propio amo. La capacidad en el interior de la varita de un mago es, en gran parte, autoconveniente. Es un conducto para la magia dentro del mago. Volver esa magia en contra su poseedor estaría contradiciendo su propia utilidad, que es el próposito de existir. Sólo al funcionar mal –como en el caso de la varita rota de Ron Weasley– se vuelve sobre su dueño. La Varita de Saúco nunca funciona mal. Cada hechizo que lanza es perfección.

Harry frunció el ceño. No lo había razonado así. Sólo había querido asegurarse de que, cuando lanzara el hechizo, le asesinara en realidad a él y no a Narcissa, a pesar de su objetivo aparente.

—Bueno, esa parte de mi plan funcionó, por lo menos. ¿No puede contarme del resto?

Dumbledore suspiró. —Tal vez deberías regresar y descubrir los resultados por ti mismo, Harry. Buena suerte. —Se volteó y entonces se detuvo, dirigiéndole a Harry un adusto ceño fruncido—. Y, ¿Harry? Intenta no hacer esto de nuevo. La próxima vez que termines aquí podría ser la última.

Harry tragó pesadamente y asintió. —Gracias, profesor. Lo haré.

* * *

Harry despertó y de inmediato se sintió desorientado. Todo parecía estarse moviendo y sus pies estaban golpeando el suelo. Los dedos le dolían.

— ¿Qué...? —trató de hablar y levantó una mano. No podía ver y no estaba muy seguro de si podía moverse. Algo estaba mal.

— _¿Harry?_ ¡Demonios! —esa era la voz de Ron.

Harry parpadeó, pero no vio más que oscuridad. Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero no hubo sonido alguno.

—Aguanta, amigo, te llevaré a San Mungo. ¡Maldigo esta condenada debilidad! Sólo sostente.

Hubo otra sensación de movimiento y Harry hizo un rictus cuando sus dedos comenzaron a topetear una vez más.

_Draco_, trató de preguntar. _¿Y Draco?_

Pensó que podía estar angustiado. Y luego no pensó nada en absoluto.

* * *

Cuando despertó la segunda vez, todo estaba bajo circunstancias más pacifícas. No había ni movimiento ni sonido. Harry abrió los ojos con vacilación, para encontrar todo aún negro. Sintió pánico por un momento, hasta que captó la visión de un parpadeo de luz. Su mirada voló hacia este y se fijó en una lámpara lejana, ardiendo con luz tenue sobre una mesita de noche.

Lentamente, otras imágenes comenzaron a introducirse, pareciendo filtrase de la oscuridad. Camas cuidadosamente hechas, troneras y cortinas flotantes. Harry se preguntó si aún estaba en el extraño limbo con Dumbledore, o incluso más allá de ese lugar, pero entonces la escena se cuajó con familiaridad.

Estaba en Hogwarts. En la enfermería.

Frunció el ceño y volteó la cabeza, sólo para oír un jadeo bajo. Alguien se le tiró encima. Escuchó un grito suave. — ¡Harry!

Cuando estuvo envuelto en brazos perfumados y un montón de cabello le oscureció la vista, se dio cuenta de que era Hermione.

—Oh, Dios, Harry, ¡pensamos que nunca volverías! —Se aferró a él un momento más y luego se alejó para mirarlo. Un hechizo rápido encendió la lámpara a su lado, haciéndole parpadear por la súbita luminosidad—. Lo siento —dijo ella, pero sus ojos brillaban con humedad—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua?

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta de repente se sintió seca como un desierto y se dio cuenta de que agua sonaba como la mejor cosa sobre la tierra. Asintió.

Ella lanzó un _Aguamenti_ en un vaso y se lo entregó cuando estuvo parcialmente lleno. Harry bebió con avidez y el agua pareció calar sus tejidos resecos. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había bebido algo? ¿Y por qué estaba en Hogwarts? Recordaba la Mansión...

—Draco —dijo, con la voz áspera a pesar de la hidratación—. ¿Qué pasó con Draco?

—Has estado inconsciente por tres semanas, Harry —dijo ella—. Temiamos lo peor. Te trasladamos aquí desde San Mungo, puesto que allá no parecían hacer nada por ti.

— _¿Y Draco?_ —Preguntó Harry, levantando una mano para agarrarle la muñeca. No le importaba nada de eso. Lo que le había ocurrido a él podía esperar; era Draco de quien necesitaba saber.

Pasos apresurados resonaron y las puertas principales fueron abiertas de golpe. — ¡La alarma sonó! Se supone que en el momento en el que me fui a...—La figura aproximándose se detuvo a los pies de cama de Harry y el corazón de este pareció brincar en su garganta.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí, pareciendo sano y salvo y... vivo... como nunca lo había hecho. Harry no podía encontrar palabras; simplemente se le quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar su presencia. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y su ropa –llevaba sólo una camisa de color claro y pantalones oscuros. Quedaban atrás las ropas siempre presentes y su piel... Su piel brillaba con vida, no con la plateada fosforescencia de la luminiscencia fantasmal.

— ¿Harry? —Preguntó Draco en un susurro.

Harry tragó y luchó por hablar en medio de la ráfaga de emoción que amenazaba con estrangularle. —Draco —logró decir.

Draco rodeó la cama y le cayó encima, apretándole en un abrazo incluso más asfixiante que el de Hermione. Harry comenzó a temer un estrangulamiento en serio, excepto que ello parecía no importar, porque Draco estaba vivo. ¡Draco estaba vivo! Y... furioso.

Draco se echó hacia atrás y sus dedos se clavaron bruscamente en lo hombros de Harry. Comenzó a sacudirle bastante dolorosamente, puntuando cada palabra con un afán brusco de movimiento. — ¡He estado esperando por días para gritarte! ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que podría haber sucedido? ¡Primero confabulaste a mis espaldas, luego me lanzaste un maldito Patronus, y entonces...! Y entonces...

Harry se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Draco le estaba gritando y sus dedos realmente le herían y las sacudidas eran molestas, pero a Harry no le importaba. Hermione estaba tratando de apartar las manos de Draco en vano.

— ¡Malfoy! ¡Detente!

— ¡Esta no es cosa de risa, Potter, completo imbécil!

Harry sintió que explotaría de alegría. Silenció su risa porque esta amenazaba con volverse histérica. Era difícil respirar y ahora, de nuevo, no podía ver bien, y no sólo porque sus gafas estaban perdidas.

—Estás vivo —dijo Harry tontamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy vivo. De verdad no esperabas pasar por toda esa ridiculez con la poción y el hechizo y la varita sin que funcionara, ¿verdad? —Draco rodó los ojos, pero por lo menos había dejado de sacudirle—. Por supuesto que sí. Esperabas que todo te estallara en la cara y así arrastrarnos a todos nosotros contigo.

—No estaba _seguro_. ¿Tu mamá?

—Bien. Ella está bien. Suerte que estuviera allí, aparentemente, porque tuvo que hacer algún conjunto exorbitante de hechizos para mantenerme respirando después del shock de regresar. Tú casi mueres, también, probablemente así habría sido si Weasley no te hubiera arrastrado a San Mungo. Completo idiota.

—Ron —dijo Harry—. ¿Dónde está Ron?

—En el hospital —dijo Hermione con simplicidad. Harry la miró y notó lo trasnochada que parecía. La tensión parecía estarle afectando negativamente y Harry hizo un rictus al darse cuenta de que él se había añadido a esa presión.

—Siento no haberte contado sobre... todo esto.

Ella asintió. —Yo estaba distraída. Probablemente no habría sido de mucha ayuda, aparte de intentar persuadirte de no hacerlo.

Draco hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Harry se aferró a él, agarrándole las muñecas con fuerza. Se centró en Draco de nuevo, la sola inmensidad de ser capaz de tocarlo se apoderó de los sentidos de Harry. — ¡No te vayas!

Draco se relajó y sus manos se apretaron sobre los hombros de Harry de nuevo, sin causar dolor esta vez, sino tranquilizándole. —No me iré a ninguna parte.

Harry se relajó y le dio un vistazo a Hermione. —Um... Draco y yo somos...

Ella sonrió. —Sí, en cierto modo lo supuse después de que murieras por él y él se rehusara a apartarse de tu lado tan pronto como tuvo la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

Draco tosió. —Tenía que asegurarme de que no hicieras ninguna otra estupidez.

Hermione se puso de pie. —Iré a escribirles a todos para hacerles saber que Harry está de vuelta con nosotros. Estoy segura de que Madame Pomfrey estará aquí pronto para hacer un aluvión de pruebas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estupendo —dijo Harry, y era verdad, a pesar de que la cabeza le palpitaba y el pecho le dolía y se sentía débil como un gatito, con Draco a su lado pensaba que podía ser capaz de volar a la luna, si era necesario.

Hermione salió, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras ella, y Harry absorbió la visión de Draco una vez más. Liberó las muñecas de Draco y llevó las manos a su rostro. Sus dedos acariciaron las suaves líneas de las cejas, nariz y mejillas de Draco, y uno de sus pulgares le rozó los labios, tocando casi con reverencia.

—Estás tan cálido —susurró Harry.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó. A pesar de el hecho de que se habían besado cientos de veces antes, lo que se sentía era completamente nuevo. Los labios de Draco estaban tibios, tan cálidos, y se presionaron casi cautelosamente contra los de Harry antes de que este abriera la boca para permitirle el ingreso. Su lengua estaba incluso más cálida y se sentía mejor que antes, húmeda, caliente y tentadora. Draco sabía a...

Harry se apartó con una sonrisa. —Has estado comiendo dulces.

Draco gruño y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry. Sus dedos se hundieron en el cabello de este, sólido y maravilloso. —Voy a engordar. Me he estado atiborrando de todo lo que me perdí. Nunca volveré a dar por sentado comer. Es casi tan bueno como el sexo.

Harry aspiró su olor y sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Draco para acercarlo. — ¿Entonces has estado teniendo sexo?

—Sólo conmigo mismo, esperando a que despiertes.

—Ya estoy despierto —dijo Harry y le besó de nuevo, esta vez ávidamente. La incomodidad de encontrarle vivo y real estaba comenzando a desvanecerse, ahogada por la dicha de abrazarlo, tocarlo, saborearlo...

Unas pisadas les hicieron apartarse a regañadientes. Harry sonrió perezosamente por la mirada aturdida de Draco cuando se enderezó y luego se puso de pie, tosiendo.

— ¡Harry! Que bueno ver que finalmente has vuelto con nosotros. —Madame Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y sacó su varita—. Experimentando con Artes Oscuras. Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, aunque estoy segura de que Draco probablemente lo aprecia.

—En efecto, lo hago —dijo Draco y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

—Ahora retirate. Necesito hacer algunas pruebas para asegurarme de que nuestro Harry ha vuelto a la normalidad.

—Muy bien. Te veo más tarde Harry. —La voz de Draco estaba llena de sugestión y Harry se sonrojó, cogiendo aliento con anticipación. Su cuerpo ya estaba en un estado después de los besos. Esperaba que los signos físicos disminuyeran antes de que Madame Pomfrey comenzara su revisión. Ayudaba que Draco se estuviera marchando, aunque la visión de su trasero en los pantalones ajustados no lo hacía. Draco se detuvo y se volteó por un momento—. Y, ¿Harry? Gracias.

La sonrisa de Harry amenazó con herir sus mejillas.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró. —Chicos —dijo de forma críptica.

* * *

Hermione regresó poco antes de que Madame Pomfrey finalizara. Para el alivio de Harry, no había encontrado nada mal y tampoco algo que justificara su estado comatoso. Con una amonestación final de que debía volver a San Mungo para unos análisis adicionales, le dejó después de darle el visto bueno.

—Ella no sabe por qué estuve inconsciente por tanto tiempo —le explicó Harry a Hermione mientras esta se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. En realidad, tampoco yo. Cuando fui... asesinado, por Voldemort, volví enseguida. No hubieron efectos adversos.

Hermione asintió. —Tengo una teoría respecto a eso. Últimamente he estado investigando un montón sobre temas médicos, como habrás adivinado. De todos modos, creo que tiene más que ver con el primer hechizo que lanzaste antes de la Maldición Asesina. Ese hechizo especifica que debe haber un emisor y un sacrificio. La energía transferida del que lanza el hechizo es la que obliga al alma a regresar al cuerpo, y el sacrificio la mantiene allí. Ya que tú eras ambos, emisor y sacrificio, estabas falto de energía y vida. Cuando tu fuerza vital regresó... bueno, tu energía no lo hizo. Esa es la versión simplicadada de la teoría, por supuesto.

Harry sonrió. —Claro. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Háblame de Ron.

Ella suspiró. —Puedo llevarte con él, si quieres.

Harry echó la sábanas a un lado con un asentimiento. Se sintió un poco mareado cuanto sacó las piernas de la cama y se incorporó, pero supuso que ello probablemente se debía a estar en una posición reclinable por tanto tiempo. Por lo menos esperaba que fuera por estar boca abajo y no por alguna cosa que las pruebas no habían logrado revelar.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el Hospital Princess Grace —respondió.

Harry la miró bruscamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba usando pijamas. — ¿No es ese un hospital muggle? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Un rápido Encantamiento Convocador envió la ropa de Harry volando hacia él desde un armario cercano.

— ¿Y mi varita?

— ¿Tu varita, o la Varita de Saúco? —Preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada.

Harry enrojeció. —Ambas, supongo.

Ella metió la mano en un pequeño bolsillo en su cadera y sacó dos pálidas piezas de madera. Se las entregó y él las reconoció como la Varita de Saúco. Estaba partida a la mitad. Harry frunció el ceño y le miró. —Me preguntaba que sucedería.

—Asesinó a su poseedor y se derrotó a sí misma.

Harry asintió. —Ese parece ser el costo de mucho poder. Supongo que es una lección. —Sonrió y sintió que se le elevaban los ánimos—. Entonces, ese fue su final. No más Reliquias de la Muerte.

—Sólo la capa.

Harry asintió y le devolvió las piezas rotas. Las regresaría a la tumba de Dumbledore más tarde. Ella sacó la vieja varita de Harry y él la agarró agradecido, antes de lanzar un Encantamiento Tempus. Era casi medianoche.

— ¿Estará bien ir de visita a esta hora?

Hermione sonrió. —Hospital muggle, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera nos verán. Vamos, usaremos la chimenea de tu habitación. Es la más cercana.

— ¿Dónde está Draco?

Ella rió entre dientes. —Esperando por ti. ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?

Quería preguntar de nuevo por qué Ron estaba en un hospital muggle, pero temía que ella le hechizara, así que se quedó callado hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Tan pronto como Harry abrió la puerta, se encontró con los brazos llenos de Draco. Mientras Harry le agarraba con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que era una sensación a la que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente.

—Entonces, ¿declarado en buen estado de salud? —Preguntó Draco.

—Sí. Supongo que viviré.

—Yo también.

Harry enterró el rostro en el cuello de Draco, abrumado por un momento.

— ¿Se vienen? —Preguntó Hermione.

— ¿No es eso un poco personal, Granger?

Harry soltó una carcajada, que se intensificó cuando el pecho de Draco retumbó contra él.

—Francamente, sigues siendo insoportable. Encuéntrenme en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Y no los esperaré. —Lanzó los polvos flu y desapareció entre las llamas.

—No nos esperará —dijo Draco.

—Esperará por uno o dos minutos —respondió Harry y le besó. Sus manos tocaron la espalda de Draco, y cabello, y hombros, y...—. No puedo creer que sea capaz de tocarte. No puedo creer que estés vivo.

— ¿Entonces pensaste que no funcionaría y que sería un horrible Inferius?

Harry se ruborizó. —Pensé que no funcionaría y que sería un fantasma contigo.

—Supongo que tiene cierto atractivo.

—Esto es mejor —dijo Harry, mordisqueando los labios de Draco.

—Muchísimo —le concedió Draco—. Vamos, ella no nos esperará por mucho y sé que quieres ver a la Comadreja.

Harry se alejó de Draco. Quería ver a Ron; era sólo que era difícil asumir el hecho de que Draco no se desvanecería en catorce horas. Se volteó y agarró un puñado de polvos flu, los tiró en el fuego y fue tras Hermione.

* * *

El hopsital estaba tranquilo y su paso no fue notado por los miembros del personal muggle, ayudados por el Encantamiento Desilusionador y unos prudentes Hechizos Silenciadores. Draco se ofreció para vigilar la puerta y le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de que este siguiera a Hermione hacia la oscura habitación. Por alguna razón, el gesto tranquilizó a Harry, que se había puesto más y más aprensivo mientras caminaban. Deseo haber sido más firme en exigir saber por qué Ron estaba en un hospital muggle.

Ron yacía en un cama parcialmente reclinada, pareciendo más pálido que nunca, delgado y frágil como un esqueleto. Su boca estaba abierta y ásperos ronquidos salían de ella.

—Se ve fatal —dijo Harry en un tono apagado mientras se apresuraba a caminar hacia delante para situarse a los pies de la cama de Ron. Harry tomó una de las manos pálidas y la apretó con fuerza, esperando sentir pulso. Ron se veía más inerte de lo que Draco había parecido jamás.

—Está mejorando —susurró Hermione.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo...? —Harry volteó la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella sonrió con algo que parecía júbilo silencioso. —Se está mejorando. No lo parece, pero lo está haciendo bien. Dicen que debería poder ir a casa máñana.

—Pero, _¿cómo?_

Hermione se sentó en una silla de aspecto poco cómodo y se arrimó las piernas. —Fue uno de esos libros tuyos de Magia Oscura lo que me dio la idea. Un hechizo que debía ser lanzando sobre el hígado, que era el "centro de las energías mágicas" o alguna tontería así. Pense que no tenía sentido, por supuesto, pero el asunto siguió inquietándome, así que comencé a investigar, preguntándome si de verdad podría haber una conexión entre el hígado y los males mágicos.

Harry se sentó cautelosamente sobre el borde de la cama de Ron y escuchó.

—Sorprendentemente, ¡la había! Fui a China, donde se han venido señalando conexiones entre los órganos y las energías mágicas por siglos. Eso me guió a Suiza, aunque parezca extraño, donde han estado haciendo algunos avances en la medicina, usando una combinación de técnicas quirúrgicas muggles y magia. Es realmente fascinante. En un caso ellos...

— ¿Podemos seguir con Ron por el momento? —Interrumpió Harry, conociendo su tendencia a salirse de los temas y olvidar el original por completo.

Ella hizo un mohín. —Sí, bien. De todos modos, después de discutir el caso de Ron con varios especialistas, concluyeron que el hígado de Ron podía estar funcionando mal, enviando algún tipo de señal que causaba que su magia se volviera contra él. Decidimos que un transplante de hígado era su única esperanza.

— ¿Decidimos?

Ella asintió. —Toda su familia y yo. Fue algo difícil convencer a Molly, pero ella aceptaría ante cualquier posibilidad antes que perderlo. Y Charlie estaba de mi lado, así que eso también fue de ayuda.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. — ¿Estás teniendo una aventura con Charlie?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Su voz se exaltó y él volvió a asegurarse de que ella no tuviera la varita en su mano.

—Ron lo pensaba.

—De todos los...—Ella rodó los ojos—. Estaba en Rumanía hablando con Charlie sobre donarle la mitad de su hígado a Ron. Era el más compatible, tanto en tipo de sangre muggle como en firma mágica. Era perfecto.

— ¿Donante... de higado?

—Sí, esa fue más o menos la reacción de Ron, también. Se decidió que conseguiríamos un hospital muggle para realizar la operación, ya que lo habían estado haciendo bien y con regularidad por algún tiempo. Dicen que los efectos deberían ser casi inmediatos, y, una vez que se pueda mover bien, iremos a Suiza por la parte mágica de su curación. Tienen la esperanza de que estará como nuevo en seis meses, quizás menos.

Harry miró a Ron, que de repente parecía mucho menos pálido, a pesar de que Harry sabía que era sólo su punto de vista que había cambiado. Había estado tan resignado a la muerte de Ron que escuchar que podría vivir... se sentía como un milagro.

—Nunca debimos haber dudado de ti —dijo Harry y le dio una mirada lacrimosa.

Ella hizo una mueca. —Fue una situación precaria por un rato. Estaba comenzando a dudar gravemente de mi habilidad para encontrar algo útil. Por supuesto, esto me ha enseñado que hay una gran escasez de conocimientos compartidos entre el mundo muggle y el nuestro. ¡Piensa cuántas vidas pueden ser salvadas si incorporamos técnicas muggles y mágicas en el campo de la medicina!

Con eso, Hermione se explayó, hablando del tema de los transplantes, genética, medicina mágica regenerativa y otras cosas que Harry rápidamente desconectó. Sospechaba que habría más activismo y acrónimos en el futuro de Hermione.

— ¿H'mione? —La voz de Ron fue débil, y este volteó la cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz de Hermione—. _¿Harry?_

—Soy yo —dijo Harry y le apretó la mano.

— ¡Estás vivo!

—Gracias a ti, sí.

—Y Yo estoy vivo. Y Malfoy también. Todos estamos vivos. Y Charlie. ¿Charlie está vivo?

—Charlie está bien, Ron. Acaba de bajar al vestíbulo y vino a verte antes.

— ¿Por qué Charlie puede salir de la cama y yo no?

—Porque él no estaba en las puertas de la muerte cuando lo trajeron.

—Oh. Sí, eso tiene sentido. Me iré mañana. ¿Cómo estás, Harry? Parece como si flotaras. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un fantasma?

—Estoy seguro —dijo Harry y le apretó la mano de nuevo con una mirada interrogante dirigida a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Le dieron algunos análgesicos bastante fuertes. Antes estaba cantando.

— ¡No es cierto! —Protestó Ron.

Hermione se echó a reír. —Sí, sí lo es. Celestina Warbeck, de hecho. Probablemente porque tu mamá estaba aquí.

Ron arrugó la nariz. —Es perturbador que de verdad me sepa las letras. Eh, ¿por qué no estás muerto, Harry? ¿Ahora eres algún tipo de bestia inmortal? ¿Los _Avada Kedavra_ no te afectan? ¿A cuántos has sobrevivido? ¿Tres?

Harry parpadeó al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba en lo cierto. Había, en efecto, sobrevivido a tres Maldiciones Asesinas. Ello le hacía sentir un poco gatuno, pero no le apetecía tentar a la suerte e ir a por nueve. Ni siquiera cuatro.

—Se lo atribuyo a mi mamá, en realidad —admitió Harry—. Le di una poción hecha con mi sangre a Draco. Esta, de cierto modo, me vinculó a él de la forma en la que me vinculó a Voldemort aquella poción que tomó en el cementerio.

— ¿Y eso te permitió volver?

Harry asintió.

—Entonces, ¿mientras Draco esté vivo, tú no puedes morir?

Harry miró a Hermione, que frunció el ceño, obviamente reflexionando más de lo que Harry había hecho. —Sí, eso creo, tal vez. Supongo que sólo tendremos que descubrirlo, eventualmente. Quizás yo muera cuando él muera, o viceversa. —Para ser honesto, a Harry no le importaban las logísticas de la muerte, no cuando Draco estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperándole con su aliento cálido y piel tangible.

Ron gruñó. —Reconozco esa mirada. De todas formas, ¿dónde está el imbécil?

—Afuera, vigilando al personal del hospital.

—En cierto modo ha sido agradable tenerlo cerca. Supongo que no eres tan tonto por gustar de él.

—Gracias, Ron.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione y se puso de pie—. Ahora te dejaremos descansar. Regresaré en la mañana. Sólo quería que supieras que Harry estaba despierto y viceversa. —Se inclinó sobre Ron y le plantó un beso suave en la boca mientras Harry se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para darles un momento de privacidad. Volteó una vez, para verles envueltos en un abrazo afectuoso.

Sonrió y salió.

Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared. Rodó la cabeza a un lado y le miró con un gesto familiar. — ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo está perfecto —dijo Harry y tomó su mano.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo veintiuno**_

Harry se detuvo a ver a Charlie, que se veía extraordinariamente bien considerando que había pasado por una importante cirugía muggle. Mostró orgullosamente su cicatriz y le informó a Harry que planeaba conservarla en lugar de permitir que los sanadores la quitaran. Después de todo, ¿cuántos magos podían decir que habían sido operados por muggles?

A pesar de la hora tardía y un extraño cansancio creciente –¿no había estado dormido por semanas?– Harry estaba feliz cuando regresaron finalmente a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts.

Para su sorpresa, el lugar lucía diferente. Muebles, cortinas y alfombras estaban en lugares extraños y parecían haber más plantas y una variedad de baratijas. No lo había notado antes, ya que sólo habían pasado brevemente para ir a la chimenea del Ministerio.

—Me he estado quedado aquí —explicó Draco sin mirar a Harry. Un sonrojo matizó sus mejillas, lo que Harry encontró fascinante. La novedad de Draco con piel normal que reaccioba a todo probablemente no desaparecería por un tiempo—. Quería estar cerca de ti mientras estabas bajo el cuidado de Pomfrey. ¿Te importa? Pude haber movido algunas cosas. Y traje un par de la Mansión.

—Por supuesto que no me importa —respondió Harry, cálido por la idea de que Draco se sintiera como en casa. Se mordió los labios y entonces dejó escapar—: ¿Te quedarás?

Draco se volteó sonriéndole, luciendo extrañamente tímido. —Si me vas a tener.

Harry dejó salir un respiro de alivio y cogió su mano. — ¿Si te voy a tener? ¿Qué tipo de afirmación es esa? ¿De verdad piensas que planeo tirarte ahora que estás vivo y completo y... tan increíblemente espléndido y besable y... y más...?

—Tu capacidad de hablar coherentemente está decayendo de nuevo, Potter, pero me gusta _más_ como suena eso.

Harry tiró de él para acercarle. —Entonces comenzaremos con eso, ¿no?

Draco pareció ablandarse en su abrazo y el cansancio de Harry pareció disolverse. Besó a Draco pensando que podía desaparecer de nuevo, agarrándole con algo cercano a la desesperación.

Draco retrocedió con una risita y negó con la cabeza. —Fácil, Harry. Tenemos más de catorce horas ahora. No necesitamos hacer todo en una noche, aunque hay algo que me gustaría probar. —Se alejó, dirigiéndose a la alcoba, y se volteó para darle a Harry una sonrisa pícara por sobre su hombro. Dio dos pasos más y se sacó la camisa para dejarla caer al suelo—. ¿Vienes?

Ni el surgimiento de otro Señor Tenebroso habría podido retener a Harry. Se apresuró a seguir a Draco, deteniéndose sólo una vez para levantar la camisa del suelo. La acomodó en la silla de la habitación y observó, fascinado, como Draco se desabrochaba los pantalones y los dejaba caer.

—No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es quitarte la ropa y poder quedarte sin ella. Y cambiarte. El primer día debo haber utilizado quince trajes. Mi madre estaba encantada, probablemente porque eso me mantenía yendo a la Mansión a cambiarme antes de correr de nuevo a San Mungo.

— ¿De verdad te quedaste conmigo en el hospital?

— ¿Ahora quién está siendo ridículo? ¿Planeas quedarte vestido? Eso sí sería un cambio interesante.

Harry se sacó la camisa con un movimiento y la tiró por sobre su hombro. La sonrisa satisfecha de aprobación de Draco le hizo quitarse rápidamente los pantalones y patearlos a un lado, también quitándose los zapatos a la vez.

Draco cayó de espaldas en la cama, extendido en una pose seductora.

Harry parpadeó. — ¿Esos son mis boxers? —Lo parecían, al menos por el color. Eran rojo Gryffindor con hilos dorados.

—Tal vez. Si los quieres de vuelta, tendrás que tomarlos. —La voz de Draco era profunda y desafiante.

Harry suprimió una risita y se paseó hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y poniéndose las manos en las caderas, como si lo considerara. —Me gustan —admitió—. Aunque a ti te lucen muy bien. —Frunció los labios y se detuvo dramáticamente. Su corazón se calentó cuando los ojos de Draco bailaron con diversión—. Creo que los recuperaré.

Con eso, Harry saltó. Brincó a la cama y se tiró sobre Draco, agarrándole las muñecas y le inmovilizó antes de clavar los dientes en la carne de su hombro en una mordida de prueba. Harry emitió un gruñido y preguntó—: ¿Planeas luchar conmigo por ellos?

La risa de Draco finalmente escapó, entrecortada y maravillosa. —De ninguna manera, Gryffindor bruto. No tenía idea de que al engordar sacaría a relucir tu naturaleza bestial. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Creo que me gusta.

Harry gimió en su cuello. Su erección había comenzado a endurecerse desde que observó la camisa de Draco ondear al suelo, y saltó al instante a una dureza casi dolorosa por el tono ronroneante. Y Draco, en efecto, lo hacía. Harry había pasado muchas horas agradables mordiendo su piel fantasmal y estaba ansioso por ver si el regreso de Draco a la vida le daba algún incremento de sensibilidad.

Dio unos mordisquitos en el cuello de Draco suavemente y arrastró los dientes hacia su clavícula. — ¿Por dónde comenzar? —murmuró, casi desconcertado por la necesidad de tocarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

—Puedes comenzar por follarme —dijo Draco mientras arrancaba de un tirón las gafas de Harry y las tiraba cerca de la esquina de la cama. La cabeza de Harry se alzó bruscamente, y este miró a Draco, sorprendido. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho, nunca habían hecho eso. Harry había estado inseguro del control de Draco sobre su solidez y había evitado la penetración, mientras que Draco había estado indispuesto a derramar su fluido fantasmal dentro de Harry. Después de una embarazosa discusión sobre ello, ambos habían expresado su disposición a continuar sólo con manos y bocas.

Pero ahora...

Harry gateó y casi sacó el cajón de la mesita de noche en su prisa por agarrar el lubricante. Cuando se volteó, los calzoncillos rojos le dieron de lleno en la cara. Harry los apartó y le dio a Draco una mirada adusta.

Draco sonrió con complicidad. —Ya no los necesitaré.

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Harry, y este lanzó los calzoncillos a un lado y luego se quitó los suyos contoneándose. Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en su polla y luego volvieron a su rostro. No dijo nada, lo que era todo el fomento que Harry necesitaba. Se deslizó entre las piernas extendidas de Draco y entonces se detuvo, casi hipnotizado por la visión. Incluso como fantasma, Draco se había visto magnifíco, pero ahora la tenue luz de la lámpara bailaba sobre su piel, rosada y brillante con sanidad.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración y se quedó mirándole fijamente... demasiado tiempo.

—Antes de que muera de nuevo, Potter, si no te importa.

Los dientes de Harry se fijaron en su labio inferior para contener una risa. Draco era magnifíco e imposible y Harry estaba loco por él. Con eso en mente, se dispuso a demostrarlo.

El lubricante era familiar y tibio y Harry lo aplicó primero en la polla de Draco, con la necesidad de tocarla. Observó con una sonrisa depredadora cuando Draco se arqueó ante el contacto, sus dígitos se clavaron en la cama, ojos grises revolotearon cerrados. Todo él era deliciosamente sólido y real. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría superar el absoluto asombro de ese conocimiento.

Continuó acariciando mientras su otra mano se dirigía hacia abajo para acunar las bolas de Draco, cogiéndolas suavemente antes de tocar la suave piel bajo ellas. Las piernas de Draco se abrieron más y este movió sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso a Harry. Harry tragó con fuera y rodeó el agujero de Draco con su dedo índice.

Draco hizo un ruido que parecía una mezcla entre aprobación y necesidad. Harry mojó sus dedos en el lubricante y repitió el movimiento, dando varias vueltas antes de empujar su dedo en el interior. Ya habían hecho esto antes; era familiar, y aún así completamente nuevo.

—¿Se siente diferente? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —admitió Draco—. Es... más. No puedo explicarlo. Pero no tengo que concentrarme en mantenerme sólido, lo que es, déjame decirte, un cambio jodidamente bueno.

Harry rió entre dientes. —Entonces sólo acuéstate y relájate, mientras yo me encargo de ti. —Se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso en el abdomen de Draco mientras agregaba un segundo dedo. Los metía y sacaba con caricias lánguidas a la polla de Draco, sonriendo cuando la respiración de este se cortó y su mano se enganchó en el cabello de Harry, sólo para tocar suavemente.

—Hasta ahora no estás haciendo un mal trabajo.

Harry le dio un sonido de aprobación y continuó su tarea. Cuando Draco estuvo jadeando y comenzó a tirar de su cabello en serio, Harry supuso que ya era hora. Retiró sus dedos y y liberó la polla de Draco a fin de preparar la suya. La untó abundantemente con lubricante, la alineó y se quedó mirando a Draco.

Ninguna palabra fue necesaria. Harry se mordió los labios y se empujó en su interior.

La mano de Draco se apretó dolorosamente en su cabello y Harry se detuvo, a pesar de que era tan increíble y caliente y apretado que no quería nada más que enterrarse por completo. — ¿Bien, Draco?

—Tu polla es enorme. ¿Lo sabías?

Harry se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. —Te lo agradecería, pero no suena mucho como un cumplido en estos momentos.

—Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaré de nuevo en el futuro. Sólo dame un...—Draco movió sus caderas y Harry gimió cuando el movimiento creó un delicioso desliz sobre su polla. Demonios, no duraría mucho—. Bien, puedes moverte de nuevo. ¡Despacio!

—Eres bastante mandón. ¿Lo sabías?

—Cállate y... ¡oh!

Harry se congeló. — ¿Ese fue un buen _oh_, o un _oh_, "voy a matarte si haces eso de nuevo"?

La mano de Draco abandonó su cabello y luego ambas se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de Harry. —Dios. Sigue moviéndote justo... mmmmm, así. —Empujó y tiró de Harry, dirigiendo sus movimientos. Harry se relajó y dejó que Draco le guiara, cerrando los ojos por las dichosas sensaciones, y mordiéndose los labios para contener la letanía de _tan caliente, apretado, bueno_ que amenazaba con emanar de su boca. En cambio, quería concentrarse en los sonidos de Draco.

—_Harry..._

_Como ese_, decidió con una avalancha de emoción. Dejó de moverse lo suficiente como para presionar su boca contra la de Draco y besarle casi sin aliento, antes de sonreírle con lo que, estaba seguro, era una expresión completamente enferma de amor. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso que dijiste, antes de lanzarte el Avada Kedavra...—dijo Draco.

—Sí —respondió Harry, recordando—. Lo dije en serio.

Las manos de Draco se tensaron en las caderas de Harry y le empujaron más profundo, antes de mantenerle allí, como si enfatizara su conexión.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Pero no esperes que me ponga todo Gryffindor con corazones, flores y declaraciones.

Risas brotaron del pecho de Harry. —Entonces yo tendré que ser lo suficientemente Gryffindor por ambos. —Harry se salió un poco y luego se introdujo de nuevo, comenzando un ritmo que el agarre de Draco no intentó corregir. —Te amo —murmuró jadeante—. Te amo tanto.

—Bobo —susurró Draco, pero se estiró y empujó a Harry en un beso agresivo que dejó muy pocas dudas de que, en efecto, le correspondía.

Cuando el beso derretidor de mentes finalizó, Harry tomó la polla de Draco en su mano y se propuso hacerle perder el control, acompañando la masturbación con estocadas e intentando retrasar su propio orgasmo. Daba crédito a su determinación Gryffindor por durar tanto como lo hacía.

Sólo cuando Draco se estremeció bajo él y derramó fluido caliente sobre sus dedos –dejando a Harry maravillándose de nuevo por la sensación, tan diferente de la antigua corrida fría de Draco– fue que se permitió correrse. Se estremeció hasta los dedos de sus pies por la fuerza de la liberación y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Draco, ahogándose en esas grises profundidades.

Colapsó sobre Draco, aún algo que nunca había podido hacer, y jadeó en su cuello. Hebras del cabello de Draco le hicieron cosquillas en la cara, mojadas por el sudor. Harry lo lamió de forma experimental. Era salado y nada apetitoso. Le encantaba.

—Estás aplastándome —comentó Draco. Harry hizo ademán de apartarse, pero los brazos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de su cuello—. No dije que fuera algo malo.

Harry rió entre dientes y se relajó, gustándole mucho la sensación de su erección suavizándose y resbalándose fuera de Draco mientras sus cuerpos se enfriaban. Sintió la tensión de los meses pasados finalmente irse y lo último que recordó antes de quedar dormido fue la sensación de los dedos de Draco deslizándose sobre su piel.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Harry fue tratado con otro regalo, esta vez la sorpresa de despertarse en los brazos de Draco. O mejor dicho, despertarse con el codo de Draco clavado dolorosamente en el costado, mientras un muslo –extendido sobre Harry posesivamente– le sujetaba a la cama. Draco también tenía casi todas las sábanas. Y su cabello hacia cosquillas en el rostro de Harry.

Harry permaneció inmóvil y respiró su aroma, hasta que el frío en su piel descubierta y el creciente magullamiento en sus costillas le obligaron a moverse. Levantó la cabeza e intentó encontrar uno de los extremos de la sábana para arroparse.

El movimiento despertó a Draco, o pareció despertar a Draco, que movió su codo y extendió su brazo sobre la cadera de Harry para acercarle. Harry cogió la tela y tiró de ella.

—Mío —masculló Draco ausentemente.

—No acapares la cama para ti solo. Tengo frío.

—Yo te calentaré —dijo Draco, pero no se volvió mover, ni siquiera cuando Harry tiró de las sábanas y se acercó más a su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió y decidió volver a dormir. Parecía temprano.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba a raudales en la habitación cuando se despertó la segunda vez. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Draco observándole.

—Estás despierto —murmuró Harry.

—Sagaces capacidades de observación —dijo Draco con una media sonrisa—. Casi es mediodía. Tengo hambre.

Tan pronto como dijo la palabra, el estómago de Harry pareció apretar en respuesta. De repente se sintió vacío. —Yo también. Siento que no he comido en semanas.

Draco le dio un empujón. —Eso es porque no has comido. Has estado viviendo de pociones. ¿Tendré que pedirle a los elfos domésticos que traigan algo? Podemos comer en la cama.

Harry sonrió y deslizó una mano sobre la espalda de Draco perezosamente. —Brillante idea.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo una voz animada y Harry volteó la cabeza tan rápidamente que sintió una punzada de dolor en el cuello.

Myrtle flotaba cerca de la puerta del baño, sonriéndoles. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry. Deseo que alguien me amara tanto como para morir por mí. —Su sonrisa desapareció y su labio inferior tembló antes de dejar salir un sollozo—. Por supuesto, eso nunca pasará. —Para sorpresa de Harry, ella pareció sacudirse la depresión brevemente y alegrarse—. ¿Se bañaran pronto?

Draco buscó a tientas bajo la almohada y sacó una varita que Harry no había visto en largo tiempo. La varita de espino de Draco.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!_ —Gritó Draco. Una figura plateada estalló de la punta de la varita y explotó a través de Myrtle, desvaneciendola antes de que pudiera hacer más que emitir un chillido de terror.

—¡Draco! —Amonestó Harry—. Eso no fue muy amable.

—Se lo merece, la pequeña espía. Además, no es tan difícil reincorporarse. Yo debería saberlo. —Le dio a Harry una mirada de desaprobación y deslizó su varita de nuevo bajo la almohada. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió a Harry que Draco estaba de regreso, magia y todo intacto.

— ¡Lanzas un Patronus! —Dijo Harry y luego sonrió burlón—. Es interesante.

Draco enrojeció. —Es embarazoso —refunfuñó—. No debí habertelo mostrado.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con falsa simpatia. —Un Slytherin con un león de Patronus. ¡El horror! ¿Qué dirán tus amigos? —Harry se sobresaltó por sus propias palabras—. ¿Que dijeron en realidad? ¿Asumo que tus viejos amigos te vieron?

Draco asintió. —Pansy lloró todo el rato sobre mi pecho. Fue repugnante. Blaise se lo tomó con calma y me invitó a la próxima boda de su madre. Y Theo... Bueno, Theo trabaja para el Departamento de Misterios, así que hizo una y mil preguntas. Espera una visita de él. Creo que planean interrogarte despiadadamente respecto a cada detalle.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Joder, esperaba mantener todo esto fuera del alcance de la prensa.

—Nada siquiera probable cuando el Salvador terminó en San Mungo.

El estómago de Harry rugió, recordándole la comida, pero antes de que pudiera sugerir nada, un golpecito sonó en la ventana. Una lechuza desconocida de colores claros estaba en el alféizar.

Draco lanzó un hechizo para abrir la puerta y entonces el ave entró aleteando y aterrizó sobre la cama.

—Es de Madre —dijo Draco y tomó el mensaje.

Harry acarició la cabeza de la lechuza. —Los dulces están allí —dijo Harry e hizo un gesto hacia la percha cercana a la ventana. La lechuza aleteó hacia el lugar y picoteó la cesta con un leve ululato.

Draco desenrrolló el mensaje. —Extraño. Solicita mi presencia para el té. Y agrega "Por favor, ven". Suena inquietante.

Harry frunció el ceño. — ¿Inquietante por qué? Para mi suena cortés.

—Demasiado cortés. Es muy formal. Algo sucede. —Draco se incorporó, exponiendo su torso desnudo para la mirada de admiración de Harry—. Ella no sabes que estás despierto. Supongo que debo ir, siquiera para darle la noticia. —Posó su mirada gris en Harry—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Tal era la fuerza de la renuencia de Harry a separarse de Draco que ni siquiera vaciló. —Por supuesto.

* * *

Salieron de la chimenea en la Mansión, para encontrar a un elfo doméstico familiar esperando por ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Amo Draco y Señor Harry Potter, señores. La Ama Narcissa está esperando en el Salón Oeste.

—Gracias, Jolli —dijo Draco y le lanzó una mirada afligida a Harry—. Es peor de lo que pensé. Nunca nos reunimos en el Salón Oeste.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Harry, pero Draco ya estaba saliendo a zancadas de la habitación. Harry se apresuró a alcanzarle.

Se dirigieron a una sección de la casa en la que Harry no había estado. Parecía incluso más fría y más formal que todas las demás. Todo brillaba con dorado y densa madera oscura, tallada con todo detalle, era el mobiliario de elección. Retratos de varios Malfoy de aspecto arrogante les miraban hostiles mientras pasaban.

Puertas de madera decoradas estaban abiertas en medio de un largo pasillo, y Draco titubeó. Harry extendió una mano para tocarle y Draco le dio una sonrisa. —Demasiados recuerdos en esta habitación. Ninguno de ellos bueno —dijo.

Con eso, se enderezó, asumiendo la impasible máscara Malfoy, y atravesó las puertas. Harry, con paso mucho menos seguro, le siguió. Casi tropezó con Draco, que se había detenido bruscamente. Harry supo el porqué de inmediato cuando sus ojos fueron hacia el hombre en el sofá.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Narcissa. Estaba sentada junto a Lucius, pero se levantó en un salto y corrió al otro lado de la habitación para echar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Se quedó inmóvil, demasiado impactado para moverse, y indispuesto a devolver el abrazo con Lucius observándole como un Colacuerno Húngaro—. ¡Draco, no me dijiste que Harry había despertado!

—Despertó apenas anoche, Madre. Quería sorprenderte. Hola, Padre. —El tono de Draco fue cauto.

Lucius puso su taza de té en la mesa y se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos estaban fijados en Draco. Narcissa soltó a Harry y se alejó al tiempo que Lucius se acercó a Draco. Para sorpresa de Harry, habían lágrimas en los ojos del mayor de los Malfoy.

—Mi hijo —susurró, y entonces envolvió a Draco en un fuerte abrazo.

Narcissa les observó con una sonrisa trémula y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Le sonrió a Harry y luego articuló—: Gracias.

La garganta de Harry se apretó y sintió lágrimas picando en sus ojos cuando Narcissa abrazó a su esposo e hijo. Los Malfoy abrazados, sosteniéndose fuertemente. Harry se sintió como intruso en un momento tan privado, así que se volteó y salió del lugar. Se inclinó contra la pared en el pasillo, mirando una urna de estilo griego que estaba en una mesa de color caoba. Flores frescas salían de su abertura, pero por alguna razón fallaban en animar el lóbrego espacio. La Mansión, decidió Harry, podía utilizar colores más ligeros.

Después de unos minutos, un movimiento captó la atención de Harry y volteó la cabeza para ver a Draco parado en la puerta, observándole con una sonrisa suave.

—Eh —dijo Harry—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Si alguien debe estar aquí, ese eres tú. —Tomó la mano de Harry y tiró suavemente, Harry se alejó de la pared y se dejó conducir. No esperaba interactuar con Lucius Malfoy, pero ver al hombre portarse como un padre decente había sido instructivo.

—Señor Potter —dijo Lucius. Estaba sentado de nuevo, sosteniendo una taza de té y un platillo. Narcissa había regresado a su lugar junto a él—. Al parecer tengo que agradecerle por el regreso de mi hijo.

Harry asintió. Draco apretó su mano terriblemente y Harry tosió antes de responder. —Sí.

Draco se rehusó a soltarle, y, en cambio, tiró de él para sentarse en el sofa enfrente de los otros Malfoy. Lucius mantuvo la mirada fija en su hijo, pareciendo incapaz de poder alejarla. Harry sabía como se sentía.

—Evidentemente, nuestra gratitud no tiene limites. Camine conmigo, Señor Potter. —Con eso, Lucius devolvió la taza a la mesa, poniéndose de pie fluidamente, y caminando a zancadas hacia las puertas francesas que se abrían hacia un jardín en gran parte escaso.

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Draco, pero Draco sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y le animó a que se levantara.

—No te preocupes. Madre tiene su varita.

Harry gimió y se levantó. Lucius ya estaba en el jardín bajando unas escaleras blancas y caminando por un senderlo adoquinado y Harry le siguió con desgana.

Caminaron al centro del jardín, donde una fuente salpicaba lánguidamente. Los bordes del estanque estaban ribeteados con hielo. Hacía bastante frío para ser marzo, aunque Harry tenía un momento difícil aceptando que ya no estaban a mediados de Febrero. Tembló y deseó haber agarrado una capa, pero no había esperado que "té en Malfoy Manor" implicara pasear afuera. Habría lanzado un Hechizo Calentador, pero pensó que era mejor no sacar su varita en presencia de Lucius.

—Si hay algo que requieras —dijo Lucius, aunque parecía estar hablándole a la diosa de alabastro en medio del estanque más que a Harry—. Sólo debes pedirlo. Oro, galeones, obras de arte, vino exclusivo...—Lucius hizo pausa y le dio un vistazo antes de continuar en un tono monótono— Un guardarropas decente.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó mientras recordaba vivamente lo mucho que le desagradaba Lucius Malfoy. —No traje de regreso a Draco por una recompensa —dijo bruscamente.

Para su sorpresa, Lucius no dijo nada. Después de un momento, suspiró con pesadez. Bajo la luz de la tarde, parecía más viejo de lo que era. Harry casi podía ver al débil anciano en el que enventualmente se convertiría. La idea no le dio satisfacción.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin Lucius—. Lo reviviste porque lo amas. Y él te ama. Estoy seguro de que todo eso es muy romántico y sentimental. —Hizo una mueca.

Harry se tragó otra réplica, sintiendo que Lucius no había terminado. Contuvo la lengua y esperó, levantando las manos para agarrarse los brazos y sostenerlos fuertemente en un vano intento de pillar un poco de calor corporal.

Lucius posó una mirada sagaz en él y su boca se retorció en algo que casi era una sonrisa. —No pretendo comprenderlo, pero lo aceptaré. No pierdes a tu único hijo sin enfrentar un par de verdades desagradables sobre ti mismo, y sin repasar tu pasado mil veces para lamentar las cosas que debiste haber hecho.

Apartó la mirada y tiró de su manga ausentemente, como si removiera alguna pelusa o polvo. —O que no debiste haber hecho. Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta tácita, no, no haré las cosas difíciles para Draco, ni tampoco cuestionaré sus decisiones. Y aunque me resulte irritante, si bien irónico, que te deba a ti, de entre todas las personas, su regreso, el hecho es que estoy, en efecto, en deuda contigo. Estoy muy feliz de tener a mi hijo de nuevo, Harry Potter, y yo siempre pago mis deudas. —Lucius se detuvo y agregó—: Trátalo bien.

Harry casi sonrió, a pesar de su sorpresa, porque la declaración final había sido una clara amenaza. —Eso planeo.

Lucius se volteó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la Mansión. —Sigues sin agradarme —dijo sin voltearse.

— ¡Igualmente! —Dijo Harry tras él con voz cantarina. Se mordió los labios en una sonrisa, pensando en que ese estaba resultando ser un día genial.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a **Cheryl Dyson**, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

_**Capítulo veintidós**_

Harry despertó con la sensación más deliciosa del mundo —Draco Malfoy chupando su polla. Se arqueó y gimió cuando un estremecimiento de placer le sacudió, penetrando su languidez de un modo más excelente, mezclándose con el sueño que había estado teniendo. Puesto que este había sido de Draco, no era una decepción.

Draco se lo tragó entero y Harry juraba que podía sentir la nariz de Draco chocando con la carne debajo de su vello púbico. El hombre era un verdadero dios de la felación.

—Draco —gimió y metió la mano en el suave cabello de este—. Dios, eres magnífico.

Y entonces se estaba corriendo, ya cerca del límite por lo que había creído que era un sueño, bombeando en la garganta de Draco y clavando la vista en sus intensos ojos grises. El corazón de Harry cobró vida; ya estaba completamente despierto.

Draco liberó su polla y luego lamió la punta juguetonamente, ganándose un estremecimiento final de Harry.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—El. Mejor. Regalo. De. Todos. Los. Tiempos —respondió Harry con pasión.

Draco rió entre dientes. —Recordaré que dijiste eso más tarde. —Se levantó para lanzarse junto a Harry y luego le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

—Te lo devolveré —prometió Harry—. Sólo dame un momento para reponerme.

—No es necesario. Considéralo como el primero de tus muchos regalos de cumpleaños. Permitiré que me lo recompenses esta noche, si aguantas los festejos.

—Festejos. Cierto. —Harry cerró los ojos y con una mano acarició el hombro desnudo de Draco. Era su cumpleaños y Draco había planeado alguna reunión ridícula para su fiesta. Harry sólo quería que ello terminara ya—. ¿Estás seguro de que hoy no puedo sólo quedarme en cama?

El mohín de Draco ablandó a Harry de inmediato.

—No importa —dijo Harry rápidamente—. Sólo bromeaba. ¡Estoy listo para la fiesta! —Buscó su varita a tientas para lanzar un Hechizo Tempus, pero esta estaba fuera de su alcance—. Um... ¿qué hora es?

Cuando Draco respondió, Harry sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y desear echarse a la cama y quedarse allí por siempre. Su novio era un sádico. De verdad, era lo único que explicaba por qué Harry se tenía que levantar antes de las ocho de la mañana en su día de cumpleaños.

—Tenemos tiempo para un desayuno rápido, una ducha, y luego necesitas ir y recoger las flores del Mandala. Levántate, cumpleañero. —Draco le pellizcó el culo y entonces se levantó en un salto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se detuvo y miró a Harry coquetamente—. Claro, si te das prisa tendremos tiempo para una... ducha prolongada.

Harry echó las sábanas a un lado y entró al cuarto de baño en tiempo récord.

* * *

Harry se demoró en su tarea, sabiendo que Draco le había enviado al Callejón Diagon principalmente para que se le quitara de encima mientras atendía hasta el último detalle. En realidad, Harry estaba deseando celebrar su cumpleaños con una fiesta. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había planeado Draco, pero esperaba que fuera un evento más bien pequeño, con la asistencia de un par de amigos y familia. La presencia de "arreglos de mesas" con flores frescas la hacía parecer como una esperanza vana, pero Draco había estado tan a gusto que Harry no había tenido corazón para reducirle la alegría. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry estaba seguro de que sobreviviría.

El clima estaba horrible para ser julio, montones de torrenciales y un frío atípico. A pesar de eso, Harry anduvo despacio y miró los libros en Flourish & Blotts antes de detenerse en Fortescue por un helado de frambuesa. Draco había sonado despreocupado al mencionar que no regresara a Hogwarts antes de las dos de la tarde, pero Harry sabía que había sido una orden.

Cuando finalmente se fue a casa por flu, justo después de las dos, no le sorprendió encontrar a Hermione esperándole.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó ella, y le dio un gran abrazo.

Harry sonrió y le devolvió el apretón. —¿Eres mi perro guardián?

—Prefiero el término acompañante, muchas gracias. Pero sí, evitaré que andes por el Gran Salón hasta que Draco me dé la señal.

—Esto será ridículo, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé, no se me consultó —dijo, sonando ligeramente ofendida hasta que cedió y agregó—: Mucho.

Harry se echó a reír. El pensamiento de Draco consultándola no era tan impactante como podría haberlo sido una vez. —Has estado ocupada —señaló Harry.

—Bueno, sí, pero habría ayudado más.

Harry no mencionó que a veces su ayuda era menos "ayudar" y más "tomar el control", pero debió haberse mostrado en su rostro porque ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Afortunadamente, Harry fue salvado de hacer comentarios por la llegada del león Patronus de Draco.

Este se paseó alrededor de Hermione, brillando plateado, y sólo dijo—: Es hora —antes de desaparecer.

Ella juntó las manos, asemejándose de repente a un niño emocionado. —¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Harry negó, pero estaba sonriendo. —Probablemente no. Pero vamos de todas formas.

Le tomó la mano en el hueco de su codo y se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

Harry no estaba preparado.

El Gran Salón era un disturbio de color, sonido y gente. Cuando caminó por las puertas apenas pudo asimilarlo todo. Todo el lugar había sido encantado para que pareciera un perfecto día de verano. El techo mostraba cálida luz solar y penachos de nubes blancas, opuesta a la realidad de la tormenta borrascosa y las nubes negras en el exterior. Había árboles alineados en los extremos del lugar, llenos de hojas verdes y flores brillantes. Aves de colores vistosos volaban por arriba y aterrizaban en bandadas gorjeantes sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Decenas de mesas redondas habían sido dispersadas por toda la habitación, cubiertas de lino blanco inmaculado. Las flores —en su mayor parte grupos de lirios anaranjados y crisantemos blancos— cubrían cada mesa.

La atención de Harry se apartó de la decoración cuando Draco se acercó, impecablemente vestido con túnicas de color verde bosque adornadas con blanco. Se veía impresionante y Harry se encontró sin palabras mientras le contemplaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Draco le agarró la mano con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió y asintió. —Está increíble.

Draco se volteó y levantó la mano de Harry en el aire. —Damas y caballeros, nuestro invitado de honor, Harry Potter.

Un jaleo de vítores sacudió la habitación y luego todo el mundo pareció comenzar a ir hacia adelante en masa para ofrecerle buenos deseos. Los Weasley fueron los primeros, acercándose en un tropel de pelirrojos. Molly envolvió a Harry en un abrazo lacrimoso y Arthur le estrechó la mano alegremente. Bill también estrechó su mano, pero Harry evitó con prudencia la palma extendida de George. Sabiamente, como se vio después, ya que el idiota tenía un Botón Ártico en ella, el cual enviaría una ráfaga helada por el brazo de quien la estrechara y le dejaría temblando de frío y agarrándose el corazón acelerado. Era leve para ser un producto Weasley, pero Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia a George.

—Preferiría que no incapacitaras a nuestros invitados —dijo de modo significativo.

George le dio una palmada en el brazo a Draco. —No te preocupes, colega. No he traído nada que afecte permanentemente. Y el ponche está bastante alcoholizado sin que yo le añada nada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Harry murmuró unas gracias y entonces dio con que su aliento casi le abandonaba cuando otro cuerpo familiar se aferró a él. Ginny le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Retrocede, Comadrejilla, él ahora es mío —advirtió Draco.

Ella se apartó y arrugó la nariz en dirección a Draco. —Oh, cállate, Malfoy. Puedo darle un abrazo si quiero. Además, estoy comprometida. —Señaló con un dedo hacia un hombre de piel morena con gruesos rizos que merodeaba cerca, pareciendo incómodo—. ¿No es maravilloso? —Hizo una seña y el hombre se les unió—. Harry, Draco, este es mi novio, Joaquín. Es el mejor guardián de la liga argentina.

El hombre mostró su blanca dentadura perfecta y estrechó sus manos. Draco le sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry para acercarle. Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo, divertido por el movimiento, que era, obviamente, un gesto posesivo de advertencia, a pesar de que el apuesto argentino parecía tener ojos sólo para Ginny.

Ella le deseó a Harry un feliz cumpleaños y luego se alejó con su novio cuando divisó una bandeja flotante de bebidas.

—Apuesto —dijo Harry casualmente.

—Si te gustan de ese tipo —resopló Draco.

—Prefiero los rubios —admitió Harry—. Y a un rubio en particular, por cierto.

—Envejecer te sienta bien, Harry, parece que cada vez te haces más inteligente.

Harry soltó una risita y luego dejó de hablar con Draco por algún tiempo, cuando un grupo de sus viejos amigos le asaltó: Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, y las hermanas Patil. Harry estaba tan feliz de verlos de nuevo y ponerse al día con sus vidas, que casi no notó cuando Draco le dio un apretón a su mano y se alejó.

Sin embargo, lo hizo, y dijo—: ¿A dónde vas?

Draco se rió entre dientes. —Tengo cosas que atender, cumpleañero. Circula, toma un trago y disfruta por ti mismo. Es tu fiesta.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió, y apenas logró observar a Draco moverse con gracia por el lugar en un extraño déjà vu de su yo fantasmal. Dean le dio un codazo en las costillas. —Es evidente que estás locamente enamorado, amigo.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y tiró de su cabello. —Sí —coincidió.

Veinte minutos después, Harry estaba teniendo un rato maravilloso. Había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba a la gente que ya no era muy frecuente en su vida. Andrómeda Tonks había traído a Teddy, que se había vuelto un niño travieso. Teddy se aferró a la pierna de Harry y presumió un dragón de juguete que tenía agarrado en una mano.

Andrómeda estaba junto a Narcissa Malfoy y el parecido familiar era inconfundible, al igual que la tensión implícita entre ellas. Sin embargo, ambas saludaron a Harry calurosamente, Andrómeda con un beso en la mejilla y Narcissa con un abrazo. Ella había estado sorprendentemente cariñosa con Harry, quien había esperado que volviera a su frialdad con el regreso de Lucius, pero ello no había ocurrido.

—Harry —dijo Narcissa cálidamente—, espero que estés teniendo un día jubiloso.

—Así es, gracias —respondió Harry y le tomó la mano para darle un apretón. Con la otra sostenía una bebida afrutada helada que probablemente debía disfrutar con moderación; ya se sentía un poco trastornado—. Draco se superó. Esto es genial. —Hizo un gesto con la copa para abarcar todo.

Algo le golpeó el brazo y Harry casi derramó su bebida sobre Andrómeda. Le atribuyó a sus reflejos todavía decentes el salvarlos a ambos de la vergüenza.

—Oh, disculpa, Potter, no te vi. —La voz de Lucius Malfoy estaba revestida con diversión insincera. Le entregó una copa llena de vino a Narcissa, ignorando su ceño fruncido.

Harry se enderezó con un suspiro. Los encuentros con Lucius siempre eran particularmente difíciles, a pesar de los esfuerzos tanto de Draco como de Narcissa. Su interacción generalmente consistía en bromas mordaces, comentarios sarcásticos y hechizos dudosos. Harry lo encontraba agotador, pero Lucius parecía considerarlo más y más como un juego.

—¿Vista deteriorándose, entonces? —contestó Harry con falsa preocupación—. Te puedo recomendar un buen Oftamago.

Narcissa se atragantó con el vino y las cejas de Andrómeda se alzaron. La mirada hostil de Lucius se volvió positivamente glacial por un momento, y luego su boca se torció en una familiar sonrisa desdeñosa. —Si él te suministra esas... _atractivas_ monturas, creo que preferiría encontrar uno por mi cuenta, en caso de necesidad. Afortunadamente, mi visión sigue siendo perfecta.

—Al contrario de lo demás —murmuró Harry, tan bajo que pensó que nadie escucharía, pero Andrómeda lanzó una risita.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos.

Harry emitió un chasquido. —¿La audición también? La edad es algo terrible. —Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y Narcissa puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lucius rápidamente.

—Vamos, querido. Harry ganó esta ronda, lo que es justo, ya que es su cumpleaños. Déjalo ser.

Lucius asintió secamente y levantó su copa. —Hasta la próxima vez, Potter.

—Lucius —replicó Harry, imitando el gesto y dándole un largo trago a su bebida. A pesar de su intención de beber con moderación, necesitaba otra después de tratar con el padre de Draco. Narcissa guió al Malfoy mayor hacia un grupo de hombres de aspecto bastante formal que Harry pensó que debía reconocer, pero no lo hacía. Draco probablemente les había invitado para darle a Lucius alguien más para atormentar con su superioridad. Les deseaba lo mejor.

—Te sabes defender —dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa—. Muy bien hecho. ¿Has visto a Teddy?

—Estaba con Luna la última vez que vi. —Harry echó un vistazo hacia la multitud y vio al niño sentado en el regazo de Luna, escuchándola con gran atención. Ella estaba llena de historias fantásticas suficientes para mantenerlo entretenido durante horas. El movimiento más allá de Luna llamó la atención de Harry, y se volteó hacia Andrómeda disculpándose—. Lo siento, pero tengo que...

Ella dio un asentimiento. —Ve. Yo iré a molestar un poco más a mi cuñado. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Él mostró su gratitud con una sonrisa y se apresuró a desplazarse por la habitación para saltar sobre Ron en un abrazo feliz, casi haciendo caer a su amigo. —¡Ron! ¡Lo hiciste!

Ron se apartó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. —¡Como si me fuera a perder tu fiesta de cumpleaños! Pero ni siquiera mencionarte podía hacer que saliera del trabajo antes de tiempo. Bushnell es una maldita tirana.

—Te encanta —dijo Hermione y rodó los ojos, pero su brazo, puesto sobre el de Ron, se reforzó, y ella le sonrió.

—Sí, en cierto modo lo hace. Nunca me trata como a un minusválido. Agradezco eso.

Harry sonrió. La recuperación de Ron había sido continua y casi milagrosa. Su cuidado se alternaba entre médicos muggles y medimagos, que se ocupaban cada uno de diferentes aspectos de su tratamiento. Aparentemente, el nuevo hígado de Ron estaba creciendo y trabajando muy bien, _demasiado bien_, según los asombrados médicos muggles, que ignoraban que Ron había dejado sus medicamentos con el fin de beber unas elaboradas pociones que ayudaban al proceso de curación mucho mejor que sus brebajes venenosos.

Sin embargo, incluso con ellas, la recuperación de Ron estaba lejos de ser completa. Su magia había vuelto, pero al principio tenía poco control sobre ella. Su única explicación era que esta se sentía "diferente" y se vio obligado a volver a aprender, incluso hasta el más simple de los hechizos, como si lo hiciera por primera vez como cuando era niño. Era frustrante para él, pero la comunidad médica mágica estaba fascinada. Hermione le dijo a Harry que se escribían nuevos volúmenes cada día, pese al aborrecimiento de Ron a ser un caso de prueba. El consenso parecía ser que el hígado producía la esencia de cada mago, y puesto que el hígado de Ron había sido el de Charlie, este había dado lugar a la creación de magia totalmente nueva que Ron tenía que aprender a controlar.

Su recuperación física había sido más rápida, lo que al principio le llevó a creer que podría volver a alistarse al Cuerpo activo de Aurores. Salvo por una pierna que le dolía aleatoriamente y le dejaba con una cojera leve, más un tic ocasional en su muñeca izquierda, afirmaba sentirse como nuevo. Había recuperado el tono muscular y el color y se veía fuerte y saludable una vez más.

Sin embargo, se le había impedido regresar a sus anteriores deberes de Auror hasta que su magia pudiera ser controlada. La decisión dio lugar a varios días de rabia abatida, muchos objetos rotos debido a la reacción mágica, y finalmente, una oferta para convertirse en Analizador Forense, por lo menos hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado.

Ron se había indignado al principio. Los Aurores de campo tendían a despreciar a los "oficinistas", aunque dependían de ellos para analizar los datos de sus casos. Los Aurores mayores los respetaban, pero los jóvenes parecían pensar que no eran "verdaderos" Aurores. Delia Bushnell, la jefa de Ron, había estado al mando del equipo forense por mucho tiempo, y no prestaba atención a esas tonterías.

—No importa cuántos criminales persigan y arresten si la evidencia no puede ponerlos en Azkaban —había dicho ella—. Ahora, deja de desear estar afuera golpeando puertas y haz tu jodido trabajo.

Para sorpresa de Ron, se había adaptado. Su mente analítica amaba descubrir pistas y realizar conexiones, además de que su relación con Hermione le permitía acceder a su considerable intelecto, ayudando a reconstruir elementos aparentemente inconexos. El trabajo requería de mucha menos magia y mucha más agilidad mental. Ron había llegado a amarlo y ahora se preguntaba si siquiera, dada la oportunidad, volvería al servicio de campo.

Harry no sólo estaba feliz por él, sino que se sentía muy orgulloso de sus logros también.

—Tu regalo está en la mesa con los demás —dijo Ron y sacudió la cabeza hacia una mesa llena de un vergonzoso número de regalos—. Apuesto a que no sabes lo que es.

Harry miró más de cerca y se rió. —¿Podría ser el que tiene forma de escoba?

Ron hizo un ruido de disgusto. —Sabía que debía haberlo puesto en una caja.

Harry no podía dejar de reír y Hermione se le unió, al igual que Ron después de un momento. La escoba había sido envuelta en papel de colores y rematada con un gigantesco lazo dorado.

—Claro, Draco entró conmigo. No podría haberla costeado solo.

—¡Una escoba _costosa_! —dijo Harry mientras reía por lo bajo—. Ya no puedo esperar para abrirla.

—Sí, fue un completo idiota con el que hacer compras. Vimos cada jodida escoba en el país. Eso sí, no es que fuera malo mirar escobas, pero pasar tanto tiempo con el imbécil discutidor... Bueno, la mitad del regalo fue mi aguante a esa tortura, espero que lo aprecies.

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo, pero trató de parecer serio. —Lo hago. De verdad lo hago.

Charlaron hasta un anuncio de Draco, que les llamaba a cenar, donde Harry encontró otra sorpresa agradable. A pesar de las flores elegantes y los manteles claros, la vajilla era colorida y desigual, mucho más adaptada al gusto de Harry que al de Draco. Ese fue otro pequeño detalle que hizo que el corazón de Harry se llenara de amor, y le dio un apretón a la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa. Los dedos de Draco se apretaron, ejerciendo una presión agradable en su muslo.

Harry se sentó entre Draco y Ron, y al lado de Draco estaban Narcissa y Lucius. Andrómeda y Teddy, y Luna y Neville también estaban en su mesa. Los comentarios sarcásticos de Lucius eran rápidamente desviados —o detenidos completamente— por Narcissa y, sorprendentemente, Luna, que ocupó a Lucius en una discusión de costumbres japonesas que duró casi durante toda la cena.

Para el momento en el que los restos de su tarta de melaza se disiparon, Harry estaba gratamente lleno, un poco ebrio por el ponche con sabor a fruta, y más que listo para regresar a su habitación y pasar el resto de la noche explorando los pedacitos de Draco que aún no había memorizado.

Sin embargo, su novio tenía otras ideas, y la mayoría de las mesas se desvanecieron para dejar espacio para bailar. Harry habría jurado que no podía moverse, pero observar a Draco girar alrededor de la pista de baile con Narcissa le dio una inesperada ráfaga de energía, e interrumpió de buena gana y sostuvo a Draco estrechamente mientras se movían al son de la música de su banda favorita —Harry sólo podía imaginar lo mucho que le había costado a Draco llevarlos a Hogwarts—, y se esforzaba por no pisar los pies de Draco.

—¿Teniendo un buen rato? —preguntó Draco con, en definitiva, una sonrisa de satisfacción, y merecidamente.

—Sin duda alguna, este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido —dijo Harry—. Gracias.

Draco se acercó más y su aliento estaba, caliente, en el oído de Harry. —La noche no ha terminado todavía.

Cierta parte de la anatomía de Harry despertó con prontitud ante las palabras, y este lanzó una risita. —¿Eso significa que tienes otro regalo para mí?

—Sabes que sí.

—Será mejor que sigamos bailando un rato, o me avergonzaré —dijo Harry sin aliento.

Draco se removió contra él y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo problema. —Excelente plan. Pensemos cosas poco atractivas. Tienes que abrir los regalos pronto.

Harry gimió. —¿No podemos sólo ir a la cama?

—Pensamientos poco atractivos, Potter —amonestó Draco—. Mencionar la palabra _cama_ no está ayudando.

—¿Me pregunto si tus padres han vuelto a tener sexo?

Draco emitió un quejido. —Eso lo ha hecho. Gracias.

—Funcionó para mí también.

* * *

Harry tiró sus túnicas sobre el respaldo del sillón. Desabotonarlas había sido un todo acontecimiento —hasta sus _dedos_ estaban cansados.

Draco estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, colgando su ropa en el armario, a donde, como probablemente le recordaría a Harry al día siguiente, pertenecía. Harry dejó caer el resto de su ropa al suelo y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Era su cumpleaños, bueno, técnicamente era 1 de agosto y lo había sido por unas horas, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Draco sólo vestía calzoncillos oscuros cuando sacó a las sábanas y se tendió en la cama junto a Harry, empujando su varita bajo la almohada. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos y Harry notó que podía usar otro corte de pelo. A Draco le encantaba llevar el pelo más corto, ya que había permanecido con la misma longitud durante su tiempo como un fantasma.

—¿Fiesta exitosa? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió. Ya le había dicho una docena de veces, pero la necesidad de Draco hacia la admiración era similar a un agujero negro. Nunca tenía suficiente.

—Yo la consideraría la fiesta más exitosa de todos los tiempos —le aseguró Harry. Los regalos habían sido numerosos y humillantes. Los Malfoy, para no ser menos, le habían dado una _casa_ a Harry. —Una casucha destartalada en Camden Town —había dicho Lucius—. Debería ir bien con tu guardarropa, Potter. —Harry pensó que tal regalo tan extravagante podría ofender a todos los demás invitados, en especial a los Weasley, pero Narcissa y Molly Weasley parecían haberse convertido en amigas renuentes, en gran parte debido a Ron, y habían pasado el resto de la noche bebiendo copas de vino y rememorando sus días de escuela.

—Me alegro. Tengo un regalo más para ti.

—Draco, toda esta fiesta fue un regalo. ¡Y la escoba! No tienes que darme nada más. —Harry apretó la mandíbula, pensando que podía hacerse con un regalo más, siempre y cuando implicara manos y bocas y pollas, a pesar de que estaba estúpidamente cansado y casi prefería dormir.

—Me gusta verte feliz. Puede que debamos tener fiestas con más frecuencia, aunque no a esta escala, por supuesto, y con suerte con un menor número de padres involucrado.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Fue divertido el que tu padre llevara demasiadas copas de brandy encima y tratara de bailar.

Draco gimió. —Y música moderna. De ahora en adelante sacaré ese recuerdo y se lo repetiré en cada reunión.

—¿Ese es mi regalo?

Draco se echó a reír y le pinchó las costillas. —No, tonto. —Se puso serio, de repente demasiado bajo la vacilante luz de las velas junto a la cama, que había insistido que era lo "apropiado para el cumpleaños". Harry tenía que admitir que la suave luz hacía que Draco se viera aún más espléndido de lo habitual. Extrañamente, Draco se mordió los labios, de repente pareciendo nervioso.

—Harry. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que aprecio que me trajeras de vuelta. Sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero quiero que sepas que hiciste más que regresarme a mi cuerpo. Recogiste los pedazos rotos de mi alma y los recompusiste para hacerme mejor de lo que era antes. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Merlín, esto suena ridículo y realmente no debí haber bebido esa última copa de vino.

Harry no podía hablar por la opresión en su garganta. Draco raras veces era sentimental. Harry sabía cómo se sentía, por supuesto, pero escucharle expresarlo era un regalo inconmensurable. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en un beso suave, sin permitirle decir nada más, y asegurándole, sin palabras, que ya sabía cómo se sentía, porque era exactamente lo mismo con Harry. Los últimos meses deberían haber sido difíciles, con los dos luchando por adaptar sus vidas en torno a la solidez renovada de Draco, pero no lo habían sido en absoluto. A Harry todavía le parecía un milagro, y cada vez que tocaba a Draco sentía una emocionante sensación de maravilla.

El beso se profundizó y la mano de Draco se deslizó en el cabello de Harry, tirando suavemente. Los dedos de Harry calcaron sobre las costillas de Draco y su pulgar le dibujó círculos alrededor del ombligo, disfrutando sentir la piel suave bajo sus dedos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron agradablemente; Draco supo a alcohol por un momento, y luego sólo a Draco.

El beso fue lento y tranquilo. Harry estaba dispuesto a que terminara de cualquier manera, profundizando la pasión o facilitando el sueño.

Draco se apartó. —Maldita sea, no he terminado. Eres muy molesto.

Harry sonrió perezosamente. Distraer a Draco era una de sus cosas favoritas.

—De todos modos, lo que estoy tratando, con una falta de elocuencia que suele ser más tu fuerte que el mío, es que parece que estamos vinculados por la naturaleza del hechizo que me regresó, y tu sangre, y el poder del sacrificio, y cosas por el estilo.

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras de Draco, que rayaban, extrañamente, en parloteo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta estar vinculado a ti. Muy por el contrario, de hecho. —Draco suspiró explosivamente y quitó la mano del cabello de Harry para pasarla por su propia frente—. Demonios, ¿por qué esto es tan difícil? Joder. —Draco metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó una cajita. Abrió el terciopelo borgoña para exponer una brillante banda de plata—. Harry, ¿quieres...?

Harry pensó que su corazón podría haberse detenido. De una certeza de que su somnolencia había desaparecido, la falta de claridad de su mente se esfumó como si le hubieran empapado con agua helada. Se quedó mirando el anillo en un estado de shock.

El tiempo pareció extenderse mientras Harry reunía coherencia vanamente. Sólo cuando la mano de Draco se movió nerviosamente, como con ganas de retirar el regalo, Harry se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio. Sus dedos se extendieron rápidamente y se cerraron sobre la caja, sosteniéndola, y a la mano de Draco en su sitio.

—¡Sí! —dijo Harry.

La expresión cautelosa de Draco se deshizo en una sonrisa dudosa. —¿Estás seguro?

Por toda respuesta, Harry cogió el anillo de la caja, lo acercó a la luz para admirarlo por un momento, y luego lo deslizó sobre su dedo anular izquierdo. Se sentía como si él fuera quien estuviera flotando ahora, no muy apegado al mundo de la forma en la que Draco lo había estado alguna vez. Los dedos de Draco, enlazados con los suyos, eran tranquilizadoramente sólidos. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y le besó, no dulce y cómodamente esta vez, sino con promesa.

Jadeante, unos minutos más tarde, Draco se alejó, luciendo tentadoramente despeinado. —Claro, debemos tener algún tipo de ceremonia para hacerlo oficial. Y voy a tener que hacer los preparativos para el fallecimiento de padre, ya que lo más probable es que las noticias lo maten. Y vamos a tener que ir de compras por mi anillo...

—Y tener otra fiesta para celebrar —añadió Harry.

—¿Para celebrar la muerte de mi padre o nuestro compromiso?

Harry se rió contra los labios de Draco, amando a su sardónico, impulsivo e increíble novio. —Ambos.

—Entonces, ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió. —Ni hablar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo.**  
**Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
